The Longest Journey
by Kanna37
Summary: An ancient prophecy, a journey back from death, and a miko with a destiny far different than she'd ever have suspected... all set in motion by Inuyasha finally choosing Kikyou - and leaving Kagome to the fate the kami had chosen for her centuries before.
1. Prologue: Forsaken Heart

**Prologue: Forsaken Heart**

_I should never have come here... _

Kagome backed away from the tree she had hidden behind while watching the scene in the clearing ahead of her. The sight of Inuyasha and Kikyou sitting seiza, facing each other while he marked her as his for all time, was one that would haunt her to her dying day, she was sure, and as she moved quietly away, she was glad for the secret lessons in stealth and combat that she'd been getting from Sango.

Those lessons would stand her in good stead now, and it was only a further blessing that Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara had gone off to her village yesterday to make repairs to her weapon, and spend some time together. It gave her the chance to get away... because as sure as her name was Kagome, she knew she could not face Inuyasha again.

At this moment, she didn't know if she'd _ever_ be able to.

The only reason she was even able to think right now, was because she was totally numb. She could feel, in a distant part of herself, an overwhelming tide of pain and anguish, but for now at least, it was being held back, and she knew she needed to get completely away. There was no way she could stay here, and with Kikyou now joining Inuyasha, they wouldn't need her anyway.

In fact, she'd be willing to bet that Inuyasha had every intention of hauling her to the well and tossing her in before having Kikyou seal it permanently. However, much as she might at one time already have been halfway back to the well on her own, now, she couldn't face that option, either. Her life there had already been compromised; she would never fit in on that side of the well again. She'd seen and done too much to be able to live a lie, always pretending that she was someone she no longer was.

The only thing she could do was run. She'd have to go out on her own, and at least now, she'd be able to survive without the others. Racing back into the clearing that held their little camp, she quickly grabbed her backpack, bow, and quiver, and, using a new trick that she hadn't told anyone about, set about erasing every trace of her existence from the area. By the time she was done, there was no way for Inuyasha, even with his superior senses, to trace her.

Taking one last look around, she disappeared under the trees, moving at a brisk lope.

She could feel the numbness inside still blanketing her, and was sincerely grateful for it, because she still had work to do. Kagome had to die. It was the only way - if the group thought her dead, they wouldn't be looking for her - she would change her name, and manner of dress, do everything she could to camouflage herself, and then continue her search for the shards.

Spreading her senses out, looking for a large youkai presence, and locating one about two miles south of her position, she changed her direction, and took off after it. She would die in battle... knowing Inuyasha, he'd feel the release of her spiritual powers, and come running to see what was up, and she had every intention of him finding a scorched wasteland.

By the time she was done, they'd all think she had been burned to death while fighting a youkai.

---oOo---

Inuyasha had just finished, and collapsed onto the warm body of his new mate.

Nuzzling softly into her shoulder, he sighed, knowing he needed to get moving soon - otherwise, he was sure Kagome would come looking for him, and he didn't want her to find out about he and Kikyou like this. He needed to tell her to her face, he owed her that.

He already had it all planned out. He'd been ecstatic when the others had gone off to Sango's old village, leaving he and Kagome alone. It gave him the time to finally take Kikyou, and also the time to sit down with Kagome and tell her what he'd chosen, without interference from their friends.

He sighed again as he felt his new mate begin to stir, and quietly inhaling her returned scent of peach blossoms, he pulled away. He smiled at her as her eyes met his, and then rolled away, standing up and beginning to pull on his clothes.

As the pleasure from their joining faded, guilt moved into his gaze, and Kikyou reached over a hand and clasped his.

"She will heal, Inuyasha, and one day, she will find her own happiness. Don't feel guilty."

He paused for a minute, then nodded. "I don't feel guilty for loving you, Kikyou... but I hate the fact that I'm going to hurt her. I do love her, you know... but I couldn't take being away from you anymore. We've waited over fifty years - it was time."

Before Kikyou could answer, a huge shockwave of spiritual powers washed over the clearing they were in, instantly bringing his hackles up. He could feel the detonation even from here, and he could tell that the epicenter of the blast was several miles away to the south.

_Shit! That much power could only have come from Kagome!_

Eyes wide and panicked, he grabbed a stunned Kikyou, throwing her on his back, he took off for the south at a dead run, wondering what the hell had happened... when he'd come looking for Kikyou, Kagome had been readying their camp, in the opposite direction from where she now was. Guilt and fear ran through him, sending ice through his veins.

_If something's happened to her, I'll never forgive myself!_

Kikyou held on for dear life, her newly warmed flesh and blood body on high alert. She'd never, in all her days as a living, then dead, priestess, felt such a release of spiritual powers - she hadn't even known you could have that much strength. Surely, something like that would only come at the moment of death... letting go of that much energy could only drain every bit of will and strength, leaving not even enough to keep your heart beating, let alone breathe.

As soon as Inuyasha broke into the tree-line, he skidded to a stunned halt as Kikyou slid off his back, mouth open in total shock. They were standing at the edge of a huge field... or what had once been a huge field. Now, it was a dead zone. There was not a blade of grass, tree, or flower left living within it's perimeter - all that was left was ash.

Shocked, Inuyasha moved closer to the center of the field, towards what looked to be a small hill of ashy remains... and as he reached it, he let out an anguished cry... for there, almost covered over, scorched and burned almost beyond recognition, was what looked to be all that remained of the younger miko.

He reached down and grasped the remains of her dark green skirt, and pulled the cloth to his chest as he fell to his knees and cried.

"No..." he breathed out. "No... I promised to protect her, and I left her alone to go to you - _again._ Only this time, I truly turned my back on her, and now, she's - she's... _dead_." The hanyou looked up at Kikyou, eyes wet with tears and filled with despair.

"I hope she died hating me... because I _deserve_ it, every bit," he whispered.

"I should never have left her alone. I should have talked to her first, then taken her home before I claimed you, and because I was greedy, she's gone." He pushed Kikyou's hand away as she tried to reach out and comfort him. "Don't - don't touch me right now. Just... go find a place to camp. I... need to be alone for a while."

She watched, stunned, as he stood and moved slowly away from her, still clutching the remains of Kagome's skirt tightly in his hands. She could tell that he wasn't even in the clearing with her anymore... he was somewhere in the past, with Kagome.

_How ironic. I finally take him from her in life, only to have her take his heart in death. _

Her brow furrowed as something occurred to her.

_And if she really was my reincarnation, why didn't our soul return to me when she died?_

---oOo---

A/N: I am doing a simple edit of the story, correcting any of the mistakes missed from the original post of this story.

Amber


	2. Two New Lives

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from the stories I write.**

**Chapter 1: Two New Lives**

Nine months later:

A swirl of power echoed through the tomb, then died, before another eddy caught, and the power grew. As it thrummed through the once-stale air, a whisper was heard:

_Neither your first woman, nor your second, were meant for you as your soul-mate. The one that is, must travel farther than any other has ever needed to find you. She will traverse not only a great distance, but time as well... and you will find her after you, also, have concluded a long journey, a journey back from death itself._

_When you find a woman with a tale of being born with the Tama inside her, you will know her as the other half of yourself._

The whisper faded out, and the power, called up by a greedy, vicious hanyou, but unable to be controlled by him, crescendoed, and then disappeared.

All was once again quiet in the tomb of the former Western Lord.

---zZz---

Ten months later:

Kajiko wiped the sweat from her brow with the edge of her sleeve.

_Whew... that was close. _The lesser youkai she'd been attacked by hadn't been overly strong, but there had been many of them, and now, her quiver was getting dangerously empty.

"Oh well... I guess it's time for me to hit another village. Can't do without arrows."

She walked through her personal battlefield, grabbing every arrow she could find, and testing them to see if they were still usable. The more she could re-use, the less she'd have to use her hard-earned coin on.

Once she'd cleared the bloody area and moved a safe distance away, she sat down for a quick rest, and pulled out her canteen. Taking a long drink, she sighed with relief. Fighting took a lot out of a person, especially when it was hot, and she suddenly wished she was wearing something a bit cooler.

She looked ruefully down at herself... wearing priestess garb had been a difficult decision, but she'd eventually given in.

_The only difference between me and Kikyou now is in color, _she thought, a bitter smile twisting her lips. Her hakama were a deep, sapphire blue, just a shade darker than her eyes, with a brilliant white top in stark contrast.

The combination, had she known it, was stunning on her, the white complimenting her winter coloring, with her deep, blue-black hair, and the astonishing clarity of her cerulean eyes being echoed in her beautifully dyed hakama.

She'd changed since that fateful day she'd seen Inuyasha mark Kikyou. No longer the young girl, with the slight chubbiness of childhood clinging to her frame, she was a woman now, and it showed in the hourglass curves of her body, that the priestess garb, for some reason, only enhanced.

_Guess everyone's gotta grow up sometime. I might be wearing the same style of clothes as her, but I certainly don't look like her now, that's for sure. _She let that thought linger soothingly in her mind as she stood, ready to move on after her short rest.

_Even my erstwhile 'protector' wouldn't be blind enough to make _that_ mistake anymore. _

_Hmph. 'Protector'. _She laughed, the irony of the situation not lost on her.

_Turns out the only thing I really needed protection from was his protection. _

Her mind wandered back to that fateful autumn day. It seemed she'd done well in faking her death - her former companions all did indeed think her dead. They still had no inkling that there was even someone out there that was also collecting shards, because she made sure that she never, ever spoke of the jewel at all. The only reputation she had now was that of a traveling miko... and when asked, she always gave her new name.

Kajiko. Child of Fire.

_How appropriate, that name. Reborn from the flames, just like the phoenix. And it's not one that any of my old companions would associate with me. I don't want to touch any part of that life. Kagome truly is dead... and she's going to stay that way. All that made Kagome was burned away, and only Kajiko remains... at least until the jewel is whole and Naraku is dead._

Sighing, she stood and moved off, continuing on her chosen path. She'd felt Naraku's presence for several weeks, even now, faint traces of miasma were detectable, and always, they led into the northern regions of the lands.

She was being very cautious - just after she'd first begun catching traces of that bastard, there'd been a tremendous release of youki somewhere in the mountains ahead - part of it Naraku's, then a different signature, then tainted shards, then nothing.

That blast was why she was on this path... and thanking the heavens and every kami she knew that Inuyasha and his friends were far, far to the east, and completely unaware of anything going on in the region she was now in. She really didn't want to have to move around in a limited area with them on her heels.

As much as she missed Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, they were a part of _Kagome, _and as such, could not be a part of Kajiko. She already knew that one day, she'd have to face them again... but that day was not now. There were far too many other things to deal with first.

Like Naraku.

---zZz---

"Ugh, what a day."

Kajiko swung her bag over her shoulder, smoothly catching it on the opposite side of her quiver, with her bow coming to rest closest to her joint for easy access, and moved out as quickly as she could, following the older man that was guiding her.

She was extremely glad she'd managed to restock on arrows the other day after that one battle... otherwise, there'd be a major problem helping the old guy out.

She'd already had several mishaps, and it wasn't even midday yet. First thing, she'd been attacked just as she was picking up her small pot of boiling water for tea, and promptly gotten burned, then, after that, she'd managed to twist her ankle. Now, she'd been caught by a terrified villager begging for her help against an oni that was attacking his village.

_Hopefully, this is the last mishap for the day... these things usually do come in threes, and with this, I've hit my third._

"Miko-sama, here, you can come see from this spot and the oni won't see you!" The poor man was really too old for this kind of excitement... and it showed.

Shaking her head and letting out a sigh, she moved over to the elder, and peered through the foliage.

_Not like the stupid beast isn't making enough noise, _she thought sourly. Dropping her pack, she kept her quiver, and holding on to her bow, she stepped out from behind the bushes, and headed into the village proper.

The oni wasn't really all that large, and most of the villagers, it appeared, had managed to escape. Unfortunately, the village _livestock _hadn't, and it looked as though this was going to be especially hard on this village come winter, unless they could find some way to replenish their stock.

Stepping forward, she nocked an arrow to her bow, and let it fly. It took the oni in the throat, and it turned to ash almost immediately. Walking up to where it had been standing, she wrinkled her nose at the carnage. It _stunk_, with all the disemboweled animals laying almost in a pile.

Maybe that's why she didn't notice the _other _oni that had snuck up behind her until she heard a warning yell from some of the villagers - turns out they were a little too late with that, though, because before she could even turn, she felt the hot burn of claws ripping into her back.

Gasping, she turned, ready to defend herself, but all she saw was a streak of white, and the oni was just... gone.

She barely had time to register it's absence before she crumpled to the ground in a dead faint.

---zZz---

Kagome woke to a burning pain across her back, and the worried voices of the villagers surrounding her. Opening her eyes, she blinked, then sat up, hissing at the pain the movement caused, but determined to stand. One of the men realized what she wanted, and helped her to her feet.

Looking around, she asked, "Where did the other oni go?"

The man who'd helped her up answered her. "T'was the new Lord of the North, my Lady. He was passing through here about three weeks ago when the former Lord challenged him. He won the fight - and we've had cause to thank the kami for it almost everyday. He may be youkai, but he is honorable, unlike the previous Lord."

Kajiko's eyebrow rose. Most human villagers were terrified of youkai and wanted nothing to do with them - so this man's words, along with the nods and sounds of agreement from the rest of the villagers, were a huge surprise.

"I think I'd like to meet this youkai Lord that has the respect of his ningen subjects. It's good to find a place where youkai and ningen live peacefully."

The man nodded to someone coming up behind her, and she began to turn as a deep, smooth as silk voice spoke.

"If you want that chance, my Lady, then all you need do is turn around - I myself would like to meet a miko that doesn't advocate killing every youkai on sight... you are a rarity, indeed."

The minute she caught sight of him would live forever in her mind. All sense of her surroundings faded away, her injuries, everything, and all she saw was _him._ Her memories suddenly overwhelmed her, taking her back to a day more than a year and a half before... when her hanyou love had finally found the strength to fight _with _his brother to cast Sou'unga into hell - and a father's spirit had spoken to both his sons with pride.

"My Lord Inu no Taisho!"


	3. A ghost from the Past

**Chapter 2: A Ghost from the Past**

Sugimi stared hard at the young woman before him... she seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place her.

Do I know you, my Lady?"

She shook her head dazedly. "No, my Lord, you don't know me, but I used to travel with your youngest son. I was there when you spoke to both your sons after they defeated Sou'unga."

Sugimi's eyes widened slightly. He remembered her now. His youngest had been protecting her when he'd fought the hell-blade. When he'd seen her, she'd been peeking out from behind his son, staring at him, wide-eyed with wonder, and he'd stopped to wonder then who she was - she was a very attractive young woman - but there had been something else, a purity, to her, something that reminded him of someone else.

_Midoriko..._

"I remember you, young miko. He was your protector - he fought the blade to save you. Is he your mate?"

She started in surprise. "No! No... we were - just traveling companions, and yes, he protected me." She looked away for a moment, then back.

His eyes narrowed. He was sure that there was quite a story behind that look... now if he could just get it out of her. "Tell me, young miko, where is he now? Why do you not travel together any longer?"

Kajiko turned her head away and said flatly, "Because he chose to protect another instead. I travel alone now."

Sugimi stared at her for a moment. "You carry pieces of the Shikon jewel, priestess," watching with interest as she flinched with surprise. "Why do you have dealings with that accursed bauble?"

She chuckled. "Now you sound like your other son, Lord Sesshoumaru. You are the only two youkai I have ever known that do not care for the power it can bestow." With a weary sigh, her shoulders slumped slightly, her injuries reasserting their grasp on her as droplets of blood began to splatter against the ground.

"I deal with it because I must, my Lord. I am the Shikon Miko. I was born with the jewel inside my body." She ignored the gasps from the villagers and kept her eyes trained on him.

Sugimi's eyes widened and his breath caught as he once again heard Midoriko's words play in his mind. _If she speaks the truth...!_

He was pulled from his thoughts as she swayed, her face going pale. Shaking himself, he moved forward and swept her up in his arms, not caring about the blood staining his haori.

"Come, miko. You are injured, and in need of a healer. I will take you to my home, and when you have been tended, we will speak more." Turning his head, he addressed the headman of the village as her eyes fluttered closed with a sigh. "I will send some men from another village to help with repairs, and make arrangements to attain more livestock for you."

The elders and headman bowed. "Hai, my Lord, we thank you, but please, hold a moment." One of the elders shuffled forward, holding a leather satchel. "This belongs to the miko-sama, my Lord." The man held it out to the daiyoukai.

Sugimi took ahold of the bag, nodding his thanks to the man, then looked down bemusedly at the young woman in his arms as he formed his youki cloud under himself and lifted into the air.

She was very beautiful - he'd never seen eyes that exact shade of blue before, not even in a female youkai, and he wondered where she'd come by them. They were definitely out of the norm for a ningen native of these lands. The inky long lashes laying softly against her cheeks didn't hurt the beauty of those eyes any, either.

Her skin was pale but perfect, not a blemish or wrinkle on any part of her face, and her lips flushed a pretty pink. Her hair was simply glorious. Blacker than the sky at midnight, and deep blue highlights that were just as rare as her eyes, it was long, and instead of the traditional dead straight of most female ningens, it waved down her back like a living banner, silky and with the most intoxicating scent. She was truly a goddess in human form.

_If she really was born with the Tama inside her body, then she is... mine. _He chuckled. _Or, she will be, at some point. If I'd been told I was destined for a certain female when I was younger, I'd have fought it with everything in me. But I've learned that it's useless to fight fate or the kami - they don't let anything get in their way, not even death. _

A smile crossed his face at that thought, since he would know better than anyone about that. He found it amusing just how the kami could manipulate _anything _in pursuit of their goals - of course, he thought with amusement, that's why they are gods. He remembered what Midoriko had told him the last time he'd seen her:

_"Neither your first woman, nor your second, Sugimi, were meant by fate for you. They were necessary, for they bring your sons into the world, and those two will be needed. But the one soul meant for you is one that must travel farther than any other has ever needed to, to find you. She will traverse not only a great distance, but time as well... and you will find her after you, also, have concluded a long journey, a journey back from death itself. The kami will not allow anything to get in their way, have no fear. One day, you will find her._

He began his descent as he approached his shiro, wrinkling his nose at the sight of it. The former Lord had been disgusting, and had leached his lands and people of almost every bit of beauty they had. Even his own home had suffered, and though Sugimi had immediately begun putting things to order upon his assumption of the Lordship, still, it would take some time for things to reach an acceptable level. It was fortunate that the bastard had been very wealthy, hoarding a great deal of wealth - it would be needed.

He had hardly landed when the servants swarmed him, and he immediately sent for the healer, telling the servants to send her to his chambers. As he started off in the direction of his rooms, he almost fell backwards when a fully transformed fire neko suddenly landed in front of him.

Nose wrinkling, he asked, "Kisho, what is the meaning of this? She is injured - she is no threat."

The fire neko moved forward and snuffled his nose into her side, then moved off, escorting him to his quarters. Once inside, he watched as Sugimi carefully placed her on his futon, then, transforming down to his smaller size, climbed up onto it and curled up protectively against her side.

Sugimi just watched with a curious frown. _What is he up to?_

"Alright, Kisho, why have you invaded my home? In the weeks that I have been here, you have refused to enter, until now. And why," he asked, "are you suddenly accosting my guest in her injured state?"

_'She is mine to protect, Great Lord. I have been awaiting her for many long years, and I knew that when you returned, she would not be far behind. My litter-mate, Kirara, stayed with Midoriko, and I was chosen to stay with her reincarnation. It is fate, Great Lord,' _the fire neko said,amusement in his mind-voice._ 'Do not attempt to send me away.'_

Sugimi's eyebrows raised into his bangs at that. "Kirara - I remember her. So she was your litter-mate. Your sister. Is she still among the living?"

_'Yes. She travels with a young slayer now - and they both travel with your younger son.'_

"So, then Kajiko here would know Kirara. I begin to see that fate has a strong sense of irony." He caught the fire neko's gaze. "Tell me, why does Kajiko no longer travel with my son?"

_'That, my Lord, is not my story to tell. You must ask her. However, know this. Kajiko is the name she has taken on, but it is not the name she was born with. She changed it to avoid her former traveling companions finding out that she was still alive. Her birth-name is Kagome.'_

The door opened behind him before he could question the neko any further, and he obediently moved aside as the healer came into the room and began checking over her new patient.

"My Lord, I must ask you to please leave the room until I am done treating her, as I will have to remove her top." The woman spoke firmly, but with respect, and he nodded and moved towards the doors.

"I will wait outside. When you have finished, I will return."

_I hope she wakes soon - I find I have many questions for the onna that fate seems to have chosen as my soul-mate._

---zZz---

Kajiko woke slowly, feeling warm and comfortable for the first time in weeks. A faint frown touched her brow... _Where am I?_

She attempted to sit up, but stopped short when the sound of purring reached her ears, and she looked down, eyes widening with shock as she took in the sight of a tiny twin-tail fire neko watching her with drowsy eyes.

"Kirara?" she whispered.

"No, my dear, that is not Kirara. _His_ name is Kisho." Kagome turned her head, and her memories came rushing back as she caught sight of the Inu no Taisho in all his glory. _He has to be the most gorgeous male I've ever laid eyes on, _she thought, then frowned, wondering where that came from. _I'm losing it..._

Closing her eyes, she put a hand to her head, a slight dizziness running through her. "Where am I, my Lord? The last thing I recall was the village."

He moved further into the room as he answered her question. "I brought you to my shiro, my Lady. You needed a healer - the wound in your back was poisoned." He raised a brow and indicated the neko with a tilt of his head. "It would seem that it was a good decision to bring you here, my Lady Miko, as Kisho has informed me that he is to be your companion from now on - it seems he has been waiting for you for several centuries."

Kajiko's eyes widened again, and her hand dropped to the coverlet with shock. "What?"

Sugimi chuckled at the expression on her face. "You, my dear, I am sure, have many questions for me, and I know I have many for you. I will have a meal brought to us both, and we can speak as we eat - will that be acceptable to you?"

She nodded, realizing suddenly that she was extremely hungry. He smiled at her, then went to the doors and spoke to a servant, before sliding the doors closed and returning to her side. Sitting down at the end of the futon, he made himself comfortable, then spoke.

"Tell me, my dear, about yourself. Midoriko told me I would meet you someday - but she didn't tell me anything about you, and I find myself extremely curious."

Kajiko just stared at him. _Wow - why do I feel like I just entered the Twilight Zone? "_Uh...Midoriko? I'm afraid you've lost me. What does she have to do with me?"

Sugimi watched her weighingly, eyes narrowed. _Does she not even know who she is?_ "She has everything to do with you, my Lady - you are her reincarnation." He gave her a curious look. "Did you not know that?"

She shook her head numbly. "Oh great, now I'm someone _elses _reincarnation?" She cast a suspicious glance at him. "Tell me, my Lord - you weren't in love with Midoriko and seeing your lost love in_ me_, are you? Because I really don't think I could stand going through that again."

He laughed. "No, Midoriko was only a friend - a good one, I'll admit, but no more than that - and she told me that you and she would have very different temperaments - I do not mistake you for her." He raised a brow questioningly. "What did you mean by 'someone elses reincarnation'?"

"Your son and his mate are quite convinced I am _her_ reincarnation," she said, bitterly.

Sugimi frowned at that. "No, you are not anyone elses reincarnation, only Midoriko's. She assured me of that. But how would you be the reincarnation of someone who still lives?"

She laughed, suddenly feeling a lightness in herself that she hadn't felt since this whole thing had started. "You mean, Kikyou isn't a reincarnation of Midoriko, too? I really am _not _a copy of her?"

"I assure you you are not a 'copy' of this Kikyou. Is she the mate of my son then?"

Kajiko looked down as pained expression crossed her face. "Yes. She is Inuyasha's mate. And to answer your previous question, Kikyou was dead - then resurrected with a piece of my soul - she was of the undead, but I suppose when Inuyasha mated her, his blood gave her new life."

Sugimi sat back at that. "You were in love with him," he said softly. "It pains you to speak of it. Is his mating her what caused you to stop traveling with him?"

She raised her head proudly. "Yes. Don't make the mistake, however, of thinking I need pity. He made his choice, and as far as he and the others are concerned, I am dead. It is better that way, at least it _was _better that way..." she trailed off, thoughtfully. "I think the time is coming when Kagome will come back from the dead." She gave a surprised look, then.

"Oh! I never told you my name, my Lord, I am so sorry! I go by Kajiko for now, but I was born Kagome."

He smiled, then bowed his head at her. "The pleasure is mine, Kajiko-Kagome. I must admit, I already knew your names... both of them." At her surprised look, he nodded towards Kisho. "He told me, but did not tell me anything about why you have two names. He only said that I must ask you."

"Oh." She smiled down at Kisho, and petted him. He opened one red eye and purred at her, rubbing his head against her hand before closing his eye and settling into a more comfortable position against her.

"How did he tell you that? Do you mean to say that you can speak to him?"

"Yes. The neko speaks directly to the mind - I am sure that we can train you to open yours to him, and then you will be able to speak to him as well." He broke off as a knock came at the door, and he rose to answer it, letting the servants in to serve the meal he had ordered.

Kajiko watched as he walked to the doors - he truly was the most handsome male she'd ever seen, and she felt confused as she realized she was thinking that way - _again_. What was it about him that had those thoughts stuck in her head? It was like she was being drawn to him - hard. As he turned back towards her, she dropped her gaze, and flushed, hoping he wouldn't notice her awkward behavior.

Unfortunately for her, he did, and he smiled inwardly. It seemed she was just as compulsively attracted to him as he was to her, but from her reaction, he could easily see that she was untried and innocent - and so, as they got to know each other, more than likely, the courtship would have to be instigated by him.

She probably wouldn't even realize that her interest in him was returned in full measure.

The kami, it seemed, had chosen her to be his soul's match, and from everything he'd seen so far, they'd indeed chosen well. At this point, even this early on, he was well pleased. She was beautiful, powerful, and seemed to have a heart that never quit.

And even more importantly, for an inu like him, her scent drew him like a bee to honey.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to get her to stay here with him so that they could really get to know each other - and so he could initiate the courtship.


	4. Truth is Stranger than Fiction

**Chapter 3: Truth is Stranger than Fiction**

"Tell me, Kajiko, what brought you here to my lands?" He walked back and seated himself again, motioning for the servants to place his tray of food on the floor near him.

She looked up at him, gazing at him consideringly. For some reason, she trusted this youkai like she'd never trusted another. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he would not hurt her, nor betray her confidence, so she chose to speak freely with him. She just didn't know _how _she knew.

"Well, to be honest, I was following the traces of Naraku's miasma. Several weeks ago, I felt a surge of his power - followed by an upwelling of even greater power than his, and then, I could feel tainted shikon shards. It felt," she frowned, eyes far away as she attempted to explain, "as though the tainted energy of the shards was trying to overcome the other power - only they couldn't, and then, everything went still."

Sugimi's eyebrow raised. So... she'd felt that confrontation from that far away, had she? Although really, when he thought about it, it wasn't that surprising, considering that the jewel, in a very real way, _was_ her. It would have been more surprising if she hadn't.

Looking at her, he felt the same thing that she did - an immediate trust - and so he chose to be as honest with her as she was about to be with him.

"You are correct, my dear. That youki was Naraku's. He is the one that was the catalyst for my return from death," he cast a knowing smile at her, " and, as I'm sure you've been justifiably curious about how that happened, allow me to explain."

She nodded, eyes wide. She could tell that this was going to be interesting.

"Naraku used his power to return my spirit to this plane of existence, and then, using the shards, re-created my body. So the first surge, was his power... then the second, mine. When I easily overwhelmed his attempt to control me, he tried to use those same tainted shards to control me instead." At her surprised look, he shrugged elegantly.

"As you can see, the attempt failed. Even using those, my will was the stronger by far. He was quite - discomposed - to find out that he could not control me, so he tried to manipulate me into befriending him."

Kajiko rolled her eyes at that. "That sounds like Naraku. Ass-kisser extraordinaire... until he has what he wants from you, then he changes into a crazed killer."

Sugimi laughed. Her choice of words was amusing, to say the least. "Yes. He was extremely angered when I simply ignored him and left."

She was entranced by his laugh. Deep, rich, the tonal quality of it rang through her entire body, sending her hormones into raptures, and she suddenly felt _very_ hot. No one had ever had this effect on her, and she really,_ really _didn't know what to do about it.

It occurred to her, rather belatedly, that she was beginning to understand why older people always found it so amusing when young ones spoke of 'being in love'.

It meant one thing for the young, and something completely different for adults. Maybe she'd grown up more than she'd thought in this last ten months, because suddenly, she was _much_ more attracted to the adult way of seeing things.

Once again blushing, she shook her head and tried to bring her mind back to the topic at hand.

Sugimi merely smiled as she struggled with her reaction to him - he had to admit, he was deliberately releasing his pheromones into the air - and even though she was human, and didn't actually smell them like a youkai female would, her aura reacted to anything he released - be it youki, or pheromones. She would feel as though she was being hunted... once her innocent mind finally caught up, that is.

For right now, though, all she felt was this wild attraction they had being enhanced by his release of those chemicals.

Yanking her mind back to the topic at hand by its hair, she asked, "What was it he wanted from you, my Lord Inu no Taisho?"

He smiled at her. "That is entirely too cumbersome, my dear. Please, the name is Sugimi." At her shy nod, he continued. "He brought me back hoping to use me against my sons. He fears them, and rightly so. That is why he wanted to control me - he felt that to destroy them, he needed me. He is, of course, a fool. As if I would turn against my own sons."

She huffed disgustedly. "He_ would _think he could persuade you - he's stupid that way. All he sees is power, and he would sell his own flesh and blood for it. I'm glad that you would not, Sugimi-sama." At the look he gave her, she explained.

"Not that I thought you would, you know. Everything I've ever been told about you only made me feel respect for the youkai I never expected to meet."

She looked down shyly. "That saddened me, to tell the truth. You sounded like an amazing person," she said softly.

He bowed his head towards her. "Thank you for that, Kajiko. So - the bottom line is that you were here because of what happened with me." He looked down thoughtfully, pushing his now empty dinner tray to the side. "You are after Naraku, and the shards, ne?"

She nodded firmly.

"As am I. He and I have unfinished business. He thought to use me to destroy my own pups - and for that I will make him pay." He looked at her curiously for a moment. "Why is it that you are after him? Has he harmed you in some way, my dear?"

Kajiko sighed. "Not directly. But for all the innocents who have suffered at his hands I would see him destroyed - and not only that, but indirectly, it is because of him that I am here." She looked at him almost pleadingly. "Sugimi-sama, please, I ask that you keep an open mind here, and let me finish before you speak, okay?"

He tilted his head, curiosity now rampant, and nodded. "Very well, Kajiko. Proceed."

Taking a deep breath, she blurted out, "I'm not from this time. I came from five hundred years in the future."

With that, she began a tale that most would have scoffed at. However, he'd already known that she had traveled through time - Midoriko had warned him, after all.

So he just listened quietly with a small smile on his face. She'd be surprised at his lack of doubt in her story.

At least, she would be until she knew exactly _why _he believed her.

And then she'd be even more surprised.

---zZz---

Kagome took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. True to his word, he'd not interrupted her once, and hadn't scoffed at her either, simply sitting and hearing her out. Now, she waited for his reaction, and she'd never been more nervous in her life.

For some reason, she _needed _him to believe her.

Sugimi was quiet for a moment, taking in everything she'd said. Her time seemed fascinating - he'd enjoy seeing the wonders that she spoke of. But for now... he turned his attention back to the amazing woman in front of him.

"I have a confession to make, Kajiko. I already knew you were not from this time." At her surprised look, he smiled. "I didn't know _when_ you were from, but - Midoriko told me you'd have to move through time to come to this place."

Kagome sat back, actually glad that he believed her, and not really caring that he'd been forewarned. "Well, that certainly makes things easier, Sugimi-sama. I was worried you'd think I was crazy."

"To be honest, had I not known from Midoriko about you, I probably would have thought you crazy, although I would have given you the benefit of the doubt long enough to attempt to prove it."

He winked at her. "So, you are from the future, you were brought here because of the jewel, and you are after it and Naraku. Does that summarize your situation fairly accurately?"

She smiled back sheepishly. "Yeah, that pretty much covers it. You took a lot less time to get it out, though." She laughed at herself, a slight blush coming up in her cheeks.

"Well, the need for details has already been covered by your story, so I only covered the salient points. Now, for my own situation. I was brought back to life by Naraku, he wants to kill my sons, and I want to kill _him_. That covers that."

She blinked. "Uh - okay. That was... quick."

He sighed, then stood and began pacing. "May I ask why my sons are after Naraku? What harm has he caused them?"

Her eyes widened and she coughed. "Wow - long story there. Well, let's see if I can shorten it." She thought for a moment, then began. "You remember I told you Inuyasha was mated? And that his mate had been dead, and then returned, as one of the undead? Well, a little over fifty years ago, Kikyou was the jewel's protector, and Inuyasha wanted it. That's how they met. She was a miko, and at first, they fought, but, as time went on, they fell in love..."

"... And that's the story behind Inuyasha and Kikyou's hatred of Naraku." She sighed as Sugimi stared at her, before nodding at her to continue. "As for Sesshoumaru? Well, he has a little girl, and Naraku kidnapped her to try to force him to kill Inuyasha. Needless to say, Sesshoumaru didn't take that too well."

Sugimi's eyes widened. "My son has a child? Is he mated?" He was obviously stunned at the mere thought, and Kajiko giggled into her hand.

"As far as I know, no, he isn't mated. And the little girl isn't his blood daughter - he calls her his ward. That's just him, though. He adores her, and protects her viciously." She gave a mischievous look. "Wanna know the real kicker to that story? The little girl, her name is Rin, is ningen."

She sat back and waited for the reaction.

He didn't disappoint. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened even further, and he looked like he was about to choke. She burst out into peals of laughter at the look on his face.

Snapping his jaw shut, he tilted his head and stared at her with suspicious eyes. "Ningen?! You are telling me that _Sesshoumaru _takes care of - protects - a _ningen_ child? Did I get sent back to a different reality or something?"

She spluttered, and then laughed again, even harder. _ Oh, this is good_! _He's totally astounded. Of course, so was Inuyasha at first. So were all of us._

"You know, that was basically Inuyasha's reaction, too." She put up a hand to wipe the tears off her face and tried to calm herself. "I must admit, it _is _pretty unbelievable - at least, until you meet Rin. She has to be the most _adorable_ child I've ever laid eyes on. Just wait until you see her, she'll have you wrapped around her finger in no time flat."

He cast her a disbelieving glance, then continued pacing. "Hn. Well, I'll believe all that when I see it."

"Oh, Kami!" She choked, again laughing so hard she couldn't see for the tears in her eyes. "It's just so funny that you would find it easier to believe my tale of being from another time, and not twitch an eyelid when I tell you that story, but when I mention Sesshoumaru taking care of a ningen child, you fall apart and can't bring yourself to believe it. It's _hilarious_!"

"Yes, well..." he laughed a bit sheepishly, "you obviously find it funny, so you know_ why _I'm reacting this way."

"Y-yes, I d-do," she huffed out, between giggles, "and it makes me wonder... does he have _any _idea how predictable we all think he is that something like this would throw off everyone who knows him?"

Sugimi smiled at her. "Somehow, my dear, I doubt it." He got a serious look on his face then. "So what about the slayer that travels with Inuyasha. What vengeance does she seek from Naraku?"

That wiped the grin off her face, and stopped the laughter immediately.

"Naraku wiped out her entire village just to set Inuyasha up, and not only that, but he took control of her little brother's mind and had him attack and kill their father and several others. To top it all off," she said, at his disgusted look, "he's kept Kohaku alive and still under his control with a tainted shard. If that shard is removed, he'll die. Supposedly."

"I see. Anyone else?"

"Miroku. He's a monk that carries a curse that Naraku placed on his great-grandfather and is passed down from father to son - it is called the kazaana, and eventually, if the bastard isn't destroyed, it'll kill him."

Sugimi nodded, then with a sigh, sat down again. "This hanyou needs to be brought down, then. And the sooner the better."

He caught her gaze, a serious, intent look on his face. "Are you willing to train with me for the next two months? I can teach you to take back the power in the jewel, since it is powered by your soul to begin with." At her startled look, he explained.

"The jewel _is_ you, Kajiko, it carries a part of your soul. That's how Midoriko created it, and because of that, you can control it. You just need to know how. I can train you using the shards of it that you have, so that we will not alert Naraku beforehand about what is coming."

He held her gaze. "Is that acceptable to you?"

She only thought about it for about two seconds, and with a firm, determined look, nodded. "Hai. I will stay and train with you, Sugimi-sama."

He sat back and smiled then. "Good. We will start the day after tomorrow, to give you a little time to heal. Once you have trained, and are ready, though," he reached out and laid his hand over hers, "you do realize that we will need to seek out my sons, and ally ourselves to them. Everyone deserves a chance to gain their vengeance against Naraku, you know. That means that Kagome needs to be re-born."

She sighed, and nodded. "I know. I will warn you, though, with the hatred between your two overly stubborn sons, getting Sesshoumaru to agree will be difficult."

Sugimi lifted his hand from hers and waved it casually. "Not really. If he refuses to listen, I will simply challenge him to combat, and proceed to discipline him that way. Even now, he is not my equal, and he will bow to my wishes, one way or another."

Kagome stared at him, lips twitching in amusement. "_Well_. I know where he gets _his _arrogance from, now."

He laughed. "It isn't arrogance, Kagome. I am the strongest. I am not gloating, merely stating a fact."

His eyes softened after a moment. "Can you face Inuyasha and his mate, _Kagome?_" He deliberately emphasized her true name again, and she looked down for a moment, then let a slight smile cross her lips.

"I can't say that it'll be easy, or that I won't find it awkward, especially at first, but, yes, I can. I got over the love I held for him a while ago, you know. It just wasn't meant to be, and I finally accepted that."

He was well satisfied. He didn't want love for his own pup to come between he and his female - this meant that he could begin the first tentative steps of the courtship immediately, and while he expected her to be unaware of his intentions for a little while yet, he knew others would be well aware of what his scent all over her meant.

It would keep all other males away - unless they wished to challenge him, of course.

"You are correct, Kagome. It wasn't meant to be. Fate has something much different in store for you, and you will soon find that out for yourself, my dear." He lifted himself up, and offered her his hand to forestall any questions from her end.

"Do you feel up to a tour of the gardens and the palace?" He glanced down at Kisho as the fire neko opened his eyes and blinked up at him. "I am sure that Kisho won't mind transforming to his larger size and carrying you if you tire too much."

Kagome smiled and nodded eagerly. "I'd love to. I hate being stuck in bed." She moved the covers from over her lap and scooted gingerly to the edge of the bed.

That statement caused wicked thoughts to run through his mind, and he sighed. The next few months would be sheer hell. Already, he was more than prepared to mate and mark her... it would have been so much easier if she were youkai.

He had the feeling he was going to be spending a lot of time looking up cold water.


	5. Emotions

**A/N: **I have this story mostly completed at this point, and because of that, I will be updating every day - posting two chapters at a time until the story is complete. Thanks to those who have reviewed - it is greatly appreciated!

Ja Ne,

Amber

**Chapter 4: Emotions**

Kagome enjoyed the walk around the shiro, although it was obvious it had fallen on hard times, it had a great deal of promise. She could just see herself redecorating it, and to her embarrassment, actually blurted that out at one point. Sugimi just smiled, and after calling for the head of the servants, instructed her to work with Kagome on the renovations of the palace.

She had, needless to say, been quite shocked.

When she questioned him, he explained that, since he did not have a mate, that job would have fallen on his shoulders, and he had far too many other things to worry about, so her assistance in this would be most welcome to him. She immediately agreed, and set a time with the pretty female youkai to meet the following morning.

Afterwards, seeing that she had begun to tire, he escorted her to a set of rooms near his, and after bidding her goodnight, left her to get some sleep.

Sleep, however, was the last thing on her mind, unfortunately. Sugimi himself was the first thing on it, and she couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting to him, no matter what she tried.

It was the strangest thing she'd ever been through in her admittedly short life. She had only met him earlier this day, and yet, it was like she'd spent lifetimes with him. She _knew_ him, inside, where it counted, and she was pretty sure he felt the same. She'd noticed the way he just seemed to know what she would think about something, or how they both were able to frequently finish each others thoughts.

Even their tastes seemed similar. At one point, they had entered the dining area, and he'd begun to talk about how he envisioned it looking when it was finished - and damn, if she wasn't shocked speechless when it was _exactly _the same as she'd just been seeing it in her mind. When she'd mentioned that fact, he'd grinned and made the comment that maybe they'd been made for each other.

And all she could think in return was, maybe they had.

That had scared her just a bit. Along with the fact that every time the blasted male smiled, or laughed, her body responded. It got... _aroused._ And that was just plain _wrong_. No one should have that kind of power - not even a male who looked like a god.

If she could have seen the thoughts running through the mind of the one who was taking up all of hers, she'd definitely have been aroused - and even more scared. They were_ sinful_.

With an impatient sigh, she climbed off the futon and stood up. Walking to the door that opened into the gardens, she quietly slid it open and moved out onto the walkway that led around the courtyard. Smiling slightly, she stepped down onto the soft grass and walked over to a stone bench that sat near a small koi pond.

Sitting down at the edge of the bench, she trailed her fingers through the cool water, giggling softly at the feel of the fish nibbling on her fingertips, and once again let her thoughts wander.

This time, they wandered to Inuyasha, and her former companions. For the first time, really, since she'd left, she wondered how they were doing. She knew they all still traveled together, but beyond that...

And Kikyou, she was well aware, had joined the hunters, just as she'd known she would the moment he'd marked her. She didn't regret leaving the group - she'd needed to. There was no way she could have stayed and remained whole.

Pulling her fingers from the water, she sat up and tilted her head back, staring into the night sky with contentment. Odd, but true - she was content, at this moment, all the painful emotions she'd been subjected to for so long under Inuyasha's care were wiped away, and she could start again with a clean slate.

It felt... good.

She stood up and walked slowly along the paths through the garden, trailing her fingers lightly across the bark of a tree as she passed, just enjoying the ability to feel the simple things, the breeze through her hair, its soft touch across her face... all the little things that are so often overlooked when dealing with strong emotions were now simply enchanting to her.

Sighing softly again, she looked up as the moon came out from behind high clouds - it was a full moon, and the light shining down from it brightened up the area just enough to almost make her feel as though she was walking in an enchanted realm; the moonlight leached the color from everything, and hid the dissolute signs that the former Lord had impressed on his lands, indeed, even on his palace.

It made this night magical - and this was a truth that Kagome was all too aware of - in moonlight, even the ugliness could be hidden. Just look at Kaguya for proof of that. The moon had made her look beautiful - but the ugliness and rot hid just beyond its reach, and they had all nearly paid for that fact with their lives.

She laughed softly as she looked back down at the path at her feet. Not even two years had quite passed since that day - and now, here she was, no longer tied to Inuyasha, instead, she was fantasizing about his father. Now, if _that_ wasn't a twist in fate, she didn't know what would qualify.

She just couldn't help it. She couldn't get him out of her mind - if she hadn't known better, she'd have been wondering what kind of spell had been put on her. But she did know better, she just didn't understand her feelings on this. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet, and she was already going crazy for want of the handsome Lord.

_How am I ever going to get through being around him for the next several months, at least - and for that matter, _she thought suddenly, as she frowned, _how did I end up agreeing to travel with him, anyway? Somehow, it just came around as though it had always been that way - as though we would be together from now on, no questions asked._

_How did he do that?_

Sugimi watched his miko from high above, and smiled at the picture she made here in the night - here in _his _home. He could see that he had already had a great affect on her - but she wasn't aware yet that he was just as affected as she was. He _ached _for her - already. And it wasn't just lust, either. Oh, he was more than attracted to those lush curves and beautiful features, but he wanted _her_, not just her body.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, he thought back to that last discussion with Midoriko. She'd told him what it would mean to find his soul-mate, but he'd not really believed her at the time, hadn't understood the intensity, the sheer _need_, that he would feel almost immediately on meeting her.

It wasn't like he hadn't been in love before.

He'd cared for his first woman, Sesshoumaru's mother, in his own way, but that union hadn't been about love, and they both knew it. Then there had come Izayoi. His eyes softened as he thought of his beautiful hime... he'd truly loved her, and when he'd found her dead at the hands of Takemaru, he'd lost all sense. After he'd brought her back, he'd happily gone to his death, chasing that bastard straight into hell.

But even that love had been nothing close to the intensity of the pull he felt to Kagome. For a moment, earlier, he'd been worried when he'd realized that she'd loved his pup, and that's why she'd been so hurt when he'd chosen another - he'd dreaded being stuck with feeling so strongly for her, and her being unable to return those emotions because her heart belonged to another.

He'd breathed much easier after she'd said she no longer loved his son...

And then, he'd felt almost stupid when he'd realized, if she was _his _soul-mate, then he was _hers_ as well - he'd had no reason to fear in the first place. She would be his, it would just take some time.

And time, he had plenty of, even considering Naraku.

He knew that the hanyou was no threat to him. He could easily defeat him, the only thing that would take some effort would be actually _finding _him. From some of the things Kagome had spoken of, he'd quickly gotten the idea that the bastard was better at finding places to hide than a rat-youkai. That was where the training for his miko came in. By the time he was done with her, she'd be able to strip the hanyou of the jewel's power, and then he'd be extremely vulnerable.

All she'd have to do after that, would be to follow the shards that Naraku held, and then, his sons and the others that had sought the hanyou for so long would be able to destroy him. That was the point of all this. While he would be there, there was no way he'd let his mate-to-be out of his sight, the battle was theirs. It belonged to those he'd harmed. He would not interfere unless absolutely necessary.

So, all that said, the only things he had to focus on for the next two months, would be first, continuing to set his new home and lands to rights, second, training his miko, which really wouldn't take much, and third, and most important, courting his female.

His.

He grinned ferally, eyes flashing to red as his beast agreed wholeheartedly.

_His._

---zZz---

Inuyasha leaned back in his tree, hands folded into his sleeves, and looked up into the sky. He was rather restless, and he knew it was because of the full moon.

Sighing, he turned his gaze back to the members of his group sitting around the campfire. It had been a difficult ten months since that awful day that Kagome had died - the day he'd marked Kikyou.

The others still didn't know about that... they knew it had been sometime around there, but not exactly when.

Even so, they hadn't been happy about having her with them. They'd been griefstricken over Kagome, and Kikyou's sudden appearance within the group had caused a great deal of tension that still, all these months later, hadn't entirely eased.

They were civil to Kikyou, but that was about it. There was no camaraderie as there had been when Kagome was there, and he reluctantly admitted it was because Kagome had always been the heart of their group. He'd been so stubbornly determined to get back what had been stolen from he and Kikyou, that he'd blinded himself to anything else. And now, it was too late.

She was gone - permanently.

He'd begun to pull away from Kikyou a bit that very day, but it had gotten a little more noticeable over time. Yes, he still loved her, and always would, but he had finally realized that his heart was truly divided - _he loved them both _- and he could never have willingly given Kagome up. If she hadn't died when she had, he'd have ended up begging her to stay.

Even worse - and he'd already told Kikyou this - if Kagome was still alive, he'd be doing everything he could to convince her to allow him to mate her as well. It wasn't unheard of for a youkai to have two mates, although it wasn't necessarily a common practice. Kagome wouldn't have liked it, she'd have fought him tooth and nail, he was sure, but he wouldn't have given up. There was no way he could have... he needed her, as much as he needed Kikyou.

Kikyou had been furious, of course, but he wouldn't take it back - he really did love them both. Back in the very beginning, when Kikyou had just been returned, and he'd asked Miroku plaintively why he couldn't have them both - he'd now realized that that was truly how he felt. When he'd finally mated Kikyou, he'd known he loved her... but hadn't yet realized just how tied to Kagome he also was - until he'd sat in front of an ash-covered burial pyre and grieved desperately over a piece of green cloth. Part of him had died that day.

Then, he'd known.

Kikyou sat near the fire, thoughts on the mess she'd made of her life. Sure, mating Inuyasha had given her her life back - after all, even half of the Inu no Taisho's blood was extremely powerful, and she was glad for that - but the truth was, things hadn't turned out how she'd hoped. She really did love the hanyou, and hoped, once he'd finally mated her, that he'd put Kagome in her place, and then they could travel together, with her the winner in every way.

Unfortunately, Kagome had messed that up by dying. Spectacularly. Now, Inuyasha tells her that if Kagome were still alive, he'd want her as a mate, too. The only hope she would have, if the girl were still alive, was that Kagome would slap the hanyou and refuse such an insulting offer. That was by no means assured, however, since the girl loved him deeply, and everyone knew it.

And then there were the others in the group. It was obvious that they had adored Kagome - and equally as obvious that they did not care for her near as much. They tolerated her, nothing more. It made things fairly lonely, and awkward. It seemed that, in death, the younger miko had bound the group to her even tighter than they had been when she still lived. Kikyou sighed forlornly.

How ironic.

Sango and Miroku sat cuddled together on the other side of the fire, Shippo and Kirara curled up in their laps. Both were unhappy with the way things were now - this particular reality was extremely unpleasant. They desperately missed Kagome, and had a great deal of bitterness towards Inuyasha and his mate because of her death.

Neither of them were stupid - stupid people in this day and age didn't live for very long - and they could pretty much figure that Kagome had died defending herself from an attack that had come while the hanyou was off with Kikyou. In fact, they both privately suspected that he'd actually been busy screwing the woman when Kagome'd fought her desperate last battle, and it pained both of them beyond belief that she'd died alone, and probably heartbroken as well - they were sure she'd figured out where the hanyou was and why he hadn't come to protect her.

Knowing that, it wasn't hard to imagine that she'd ended up dying because the hurt had so overwhelmed her that she'd just given up, and not because she'd actually been defeated by the creature that'd done it. That was why they both found it almost a deserved fate that the two new mates were obviously not exactly happy. They weren't really sure what had happened between them, but whatever it was, was serious, and not just a minor spat.

After all, it had been going on for months now - pretty much since the time Kagome had died.

As far as they were concerned, it was simple justice. They continued to travel together to defeat Naraku - and that was it. Once that was done, they had every intention of getting as far away from Kikyou as possible, and by extension, Inuyasha. It was too bad it had to end that way.

None of it had turned out the way they'd all thought it would.

At all.


	6. A Game of Strategy

**Chapter 5: A Game of Strategy**

Kagome sighed. It had been two weeks now since her life had become unrecognizable. If she'd thought that had happened after leaving her old friends, she'd been mistaken.

Right now, while Sugimi was busy taking care of certain tasks that came with being a youkai Lord, she was getting ready for another meeting with Suma.

Suma was the head of the household servants, what in her time would be called the head housekeeper, or chatelaine, if you preferred the french term. She was cheerful, efficient, knowledgeable, and extremely friendly.

Kagome found she'd already become terribly attached to the attractive female youkai.

The first meeting, the week before, between them, went well - it appeared that they would work well together, and the changes for the better that came directly after that first meeting had been drastic enough to immediately catch the Lord's attention. He'd been most grateful to her for her 'stepping into save him the frustration' of having to deal with another task, when he already had so many.

However, she was beginning to wonder if there wasn't more to it. He'd slipped a few times and said things that had begun to make her a bit suspicious - except that what it sounded like, couldn't possibly be what it really was, could it?

No. She had to be imagining it - or taking something the wrong way. That had to be it. She was just missing something... maybe it was a misunderstanding brought on by the fact that she was ningen, and he was youkai.

They just did things different, that's all.

Right?

That's one reason she was glad to be meeting with Suma today - without Sugimi around. She'd decided to ask her - if anyone, Suma would know, and be able to set her mind at rest. And most importantly of all, keep a secret. She didn't want Sugimi finding out about her mistaken assumptions. It would be much too humiliating.

Knocking on the frame of the rice-paper door she'd stopped in front of, she waited for Suma to answer, not sliding the door open 'til she heard the "Come in."

Smiling widely, she stepped into the room and slid the door shut. "Suma! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Kagome-sama. Are you ready for more work?"

Kagome nodded, then blushed slightly. "Yeah, I am, but... I also wanted to talk to you. I'm..." She turned her hot face to the floor, feeling a fool, as Suma tilted her head to the side questioningly. "I needed to ask you some things about, well about... how youkai males react around females."

Suma smiled internally. So the tiny miko was finally beginning to wonder about the Lord's behavior, was she? Every youkai that had come into contact with the two knew_ exactly _what Sugimi-sama was after he was very blatant, after all - only Kagome-sama had, so far, been oblivious.

"Well, if you would explain what the situation is, I would be happy to help you, Kagome-sama."

Kagome nodded again and sat nervously on the indicated cushion. "Okay, well... Sugimi-sama has been confusing me, Suma. I guess it's different, how ningen males, and youkai males, act towards a woman, that's the only thing I can think of - he doesn't realize the signals he's giving off."

_She can't possibly be that innocent, can she? A male is a male is a male - animal, youkai, or ningen, even the kami - it is always the same. _ Suma was finding this quite funny, although she just managed to keep her face straight.

She gestured gracefully. "Go on, Kagome-sama. What is it that you find so confusing?"

"It's some of the things he says and does, Suma! If he were ningen, I'd say he was... flirting with me! But he can't possibly be," she got out, almost desperately. "It has to be some kind of misunderstanding."

Suma raised a brow. "What has he said or done?"

Kagome blushed a deeper pink. "Well, for instance, he watches me like a hawk. Do you know how disconcerting that is? And then, a few times, he's made certain comments like, the other day, I was talking to him about some of the refurbishing of the palace, and I made a stupid comment without thinking, about how I wanted the rooms I've been sleeping in redone in certain colors, and he just smiled at me, and told me to do so, since they were my rooms. But then, well, then he said that if he had his way, I wouldn't be sleeping in_ those _rooms for long. It was the way he said it, like it was a come on or something."

"What else?"

"Then there's been the just slightly suggestive comments, that have gotten a tiny bit _more _suggestive this last week... but the weirdest thing of all, is the way he all of a sudden got all growly and possessive when one of the soldiers tried to get a little grabby the other day. I mean, he acted like he was gonna go all youkai or something and start killing people - it's confusing, Suma." She dropped her hot face and stared at her hands.

Suma began to laugh. "Oh, my dear. Men are men, no matter the species. Yes, Sugimi-sama is showing interest in you. And in more ways than you think."

Kagome's eyes had widened impossibly as Suma had spoken, and she squeaked out a _"What?!" _

She waved a hand at the girl. "Ningens do not have a very developed sense of smell. Pretty much any youkai can smell things better than any ningen, and then, there are youkai that have an even more developed sense of smell. Inu are one of those groups. In fact, smell is probably their best developed sense. Even without being Inu, though, every youkai that comes across you will know that Sugimi-sama has scent marked you - and is releasing a certain set of pheromones aimed specifically at you."

_"Ph-pheromones?!" _Kagome barely got her voice to spit that word out. _"Why? _Ningens don't respond to those!"

"Most don't, that's true. But you are not most ningens. You are a miko. While your nose isn't responding to his scent claim,_ or _pheromones, your aura _is. _That's why you've been increasingly nervous, this last week. He's male, you're female, and he's - basically, for lack of a better word - hunting you."

Kagome hysterically waved her hands in front of her, almost panicked. "Oh, no, no, no! I don't flirt, and I definitely don't do one night stands! No, absolutely not!"

Suma frowned. "What is this 'one night stand' you speak of?"

"Well, it's where a guy chases a female for sex with no strings attached... and I am most certainly not that way. I don't do that kind of thing, I'm a good girl!"

This time, it was Suma's eyes that widened. "You mean, this is what you think he wants of you?" She shook her head emphatically. "This is not what Sugimi-sama is after. What he is initiating is a courtship, Kagome-sama. It is a _very_ serious intent. He wants you as his mate. That is for life."

Kagome sat back on her heels in shock.

She stayed shocked through the whole afternoon as she worked with Suma, in fact, she never did manage to remember what they'd talked about that day - ever.

---zZz---

That night, Kagome decided to sneak out of the shiro and go for a long walk. Not being stupid, she took her bow, and a quiver full of arrows.

Once she'd come down from the huge shock she'd gotten that day, the hundred million questions that had run amuck through her mind had almost driven her insane in the quiet dark of her room, and so she'd fled out here to try to sort through it all.

Little did she know that sneaking out wasn't about to happen with Sugimi. He was far too experienced in the ways of onnas to be fooled - he'd known something was up as soon as she'd pled a lame excuse to avoid dinner, and he'd immediately gone looking for Suma. It was a good bet that she'd know what was wrong with his little miko, since they'd spent most of the day together.

He was most pleased to find out exactly what the problem was... it was about time for her to begin figuring it out, and for him to take things to the next level. It was time to sit her down and have a nice, long talk about what he wanted from her - sort of re-iterate what Suma had told her.

He wanted to be sure she was clear on where this was going - he wouldn't tolerate any confusion on that score.

Sugimi watched her walk towards the forest ahead of her, and quickly figured out where she was heading. Just inside the boundaries of the woods, there was a large meadow, filled with flowers and a small running stream that was very beautiful. He knew she'd been out here before and wasn't surprised that she would choose to go back when she needed a place to think. It was a good area for that.

As she reached the clearing, he settled himself in a tree high above her position, and prepared to watch over his miko. He wouldn't interfere with her desire to be here, only watch and make sure she stayed safe. It was an inu thing... he was just naturally protective of what he considered his - and she was most definitely his.

Over the two weeks she'd been here, he'd had to admit that the kami knew what they were doing - it was like she'd been made for him. He couldn't imagine anyone more perfect from his point of view... she actually hit every need he had - even ones he hadn't realized, and he was already absolutely crazy about her.

And that wasn't even talking about what she did to his libido. Every hot button he had, she pushed, and then some. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful onna... and every time he saw her, it got harder to resist just throwing her down and claiming her. He wanted her so badly he was almost in a constant state of arousal - and every youkai in the shiro knew it, and they were all getting a great deal of amusement out of it.

He frowned thoughtfully. He'd never been in a place quite like this before, with the way that the youkai and ningen population seemed to get along so well, and when he'd asked about it, he'd been surprised. Apparently, the youkai he'd killed in combat hadn't been the original Lord here. Well, hell, he knew that, but he hadn't really thought about it much. He'd just assumed that the old Lord that he'd known had died off.

He had... but not without help. He'd been told that the former Lord had had one son - who had mated a young ningen woman. She'd been well loved by her mate and his father had doted on her - and then, a crazed monk and some of his followers had come through, and attacked the son and his mate while they were together one day in the forest. They'd both died - and the father, after destroying the monk and his men, had gone into seclusion.

That's when the Lord he'd killed had come into the picture, striking and destroying the old Lord, and taking over. He hadn't been well liked, and the inhabitants of the area still remembered the old Lord and his penchant for being fond of ningens. So that gave the answer to why not one person had had a problem with him courting Kagome - she was already very well-liked by everyone... he hadn't heard one complaint against her from anyone, ningen or youkai.

That made things much easier. He still remembered the problems he'd had in the west when he'd mated Inuyasha's mother. That was why she'd been living in her family's estate still - and why Takemaru had been able to get his hands on her when she was defenseless, birthing his youngest pup.

Which reminded him. Now that he was Lord of the Northern Lands, he would need an heir... Sesshoumaru ruled the West, but he would not hand over the rule of the North to him. He was too hard - and wouldn't be well received here with his hatred of ningens. Inuyasha was not fit to rule anything, he'd spent too much of his time just surviving, and was far too wild and undisciplined to make a good ruler.

Now that he had found his soul-mate, however, the solution had just been handed to him. He'd pup his soon-to-be mate - just as soon as Naraku was destroyed and he'd mated her. He would enjoy having another young one - it had been so long since Sesshoumaru was young, and Inuyasha he'd missed out on.

That would _not_ happen this time.

---zZz---

Kagome shifted her feet just a bit. She'd been sitting out here for over an hour now, and still hadn't been able to calm herself down. She was seriously overheated.

Ever since Suma had so bluntly informed her that yes, Sugimi-sama was interested in her, _in that way, _she'd been on tenterhooks. And it wasn't even as though he was just chasing her as an amusing pastime - he, according to Suma, and she had no doubt that the female youkai was right - wanted the youkai equivalent of marriage!

She could hardly take it in... the single most gorgeous male she'd ever laid eyes on in either era, was after _her._

What she couldn't understand was _why. _

Again, let's re-iterate... the guy was beyond beautiful, eligible, wealthy, and a Lord. What could he possibly see in _her?_ She'd never had any illusions about her looks - even before Inuyasha had spent so much time knocking her lack of beauty, she'd never been vain, and after him, she was very well aware that males apparently were not physically attracted to her.

The only ones that had ever put the moves on her in this era was Miroku - and he was such a lecher he'd even flirted with Kaede a few times, and Kouga - and he just wanted her because she could see the shards.

Even in her time, she'd not been overly popular - only Hojo had bothered with her - and she was pretty sure that was only because of all her so-called illnesses. The guy wanted to be a doctor, what better way to get practice than to date a woman that was always ill?

She sighed despondently. There had to be some mistake somewhere. She just couldn't believe he'd want her. And that was really the crux of the problem, because she would certainly be amenable to him chasing her. Who wouldn't be? He was the most entertaining person she'd ever been around. He was smart, open, caring and funny, handsome, and powerful.

As she'd spent more and more time with him over the days, she'd quickly come to the conclusion that he was perfect. No other male she'd ever met had clicked with all her personality quirks. For instance: even though she was a very independent woman, she liked having a male be dominant within the confines of the relationship, specifically, she actually liked a male that was possessive, and she adored his protectiveness. While she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and she'd amply proved that after she'd left her old group, she preferred to have a man that could take care of her if she needed it.

Of course, there were limits, and maybe that was the problem with her - she was very picky. Sugimi just seemed to be perfect in everything, not too hot, not too cold as that old fairy tale went. Just perfect.

She didn't understand why she found him so - and after wondering for two weeks why she'd been so instantly, and heavily attracted, she'd quit even questioning it, and just accepted it, thinking it was all one-sided.

Now she was finding out that it wasn't...

Climbing to her feet, she grabbed her weapon, and began the walk back to the shiro. She hadn't really figured anything out, but she had at least tired her mind out enough to fall asleep now, so it was time to call it a night.

How she was going to face Sugimi tomorrow, however, continued to elude her.


	7. A Statement of Intent

**Chapter 6: A Statement of Intent**

The next morning Sugimi noticed that, though they were due for another training session, Kagome had hidden herself away and was still avoiding him, so with a definite sense of amusement, he finally decided to hunt her down and drag her off for his little talk.

He smiled - she was obviously innocent, the way she was acting about the whole thing gave it away entirely, and he found he really liked the idea of being her first, because as kami was his witness, he'd definitely be her last.

He would allow no one else to touch her - ever.

He finally tracked her down in one of the most secluded, out of the way gardens on the palace grounds, and he had to chuckle at her attempts to hide - she'd actually done a pretty good job.

Just not good enough.

"Kagome."

He laughed as she 'eeped' and almost fell off the bench she'd been sitting on when she heard his voice, and reluctantly, almost like a pup that knew it was in trouble, she turned, head down, and faced him.

"Yes, Sugimi-sama? Did I forget that it was training time? I'm sorry, my Lord - I'll come right now."

He watched her for a moment... it was obvious from her actions that she was perfectly well aware that she was late. And that she was _very _unsure of herself - and embarrassed.

"Well, that's part of it, my dear. You were supposed to meet me almost half an hour ago. However, that can wait a bit." Moving closer, he said, "I think we need to have a discussion about something else, first." He gestured to the bench behind her.

"Come, Kagome, sit. There is no need to be afraid. I will not bite... well, not unless you ask me to, anyway," he said, with a slight smile when he caught her radiant blush.

"Look at me, Kagome." He reached out and lifted her chin with an elegantly clawed finger. "Why are you so embarrassed? Is it because I have been showing interest in you as a male does to an onna he is attracted to?"

He caught her slight gasp, and frowning, waited for her to speak. "I just don't... understand it, my Lord," she mumbled, almost incoherently. "Why _me, _when you could have anyone you wanted? I'm in no way your equal. You deserve a beautiful woman on your arm - someone worthy - so your pursuit of me makes no sense."

Sugimi had frowned deeper and deeper as she'd spoken, to the point that he was almost scowling by the time she finished.

"Tell me, Kagome, who has convinced you that you are unattractive? Because whoever it was, was lying to you. Badly. You are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen - and in my long lifetime, I've seen quite a few."

He wasn't pleased at her reaction to his words... she was _astounded_, and he began to realize that whoever it was that had hurt her perceptions of herself, had done a thorough job of it.

He was pretty sure he knew who'd done it, too, and when he finally got his hands on the pup, he was going to beat his ass.

Standing, he took her hand, and, wrapping it over his arm, began to lead her back inside the palace, heading for her rooms. When he got there, he moved straight into the main room, sliding the door shut behind him, and eyed her apprehensive expression. Taking her and pulling her over to stand in front of the floor length mirror, he continued.

"I want you to look in this mirror and tell me what part of what you see do you think is not lovely? Is it your hair? It is beautiful, the color, the texture, the scent, all divine. And how it waves down your back like a living thing... how is that ugly?"

When she didn't speak, he went on. "Is it your eyes? A blue such as I've never seen, surrounded by thick, curling lashes that every onna would love to have? Perhaps it is your nose, or your pretty pink lips? No?" He moved down. "Is it your body? Because from what I can see, it's perfect. Slender, but with curves in all the right places, lean and strong, but not hard, just the thought of touching your body turns me on so hard it _hurts. _So, tell me. What part of you do you think is ugly, or undeserving?"

Kagome was speechless. She'd never had a man talk to her that way. Staring at him in the mirror, she managed to dredge up her voice.

"It's not that I think I'm ugly, Sugimi-sama, just... unremarkable. And with as gorgeous as you are..." she trailed off, a hot flush rolling across her face as she realized what she'd said.

He smiled at her, laying his hands on her shoulders, he pulled her back gently against his front, and watched as her eyes widened in shock. Sometimes the best way was to show a person, instead of talk.

Kagome almost choked when he pulled her into his chest - he was _extremely _aroused, and now she understood perfectly that when he'd said it hurt, he'd meant it. Anything that hard _had_ to hurt after a while. But it was obvious that he wasn't lying to her.

For whatever reason, he really was attracted to her.

Swallowing hard, she eased away from him, and walked over to her futon and sat down, trying to gather her composure.

"What do you want from me, Sugimi-sama?" she asked softly. "I'd like it all laid out nice and tidy so I'm not caught off-guard."

He smiled, and moving to sit at the bottom of the futon, nodded at her. "That was my intent today. That's really why I came looking for you." He stopped for a moment, and she looked up and met his gaze. "I'm not interested in any kind of temporary attachment, Kagome. Only in eternity. I want you, today, tomorrow, and forever. As my mate, and the mother of my pups, as my everything. Is that clear enough?"

She stared at him, wide-eyed and blushing, for a few minutes. "How can you be so sure? I mean, we've only known each other two weeks!"

Sugimi shook his head. "Sometimes it does not matter, Kagome. Time really is all relative - and_ you," _he said wryly, "should not need me to tell you that. You, of all people should know that already. Tell me honestly, my dear... how do you feel about me right at this moment?"

She blushed again, but spoke. "I'm very, very attracted to you, my Lord, and sometimes, it feels like you were made for me. It's really hard for me to explain it. I just feel - I don't know what to call it. It's just there - but I _do_ know that it's stronger than anything else I've ever felt before."

He smiled with satisfaction. "And do you really think that what you feel now is going to get _weaker_ with time? Or stronger?"

Kagome didn't answer that at first, only stared at him in amazement. She'd never thought of that - but he was right.

If she felt this strongly now...

She sighed, dropping her eyes to her hands that were twisting nervously in her lap. "So what now?"

Sugimi sat back and held out his hand. "That depends. Do you accept my courtship?"

She was silent for a minute, then looked up at him and smiled shyly, placing her hand in his. "Yes. I don't pretend to understand what's happening here, but it feels right, and I don't want to leave you."

He grinned, relieved that she'd not fought him more on it. Squeezing her hand gently, he released it, and then spoke again.

"Well, there are some things that I need to explain, then I will give you a courtship mark, so that other males will know to keep their hands off." He gave her a stern look. "If someone else, however, is determined to court you as well, and challenges me, you cannot interfere. Do you understand? If you do, the challenger can take that as permission, and can then take you, whether you want it or not. _You must not get involved."_

Kagome nodded solemnly. It went against everything she believed in, to let someone fight over her, but that was the way of youkai, and if she was being courted by one, then those rules applied.

"Don't worry. I will not lose the one I've chosen to another - you will be safe."

"Well, what's the rest of the rules, then?"

Sugimi sighed. "It's not so much rules, Kagome, it's just the way things are. There is a basic pattern that all youkai practice when it comes to courting, but each group also has their own ways of doing things, as well. And then there are the differences that are found when the youkai male in question already has one mate, and is courting another." He caught her horrified look. "Some do take as many as two mates, however, it isn't common, love, and I am not one of those who feel the need to do so."

He waited as she processed his words. He had considered telling her of Midoriko, and her words - that they were soul-mates, but he didn't feel that now was the time. Maybe in a few weeks when she'd become closer, and more tied to him, but he was sure that right now, as apprehensive as she already was, that knowledge would just cause her to run. For now, she'd just have to deal with his assurances that he'd not take more than one mate.

"But how can you be sure, Sugimi-sama? You might meet a woman and fall for her someday - I'd not want to be the one holding you back," she said, sadly, the obvious, though unspoken, thought in her mind of Inuyasha and his mate.

"Oh, you mean, like I'm falling for you?" He snorted. "Do not be concerned about that, Kagome. This Inu only wants one female - and I'm old enough to know my own mind in these matters. I am no young pup to fall in and out of love every year or two."

She giggled a bit at the imagery provided in his statement, although she still felt a bit apprehensive - she just didn't believe she would be able to hold his attention... but time would tell, and she'd already agreed to let him court her... and wait a minute, was he trying to tell her he was falling _in love _with her_?_ Surely not!

She looked up at him, a bit wide-eyed at that thought, and he smiled encouragingly down at her. "If you have any questions, migoto, please, ask."

A pleased yet embarrassed flush washed across her cheeks at the endearment, and she dropped her gaze. "No, not yet. Please, continue. I don't want to mess things up because I didn't know how these courtships go."

He laughed. "Don't worry, my dear. Just a couple of things, really. Inu's tend to get extremely possessive. I guess you could say we get jealous easily - we don't like the scent of other males on our females - only our own, so you'll have to avoid contact with males that are not family, as in, a brother, father, or son, so to speak. Your own, not mine. I would still not be comfortable with either of my son's scents on you. It would be different if you had raised them, but as it is..." he trailed off.

"Well, let's just say it would not please me, especially as both my sons are well past an age to take a mate. And even more so with my youngest because of your past with Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded, she could see where that would be a problem. "Anything else, Sugimi-sama?"

"Please, Kagome. I am courting you - the name is Sugimi. Drop the 'sama', I am not comfortable with it now, coming from you." As she nodded again, he continued. "The other thing, you might not like so much. Inu are also very overprotective of their mates, and potential mates. It's an instinct, I wouldn't be doing it to irritate you. I literally just won't be able to stop myself."

Kagome sighed, not really surprised. Inuyasha had always been over the top with his possessive and protective instincts, and he was only _half _inu-youkai. This part of things might take a bit of getting used to - it was just fortunate that she really did like a more dominant male... as long as he was respectful of her and realized that she didn't _need_ him.

In fact, she'd better let him know before he marked her...

"Okay, I understand that, and I'll try to deal with it - but there's a few things about me that you need to know. First," she eyeballed him seriously, "I am not made of glass. As I've already proved by being on my own this last almost eleven months, I can take care of myself quite well. I do not _need _a male in my life. I might _want _one, but those are two entirely different things, as I'm sure you know."

He nodded, actually proud that his soul-mate was so strong. That didn't mean that he wouldn't try to protect her, however.

"Good. Second, while I am in no way _submissive_, as I'm sure you've noticed, I will, _mostly,_ submit to a mate... but no other. I like a male that can protect me, I just don't need it - but," here she blushed a deep rose, "I will admit that the thought of a dominant mate, in the bedroom, is a turn on," she finished, almost in a whisper.

Sugimi laughed, and scooting closer to her, pulled her into his arms. She didn't resist, he was pleased to see, and her arousal soared almost the moment he touched her.

_That's a good thing... since she has the same effect on me._

"I understand, Kagome, and you are in luck. Inu's are very dominant in the bedroom, never fear. So... if that is all...?"

She nodded shyly.

Then, if you are agreeable, I will place my courting mark now." He tilted his head questioningly.

"Yes. I'm ready. Will it hurt?"

"No, migoto, it will not."

"Okay. What do I do?"

"Just tilt your head to the side, and pull your hair from your shoulder, that's all."

Kagome did as he instructed, and closing her eyes, waited for whatever was about to happen. She still couldn't believe that this god of a male wanted _her_, but she wasn't about to fight it.

Sugimi sucked in a breath... the sight of her, submitting herself to him, was almost more than he could bear. His whole body hurt at the sudden surge in his arousal, every muscle tight and drawn. This was killing him - he wished it was a mating mark he was about to leave instead of just a courting mark.

Leaning his head down, he nuzzled into her shoulder, trailing his lips from there up to the crook of her neck, and dragging the tip of one fang along the flesh. It left a barely discernable red mark that was infused with some of his pheromones, telling anyone with a nose that she was his. The red mark would become a tiny, jagged blue mark, like a streak of lightening, to mimic the crests on his cheeks. That would tell those with no real sense of smell that she was his.

Taking one last deep breath, and pulling in as much of her scent as possible, he felt a surge of pleasure when their combined scents hit his sensitive nose, and with a faint, possessive growl, he sat back and looked at her.

She was flushed, eyes half-closed in what he could see was pleasure, aroused and panting slightly. The vision was intoxicating.

_If this is the way we both react just over this much contact..._

_Our mating will be paradise. I cannot _wait _for the moment she becomes mine..._

Rubbing his thumb over the new mark on her neck, he smiled.

"This is my statement of intent, Kagome. You will be mine... and I will be yours, and woe to anyone who tries to come between me and what is mine."


	8. Intensity

**Chapter 7: Intensity**

Kagome was still blushing an hour later as Sugimi lead her into the dojo, but her embarrassment quickly faded as she became curious as to why he'd brought her here. Looking around, she noted that the room had been prepared for a training session - one with weapons, and she frowned, catching his eye.

'Uhh - is there a reason..." she trailed off, gesturing at the rather large selection of light katana laid out in a row.

Sugimi nodded. "Tell me, my dear... why did you choose the bow as your weapon?" He had a theory about it, but wanted to see if he was right.

She frowned. "I didn't, not really. It was kind of chosen for me." At his inquiring look, she elaborated. "Since they all seemed to think I was Kikyou's reincarnation, and she was a master at archery, that was the weapon I was handed. Everyone just expected me to be able to use it perfectly - immediately," she finished sourly.

"And now that you know that you are not, in fact her reincarnation? Tell me, how difficult was it to master the bow?"

"Well, it wasn't easy, but not as hard as I thought, either." Shooting him a suspicious look, she asked, "Why? Where are you going with this?"

He smiled. "Surely you can guess, Kagome. The reason you didn't find the bow to be familiar, so to speak, is because your _true_ pre-incarnation, Midoriko, used a _sword_ as her primary weapon. Oh, make no mistake, she was a warrior, first and foremost, and had mastered many weapons, including the bow, however, she was most familiar, and comfortable with, a sword."

Brow furrowed, Kagome shook her head. "Are you trying to tell me you think I'd be better able to use a sword? Just because I'm her reincarnation? I don't have any memories of her life, so it's not like I can remember lessons in swordwork."

"Of course you do not have her memories - you don't have her mind. What you _do_ have, however, is her soul - it is a small part of you. What that gives you is an_ instinctual _understanding of the things that she learned in her life." He motioned for her to move to the front near the line of swords.

"That is what all the lessons in meditation have been for, Kagome. For two weeks all we did was meditate - deeply. Now, I want you to close your eyes, and reach within, just like you are in a light trance. When you have done so, turn your awareness outward - towards the swords. You will know what to do at that time all on your own."

She eyed him doubtfully, but then shrugged and did as he asked, closing her eyes and quickly falling into trance. The moment she turned her inner eye outward, she gasped, and understood what it was he was after.

Some of the swords glowed slightly, some brighter, and some didn't at all. But there was one... for some reason, the deep azure color it glowed attracted her strongly, and along with that, it thrummed at her - almost like it was speaking to her. Moving forward confidently, she crouched before it, and reaching out, grasped the hilt.

As soon as she did that, she felt the air move, just slightly, and rolling quickly backward, brought the sword up, blocking the downward swing of Sugimi's weapon.

She had done all of that without thinking, while still in a trance.

He stood over her, sword still flush against hers, with her on her back and glaring at him, and then pulled away, grinning. Dropping the blade, he reached out a hand for her to grab, then pulled her to her feet.

"And that, my dear, is what we are aiming for."

She frowned, looking down at the sword in her hand. "What is this sword, Sugimi? It felt like it... called to me? I'm not sure..." she trailed off, unsure of how to describe it.

Once again, the whistling of the air behind the sword was her only warning, and again, instinctively, she blocked, then, angered slightly at his attacks, began a complicated series of moves that eventually lead to her dis-arming him.

She wasn't a fool, she knew he was not using his full strength, nor his knowledge of swordplay - he could easily have killed her immediately. He was simply reacting and letting her find the knowledge of what to do with as little force as necessary.

Breathing a bit heavier than normal, she moved the sword from his throat where she'd been holding it, blinking owlishly as he grinned again.

Crossing the room, he picked up his sword, and looking it over carefully, flicked a claw along the blade, then sheathed it. Motioning for her to lay hers aside for the moment, he grabbed her hand and settled her down, then sat in front of her.

"Remind me when we leave here, before we chase down my sons, to make a stop at Totosai's... I need a new sword. These here are not of sufficient quality - or are ningen blades. Or," he nodded at her sword, "as in the case of that one, miko blades. I need one of my own, one that can handle being a channel for my youki."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll remind you. Now," she gave him a sideways glance, before looking down at the sword again, "would you kindly explain everything that just happened?"

"Gladly, Kagome. Instinct happened."

He laughed at her irritated growl, it was just about the cutest thing he'd ever heard, and he reached out a claw and ran it softly along her cheek, ignoring her glare.

"Very well, miko. Do not become angry, I will explain." Settling back, he began.

"You were basically using the knowledge carried within your soul to defend yourself against attack. By doing so, you bypassed your mind completely. Anyone with good training in the use of the sword, indeed, in any type of fighting skill, will tell you that in order to do well, you do not use your mind at all. You train, day in and day out, until the movements become habit - in other words, instinct. Act, and react."

She nodded thoughtfully, gaze downcast. "I understand that. But how was I able to do what I did - I've never trained a day in my life."

"No, but Midoriko did. When you slipped into the trance, you opened yourself to the knowledge that is carried within the remnants of her soul that you carry. Without thinking, you gained that which she held. It allowed you to bypass all the years of training that she herself went through - and as long as you continue to react without allowing your mind to interfere, you will be able to use that knowledge without fail."

She flicked him a suspicious glance. "So you're telling me that as long as I don't use my head, I'll be fine?" She rolled her eyes in complete disgust. "That's just great. All those years wasted in school with them telling me to use my head, and now I find out that I _shouldn't _be using it... what a waste."

Sugimi frowned lightly. "What is this 'school'?"

"Tutoring, basically," she answered without even looking at him.

"You've had tutoring in your era?"

She caught his eye. "Yes. In my time, every child, rich or poor, male or female, is tutored. It is mandatory from age five to eighteen. After that, if you so choose, you can continue your education."

"I had noticed that you could read, but what other skills do you have?"

"Well, I can write, read, do math, I have a strong base in history, science and have studied philosophy as well."

He tilted his head, frowning. "What is sc-i-ence? And math?"

She giggled at his confused expression. With his head tilted like that, he looked like a baffled puppy. "Math is like... hm, sums, you know, figuring." She nodded at his enlightened expression. "And science - well, science is the study of the world around us and how it works."

"Like?"

She stared off into the distance consideringly, trying to figure out something to use as an example. She sighed. "Well, most of the time, natural processes are explained by myth and superstition in this era, but in my time we've learned what really causes these things. That's the study of science. Like earthquakes. Most people now believe that they happen because the kami are angered, or even a powerful youkai is causing it. But we know the shape of the earth, underneath the surface - all the way to the core, and so we know that the surface of the earth is not all one piece. When those pieces move, it causes earthquakes."

Sugimi looked fascinated. "Could you teach me of these things?"

She smiled up at him. "Of course. It will be a good test for me - we'll see how much of all that knowledge I actually remember." Clapping her hands together, she nodded briskly. "But that's for later. Right now, _you_ are teaching_ me_. So what's next?"

"Very well, my dear, on with the lesson. I want you to begin meditating again - only this time, go deeper. I want you to be as deep as possible, while still maintaining your awareness of the world around you. Once you have achieved that, the lessons will continue."

Kagome closed her eyes and cleared her mind, easily sinking her awareness into a deep trance, until she was only peripherally aware of things around her. When she had reached that state, she opened her eyes and looked at Sugimi, and he nodded.

Standing, he gestured to the open floor of the dojo, and when she'd joined him on the mats with her sword, he once again unsheathed his, and said, "Attack me."

Without thought, she immediately stepped forward, holding her sword confidently, she simply watched him for a few moments, looking for an opening, and as soon as she spotted one, she stepped in and joined blades with him. The clashing of swords thundered through the building, and soon, there was a small audience watching the daiyoukai and his intended fight.

Kagome was quick to realize that she could not hope to match his strength, and he could easily overwhelm her if she tried to match him straight out. Her best assets would be speed, and strategy. Leaping back after a particularly brutal flurry of blows, she kept her sword point up and her elbows loose as she watched him for another opening.

Sugimi was pleased. She had found knowledge of her weaknesses in a battle with him, and was instead utilizing her strengths. Deliberately, he left a tiny opening on his left side, lowering his sword point just slightly, and was actually caught off-guard with the speed that she attacked at. If he were anyone else, she probably would have been able to kill him, right there.

She was in and out within seconds, and he'd barely been able to get his sword back up in time to block her.

Standing back after that attack, he finally took the offensive again, and began trying to corner her. He found that she was very flexible, and was able to keep him from backing her into a corner. Pressing forward, he managed to cross swords with her, and thinking that he'd only have to use his superior strength to wear her down quickly, he was instead shocked when she allowed his blade to slide along hers, 'til he was almost locked at the bladeguard - and then, with a roll of her wrist and shoulder that pushed his sword just enough to the side, disengaged it and dropped to her knees, running the sword completely under his guard until the tip was firmly planted against his belly.

Surprised, Sugimi stepped back, and looked at the woman that was still on her knees before him. She was obviously shocked, meaning she'd let go of her trance state, and she stared at the sword in her hand as though it were a live snake, then up at him.

"I...I didn't..." she panted, unable to articulate her thoughts as her mind was occupied with trying to process what had just happened.

"That is what I was talking about, Kagome. You've unlocked your instincts." He sighed, and walking towards her, he held out his hand, waiting until she took it, then pulled her up into his embrace. He just let her hold on for a few minutes, watching over her shoulder as everyone vacated the room, aware that the Lady needed some space.

"It is okay, migoto. What just happened is good. Now, you have two weapons to work with, one long-distance, and one close quarters." Pulling back, he lifted her face and smiled at the shaken young woman. "Tomorrow, I will teach you a simple kata, for form, and you can spend some time practicing that, okay?"

She nodded up at him, still shaken. It was a bit scary to come out of a trance and realize that you'd just been doing something that you'd never been taught. On top of that, she'd had a sword to his abdomen - while she was quite happy to get close to his body, that's not exactly the way she'd imagined doing so. She shuddered.

Definitely not.

Stepping away from her, he sheathed his sword again, and taking her hand, led her from the dojo. Leading her to the weaponsmaster's quarters, he requested the sheath that belonged to her new sword, and once he had it he promptly took the sword from her and sheathed it, then slid it into her obi.

Kagome stared at the sword now lying against her hip. It felt oddly comfortable there - as though she had done this before. Shrugging tiredly after a moment, she looked up at Sugimi. "I don't think I was really ready for that... but then again, I don't know if I ever would be ready. That was... intense, for lack of a better word."

He nodded as he took her arm and began escorting her back towards her rooms, and more importantly, the bathing room. She would benefit from the hot water.

"Tapping your previous incarnation's memories can be very disconcerting, after all, there is a reason that the kami decreed that you would hold no actual memories of a previous life once you've moved on to the next one. But they cannot erase the lessons that life taught you from your soul - or the whole exercise would be moot. All those lessons are there, almost encoded into your very being, only on a subconscious level."

Kagome frowned, a distant memory of something similar she had heard in school coming back then. "You know, science in my time has a similar theory about things like that... only they call it 'ancestral memory'." At his intrigued look, she continued. "Basically, the idea is that certain things are genetically encoded into our very DNA, including certain types of memories. Of course, it's still a theory but..." she trailed off thoughtfully.

"What is DNA?"

"Umm, well, it's sorta, you know, inherited characteristics." She shook her head, trying to come up with a way to explain that wouldn't dig her in deeper. Her mind was already fried, she didn't need it getting any worse.

"I know! Okay, I've noticed that you, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru all have silver hair and golden eyes. That's DNA, or genetics. It's traits passed down from ancestors to their descendants, get it?"

He nodded, clearly fascinated with the things she was telling him. "This, I understand. Familial traits. So, you are telling me that these traits can be traced, and understood by the people in your time?"

"Yes. You know, I remember reading an article a year or so ago, about the body of a man, from about ten thousand years ago, being found frozen in an ice field somewhere in Europe. They took his body to study it, to a college in England, I think it was." She closed her eyes in thought, then opened them again with a nod. "Yeah, it was England. Anyway, once they had him there, they started studying his DNA, and found out that his direct descendant was a female professor that actually taught there at that same college! Can you _imagine? _Finding an ancestor from _six thousand years before your time? _How awesome is that?"

Sugimi's eyes were wide. Every time she opened her mouth, he found more fascinating things to ask her about. Coming to a stop outside her door, he asked, "What is a college? And a professor? And... England?"

"Oh! A college is a place where people go in my time for a higher education - err, intensive tutoring, kinda. And a professor is a tutor. England is a country in Europe."

He nodded. "I see." Deep in thought, he slid open her door, and pushed her gently inside. "Go take a hot bath, my dear," he said, distractedly. "The hot water will ease your soreness. When you're done, join me in the garden, and I will escort you to dinner. We can talk more about these things then," he grinned at her.

Kagome sighed. Sliding the door closed, she moved into the room, intent on soaking for a good long while.

_Just great. Now I'm gonna have to spend the rest of the night having what's left of my brain picked by an insatiably curious inu._

She groaned._ How do I get myself into these messes?_

_Oh, yeah, right. Big mouth. Kami knows I've been told often enough that I talk too much._

_Guess I just proved them all right. I _do_ talk too much._

---zZz---

A/N: The above was only a very basic description of ancestral memory, and the portion about the male body found in Europe and transported to England to a University there, where a DNA trace found a direct female descendant actually employed by the University is actually true. I read about that a couple years ago and threw it in here, although it isn't strictly correct in the story - I'm not sure how far back the male was dated to, I just used a rounded figure. Anyway, enjoy!

Ja Ne

Amber


	9. Rumors of a Dead Woman Walking

**Chapter 8: Rumors of a Dead Woman Walking**

Inuyasha sighed with irritation. They'd been following a shard rumor, and had been led to this rather large village situated on a crossroads.

As usual, the lecher couldn't resist a chance to go slithering through town with the excuse of gathering information, meaning that Sango had gone with him, to keep him from molesting any of the pretty young women of the town. So, instead of doing something constructive, he was crouched in a tree outside of the village, with a sulking Kikyou sitting at the base of it, waiting for them to get back.

Not his favorite way to waste time.

On top of that, as much as he loved her, his mate was driving him insane.

Ever since he'd told her that if Kagome were still alive, he'd want to take her to mate, as well, she'd been standoffish with him, and he was getting tired of it. He knew it upset her, but at least he was honest about it, once he'd realized his feelings. He couldn't help how he felt - and she was acting like he'd done it on purpose.

Maybe it was time to have it out with her... since they were just sitting here, anyway, may as well use the time for something.

Hopping down from the tree, he plopped down next to her. "Oi, Kikyou."

He waited till she looked at him, a neutral, but guarded, expression on her face.

"I know you're still pissed about what I said 'bout Kagome. I'm sorry if it hurt your feelings - but I can't help how I feel. It's not like I can stop loving someone just because. You know I love you, but I love her, too, and even though she's gone," he said, a pained look flashing across his face, "I don't think that's ever going to change. But you need to get over it," he said bluntly. "She _is_ dead, so there's no point in you sulking about it."

"It's ironic that you would say that, Inuyasha, because I am very sure that if it were Kagome in my place, she'd have sat you straight to _hell_ for even _thinking_ about mating both of us. It hurts to know that you only have half the heart of the person that holds your _whole_ heart. So, I'm sorry if that upsets _you_, but I also, just like you say, can't help how I feel."

Standing, she moved off towards the small stream at the far end of the clearing, ignoring his frustrated growl.

_Dammit! This is maddening! It shouldn't matter, it's not like she has to share, since Kagome's gone anyway..._his heart ached everytime that thought crossed his mind. Even after almost a year, it hurt as much as it had then.

He wondered if the pain would ever go away...

He was shaken from his thoughts as Miroku and Sango appeared on the road coming towards him, and his hackles immediately rose. Something had happened. Both of them appeared shell-shocked, and their scents were jumbled - fear, hope, anger, excitement, and disbelief all mingled together.

As they drew near, Kikyou returned to his side, quietly waiting with him, also aware that something had happened.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed on them. "Oi! What the hell has you two so jumpy?"

Sango exchanged sideways glances with Miroku, and then shook her head angrily. Looking at Kikyou, then at Inuyasha, she turned to Miroku.

"You tell them. Personally, I don't think either of them deserves to be told, but that's up to you. I'll abide by your decision, Miroku." She turned and headed off down the road, Shippo running to catch up from the area he'd been sitting in as he'd waited with Inuyasha and Kikyou.

Inuyasha stared after her, then turned to Miroku. "Out with it, bouzo. What the hell is Sango's problem? What did_ we _do?"

Miroku kept his face straight with difficulty. "We just spoke to a couple of young men that had traveled here from a village about a week's journey from here, in the Northern Lands. Apparently, their village was attacked a couple of weeks ago by a pair of oni, and a beautiful young miko came to their aide. She destroyed one of the oni, but was hurt by the second, and saved by the Northern Lord himself."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So what's the point of this, Miroku? You do have one, right? Get to it."

"I would, if you wouldn't_ interrupt _me, Inuyasha," he snapped, and Inuyasha recoiled slightly, startled. It wasn't often that the imperturbable monk spoke to anyone that way. He glanced at Kikyou, and noticed her uneasy expression at his behavior, too.

"As I was _saying_, when he spoke to her after he killed the oni, it came out that she had several Shikon shards - and when the Lord asked why she dealt with that accursed jewel, she told him it was because it was her duty." Miroku pinned him with a deadly look. "She told the Lord that she was the Shikon Miko, Inuyasha."

He felt like someone had punched him in the gut, and he staggered back just slightly. _It... it can't be! She's dead... isn't she?_ "Keh! It can't be her, Miroku! If she was alive, she'd be with us, don't you think?"

Miroku glanced pointedly at a still stunned Kikyou, then back at him. "_Would_ she be, Inuyasha? We're not as stupid as you think we are. Both Sango and I are well aware that when Kagome was fighting for her life against that oni, you were busy screwing _her." _At Kikyou's embarrassed gasp, and Inuyasha's low growl, he nodded, knowing his point had been made.

"I asked the men what she looked like. They described Kagome exactly, Inuyasha. Even to her sapphire blue eyes that we both know are extremely rare in our country. What are the chances?"

Turning his back on them, he made to move off after Sango, but stopped, and glancing at them over his shoulder, he said, "Neither Sango nor I feel that you deserve to see her again if it truly is her, Inuyasha, and as for Kikyou, it's obvious that she would be happier if Kagome were actually dead. I'll only say this once... if Kagome_ is _still alive through some grace of the Kami, it is _her _that has our loyalty. Remember that, because if you hurt her again, neither Sango nor I will hesitate to protect her against you two. You've both done enough damage to her for a lifetime."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red for a moment, and he had to fight himself not to attack the monk. His heart was pounding, a hot, painful feeling growing inside him, and he knew that feeling was hope - the most dangerous emotion in the world. If she was still alive, he'd let _nothing, _and no one, get between them, not Miroku, not Sango, not even Kikyou.

Breathing deeply to calm himself, he looked at Kikyou, who was shaking, obviously extremely upset, and grabbing her arm, he pulled her onto his back, intent on catching up to the other two. She sat stiffly against him, and he huffed in irritation. She'd never been able to ride his back the way Kagome had always done, and now, it was even worse, because she was so highly upset.

"We'll talk about this later tonight when we make camp, Kikyou. For now, don't think about it."

She didn't say a word.

---zZz---

Sango watched the two walking ahead of her and wondered just what had happened between them - they had barely spoken to each other since the day they'd gotten the information that maybe, just maybe, Kagome was still alive.

She found it highly ironic that after all the years of Inuyasha running off after rumors of Kikyou when Kagome was around, now that he had Kikyou, he was running after rumors of Kagome.

She laughed inwardly. Running off after rumors of another so-called dead woman. The fool just couldn't make up his mind - or was it that he really just wanted what he couldn't have?

That sounded about right...

Miroku glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. They had both laughed at the hanyou when he'd 'decided' that they were dropping the search for shards and instead would be hunting the elusive miko that those rumors were about. As if he and Sango hadn't already decided where they were going, whether or not the hanyou came along.

He watched, almost amused at the stiff back of Kikyou as she walked slightly behind Inuyasha. He didn't hate her, as a servant of the buddha, that wouldn't befit him, but he certainly had no liking for her, and wouldn't trust her as far as he could throw her.

He knew for a fact that she was jealous as hell right now over this whole mess - and he found it a fitting punishment for the pain she had willingly inflicted on Kagome repeatedly over the years. As they say, paybacks are a bitch. Even the buddha himself had known that, and said so - just in slightly more... elegant words.

His musings were interrupted by Inuyasha coming to a halt on the road. As they caught up to the two, the hanyou nodded to the village that lay just at the foot of the slight hill they were on.

"Keh. You two, why don't you see if anyone here has any information? Describe her, maybe she's passed through here."

Miroku raised a brow at him, as Sango pushed past and walked on, not saying a word. "I am not a fool, Inuyasha. I am sure I can figure out how to find out if she's been here or not without your input." He moved after Sango, but was held back by the hanyou grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't fuck with me on this, Miroku. I don't really care what you or Sango think, but if you're smart, you won't fight me on anything to do with Kagome. You and I, as a matter of fact, will disappear for a while after we make camp tonight... we're gonna have a little talk."

Miroku pulled away pointedly. "Kagome is not your concern, Inuyasha. You have Kikyou. She's who you protect. You made that choice yourself," he said, as the hanyou began growling, "so don't get angry at us for reminding you of it. When and _if _we find her, Sango and I will protect her." Inuyasha clenched his fists in fury as the monk walked away.

By the time they returned, Inuyasha was ready to kill something. Kikyou was really pissing him off - even when he'd tried to show her affection, just holding her in his lap while they'd waited, she'd been stiff and unyielding, and had moved away as soon as he'd let her.

They hadn't even slept together in several weeks... and she showed no signs of having any desire to do so. Not that he really was thinking that way right now - lately, ever since he'd had this hope dropped into his lap, everytime he thought about sex, he just felt confused, because, again, he wanted _both _of them.

It was really getting ridiculous. Things had been so much less complicated back when he'd been whole of heart - this _divided_ heart stuff was wearing really thin. Because no matter how much he loved and wanted Kagome, he loved and wanted Kikyou just as much - he literally was torn in two, and frankly, it sucked. There was no way for him to choose.

He couldn't.

So when the two came back, talking quietly, he leapt to his feet, eagerly awaiting whatever word they had.

Again, it was Miroku that spoke. Sango barely spoke to anyone except the lech and Shippo anymore.

"The people here knew nothing about the Shikon jewel," as Inuyasha's ears drooped, and Kikyou's eyes brightened, "however, when I described Kagome, they knew of whom I spoke. She is revered in these lands - apparently, she suddenly appeared _near a year ago_," with a significant look at the hanyou, "traveling around through these areas and helping those in need. None know her name, though. She is just addressed as miko-sama, and seems content with that."

He turned and continued walking, following the path. "They say she has changed a great deal since she first appeared, growing radiantly beautiful, and many of the young men that I spoke with have attempted to press their suit when she comes around." Miroku chuckled. "It appears that she has many would-be suitors in these lands. Hopefully, she'll choose one of them and be done with it. At least _they'd_ honor her," he said, pointedly.

Rage swept through Inuyasha at the thought of any of those filthy, weak village idiots placing a hand on_ his _Kagome...

Directly after dinner that evening, Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and dragged him off a good distance from camp - it was time they had it out.

---zZz---

Finally finding a clearing far enough away from camp, he let go of Miroku's clothes and spun around to face him, staring as the houshi calmly straightened his robes.

"What the hell is you and Sango's real problem lately, Miroku? I thought we were friends - was I wrong?"

Miroku shook his head. "We were friends, Inuyasha - but it wasn't us who changed things in the group, it was you. What you did to Kagome is unacceptable, and Sango and I are having a hard time forgiving and forgetting - especially now." He sighed deeply.

"And neither of us can understand the way you've been acting lately, either. You're acting like you're desperately in love with Kagome - but we all know your not, after all, you chose Kikyou. So what's going on with you?"

Inuyasha stood there staring at him for a moment, then his shoulders slumped, and he plopped down onto the ground. Rubbing his hands across his eyes, he said, "Look... why don't you sit down, Miroku. I'll try to explain it the best I can."

Miroku frowned, nodding, he sat, then waited patiently for him to begin.

"I'm a fool, Miroku, we all know that, right? But I'm even more of one than I thought. Remember back when I asked you why I couldn't have them both?" He glanced up to catch the monk's nod, then looked away again. "I was more right at that moment than I realized. When I finally marked Kikyou, I thought I'd made a choice, and while it hurt some, I figured I loved Kikyou more, and I had to stop leading Kagome along."

Miroku shifted, beginning to think he knew where this was going... and sincerely hoping for the hanyou's sake that he was wrong...

"But when she disappeared, or... died," he choked out, "I suddenly felt... dead inside, like half of my soul was gone." He let out a hollow chuckle then, pain evident in every word. "I realized then what I'd never truly understood - my heart was divided equally in half. I love them both, Miroku... and not one any more than the other. I can't choose - I'm literally trapped between them both. I don't know what to do..." his voice trailed off.

Miroku took a deep breath, anger flooding his mind, then let it out slowly, trying to keep his calm. He felt for Inuyasha, he really did, but Kagome deserved happiness, and Inuyasha could not give her that now. He was already mated to another.

"There is no 'choosing' anymore, Inuyasha. Right or wrong, you made your choice when you mated Kikyou. Now I understand the stiffness between you two... she knows how you feel, doesn't she?"

"I told her. But you're wrong when you say there's no choice anymore, Miroku. I'm youkai, not human, even if my mother was, and in our laws, I _can _have them both."

An ominous, inarticulate sound of rage came from Miroku then and he leveled a deadly glare on the hanyou. "Don't finish that thought, Inuyasha," he warned, rage forcing him to try to speak around clenched jaws, "not if you know what's good for you. You know as well as I that that is rarely done, even here, in our time, but it's not done _at all _in Kagome's. You dishonor her and her memory with even _suggesting_ such a thing!"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, eyes narrowing dangerously. "I'm not required to ask you, _monk_," he spat out. "This is none of your business, it's between Kagome and I. Understand, bouzo, if Kagome _is_ still alive, then I will be courting her. I will not give up, _ever_, until she agrees to become my mate. I _can't _give up. And if you, or Sango, try to interfere, I will put you in your place. Make no mistake about that."

Spinning on his heel, he took off back towards camp, leaving an enraged Miroku behind in the clearing... one who was dangerously close to opening his wind tunnel on the hanyou. Closing his eyes, he desperately searched for his center, breathing deeply and evenly, until he was finally calm enough to walk back to camp.

When he arrived, he looked for one person, and one person only. The Inu was sitting in a tree, glaring at him, and Miroku narrowed his eyes. "I was not finished with you, Inuyasha, when you ran off. You have gone past the line this time, _hanyou_, and if I have to take a living Kagome and toss her down the well and seal it, _I will keep you from her." _

At his words, a feral growl filled the air, and shocked gasps could be heard from the two women. Shippo, frightened by the sudden flaring auras in the camp, scampered into Sango's bedding as she stood, a sudden, ominous look in her eyes as she took in what her fiance had just said, and quickly deduced what was going on.

Turning her glare on Kikyou, she motioned for the priestess to back away from her bow. "Don't even think about it, Kikyou. You might be a miko, but I'm not youkai, and you are no match in combat for me. If you know what's good for you, you'll_ back off_," she snapped.

Once the priestess had moved away from the center of the camp, she hefted her hiraikotsu and, staring up at an enraged hanyou, she stepped up to Miroku's side. "I may not know everything that's going on right this minute, Inuyasha, but I heard enough to have a pretty good idea, and if you even think for_ one minute _that I'd let you dishonor my sister that way, then you'd better think again. I will choose her over you every time, and I wouldn't lose any sleep to guilt about taking you out to save her anymore pain."

At Inuyasha's snort, she let out a harsh laugh. "We haven't really ever fought when I was at full strength, hanyou - don't make me prove why I'm the only one of my family that's still alive. I am perfectly capable of taking you on in battle."

She raised a brow. "After all, that's what I'm trained to do, isn't it? Destroy youkai that cause harm to others?" she asked, silkily. "There's a reason I'm the best at what I do, Inuyasha - and maybe you'd better think about that for a while."

Miroku smiled down at her, proud to stand by her side. She was strong... with the heart of a true warrior, and he loved her more every day. Turning his gaze back to Inuyasha, who'd actually listened to everything they'd said without saying a word, he put a hand on Sango's arm, motioning for her to stand down now that her warning had been given.

"I think that we all know quite well how each of us stands in this matter at this point. For now, we will leave it alone, after all, it avails us nothing to fight amongst ourselves with Naraku out there if Kagome isn't even alive." He nodded to Kikyou. "Perhaps you should take your mate and go for a walk, help him to calm down. Some separation between us all would be a good idea right now."

Kikyou nodded, moving forward, she grabbed her bow and quiver, and grabbing Inuyasha's arm, she pulled him away from the camp. The two left behind in it watched as the hanyou yanked his arm away and moved stiffly after her.

Miroku sighed sadly as he watched them.

_How did things fall so far, so fast? I understand that your heart is divided, my friend, but you cannot have them both - I will not allow it. You would only end up destroying Kagome's heart even more than you already have._

_She deserves better - she deserves someone who can give her their whole heart, their whole soul, not the bits and pieces that are all that you can offer her._

_I pray that she finds that person... soon._


	10. Shards of Her Soul

**Chapter 9: Shards of Her Soul**

Kagome and Suma sat outside in the formal gardens near the front of the shiro a month and a half after she'd first arrived.

It was a beautiful day, and as such, Kagome had decreed that, if they had to spend it working, they'd do it outside, so they could at least take advantage of the weather. Not to mention which, the gardens had finally been finished, and were once again blooming beautifully, as the gardens of a wealthy and powerful daiyoukai should be.

The two females had become fast friends, even though, to begin with, the youkai woman had tried to keep the proper Mistress/Servant relationship between them, being that it was with Kagome, that hadn't worked, and she'd finally given up after the Lord had taken her aside and given her permission to treat Kagome the way she wanted to be treated.

Suma looked down at her lists, and began to smile. The next item on the agenda to be refurbished was the Lady's suite of rooms, and she was going to enjoy this. Sugimi-sama had already spoken to her about what he wanted to see in his Lady's rooms in the way of comfort... but had left all decorating up to her, and now, it was time to begin readying her rooms.

Once they were done, they'd be gorgeous.

"So, Suma, what's our next two projects?"

Eyes twinkling, Suma smiled over at her. "Reading my mind again, Kagome-sama. I was just looking over the list. Next up: your rooms."

Kagome shook her head. "No, those can wait - they're not that bad. There are other places around here that need the attention much worse."

Suma sighed. "No, Kagome-sama, Sugimi-sama gave me strict instructions about this. His rooms have already been done - and he wants yours done next. There is no changing his mind on this."

Kagome frowned. "But... we're only courting, Suma, what if he decides we won't suit, after all? Then whoever he does find to take as a mate will be stuck with rooms decorated the way I like. This should really wait 'til he's sure I'm what he wants."

Suma stared at her incredulously. "Kagome-sama, don't you know _anything _about courting and mating? I mean, from what I understood, you traveled with the Lord's younger hanyou son for several years, and a youkai taijiya, plus you know the Lord's eldest, Sesshoumaru-sama of the West. How can you not know?"

"Umm, know what?" She shook her head, confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Taking in a deep breath, Suma let it out, then smiled. "Okay. Sugimi-sama is courting you, right?" At Kagome's nod, she continued. "The courtship isn't for his sake, Kagome-sama. It's for yours. He already knows what he wants, and as soon as you decide what you want, and that you are ready for him, he will mate you." At Kagome's shocked blush, she grinned.

"As far as Sugimi-sama is concerned, you're _already _the Northern Lady - _his_ Lady."

Kagome sat back on her heels. "Huh. Well... I had no idea. Look, uh, he already told you what he wants done in the rooms, right? As Suma nodded, she smiled. "Fine. Then the only things I care about furniture wise, is I want a futon that is somewhat more elevated off the floor than is traditional. If it's needed, I can sketch the design of the piece, and that can be taken to the carpenters so they can have a blueprint of what I want."

She tapped a dainty finger against her chin in thought. "As for colors... let's see. What are my Lord's colors, anyway?"

"Red, blue, black, and white."

"Ah. Okay. I want a contrasting scheme of black and white - and offset with accents of red. I think that's enough to go on for now - and I have something I need to speak to my Lord about." She stood up quickly. "You know where to find me if you need me, Suma. Talk to you later!" She flew off down the path back to the front entrance to the palace, leaving a startled youkai woman behind her wondering what had gotten into her friend.

While Kagome had been listening to Suma, something had occurred to her - and she wondered if Sugimi had even thought about it. He hadn't been around his youngest son, since he'd died the day Inuyasha was born, but Kagome _had_, and she was suddenly afraid. Inuyasha struggled to control his blood, to keep his youkai side from overwhelming his mind and turning him into a vicious killer.

It had suddenly come to Kagome... she couldn't even consider putting a potential child of hers through that. She _really _needed to talk to him _- now. _This could change everything with Sugimi - she knew, as the Lord of the North, he'd need an heir - and she couldn't give him one that could conceivably become a crazed murderer. She couldn't.

Finally tracking him down to the dojo, she burst in, only to be caught off-guard to see her Lord, along with another attractive youkai male, in the middle of a sparring session. Sitting down quietly, she just watched, enjoying the show.

Both males were bare-chested, and Kagome stared hard at Sugimi, unable to look away. As if he weren't gorgeous enough _with _all those clothes on, he was even more divine _without_ them - and suddenly, she found herself swallowing _very_ hard when she thought of sharing a bed with him, arousal zinging instantly through her body.

Completely unaware of the fact that her aroused scent had been caught by both males, she was quite startled when they stopped their sparring session, and Sugimi suddenly growled dangerously at the other youkai - obviously warning him away - as his eyes bled red and he leapt towards her, crouching over her, glaring at the offending male.

The other youkai, eyes flashing between red and his normal ice-blue, scented the air nervously, and then stared at the feral Lord, unsure of whether to challenge or not - but had his mind made up for him in a hurry when Sugimi let forth with a thunderous growl that shook the entire dojo, and unleashed his aura. The other male could not hope to compete, and fled the scene without a backward glance.

Kagome had been shocked out of her aroused state by the behavior of the two, and was completely confused as to what had just happened, when Sugimi turned towards her and _pounced_, still growling, only now, with a more seductive tone rather than a dangerous one.

Without really thinking about it, just going on instinct, she tilted her head back and bared her throat - and he purred, nuzzling her neck, and licking her courting mark. She didn't know what was going on, but having him hover over her, purring, and kissing and licking her neck, was certainly worth it.

After a few minutes, Sugimi sat back, and his eyes were golden again. She looked up at him, and he could read the confusion in her eyes. Chuckling, he pulled her into his lap, and holding her tightly to his chest, he nuzzled along her cheekbone, dropping little kisses on the velvet skin.

"Kagome, love, your scent is just too enticing - I almost lost it." Breathing in deeply, he grinned.

_She can't help the way she reacts to me any more than I can help how I react to her. _

"Unfortunately, it's enticing to other males, as well. _That, _I could do without. I can see that I'm going to have to keep a close watch on you, my love. You are just entirely too dangerous to let wander around - at least, 'til you're marked as mine. Then they'll all leave you alone."

That topic brought back her earlier fear, and she sat back with huge, worried eyes, staring up at him unhappily.

"That reminds me of why I came in here, Sugimi. I don't think I can be your mate," she said, brokenly, as tears filled her eyes.

He frowned at her, tightening his grip on her and holding her to him quite forcefully.

"And why not?"

"You'll need an heir, won't you? For these lands, now? she asked, softly.

"Yes, but what has that to do with anything?"

"If we had a child, they would be hanyou, my Lord. And their blood..." she trailed off miserably, before finishing her sentence, "well, just like Inuyasha's - it would be unstable. I can't do that to a child, Sugimi! I've seen the pain and fear it's caused Inu, I wouldn't want to do that to a child of mine..."

He chuckled, beginning to relax as he realized what the problem was.

"You don't have to worry about that, my dear. The reason that Inuyasha suffers with that affliction is that my blood overpowers his mother's ningen blood, ne?" As she nodded, he smiled.

"But your blood, Kagome, is different. Inuyasha's mother had no innate power of her own, she was only ningen. Your blood is not quite the same - no ningen with power of their own has blood that's the same as a ningen without power. My blood will not overpower yours, it will blend with it - seamlessly. Any pups we have will be very powerful, and will _not_ share Inuyasha's affliction."

Kagome sat back and stared into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, Kagome."

He sighed, then, and asked, "Since you are already here, we may as well begin the next stage of training. Are you up to it?"

She nodded. "What's the next stage?"

"It's time for you to start learning to control the power in the jewel. We only have a few more weeks before we need to leave, and I want you familiar with all aspects of the blasted thing before we step foot outside my lands."

She grinned up at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, and slid a slender hand down his chest. "Well, I'm ready, but I don't know about you, my Lord. Maybe you should put some clothes on?"

He groaned, shooting her a hot look as he settled her on the mat in front of him, and stood to go retrieve his haori and under-haori. "Do not tease me, little mate, or I will not be responsible for my actions. I've had to search out enough cold water to drown the entire palace since I met you - you seem to have a rather detrimental effect on my control."

She blinked innocently up at him. "But, my Lord... why would you need cold water?"

At his incredulous look, she fell over with hysterical laughter. "N-no, it's okay, Sugimi, you really don't need to explain it, I was only k-kidding." She waved her hands at him as she vainly attempted to calm down. "Oh, k-kami, dear one, your face...!"

Her laughter trailed off as he stopped and stared at her with an enigmatic look in his eyes. "You know, that's the first time you've called me an endearment like that, Kagome," he said softly. "I like it."

She smiled up at him. "Well, it just sort of slipped out... because it's true. You _are_ dear to me," she said back just as softly.

He moved back over to her and ran a soft hand down her face, some indefinable emotion in his eye, before he blinked, and his normal, all-business expression took over. Dropping his hand, he sat before her again, and asked her a question.

"What do you know about the jewel, Kagome?"

Her brow furrowed in thought. "Not much, really. I know it was created by Midoriko from her soul as the only way to contain the souls of the youkai she was fighting at the time, and that even the smallest shard of it can grant the holder a great deal of power."

"Have you ever wondered why, though?"

She tilted her head in confusion, not sure what he was asking.

"The jewel, simply put, is _part_, only part, mind you, of her soul. A _miko's _soul. Naraku looks to complete the jewel so he may be granted a single wish. However, does that not, with what you know of the jewel, seem a little bit wasteful? To make one wish on a whole jewel, or to take shards of it, and use them as a power source, over and over - one that will never run out? Which would _you _rather?"

"Well... well, if that's the case, why is he looking to complete the jewel instead of just keeping most of the shards?"

"Because that whole make a wish on the completed jewel is a load of shit, to put it bluntly, my dear. What he's really after is Midoriko's soul - your soul, love. It is_ you _that are the well-spring of the power that everyone is after. When Midoriko first created the jewel, it carried nowhere near the power that it does now - because your soul has gotten so much larger, and more powerful, so has the jewel."

He stared into her eyes, impressing her with the seriousness of what he was telling her.

"You, my dear, _are_ the Shikon jewel, and it's _your_ soul Naraku is after, not some little round bauble that is actually nothing more than a focus for you and everyone else who attempts to use it. It is your soul that contains the power that he is drawing upon. All I'm going to show you how to do is take back control of it."

She looked at him for several minutes, processing what he'd told her and then nodded once, sharply.

"Let's do this."

---zZz---

A couple of hours later a glowingly energetic Kagome opened her eyes and stared at Sugimi, who was smiling, pleased with her quick grasp of the things he'd shown her.

But there were still a few questions she had for him...

"I understand what you've told me, but, honestly, if the jewel is merely just a focusing mechanism, and Naraku knows this, knows about my soul, then why hasn't he already made himself into a full demon? That's what he's been after all this time... kinda like Inuyasha, to tell the truth," she frowned, that thought just occurring to her.

"Because it isn't enough to just have the jewel, he needs to control _you. _Once he gains the entire jewel, then, he would be coming after you - he can't kill you, but he _can_ break you, in order to have complete control of you, he only needs your soul, not your mind." He grinned and pulled her into his lap, tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Needless to say, I've just pulled his teeth. Now that you know the truth, you aren't vulnerable to him anymore, but I'm really going to enjoy it when he tries something against you, and it turns back on him. He's such an arrogant bastard."

Kagome laughed. "Oh, and you're not?"

He drew her closer, his eyes going from amused, to something deeper, something hotter and older. "No, love, I'm not," he said, huskily, "I'm just powerful, and don't waste my time on false modesty." The last few words were breathed against her lips, and then, suddenly, he sealed them with his own.

Kagome's eyes had first widened, then began to drift closed when she realized what he was doing, and it was only helped along by the way his voice went deep and silky on the last words. But the feel of his lips touching hers shocked her so deeply with the immediate, and extremely powerful, jolt of electricity that rushed through her, that she gasped, and he instantly took advantage, taking her mouth in a passionate and primal tasting.

This was a conquering kiss, where he overwhelmed her, and took what he wanted, and it turned her on more than anything she'd ever envisaged.

Flooded by sensations she hadn't ever known, she went limp in his arms, unable to concentrate on anything but what he was doing to her with his lips and tongue. Nothing else could ever feel this good, she was sure, and a surge of sheer _want_ went through her, a fire that was only fed by his little nips and tugs on her lips.

Sugimi almost lost all control the moment he tasted her for the very first time, and he had to fight, _hard_, not to take her right there on the dojo floor. He wanted to wait 'til Naraku was dead - but he was no longer sure he'd be able to hold out.

As she moaned into his mouth, desire surged through him, only flaring higher within him when he caught the renewed scent of her arousal. He knew then that he could take her now, and she wouldn't turn him away.

Drifting away from her lips, he nipped and kissed his way down her throat, once again heading for her courting mark, and suckled at it until the whole area was red and swollen.

Closing his eyes, he pulled away slightly, breathing deeply to try to regain his control... he was well aware that it wasn't only his body that wanted her - his emotions were fully engaged as well by the woman in his arms, and that made it even harder to stop what he was doing.

His whole being _longed _for her, and he was only holding onto his control by threads.

He had no shame in admitting that he was completely bound, heart, soul, and body to the miko he held - he loved her, like he'd never even understood love could be until now, and he sat back, tilting her chin up to look into her eyes, wanting to know what he would see in them when he told her what he needed to say. He had no fear of rejection here - it was only a matter of time 'til she would completely reciprocate his feelings, and he knew it.

He drew in a deep breath, and then slowly let it out, loosening the sexual tension that was dominating his body, and smiled at her. It was time to tell her everything.

"Kagome... I want you to know that I love you. With everything that is in me, every part of my soul, all of it loves you." He chuckled as her eyes first grew wide, and then softened, lighting with a smile that came from her heart.

"But how can you be sure, so soon?"

He sighed, a slightly sheepish expression crossing his face.

"I am afraid I was not completely forthcoming when I told you that I knew I would meet you someday. I told you that Midoriko told me that I would, remember?" As she nodded, a now suspicious look in her narrowing gaze, he continued. "What I didn't mention is that she also told me that we would be soul-mates. I already knew that I would love you when I met you. I had no desire to fight it - the attraction was instant, just like she'd said it would be."

Kagome glared at him. "And you didn't tell me?! _Why?"_

"Because I wanted you to follow your heart, and not feel like you were being forced into anything, love, that's why. Can you tell me I was wrong to withhold that from you? Would you have really been happy feeling coerced into this? I didn't want you to feel you had no choice. I wanted you to choose to be with me freely, _because you wanted to be_, not because someone foretold that you would be."

Kagome locked her eyes onto his, searching them for any sign that he wasn't serious, and found none. He really had done it to give her the freedom of choosing on her own, without any foreknowledge. She was touched all the way to her soul.

A brilliant smile lit up her face, so openly, beautifully honest, that Sugimi blinked. He'd never seen eyes like hers - she didn't hide anything, you could see every part of her soul in them, and he absolutely melted at the happiness and love he could see shining through.

"I love you, too, Sugimi. You were right - it was better that you waited to tell me. Thank you for wanting to give me the choice... and now I've made it. I would be completely honored to be your mate."

He pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly to him, so many emotions swirling through him then that he couldn't have pointed to any one and named it - the only words in his mind at the time were ones of ultimate possession.

_Always mine, never anyone elses... only mine!_

She let out a little huff, and he immediately loosened his hold, as she gasped and breathed in. He realized he'd been holding her so tight she'd almost been unable to breath, and he grinned at her.

"Sorry, love. I just couldn't help myself." She sat back a little in his lap, and before she could even think of moving any further, a furry little bundle landed in her lap, and sat, looking between the both of them.

_'It's about time, Great Lord. Now that you've told her everything, do you think that you could show her how to open her mind to me, so that I can actually speak to her?'_

Sugimi chuckled as Kagome looked down at the purring neko. "He wants me to show you how to open your mind to him so he can speak to you directly. It's simple, really. Do you want to learn?"

She looked back at him with a warm and eager smile. "Sure! What do I have to do?"

"Open your aura to his, and once you've done that, focus your mind on him in the same way, then listen. He'll do the rest, and once he's connected himself to your mind, you'll be able to speak to each other anytime."

Kisho purred as he felt her aura and mind seek his - after all, they were tied together as surely as she and the Great Lord... he felt love for her as much as Sugimi-sama did, just in a different way.

The moment she felt the fire neko's mind join with hers, everything clicked, and she suddenly knew that all that had happened in the last year had had only one purpose - to bring these two into her life, and join them all together.

She was finally home. This was the reason she had been unable to contemplate going back through the well when Inuyasha had marked Kikyou - because her destiny truly lay here, in the past.

She never had truly belonged there, and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, now, that she wouldn't be forced back there when the jewel was completed and Naraku defeated, like she'd worried about for so long.

After all, you can't be expected to exist with only half your soul, and since Sugimi was the other half of hers...

This was her place, ordained by the kami themselves.

Right here, with him, and Kisho.

And no one could say any different.


	11. Totosai and Myoga

**Chapter 10: Totosai and Myoga**

Kagome was nervous. _Extremely_ nervous. The last two weeks of her stay here in the Northern Shiro had flown by, as Sugimi had set an intense and difficult training schedule. He wanted her ready when the time came to leave - and he made sure she was.

Of course, he'd nearly killed her with the pace he'd set, and when she'd complained about it, he'd merely looked at her coolly and told her that Naraku wouldn't stop the fight just because she wanted a nap.

She wasn't entirely stupid, however, and she was well aware that part of the reason he'd kept them both working so hard was so nothing much of an intimate nature could take place. He was having 'control issues', and was trying to wear them both out so he'd be able to keep his hands to himself. She thought it was sweet, but worried about how he'd handle it once they'd left on their travels.

Which was what she was nervous about, now. They were scheduled to leave at first light tomorrow - first stop, Totosai's. Sugimi wanted a new sword, one capable of channeling his immense youki, and Totosai was the best youkai swordsmith out there, bar none.

_At least there's that much of a reprieve. Even Totosai will need at least a week to do what Sugimi wants..._

The truth of the matter was, when she'd first arrived here and had agreed to train with Sugimi, then travel and join up with Inuyasha's group, and then Sesshoumaru as well, she hadn't really faced the idea of having to actually _see_ Inuyasha and the others again.

Now that that day was close, though, it was hitting her hard.

She thought back over everything she'd done in the last year, and hoped that Sango, and Miroku, and especially Shippo, would understand what she'd done in leaving them - and, at least one day, forgive her for it. The biggest reason she'd run, and faked her death the way she had, besides the hurt of what Inuyasha had done, was because she knew he'd try to force her back through the well - and she couldn't allow that. She'd honestly seen no other way to go about it.

After all, he'd have no reason to throw a dead woman through the well.

Overall, she was more afraid of her friend's reactions, than of seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou. While what he'd done would probably always hurt, in an abstract way, she no longer cared that the two were mated - after all, she was about to be mated herself - and she was really very excited about it.

She had no doubts about that - she was totally in love with Sugimi.

It was funny. If asked, even a few months ago, she'd have laughed if someone had claimed to be in love after only two months... but now that she was in that situation, she had to admit - when the kami decided something, they really didn't let anything get in the way of it - including a reluctant heart. She may have been a bit frightened of the immediacy of the attraction, and emotional pull that he'd wielded so quickly over her in the beginning, but she didn't feel that way now.

She sighed softly, smiling as she looked down at her shoulder, where a purring, drowsing Kisho was curled up. Reaching an idle hand up, she petted him. Now that she knew that Kirara was his sister, or litter-mate, as he called it, she was kinda excited about that aspect of the reunion. He'd told her that it had been years since he'd been able to speak to Kirara - so she was looking forward to seeing it, not to mention, she'd actually be able to speak to Kirara.

She figured that would be a very interesting thing.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Sugimi appeared, moving through the trees towards her, and she smiled again, holding out a hand for him as he drew near.

Taking the hand she offered, he allowed her to pull him down to the ground next to her, and returned her smile. Looking up into the evening sky, he sighed, the tension of the day leaving him as the peace in the garden caught him.

He cast a golden glance her way after a few minutes of quiet, wondering what she was thinking. Truth be told, he was pretty sure she was anxious about seeing her friends again.

"Do you fear to see my son again, beloved? Does your heart still hurt from the harm he has caused you?" he asked quietly.

She looked startled. "No... why would you think that, Sugimi?" A hurt look crossed her face. "Don't you believe me when I tell you I love _you_?"

Shaking his head, he reached over and brushed Kisho off her shoulder, chuckling when the neko hissed and fluffed his fur at him before stalking off, then pulled her into his lap.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, he said, "That's not what I meant, heart of my heart. I do not doubt your feelings for me - we are, after all, genuine, foretold soul-mates," a teasing note entered his voice, "so I have nothing to fear from any other. I merely meant that, even though the love is gone, the hurt may still be there. He did betray your trust. He was your protector - and he left you alone to go seek his pleasure."

Sugimi scowled for a moment at that thought, and Kagome twisted her head around and smiled up at him reassuringly, intuitively understanding what he was thinking.

"Yes, and I'm glad he did - or I wouldn't be sitting in your rather - lumpy - lap right now," she teased. She giggled as he growled playfully at her. "Nothing happened, and I wasn't hurt physically by his inattention."

"Nonetheless, Kagome, be prepared: when we finally track Inuyasha down, I _am _going to whip that boy's ass. He has several offenses that he needs to be disciplined for, and while I might not have been around for the last two hundred years, I am now - and he needs a good ass whipping. So please, do not interfere. I won't kill my own son - just rough him up a little."

She rolled her eyes and faced front again, snuggling back into his chest again. "I promise I'll stay out of it."

"Thank you. Tell me, are you ready to leave in the morning? Everything packed?"

"Yes."

With a sigh, he lifted her, handing her up to her feet, then stood himself, and offering her his arm, lead her into the private wing, heading for their rooms.

"Then I think we should call it a night, love. First light comes early."

---zZz---

They'd been on the move for three days before they had left the boundaries of Sugimi's lands, and, once they had, he'd gone into super-inu protective mode. He practically wouldn't let her out of his sight - she'd had _no _idea that he'd get _this_ crazy.

When she'd finally blown up at him about it, he'd simply stared at her haughtily, and proceeded to ignore her, while still not letting her out of his sight.

Needless to say, Kisho had found the entire thing quite humorous.

When she finally just asked him why he was acting so overly possessive, he'd unbent, and with a slightly apologetic air, explained about her scent. Apparently, she had a personal scent that drew youkai like bees were drawn to pollen, and now that he was courting her, he couldn't help but react the way he was - it was instinct, and even though he was consciously aware of his behavior, he simply couldn't change it. He was Inu, after all, and he couldn't be other than what he was.

However, he agreed that he would try to tone it down a bit, for her sake.

After traveling for an additional two and a half days, they finally drew near the mountain that Totosai lived on, and Kagome actually became excited. She was pretty fond of the old youkai, even though he could be annoying sometimes, and she was also pretty sure there was a good chance Myoga was there, as well. She liked the old flea a great deal, as well, even if he was a coward.

After all, he was pretty small, so it's not like he could fight his way out of anything, realistically speaking.

Sugimi himself was also excited, after all, the two youkai were old friends, as well as vassals, and it had been centuries since he'd seen them. He was looking forward to shocking the hell out of them. He hid his aura, disguising it so that the only one they'd feel coming was Kagome.

Stopping at the base of the fire mountain, he eyed his onna, and decided that he'd allow her to continue on when she showed him that she could purify the air around her and that it wouldn't harm her. Shaking her head at him, she had Kisho take to the air, and left him there, heading up the mountain alone.

He wasn't too happy with that maneuver when he caught up.

Once they reached the top, he waited while she dismounted from Kisho, and then called out to the old swordsmith.

Totosai had been wondering who was heading up his mountain for a while, and was a bit concerned when he realized that the aura wasn't youkai, it was miko. There was only one miko he'd ever been fond of, and from what Myoga had told him, she was dead, so when the presence reached the top, he reluctantly stepped out to meet them.

As his eyes focused on the person, his jaw dropped, and his eyes bugged out.

"Well, if it isn't Kagome! Myoga told me you were dead. Have to say, you look pretty good for a dead woman."

Kagome laughed, and gestured off to the side. "You can come down now, dear. It's not polite to keep an old friend waiting, you know." She winked at the old swordsmith. "I'm not the only 'dead' person that's here to see you today, Totosai. I've brought you an old friend."

Totosai frowned, and looked around, and almost fell over when an orb of light settled to the ground next to Kagome... tears in his eyes, and awe on his face, he bowed to the ground when he saw who it was.

"Master..." the old man trailed off, completely unable to think of anything to say.

Sugimi grinned, and then laughed when he felt a sting on his neck, and smacked his hand over it, pulling a smashed flea away, a tiny, squeaky voice saying, "It truly _is_ the master - I'd recognize the exquisite taste of that blood anywhere!" before he floated to the ground, then popped back into shape.

Looking to his Lord's side, he hopped over to Kagome and jumped up on her, just as shocked at seeing her as he was at seeing Sugimi.

"What is this? Are all the dead going to come back to life today?"

Kagome giggled, and glancing over at her Lord, she shook her head at the sheer amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Well, I don't know about that, guys, but _I _wasn't ever dead to begin with - Inuyasha and the others just thought so."

Before either of the two youkai could say anything else, Sugimi spoke. "Come, my friends... let's take this inside, shall we? We may as well get comfortable - the explanations are going to take a while."

Totosai just nodded and lead the way inside his home. He had a feeling that the stories the two were going to tell would be well worth it.

---zZz---

The room was silent. Sugimi had just finished explaining his return to his friends, and both were trying to take it all in.

Myoga looked up, glancing from Sugimi to Kagome. "Tell me, master, how did you two meet?" Catching Kagome's eye, he said, "Master Inuyasha told me you had died - he was quite broken up about it."

At that, Sugimi let out a deep growl. "My whelp of a youngest son will answer to me for the way that he treated Kagome. I have several things to say to him about that matter."

Totosai grinned at that. "Seems to me that the boy needs a good swift kick in the ass, Master. He certainly doesn't listen when a person tries to tell him anything - a little physical discipline's about the only way to get anything through that boy's head."

Myoga cleared his throat. "Yes, well... while normally I would agree, I have to say that I don't think it's going to be that easy this time. The boy realized, after your 'death', Lady Kagome, that he was in love with you - and that hasn't changed in the year since."

Sugimi growled again, eyes flashing red this time. "The whelp had better not even think about what I think you're implying, flea," he said in a dangerous voice. "I really don't want to have to kill my own son."

Kagome looked from Myoga to Sugimi in confusion, beginning to be alarmed. "What's going on?"

Totosai barked out a laugh. "Seems like the young pup might be thinking of attempting to take a second mate," he said, shaking his head as Sugimi's aura flared.

Brow furrowing, she caught Sugimi's eye. "What is he talking about? And what's with all the growling, love?"

Both Totosai and Myoga froze when they heard the endearment, and suddenly, their Lord's behavior began to make a certain sense.

Myoga hopped up and down on Totosai's shoulder. "My Lord... are you courting the Lady Kagome?!" Shock was clear in his voice.

"Yes!" he snapped out, instincts still in an uproar at the knowledge that his pup wanted Kagome as a mate... everything in him was screaming at him to put the boy in his place immediately, and he was really having to fight himself to remain where he was and not go searching for the damn whelp right away.

Kagome was still confused, not sure what the three were talking about, or why Sugimi was in such an uproar, but wanting to calm him down, she scooted closer to him and, wrapping her arms around him, bared her throat in submission, having learned over the last two months that that was the only sure-fire way to calm him down when he got in this state.

He growled low in his chest and pulled her to him tightly, nuzzling his nose in her neck, drawing her scent in deeply, extremely appreciative of her submission. After a few minutes, he was able to calm himself, and lifting his head, the two youkai were pleased to see his golden eyes clear.

Keeping his arms wrapped around his onna, he looked over at Totosai. "Listen, old friend. I need a new sword. You know my requirements, ne?"

Totosai nodded, rubbing his hands together with glee. Having the opportunity to once again work with a fang of the Inu no Taisho himself was more than he'd ever hoped for... after all, the quality of blade was directly linked to the quality of the fang - and no one had more power than the Lord Sugimi.

Grabbing his pliers, he said, "Open wide, Master!"

---zZz---

Totosai had agreed that he would have the new weapon ready in six days, and extended an invitation for the two to stay there. Sugimi had at first been reluctant, not sure if Kagome could handle being in the dangerous air on the mountain for that long, but she'd assured him she was fine, and so they stayed, telling the two funny stories of their courtship, and Kagome passing on some of the things that had happened to her over the course of the last year.

On the fifth day after arriving on the mountain, Kagome took Kisho, and after spending half the morning fighting with her Lord, finally convinced him to let her go down the mountain to a small stream that ran near the base, and bathe. He only allowed it in the end because Kisho was going with her - and both the older youkai males teased him about it as she left. They found it amusing... he'd never been quite this possessive over either of his previous onna.

After she was gone, Sugimi's face took on a serious expression. "Tell me, Myoga, when was the last time you saw Inuyasha?"

The flea youkai closed his eyes for a moment in thought. "I believe it was about three and a half months or so ago, my Lord. At the time, his little pack was on its way into the Eastern Lands chasing a jewel shard. I have heard rumors that they are back in the West now, but I haven't seen them myself, so I cannot be sure."

Sugimi pinned Myoga with an intent stare. "From what you said the other day, I am sure that my son spoke to you in depth about Kagome. I want you to tell me _everything_ he said, flea. If you don't, I'll squish you permanently."

Myoga swallowed hard, as Totosai just chuckled, continuing his work on the sword he was creating.

"W-well, my Lord, Master Inuyasha was very devastated when he thought she was dead... I've never seen him so hurt. I thought it was strange, at the time, that he was acting that way, considering he'd just mated that undead priestess, and told him so. That's when he told me that he'd come to realize that, while he does love his mate, he also loves Kagome - and he loves them both equally."

He glanced at Sugimi as he growled at the thought. "My Lord, he told me at the time that if she was still alive, he'd spend the rest of his life, if necessary, trying to convince her to allow him to mate her, too. He said he would invoke the two mates law - even though it isn't commonly used anymore.

Sugimi stood, and began to pace, rage flickering through his aura, his youki fluctuating wildly as he thought about what his son had said. This could get very ugly, very fast if the boy refused to stand down - he wasn't about to let anyone, not even his son, come between he and Kagome. This could degenerate into an alpha challenge - and there was no way his son was strong enough to beat him.

He only hoped that if that actually happened, he could retain enough control to keep from killing the boy - he really didn't want his son's blood on his claws.

Myoga watched his Lord pace, and became deeply concerned. In many ways, even though Inuyasha was Sugimi's son, Myoga knew the boy better than anyone else - and he knew that Inuyasha was every bit as stubborn as his father. It wasn't likely that he'd give Kagome up unless he was dead.

Hesitantly, Myoga asked, "My Lord, no disrespect, to you or the Lady Kagome, but - how serious is the bond between you two? I mean, I know she was in love with master Inuyasha - deeply... would it really be that hard for you to relinquish your claim to your son? Let him try to convince her to mate him?"

Sugimi snarled at that thought. "There is no way in hell that I will _ever _relinquish my claim on Kagome, flea. She is my foretold soul-mate, Myoga. _ Mine_. Inuyasha will have to learn who the alpha is, because I will not let him touch her. Ever." His voice was hard, final.

There was no room in his words for negotiation, and Myoga knew it. With a sinking heart, he realized that somehow, Kagome had managed to get both father and son to fall in love with her - and if they all weren't extremely careful, Inuyasha would end up dead...

At his own Father's hands.


	12. Ketsuekiken and Reikonken

**Chapter 11: Ketsuekiken and Reikonken**

**(The BloodSword and SoulBlade)**

Kagome had come back from her bath in a good mood, and was a bit concerned when she realized that Sugimi was _not _in a good mood. He was pacing, obviously upset, and sighing, unsure of what was wrong, she finally pulled him off for a bit of privacy.

Taking him back down the path she'd followed earlier, she kept going until she reached the tree-line, then found them a nice, grassy little clearing. Pulling him down beside her, she caught and held his eyes.

"Okay, now do you mind telling me what has you so upset? I really hate seeing you like this, koishii."

Sugimi felt put on the spot by her question, and he pondered what he should tell her. He really didn't want to say anything about what the problem was - after all, if his pup had pulled his head out of his ass since the last time Myoga had seen him and gotten over Kagome, he saw no point in her even knowing what the pup had said.

He sighed, reaching out, he pulled her into his side and leaned into her, just desiring her touch. It calmed him like nothing else could.

"There were some complications that I was talking about with Myoga while you were gone. Nothing for you to worry about. I'll be alright, now that you're here."

She pulled away slightly, looking up at his face, not sure whether to believe him or not. With a soft smile, she let it go, because he did indeed look calmer.

Sugimi looked down at her as she met his gaze, and suddenly, he needed to feel her, needed to taste her. Leaning down slowly, he closed his eyes and met her lips in a passionate kiss that quickly went out of control.

As she tilted her head to give him a better angle to deepen the kiss, his pulse pounded out the rhythm of his heart, and he pushed her back until she was lying on her back in the soft grass, and he was hovering over her. Tearing his mouth from hers after several minutes, both desperately needing air, he growled approvingly as she raised her chin, baring her throat to him, and he _pounced _on the tender flesh, flicking his tongue out and tasting her, then biting down, just hard enough to leave a red mark, before suckling her skin, hard.

Kagome was drowning in desire, and she didn't want to stop. The moment that he bit her on the neck, her arousal surged, and she writhed beneath him, almost sobbing. She'd had no idea her neck was so sensitive... it felt wonderful, and she suddenly felt a need to touch him as he was touching her.

Pulling apart the neckline of his suikan, she slipped her hand around his armor plates, trying to tear it off, not caring if she got bruised... she _needed _to feel his flesh, as much as she needed to breathe. The moment her hands made contact with the heated skin of his chest, however, they stilled, and her mind went blank in shock.

Her lover had decided that since she was tearing his clothes away from him and going after his chest, that he'd return the favor... before she knew what had hit her, he had the top of her priestess robes open, and her bra pushed away... and his mouth had closed over one rosy nipple. Mind no longer able to function, she arched her back like a strung bow, and gasped out his name, totally unprepared for what he was doing to her.

She felt like she was drugged - her mind was hazy, and the only thing that made sense was his mouth and hands on her. As he licked and suckled on one breast, he molded the other with a passionate hand, growling out his desire for her loudly. Kagome whimpered and moaned beneath him, and her calls sent heat flooding through his veins, surging all his desire straight to his groin. Grinding his hips into hers, he purred as he felt her sharp intake of breath, and the shudder that ran through her body.

He was well pleased with her response to him - she would be as fiery in the bed as she was as a warrior, and he was suddenly unsure whether he'd be able to keep his timetable as regards to his mating - he may end up taking her sooner than he had planned, but with an almost fatalistic shrug, he decided that it didn't matter. He'd hold on as long as he could, and if he managed to wait 'til Naraku was destroyed like he'd originally planned, then great, but if not, oh well.

Pulling away from her slightly, he leaned his forehead into the valley between her breasts and tried to regain control of his breathing and libido, then after a few minutes, sat up, gently pulling her robes closed over her chest. He had to smile as he caught sight of her face - her eyes were still dazed, and she was flushed a becoming cranberry color with pleasure. She looked gorgeous.

As the fog clouding her mind cleared, she looked over at a grinning Sugimi. He looked entirely too smug, but she didn't have the strength to call him on it - after all, she admitted to herself, he really _was _that good. She had a feeling that she'd be lusting after him just as much a thousand years from now as she was at this moment - and_ kami_, was she lusting after him right now.

Reaching out a hand, he helped pull her up, and smiling at her, asked, "Tell me, love... do you feel up to a little sparring session? I need to work out a little of this tension you've put into me."

She grinned. "Since you've also left me a bit on the tense side, I'll go along with that idea. Let's go, dearest."

---zZz---

When they got back up to the top, and were standing in front of Totosai's house, Kagome drew her sword and waited for Sugimi to draw his. As soon as the ring of a blade leaving the sheath hit the air, Totosai was sitting on the ground to the side, and Myoga was taking up space on his shoulder. Totosai looked eager, and Kagome rolled her eyes with amusement.

As he caught sight of her sword, he frowned, and calling her over, asked to see it. She went to hand it to him, but he shook his head and put his hands behind his back. "No, you hold on to her, Lady Kagome. She's a miko blade, so it wouldn't be too comfortable for me to hold her - I just want to talk to her for a moment, that's all."

Kagome's brow raised into her bangs, and she held the sword out, waiting politely for the swordsmith to finish his 'conversation'. She glanced at Sugimi, shrugging her shoulders, and he shook his head with a grin.

When the old swordsmith moved away and sat back down, Kagome asked, "So what did the sword tell you, Totosai?"

"Well, she introduced herself, and I introduced myself, that's pretty much all." As Kagome burst out laughing, he gave her a defensive look. "Hey, swords are usually pretty polite, you know. Well, at least, all of them are that I've ever met, except Sou'unga. Now that was one rude sword. Good thing the whelp and Sesshoumaru finally managed to get their acts together long enough to send it back to hell."

Kagome's brow furrowed for a moment at that. "Hey, that reminds me, Totosai. Where did Saia go? I haven't seen him since the battle."

"Oh, he's around somewhere. Probably napping. He always was lazy."

Sugimi laughed. "So that old youkai is still finding ways to get out of doing anything, is he? I should have known."

Kagome shrugged. "Oh. Well, I'm glad he's okay. Hey, so what is my sword's name, anyway?"

He scratched the back of his head and squinted at her. "Reikonken - the Soul Blade." Another ringing sound came from the sword Kagome was now looking at curiously. "She says she's waited a long time to meet you."

"Huh." Kagome ran a hand along the blade, enjoying the gentle, bell-like ring the blade gave off. Kisho sent out the thought that he had waited a long time, too.

"Well, my beloved, shall we? I still have all that tension to get rid of, you know."

Totosai sniffed the air, and then looked over at his Master with a confused frown. "That's not the kind of tension that can be relieved by a sword, Master. At least, not a metal one. Did your time spent in the afterlife make you forget what to do with a female?"

At Sugimi's incredulous look, Kagome collapsed to the ground, hysterical with laughter. She _kept_ laughing as Totosai leapt up and started running... with an extremely annoyed Northern Lord in hot pursuit.

So much for a sparring session. Looked like her daiyoukai would be taking his tension out in another way this time. She sheathed her sword, somehow sure that the blade was _also _laughing.

---zZz---

Kikyou walked behind the rest of the group, bringing up the rear, as Inuyasha walked ahead, determined to stay some distance from her. Since that day several weeks ago that her mate and the others had gotten into that argument, things had been strained for all of them, but especially for her and Inuyasha.

She'd drug him off into the forest, and eventually, he'd calmed down, and then decided he wanted her. Although her heart wasn't in it, she hadn't really fought him - but she wished she had. She felt like a damn substitute for who was really on his mind - Kagome, and it made her feel dirty. That was the first time she'd hated sex.

She had finally admitted that though she wished the girl was dead, she believed that she was still alive. She had wondered at the time why her soul had not returned to her at Kagome's death - well, if she wasn't dead, that would explain that. And, she could also admit, she was afraid.

After everything that had happened, she knew that things with the hanyou she was mated to would never be the same - she'd never be able to fully trust him with her heart again - but she did love him, and she was really worried. She knew that the girl also loved him, and she feared that with a long enough amount of time, Inuyasha would be able to break her down and convince her to mate him.

And Kikyou knew she'd never be able to live with that.

She couldn't say she hated the girl, not really. It wasn't like she'd done any of this on purpose, and in fact, if she hadn't been brought back in time, Inuyasha would still be pinned to the tree, and she herself would still be dead. She had nothing personal against her, the only reason she'd caused her hurt before was because she had come between her and Inuyasha. She wouldn't mind seeing the girl happy - just not with _her_ hanyou.

She sighed, and looked up. Sooner or later, they'd find her, of that she had no doubts... and then, she'd lose the love of her life to Kagome - again.

Inuyasha walked at the head of the group, watching as the road they were on passed in front of a handsome shiro - it looked like the place had been newly refurbished, and decided he'd have Miroku ask the guards at the gates if they'd seen Kagome. It was worth a try. He was becoming annoyed - they'd been tracking rumors of this elusive miko for weeks now, and he desperately needed to find her.

"Oi, Miroku. Why don't you go talk to the guards up there at the gates - we'll all wait here. See if they know anything." He moved off the side of the road and leaned against a tree there, folding his hands in his sleeves.

Miroku merely nodded his head, and followed by Sango, continued on down the road. He soon had the guards in discussion.

Kikyou stopped and silently sat down on the grass under another tree, content to wait. It was nice to sit for a while - ever since they'd heard that very first rumor, Inuyasha had been possessed, and had pushed everyone even harder than he had over the jewels - which really was ironic.

After about a half-hour, Sango and Miroku began walking back, and Inuyasha could clearly feel the excitement in their auras. Even Shippo looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin, and Inuyasha's chest tightened with anticipation - as Kikyou swallowed the dread in her heart.

"Well?!"

Miroku smiled. Inuyasha wasn't going to like this - but he and Sango were almost happy with the information they'd received.

"She was here. Do you remember the first rumor we heard of her, that said she'd been rescued by the Northern Lord during a battle? That is the palace of the Northern Lord."

Inuyasha breathed in deeply, then asked, "And where is she now?"

"Well, according to the guards, the Lady miko, whose name is, indeed, Kagome, and the Northern Lord left nigh on a week ago - heading for Totosai's place."

Inuyasha wheeled around and began walking back in the direction of the old swordsmith's mountain. "Let's go, everyone. I'm not waitin' around, and if you all don't hurry, I'll leave you behind and catch up again_ after _I find her."

Sango hollered up at him. "Listen, Inuyasha. You didn't hear the rest of the story. You really should know what you're getting into, instead of rushing in blindly like you usually do."

Inuyasha stopped, but didn't turn. "Well? What's so important? We know where Kagome is, we know that it's really her. What else do we need to know?"

"The fact that she's being courted by the Northern Lord."

Inuyasha felt his whole body freeze as rage swept through him.

---zZz---

Finally, the sixth day arrived, and true to his word, just after sunrise, Totosai finished his Lord's new sword. Upon waking from his normal light doze, Sugimi prepared for the day.

Shaking his hair out, and running his claws through the length of it, he finally gathered it back into his usual topknot. He grinned, knowing that his hair was one of the things that his Kagome was fascinated with - she could barely keep her fingers out of it, and every night, she would pull it out of its high tail and run her hands through it for hours, if he gave her half the chance.

Shaking his head, he sighed, and set aside those thoughts for another time. Totosai was waiting to introduce him to his new sword - and he was very eager to try it out. He had already decided that they would spend one more day here, giving him time to test the sword and learn what it was capable of.

As he approached the entrance, Kagome came out, and smiled at her Lord. Moving over to a small bench, she sat down and prepared to spend the day watching Sugimi play with his new toy... he may not have said it, but that's what he'd be doing, really.

Totosai wobbled out of his house, mallet over one shoulder, and new sword over the other, and moving to stand in front of Sugimi, he leaned his mallet up against his side, and then took the sword, and holding it out in front of him , handed it to his Lord.

"This is Ketsuekiken - the Blood Sword, my Lord Sugimi. He will serve you well."

Sugimi took the sword, grabbing it by the hilt and the blade, and let it's keen edge slice his hand. As Kagome gasped, the sword _growled_, and then the blood from his hand was sucked up, turning the blade red. After a few moments, he let go of the blade, and showed his hand to a concerned Kagome. The wound was already sealed, but Ketsuekiken's blade stayed red - it didn't change back.

Totosai caught his master's eye. "If you are positive that Lady Kagome will be your mate, I can have Myoga take a bit of her blood, and that, too, can be given to your sword - it will make sure that any attack released by that blade is rendered harmless to her."

Sugimi looked at Myoga. "Do it."

Kagome looked at him indignantly. "Hey, wait a minute! Don't I get any say in this? It's my blood, after all."

He looked at her firmly. "No."

"Fine." She held out her arm to an eager Myoga, staring at the ground with a pouty look on her face, then folded both arms across her chest when he was done. "Arrogant jerk. Don't even ask, just tell me... baka male, ordering me around."

Sugimi merely held out the sword for the flea and waited for him to finish. "This is for your safety, Kagome. I will not ask - but you will submit. There is a time and a place for independence, and this is not it." He turned a bright gaze on Myoga. "And as for you, flea, this is the last time you will have access to my intended's blood, do you understand? Don't think she's there for a free meal for you. Keep that little beak off, or else."

Myoga nodded frantically, and finished with his task, hopped away from his Lord and the now humming sword. As he moved past Kagome, a ringing sound came from her blade, and Totosai told her to draw it, and hold it out towards Sugimi and Ketsuekiken.

He scratched his head, then turned his buggy eyes on his Master at the look Sugimi shot him. "Don't look at _me_ funny, t'ain't my idea. It's the swords - they're the ones demanding to meet."

Kagome frowned and looked at Sugimi, not moving 'til he nodded, then drew her blade. The moment she had it out, tip to tip with his sword, they both began to glow - Reikonken the same cobalt blue she'd been glowing the day Kagome had picked her, and Ketsuekiken the red of fresh blood. Auras swirling around each other, the two began to throb, and Kagome glanced back at Totosai.

"What the hell's going on, old man?"

"They're talking - and even_ I _can't figure out what they're saying. Don't panic though - for some reason, they get along just fine. Weird, if you ask me. Who woulda thought a miko blade and a youkai blade would like each other?"

He continued to watch as the swords separate auras twined around each other, stroking each other almost lovingly for a few moments, and then began to fade. Finally, it seemed as if they were done, and a rather stunned Kagome sheathed her sword.

Sugimi lifted his close to his face and looked the sword over from the end of the hilt, to the tip of the blade, and nodded, pleased with the way it looked.

The hilt was pristine, a virginal white enamel that had the kanji of it's name embedded into it in blood red. The bladeguard was highly polished steel, and had an etched pattern cut into it. The blade itself was also blood red, with the same cross-grain design of the bladeguard running the length of the blade, in the same highly polished steel color. It was the only part of the blade that was _not_ red.

"So... Ketsuekiken." As Sugimi said the name of the sword, it thrummed at him.

"Tell me, my new friend - what are you capable of?"


	13. Detrimental Desires

**Chapter 12: Detrimental Desires**

Sugimi was well pleased with the blade that he'd gotten from Totosai. It was like having two of his original three swords - only in one. No, Ketsuekiken couldn't function as Tensaiga, but it could, and did, function as well as Tessaiga and Sou'unga - without the attitude.

But now it was time to move out, and he could feel Kagome's apprehension - she knew it was only a matter of time before she would once again be facing her friends.

So much had changed in the last year - she was almost a totally different person. She was an adult - not a child any longer, and one who was promised to a powerful daiyoukai. She was also the Shikon no Miko, fully cognizant of her identity and purpose, not the desperate little girl of a year ago that stood in such awe of Kikyou because of her power and poise.

Even her looks... her body had matured, she knew that, she was a bit taller than Kikyou now, she was slender but curved in all the right places. Her features, well, she really didn't resemble the older miko at all anymore, if she ever really had.

It made her wonder... would her friends even recognize her when she finally saw them again?

Sugimi eyed his onna for a moment, then turned to Myoga. "Listen, flea. I want you to find Sesshoumaru. Tell him that the 'Sakura blossoms never fall at his mother's palace'. He will know that means you have spoken to me - you may tell him that I am back - but do not mention Kagome to him. I will tell him that myself. Then, once you've explained things to him, tell him to meet me at the border between the Western Lands and the Northern Lands - near the valley where I fought Ryuukotsusei, in one week's time. He will know of the place I speak."

As Myoga bowed, he said, "Do not fail me, flea. Oh... and Myoga?" He waited for the squeaky voice to pipe up, then finished, "You _will _be with him. I know you are a coward, but you will not run this time. Is that understood?"

Kagome giggled silently to herself. _Poor Myoga._

"Yes, my Lord!" He fell silent for a moment, then asked timidly, "But, my Lord... what about Master Inuyasha?"

Sugimi was no fool, he knew what Myoga was asking him. "Do not concern yourself with my youngest son, Myoga. He will be dealt with."

Myoga merely bowed unhappily, knowing there was nothing he could do - the situation between the miko, the daiyoukai, and his hanyou son would play out the way the kami willed it.

Calling to his crow, he hopped up and disappeared into the cool morning air.

Kagome narrowed her gaze on Sugimi. "Tell me, what were you and Myoga talking about with regards Inuyasha? Why does he need to be 'dealt' with?"

"He may be a friend of yours, koi, and your former love, but he is my son and there are certain things that are just between he and I - at least for now. If necessary, you will find out later."

She hummed to herself at that. There was something going on, and whatever it was, he didn't want to tell her about it. Oh, well, she could wait. She'd find out sooner or later, she was sure.

"Fine - be that way. But how are we gonna find him?"

"Totosai can always feel Tessaiga's location, Kagome, my dear. Right now, my son is on his way this direction, coming from my lands. I'm not sure why he was up there, but..."

Kagome looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "Probably hunting shards - either that, or he's chasing Naraku. With him, it's always one or the other. So what are we going to do?"

Sugimi kept his eyes on the path ahead... sometimes getting down from this mountain was as much a challenge as breathing the caustic air. Kagome had it easy, floating along on Kisho's back.

"We will intercept him, of course. We should, if we travel hard, be able to meet up with him in three day's time. After that, we will all head to the rendezvous point that I gave Myoga."

Kagome sighed. The next few days were going to simultaneously drag, and yet rush, by.

D-Day: 36 hours and counting.

---zZz---

Two days.

It had been two days, and Inuyasha had barely stopped for anything, even sleep. He was pushing harder than he'd ever pushed - but Kikyou knew that if they didn't keep the pace, he'd leave them all behind.

She had to admit that he'd scared her.

When Sango had told him that the Northern Lord was courting the girl, she'd feared that he was going to lose himself to his youkai side, he'd been so enraged. It had taken him several hours to completely calm back down, and when he had, he had become this icy, driven _bastard _that didn't care about anything but getting to Kagome, and destroying the male that he saw as threatening his claim on her.

Even Sango and Miroku feared what would happen when they finally caught up with the two - he'd caught them off-guard as well with his violent reaction to the news that some other male, a male of power, was actively pursuing Kagome. They'd hoped that the news would bring him to his senses - that while he might be mad, he'd get over it, and when they caught up with the two, and found that it was true, he'd finally give up.

He'd proved that _that_ was merely an empty hope.

If they could have seen inside his mind, they probably wouldn't have stayed with him - maybe gone running in the opposite direction for safety's sake.

Inuyasha was furious. No, he was beyond it. As far as he was concerned, Kagome was _his_. She had loved him for years, and even though he'd been an idiot, not realizing sooner that he loved both Kikyou _and _Kagome, instead of one or the other, he had every intention of fixing that problem the moment he laid eyes on her. He'd displace any claim any other fucking male had on her, that was for _damn _sure, and he'd do it fast. If the idiot tried to fight him, he'd destroy him without remorse.

He knew that Kagome would not agree to let him take her as his second mate right away. Knowing her, it would probably take a while. But he felt confident that eventually, he could wear her down, and get her to agree. And he had every intention of doing so.

The other thing he had to contend with, besides Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, was Kikyou. As primary mate, she would basically have first priority in most things, and would be the one to give him his heir. Not that he had anything to leave an heir at this time, but the point was, she would be pupped first, and it would be _their_ first son that would inherit anything he did end up acquiring in his life.

However, any pups he had with Kagome would also be cared for, no questions asked. The thing with her being second mate, would be that Kikyou would have a certain amount of authority over Kagome - and while he didn't think she'd like that, she was already pretty submissive when it came to her previous incarnation, anyway.

As for Kikyou, he'd make damn sure that she didn't use her authority to torment her or make her miserable just because she was angry and jealous that Inuyasha loved her, too.

They'd damn well have to learn to get along - because he sure as hell wasn't giving _either _of them up.

_Soon, my Kagome. Soon, I'll see you again... and this time, I won't be stupid enough to let you get away._

---zZz---

Kagome sighed.

They'd been traveling for two days now, and should be getting ready to stop for the night soon. She knew they would meet up with her old companions tomorrow - she could already feel the shards that they held - and, more disturbingly, Inuyasha's aura.

It was inflamed - that was the only way she could describe it. That was the only reason she could feel it, actually, because it was so elevated, even though it wasn't full youkai, it didn't feel like it would take much to push it over the edge. She wondered what could have caused that reaction.

Sugimi could also feel his son's aura, and knew where his group was. The odd thing was that he was pushing hard, coming straight for he and Kagome, not giving his followers much rest at all. _He_ wondered what Inuyasha could be running either from, or after.

Casting a quick glance at his beloved, he noticed the droop in her shoulders, and relented, knowing that if they stopped now, and just sat tight tomorrow, the other group would eventually stumble onto them - and it would give his love a chance to sleep in. He was well aware that she'd not been sleeping well, and she needed to be well rested for the coming confrontation - even at it's most benevolent, it would take a strong emotional toll on her.

Keeping an eye out for a likely site, he finally came across one that was perfect. It was a small clearing out of sight of the road, yet close enough to it, and it backed onto a small hot spring. He grinned for a moment - he was sure she'd like a bath, and the chance to get clean always put her in a good mood.

"Come, koi, it's time to stop." He let his cloud dissipate as he landed gracefully, and waited as Kisho dropped back to the ground, letting his passenger dismount before transforming into his smaller form.

She looked around, catching sight of the hot water just yards away, she let out a delighted squeal, and dragging her bag, immediately headed for the rare treat.

Sugimi chuckled, shaking his head, he got a fire going, then directing Kisho to guard his Lady, went on a short hunt. If they were going to be in this spot another day, then he'd make sure his precious onna had plenty of food. That was his job as her mate - and as far as he was concerned, that's what she was - the actual act was only a formality.

She already belonged to him.

Returning with several plump rabbits already cleaned and spitted, he set them over the fire, then glanced back towards the water. Kisho was still laying on a boulder near the edge, so he assumed his miko was still in the water, and a wicked urge hit him.

Walking silently over to the hidden edge of the pool, he quickly disrobed, then asked, "Kagome? Are you enjoying the water?"

"Oh! Um, Sugimi! I didn't know you were back already, but yeah, it feels wonderful."

He smiled slowly. "Well, I think I will join you, love. I would enjoy the heat as well." And before she could say anything, he waded in, laughing at her outraged yell.

_"Sugimi!_ What are you doing!" He glanced over at her, only to see her so far down in the water, only her face was visible - and boy was that face _red_.

"Bathing, my dear," he said, nonchalantly. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes! I'm still in here!"

He chuckled softly. She hadn't once opened her eyes since he'd climbed in. "Kagome, my love, just what, exactly are you worried about? Am I not going to be your mate - and fairly soon? There is nothing to fear."

She shook her head, resolutely turning her face towards the edge of the water, she moved forward and grabbed the towel she'd set there, before rising and wrapping herself in it.

She sighed. "That's not it, Sugimi." She turned slightly haunted eyes on him, flushing hard at the sight of him half-submerged in the water and smiling sexily. "I'm not afraid - but this mating might take place sooner than you'd like if I stayed in there with you." She met his now curious gaze and held it, despite her embarrassment. "I want you too badly to be able to resist - so now I'm going to get dressed, and get ready for bed, while you bathe."

Sugimi was actually caught off-guard just a bit at that. He'd known the deep desire he felt towards her was reciprocated, but as innocent as she was, he'd not been aware that she felt the loss of control as deeply as he did.

And then the visual that he'd just gotten, all smooth, creamy curves, long legs, and an ass that was made for grabbing, hit his mind - and he groaned.

This mating was definitely going to happen sooner than he'd planned.

Much,_ much _sooner.

---zZz---

Inuyasha was tense, and he wasn't the only one. They'd all felt an extremely powerful youkai aura waiting somewhere directly ahead since late last night. It wasn't moving, and it was right in their path. Not one of those present here had ever felt a more powerful aura, not even from Naraku's shard enhanced one. Whatever, or whoever, it belonged to didn't have the dark taint that Naraku did, however - this aura was, in a strange way, pure.

There was no way to get around it except by going overland, and since that would add days to any journey, Inuyasha wasn't willing to attempt it, instead choosing to stay on the road. The others were torn, not sure if they wanted to meet whatever was out there, but also curious as hell about something that was so entirely strong.

As they drew closer to the aura, Inuyasha began to get a bit confused. It was... familiar. In some ways, the aura reminded him of Sesshoumaru - only not quite. Whatever this was, it had something to do with him, and he knew it. There was just no coincidence that an aura that was so similar to his brother's was waiting just up ahead, and he had every intention of finding out what the hell it was - and then continuing on after Kagome.

Miroku also was frowning. He knew that aura. He'd come up against it before, somewhere, but it wasn't recently, he was sure. He cast his mind back, thinking over his travels, and where he could have come across something so powerful. Because this aura was definitely the most powerful youkai aura he'd ever felt - it was _immense_... but, thankfully for them, he could detect no ill-will in it - he believed that whoever wielded that power was not a threat to them.

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

"What'dya want, bouzo?"

"Does that aura feel familiar to you, as well? It's like I've come acrossed it before - but I can't place when."

Inuyasha cast a quick, concerned glance at Miroku. "You feel that, too, then? And it's the same for me - I can't place it. It's making me nervous as hell," he confessed wryly.

As the two had started speaking, everyone had slowed their pace, and were now just at a leisurely walk. It was a bit past midday, and everyone was already pretty tired, not to mention disturbed by the youki ahead of them. The only one that didn't seem bothered, was Kirara.

Miroku nodded, catching the look Sango sent. "Well, whatever it is is aware that we're nearby, and I feel no ill-will from it at all, merely curiosity. And Kirara doesn't seem upset by it."

The three startled for a moment when Kikyou spoke up; she hadn't spoken much in weeks now, so when she did, it caused some surprise.

"There are also a large amount of jewel shards up ahead, coming from the same area." She frowned thoughtfully. "But they aren't tainted. I've never felt anything like the level of purity coming off those shards - there's no taint in them _at all._ And that shouldn't be possible."

"What do you mean, Kikyou? Don't you purify the jewel shards we have?" This was the first time Sango had spoken to Kikyou since that confrontation weeks ago where she'd had to threaten her.

Kikyou glanced at her, a neutral expression on her face. "There is a limit to that. If you notice, the shards are a light purple. That is because there is still a small taint in them - nobody, miko or not, is completely pure, so no one has the ability to completely take all the taint from them... at least, no one _should _have the ability. But what I'm sensing form those shards - they are completely pure. If you were to see them, they'd be clear... almost like glass."

"Well, whatever is out there, is right over this next hill, so everyone, be ready for anything. We don't know what we're about to meet." Inuyasha clenched his hand around the hilt of Tessaiga, then caught everyone in his gaze. "Let's go."

As they started forward, Shippo scurried into Miroku's robes, hiding, staying close to the monk's chest. Being the smallest sucked - he was frightened, and everyone knew it.

Kirara led the way, and her companions were somewhat comforted by her casual attitude - she looked like she was trotting daintily off to meet a good friend... if only they'd been able to mind-speak with her, they'd have known that there was nothing to fear ahead... well, except for Inuyasha. He had those desires towards the miko that would become very detrimental to his health if he didn't let them go, after all, but Kirara wasn't that worried. Sugimi-sama had always had a great deal of control, and wouldn't want to hurt his own pup... too much, anyway.

As they group cleared the top of the incline, they stopped suddenly. Ahead of them, at the bottom of the incline that they were standing atop, was a strikingly tall figure, dressed in armour, and wearing obviously costly clothing. He was armed, but was merely standing there, in the middle of the road, as if waiting for them, and as they began to cautiously move closer, Miroku's eyes began to widen, and his breath caught.

_It couldn't be!_

And then Inuyasha stopped so suddenly that Kikyou, who was directly behind him, ran right into his back. In a shocked, disbelieving voice, Inuyasha spoke.

_"Father?"_


	14. Confrontations

**Chapter 13: Confrontations**

"Inuyasha."

Miroku started to chuckle the moment he knew who was standing before them, and Inuyasha and the two women turned and gave him odd looks.

"I just find it amusing that, while we are busily chasing rumors of one _supposedly_ 'dead' person, we stumble across one who was, _undeniably_, dead - and who obviously _isn't _now."

Inuyasha strode forward, moving closer to the figure of his father. "Yeah... how did _that_ happen?" he asked, suspiciously. "Dead people just don't usually wake up one day and start walking around. Especially after two hundred years."

Sugimi laughed at that. "You mean, they usually have help, like your mate did? That's true, I did have help - and I will most certainly repay him for his impertinence."

The rest of the group moved slowly closer.

"Tell me, my Lord, are you the one that carries all the shards of the sacred jewel that I'm sensing?" Kikyou's tone was polite, but firm. Those shards should be handed over to her for safekeeping, in her opinion, no youkai should be allowed to possess them.

At that, a new voice rang across the road. A firm, strong voice, one with no doubt in her right to be exactly where she was, and demanding what she was about to demand.

"No, Kikyou_, I _am the one that carries those shards, and it is time that you hand over the ones that you have. They are not pure enough - Naraku can track you easily through the taint remaining in them."

The shock in the minds of the people surrounding Inuyasha was immediate, and overwhelming.

Kagome stepped proudly to her Lord's side, smiling gently up at him as he looked down at her with concern. "I'm fine, Sugimi. Don't be worried for me."

He smiled back at her, then looked back over at the group standing in front of them. Turning his gaze on his pup's mate, he said, "I would suggest that you do as she instructed, priestess - the shards belong to Kagome, and if you don't hand them over willingly, she will just call them to her."

The group all looked at each other, unsure what to make of this, all except Kikyou, whose gaze narrowed. Clenching her hand around the small cloth bag where she kept the shards, she hissed, "No! I will not give them to you, little _copy. _I was the one entrusted with the keeping of the jewel, not you! It is_ my _duty!"

Kagome's eyebrow rose at that. "A duty, need I remind you, that you failed. That is why the kami had no choice but to bring _me_ to this time - to correct_ your _errors."

Sugimi chuckled and placed a hand on Kagome's arm. "Listen to me, pup," he addressed his son, "if you want to keep your mate in one piece, I suggest that you instruct her to hand over the shards. They truly do belong to Kagome, not your mate." He turned a warning gaze on Kikyou as Inuyasha began to sputter. "And as for you - it would be best for you to understand that Kagome is _not_ your reincarnation. She never was. She bears no relationship to you whatsoever."

Miroku and Sango had been quiet through this, both putting two and two together. With a knowing glance at Sango, Miroku stepped forward.

With a respectful bow, he spoke. "Kagome, it is indeed a joyful day for us to see you again. We have missed you greatly, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and I." As she smiled brightly at him, he turned and asked, "My Lord, am I correct in thinking that you are the Northern Lord?"

At that question, Inuyasha went dead silent, and his aura began elevating again, as everything that had just happened clicked, and his mind began to process what he was dealing with.

Sugimi eyed his son, but nodded at the monk. "Indeed, you are correct."

Kagome, despite feeling Inuyasha's aura rising again, kept her gaze locked on Kikyou. "One more time, Kikyou. Give me the shards."

"No. I will not."

Kagome sighed, and holding up one hand, palm up, she closed her eyes, and pulsed her own aura just slightly. There was a high, clear ringing sound, and suddenly, the cloth bag that had held the shards shredded as all of the pieces that had been inside, floated over to Kagome, landing gently in her palm, to the shock of the people standing around them. As soon as they touched her skin, all taint left them, and just as Kikyou had said they would earlier, they resembled nothing so much as pieces of broken glass.

Opening her eyes, Kagome took the shards, placed them in her own little bag, and patting them once, looked back up at a shocked and angered Kikyou.

"If you haven't guessed by now, Kikyou, I am _Midoriko's_ reincarnation, not yours. So the jewel really does belong to me - after all, it's just a physical manifestation of a part of _my_ soul."

Finally, with a deep sigh, she looked over at a still shocked, but obviously very angry Inuyasha, and said, "As for you? I think you need to calm yourself down, Inuyasha. I don't know what has you so riled up, but it's not good for you, and I really don't want to have to watch Sugimi deal with you when you're in a snit and your youkai is throwing a temper tantrum. Follow us - we have a camp set up just a short distance away - and we all have a lot to talk about."

With that, she reached over and placed her hand atop the daiyoukai's arm, and turning, the couple led the way into the trees.

The group of people following them were all in varying states of shock, and some, in anger as well.

Sango just didn't know what to say to her friend at all. She'd changed so much, she was like a totally different person. And Shippo felt the same way - she wasn't quite the same person that had spent so much time with him before.

Miroku was intrigued, to say the least, and quite drawn to the beauty his friend had become, as well as impressed with her poise - she had always fallen to her feelings of inferiority towards Kikyou, but she certainly didn't react that way now.

And of course, he was extremely curious... he could barely wait to hear this tale. He was sure it would be an epic one.

Inuyasha was still in shock, his mind struggling desperately to sort through all the information he'd received since finding out Kagome was still alive. But even more, was his shock at finally _seeing_ her. She'd changed, almost beyond recognition in some ways. Physically, you could tell it was her, only better - she was all filled out and grown, no longer a young girl, but a woman.

And what a woman. She was absolutely gorgeous, from her head to her feet. Graceful, poised, she was everything any male could want, and his blood heated - but then, looking at her, arm attached to his father, he growled, that rage beginning to kick in. She was _his_, not his father's, and as he remembered what they'd been told about the Northern Lord, his anger only increased.

As soon as they stopped, he'd be setting the _both_ of them straight. She belonged to _him_.

---zZz---

As they entered the clearing they'd camped in the night before, Kagome let go of Sugimi's arm with a squeal, and rushed over close to the fire. When the loud noise drew everyone's attention, they were all surprised to see _two _twin-tailed fire neko curled up together, purring.

"Oh! They look so adorable! I wish I had a camera right now... I'd love to keep that picture for posterity." Kagome grinned as Kisho and Kirara both opened red eyes and purred louder.

_'What's a camera, my Kagome?' _Kisho asked.

_'It's some weird thing she brings from her time, like a magic box, and it makes instant portraits of whatever you point it at.' _Kirara yawned when she finished, obviously bored.

"You remembered, Kirara! I'm impressed!"

Sango was staring from the neko, to her friend, and back. "Um, Kagome, who is that second neko, and how are you talking to Kirara?"

"Oh... I'm sorry, everyone! Let me introduce you. This is Kisho, he's Kirara's litter-mate, or brother, if you will. He's my protector. And I found out that fire neko talk, but not out loud. They use mind-speech."

Kisho gave an aggravated snort. '_Why is it that humans are always so surprised? We aren't stupid, you know.'_

Sugimi gave a snort of laughter at that, but before he could say anything, Inuyasha interrupted, angered at the easy camaraderie between his father and Kagome.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Now I want to know what the hell is going on, Ka-go-me. You disappear, making us all think you're dead, and then, a year later, we start hearing rumors that you're still alive, and when I nearly kill everyone desperately searching for you, I find you all cozied up to my _father?"_

Kagome sighed, placing a restraining hand on Sugimi's arm when he growled and went to move forward towards his son. "Alright, why don't we all sit down and get comfortable. I have a feeling this is gonna take all night."

"Feh!" Throwing a disgusted look at his father, he walked over to Kagome and attempted to sit down right at her side... causing everyone in camp to flinch when a low, feral growl echoed through the clearing. Even Inuyasha's eyes widened when that was followed by the flaring of his father's aura in warning.

"I would suggest, _whelp_, that you go take a seat near _your _mate," he said, in a calm, yet deadly, voice. "You dishonor her with your actions."

Sitting down, Sugimi reached across and grabbed Kagome, pulling her pointedly down into his lap - and never taking his eyes off his son as he nuzzled his nose into her neck, still letting out that low growl.

Kagome frowned at Inuyasha. "What the hell is wrong with you, dog boy? You spent all those years mooning after your oh-so-perfect Kikyou, and now that you've got her, you're ignoring her?"

Sugimi spluttered with laughter even as Inuyasha began growling. "_Dog boy_, beloved?" Is that what you call my son? And just what do plan on calling _our_ pups, when we have them? I can't believe you, sometimes, Kagome. The things you come up with!"

The rest of the group, save Inuyasha and Kikyou, burst into laughter, especially Shippo, who was finally beginning to creep out of Miroku's robes. As soon as Kagome caught sight of him, her attention was drawn away from Inuyasha, and she opened her arms, hoping Shippo would still come to her.

He did. As soon as he saw her open her arms and smile at him, he scampered right past Inuyasha with a muttered "Stupid Inuyasha", and right into Kagome's lap, little arms twining around her neck and holding on for dear life.

"It's all bakayasha's fault, K'gome, 'cause he's stupid and he chased that dead woman and then made you leave, I know it! I've missed you really, really bad!"

Kagome hugged the tiny kit with all her strength, tears in her eyes as she looked up at her friends. "Perhaps I should be the first to explain," she said, in a low, but firm voice. "Please, everyone, just listen, let me finish before you start asking questions, okay?" She waited 'til everyone nodded, though she frowned at the enraged expression on Inuyasha's face. She didn't understand what he was so angry at.

Sugimi did, and was pretty sure that things were going to get very ugly before too long. As much as he didn't want a bad relationship with his youngest pup, he wouldn't allow anyone to come between he and Kagome - and it looked like the only way to get that through the boy's head would be to beat it through. He sighed, and tuned into what Kagome was saying.

"... so, when I realized that Inuyasha had mated Kikyou, I knew that it was only a matter of time before he tried to force me back through the well - and I couldn't allow that." Eyes sad, she sighed deeply.

"My destiny lies here in this time, not in the one I was born in - and the only way I could see stopping him from that, was to disappear. Kagome had to die." She looked up, catching Sango's and Miroku's eyes. "I'm so, so sorry that I hurt you guys like that - the only excuse I can give is the one you just heard, and I hope that one day you can forgive me."

Kikyou piped up. "So you just_ assumed _that Inuyasha would try to make you go home, and that's why you did this?"

Kagome leveled her with a look. "And are you telling me I was wrong?" As Kikyou shifted uncomfortably, she nodded. "That's what I thought. And if he hadn't tried, you'd have suggested it, right? After all, why was I needed anymore, since now _you _would be traveling with them?"

Sugimi tightened his arms around her in comfort, growling very low at her to calm her. "Hush, now, beloved. I don't think your friends are angry at you." He looked over at them, and they shook their heads. "I believe they put the blame where it belongs; on my son."

Inuyasha who'd been silent while taking it all in, flushed a deep, angry crimson as his temper heated even more. "How the fuck is it _my_ fault?"

Sugimi's eyes narrowed, and his claws flexed. "Because you left the woman you'd sworn to protect, defenceless and alone while you went off to get laid, to put it bluntly," ignoring the blushes on the faces of the women. "You lost your honor that day, Inuyasha, and believe me, I will be making sure you pay for that mistake. It is only fortunate for you that she was not hurt."

Inuyasha jumped up, aura fluctuating wildly, eyes haloed in red. "Listen here, _old man, _what happened then is none of your damn business - it's between Kagome and I, so just butt the hell out." He growled loudly at his sire. "I also hear that you're courting _my _Kagome... is that true?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock, and she watched as Kikyou got up and walked off into the trees, before turning and looking at her friends. They shrugged.

Sugimi's eyes had narrowed in rage, and they also were haloed in red now, as his courtship of his female was being questioned, and rising to his feet easily, even with Kagome, he set her down gently, then stepped closer to his pup.

As Kagome opened her mouth to yell at Inuyasha, Sugimi's gesture cut her off. "No, my mate. I told you that there was something I needed to deal with my son about - well, this was it. The whelp has decided that he wants you _and _Kikyou as his mates - both, and wants to try to convince you to be his secondary mate. You would be subordinate to the undead one for the rest of your life if he took you, you know, and I will _never_ allow that."

Inuyasha snarled at that, too angry now to notice Kagome's reaction. That was a big mistake.

"_Inuyasha_! Osuwari! _Osuwari! _How could you even _think I would go for something like that!_ I can't believe you, you arrogant ASS! _Osuwari_!" She was fuming, and Sugimi stood, for the first time that day, shocked speechless.

Apparently there was something she'd forgotten to mention - and he couldn't help the snicker that passed his lips.

_Osuwari? No wonder she calls him 'dog boy'... I bet Sesshoumaru gets a kick out of this one - he's certainly sadistic enough._

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all had wide grins on their faces - this was something they'd actually missed, and Shippo couldn't help jumping down from Kagome's arms and running up to the crater that the hanyou now lay in, groaning pathetically, and yelling, "Baka Inuyasha! You never learn!"

Kagome, on the other hand, was seriously upset. As Inuyasha raised his head from his crater, she glared at him, and his ears went flat back against his head, knowing it wasn't over.

What she said next, however, caught everyone off-guard.

"How could you disrespect not only me, but Kikyou that way? Did you not notice that she left, you idiot? _She's_ your mate, but if you're not careful, she'll leave you, and at this point_, I_ think you'll deserve it!" She pinned him with a disgusted look. "You've been to my time, Inuyasha, and you know full well that taking two mates, or wives, isn't done, in fact, in my time it's illegal! I would _never _agree to something like that - that would make me a whore."

Inuyasha climbed to his feet, and stared at her. "It doesn't matter, Kagome. I won't give up. I want you as my mate, as much as I want Kikyou, and I can't help how I feel," he said, ignoring his father's growl. "No matter what you say, I can't give up. I love you as much as I love her."

Kagome sucked in a deep breath, totally blindsided by that, and suddenly, rage filtered through her mind, and taking a step forward, she let fly with her hand, slapping him hard across the face. "You _bastard!_ How _dare_ you say that to me - now! You have _no right_! You're a year too late," she said, as furious tears ran down her face, "because I don't love you that way anymore, Inuyasha. I'm in love with your father - and nothing you can say or do will ever change that."

Spinning on her heel, ignoring his pale look of anguish, and her other friends shocked faces, she strode off into the trees in the opposite direction from the one Kikyou had taken.

Kisho hopped up with Kirara on his heels and followed after Kagome, assuring Sugimi that he would make sure she was safe.

Everyone left standing in the clearing turned angry glances on the hanyou, which he totally ignored, still staring wistfully off into the trees where Kagome had gone.

His attention was yanked back to his surroundings when he was struck, hard, in the chest, flying back against a tree, before dropping unceremoniously to the ground.

"Listen to me, _whelp_. You will not interfere with my chosen mate. And that is what she is, the only thing left is the formal marking. She has already agreed to be mine, we were simply waiting to kill Naraku first." He glared hard at his groaning son.

"Let me explain something to you, boy. Do you know why, in the end, I was brought back? It was to meet her. Before my death, Midoriko foretold that I would meet her reincarnation - because she is my soul-mate. So give it up now, before you get hurt, because there is no way you will ever have her. _She is mine_,_ just as I am hers."_

Miroku shot him a fascinated look, but broke off whatever he'd been about to say when Inuyasha pulled himself up onto his feet again. Head lowered, eyes hidden by his bangs, and ears flat against his head, he said, "I don't care what some long dead miko told you. I will not give up." He turned and walked off towards the road, and Sugimi let him go, despite his youkai blood screaming at him to destroy the threat to his female.

Sango and Miroku exchanged concerned looks.

This wasn't looking good.


	15. Regained Spirit

**Chapter 14: Regained Spirit**

Kagome kept walking for some time, so hurt that she could barely breathe, tears running unchecked down her face.

_How dare he do this to me! I spent so long, wasted all that time, loving him, and he goes and chooses her... and now that I'm happy, and have someone who loves me, he decides that I'll make a good _understudy _for Kikyou?_

She really couldn't believe the nerve of him. To think that she would ever take second place to Kikyou in anything, let alone as a _mate! _ Kikyou herself would probably love to see her coming second in everything, but Kagome was pretty sure on this one, even _she_ would draw the line.

If the look on her face was anything to go by, she really didn't like what Inuyasha was doing.

She'd heard that sometimes, even with the ningens in this time, more than one wife was taken. And even worse, sometimes wives were even shared. She shuddered at that thought. The reasons were usually political, and even then, it was rare. And it was only done amongst the wealthy - Lord's seeking alliances and the like, not amongst the common people. She knew that Kikyou had to be furious, and probably badly hurt.

Coming to a stop, she looked around, and sighed sadly. Shuffling haltingly over to an old deadfall, she sat down, shoulders slumped.

It just seemed that things were always complicated in her life. Nothing ever seemed to come easy, and while she wasn't much of a complainer, sometimes, she just wanted it to stop.

A sudden cracking noise brought her up to her feet, sword drawn as she waited for whoever was coming. Somehow, she wasn't surprised to find that it was Kikyou.

"So, you left to get away, too." The woman came closer, raising a brow as she caught sight of Kagome's sword, and the professional way she handled it as she reversed it and slid it back in its sheathe. "Do you really know how to use that? It_ is _a miko's sword, is it not?"

The question hadn't been asked sarcastically, just quietly, and so Kagome answered in the same tone.

"Yes, it's a miko sword, and yes, I do know how to use it. Sugimi wouldn't have let me have it, otherwise."

Kikyou nodded, then gestured at the log. "Do you mind if I join you for a few minutes? I'm really not ready to go back."

Kagome raised a brow. "If you want to, go right ahead.

She sat, looking off into the trees for a few moments, before looking back at Kagome. "I take it from the yelling I heard earlier, that Inuyasha told you what he wants." It wasn't a question, and as Kagome nodded, she continued. "He means it, you know. I've known since the moment he thought you'd died - a part of him went with you."

Kagome shook her head vehemently. "No. Inuyasha is a friend, nothing more. He just seems to have a problem with always wanting what he can't have. First, you were the unreachable dream that had been torn from him, and I was just always there - and he couldn't stay away from you, he had to have you." She shrugged, sighing deeply. "Then, all of a sudden, it was the other way around - you were always there, and I was untouchable... gone. I've noticed that Inuyasha hates being told he can't have something, and it only makes him try harder for it when you do."

Kikyou tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, eyes narrowed. "You're right." After a moment she cast a sideways glance at her. "Tell me something. If I were not in the picture right now, and Inuyasha asked to mate you... would you?"

Kagome shook her head instantly. "No. Not now. I don't love him that way anymore. I got over that a long time ago. I love Sugimi with my whole heart and soul - and nothing will change that. Anything I felt for Inuyasha died the day that he marked you - and while, at the time, it hurt, _horribly_, I thank Kami everyday that it happened - because now I have something that very few ever get lucky enough to find - their soul-mate."

Kikyou couldn't help the surge of happiness that went through her as Kagome spoke, because she knew then that Inuyasha would remain hers - at least in body. She knew this was going to hurt him, but there was no way around it - Kagome loved his father, and that was it. There was no changing that, and even though he'd probably not give up so easily, sooner or later, he'd have to accept that Kagome was not his and never would be.

She sent a small smile towards Kagome, and she smiled hesitantly back. "I'm sorry, Kikyou... I know how I'd feel if he were doing this to me. He must have hurt you a lot with this whole mess." She frowned. "I just hope that he figures it out soon, because I don't want Sugimi to have to fight him - and if Inuyasha keeps this up, he just might."

Kikyou frowned back at her. "Maybe coming out here wasn't such a good idea. Do you think we should go back?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "Yeah... I think we should."

Kagome hated the thought of coming between a father and his son - and she was determined to keep the two from fighting if it killed her.

Kikyou, while hurt over Inuyasha's divided heart, still loved him, and didn't want to see him dead - which she was sure he would be if he tried to come between the Northern Lord and his chosen.

Finally, for once in agreement on things, the two stood, and headed back to camp, hoping to keep the peace.

---zZz---

Inuyasha had gone quite a ways from camp, running hard, trying to outrun the visual of Kagome in his father's arms. It hurt, more than anything he'd ever known, even more than Kikyou's betrayal the time she'd taken the shards and given them to Naraku.

He knew he'd hurt Kagome, and done it a lot over the time they'd traveled together... he hadn't meant to, but nonetheless he had, and he was beginning to get the idea that he was getting a taste of his own medicine.

And it was a bitter draught. Nothing could compare to this. _ His own father_. How do you get over that? The only thing he could think of that would be worse, would be if it had been Sesshoumaru. At least, from everything he'd ever been told or had heard, his father was an honorable youkai, powerful and wise, with a strong heart. With Sesshoumaru, though...

Well, enough with those thoughts. Because the bottom line was, he wasn't about to give up. Kagome had loved him first, and by the kami, he would make her love him again - even if it took the next thousand years. He could not give up - he would not give up, and to hell with everyone who attempted to naysay him.

Kagome would be his. Someway, somehow. He just had to get rid of his father as competition. Honestly, it was good to have the old man back - it meant he had a chance to know him that he never thought he'd get, but nice as it was, he wasn't willing to hand Kagome over for the privilege. Let the old dog go find his own woman.

Finally coming to a halt, Inuyasha looked back over his shoulder at the place he'd run from, and turning, once again faced it. The sun was near setting, and the gold-washed blue of the western sky beckoned him as he took the first few steps back towards his mate, his father, and the other half of his heart...

Kagome.

---zZz---

When Kikyou and Kagome made it back to camp, the two neko trailing behind discreetly, they found Sugimi, Sango, and Miroku in conversation, with Shippo curled up in her bedding, little nose plastered to her blankets, asleep.

With concerned glances around, the two looked for Inuyasha, and when they didn't see him, Kagome asked, "Sugimi, where's Inuyasha? You two didn't... fight, did you?"

Sugimi stood and came to her, enfolding her in his arms and nuzzling her cheek. "No, we didn't, not really. Some words were exchanged, and then he took off. He'll be back." He pulled away and looked down at her, tenderly running a hand across her face. "Are you alright, migoto? You were pretty upset when you left..." his voice trailed off with concern.

She smiled weakly up at him. "I'm fine." Turning her head, she looked over at Kikyou. "Why don't you join us, Kikyou? We should all talk - there's a lot going on that you should know."

Sango and Miroku's faces showed surprise, but they didn't say anything, and with a quick glance at their expressions, she nodded, moving over to join them around the fire, smiling quietly as Sugimi sat back down, pulling Kagome into his lap as he did so.

Kagome caught everyone's eye, then nodded towards Kikyou. "Kikyou and I understand each other, guys, so I don't want her being treated badly. None of this is her fault, it's Inuyasha's for being stubborn and always trying to chase what he can't have, is that understood?"

Miroku exchanged glances with Sango, then they both looked at Kagome and nodded. "As you wish, Kagome."

Kagome smiled at the two sitting so close together. "So... since I've been away, have you two finally gotten together?"

Sango blushed, and Miroku chuckled. "Yes, and no. We are still promised to each other, but we haven't taken that next step. I refuse to do that to her with this curse still in my hand. I stand behind my determination to see Naraku destroyed first."

Kagome nodded soberly, catching Kikyou's eye. "Well, that's why Sugimi and I are here... did he tell you two about how he was brought back?" As they nodded, she turned to Kikyou and said, "Quick rundown so you know, Naraku decided that the best way to defeat Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would be to bring back the only youkai more powerful than either, in other words, Sugimi. He figured to control him using the tainted shards - however, Sugimi was too powerful even for that, so Naraku failed, and it will only hasten his own destruction. Ironic, isn't it?" she chuckled.

Kikyou sat back on her heels. "Huh. That's strange... Naraku's usually much smarter than that. Oh, well, even the brightest make mistakes sometimes. It's about time he did."

Sugimi laughed. "I didn't find him to be all that smart, priestess. Clever, certainly... but he was arrogant, and it's that arrogance that will be his downfall."

"Seems arrogance is a sin that quite a few of us are prey to, _father._" Everyone turned at Inuyasha's voice - it was bitter, and he refused to look at the youkai who'd sired him.

Kikyou stood, and walking up to him, raised her hand and slapped him, right across the same cheek Kagome'd gotten him on earlier. "That's enough, Inuyasha! You're acting like a spoiled brat. Kagome doesn't love you anymore, she loves your father, so get over it. If you can shut up and listen," she said, ignoring everyone's shocked looks, "then come and sit down. We're discussing business, and you should really hear what's going on, but if you're going to act like a bitch, then do it _somewhere else_!"

Inuyasha just stared at her, unsure of what to make of this new Kikyou. She was acting more like her old self - sure of herself and second to none. He cast a suspicious glance at Kagome - she had to have said something to her. He watched as she walked back to her spot and sat down, before going over and plopping down near her.

"Feh. Don't think, old man, that this means I'm going to back off, 'cause I ain't. Kagome's heart still belongs to me, and it always will. She's just mad right now, and wants me to suffer for hurting her. She'll get past it sooner or later."

Sugimi tensed with anger, ready to get up and beat some sense into the pup, but Kagome tightened her grip on him as she burst into laughter, catching everyone off- guard. "Boy, Kikyou, I'd slap him again if I were you," grinning as she did so, "and as for you, Inuyasha? Get over yourself. It isn't going to happen. You could never compare to your father in my heart. You are my friend, and that's it. He's my heart, my other half, my lover. End of story." She drew in a deep breath, and smiled. "Now, shall we get back to what's important?"

Sugimi grinned at her. "I take offense to that, my love. I'm not important?"

She huffed impatiently at him. "Oh, leave it alone, you know what I meant." Shaking her head, she turned back to the group, and ignoring Inuyasha's jealous scowl, she began speaking.

"As we were talking about earlier, Naraku is why we're here. We came looking for you all. Sugimi feels that we all need to band together, and chase Naraku down. It's past time to end this mess."

Miroku tilted his head consideringly, then turned his gaze on Sugimi. "Let me guess... by all of us, you mean Sesshoumaru as well, don't you?"

"Aww hell, not another asshole! We don't need Lord stick-up-his-ass to beat that bastard!" Inuyasha was bristling at the thought of having to deal with his icicle of a brother, on top of his father.

Sugimi sighed. "Yes, Sesshoumaru will be meeting us in four days time near the valley where I fought Ryuukotsusei. Which means we need to leave tomorrow." Inuyasha sputtered at this, but before he could say anything, Sugimi continued. "Listen to me, pup." He flared his aura, hard, letting his son feel his displeasure. "You and Sesshoumaru _will _work together on this, or I will _persuade_ you both - and you won't like my methods. I will haul you both out to a field and proceed to spank the hell out of both of you with my new sword. So don't push it, boy."

Kagome put a hand to her mouth, trying hard to stop herself from laughing, and everyone else around the fire looked amused as hell... even Inuyasha couldn't fight an aura that immense - and he knew it, so he subsided once again, muttering angrily to himself.

"Fine, whatever. I'd love to see you make Lord Asshole do _anything _he doesn't want to do. He'd sooner die."

Sugimi drew in a deep breath, saying ominously, "_That can be arranged_."

Kagome patted his arm, slightly flaring her own aura to calm him, and as he started to relax, she smiled. "Okay... well, for now, I say we should get ready for dinner - which means," she grinned, twisting her neck around and looking at him, "that _you_ get to go hunt something up." At his scowl, she laughed. "Oh, come on, dearest. It'll mean you get to kill something, you know, take out all that aggression."

Sugimi sighed, then nodding, stood as soon as she did. Pulling her to him, he tilted her chin, and with a smug look at his son, he bent his head and kissed her. The moment their lips met, hers parted, and he took full advantage, deepening the kiss and laying his scent thickly over her, before pulling reluctantly away from a dazed Kagome, and winking at a grinning Miroku.

"I will return shortly, beloved. Is there anything in particular you would like me to catch?"

She shook her head, still dazed from his kiss, and smiled dreamily at him. "No, not really, don't care."

Miroku laughed at that. "She probably would prefer to eat something tall, with golden eyes and silver hair all pulled into a topknot, if the way she's looking at you right now is any indication," he said to Sugimi. His lecherous grin dropped of his face quick, however, as Sango's fist found the back of his head.

"Dammit, you pervert! Just shut-up, you're embarrassing Kagome!"

Kagome, blushing ten shades of red, got even redder when Sugimi just laughed, patting her on the rear before turning and disappearing into the forest.

"All she has to do is ask," came ghosting back through the trees.

Everyone broke into laughter at that, even Kikyou, as Kagome's face flamed even redder and she got that _look_. Despite Inuyasha's rage at the kiss and the comments, he didn't say anything, just being glad at that point that she wasn't looking at _him_ that way. That look always meant a _really_ long round of sits.

Later that evening, after a good, filling supper, everyone was just lounging around the campsite, taking advantage of the chance to rest, and talking, bringing up random things as they occurred. Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree, keeping to himself, trying to decide how to go about getting Kagome's attention. He'd pretty much decided to try the jealousy factor. Kagome had always hated seeing him with Kikyou, so maybe, if he started hanging all over her, and being openly affectionate in front of everyone, she'd get upset.

He shrugged. It was worth a try, and if it didn't work, he'd think of something else. So, taking a deep breath, he hopped down from the tree, and stalked over to where she was sitting. Catching her by surprise, he pulled her to her feet, and then plopped back down with her sitting in his lap... just as his father had Kagome.

"So, what's everyone talking about?"

Kagome caught Kikyou's openly astonished look, and smiled. "We were talking about how your father became the Northern Lord."

Inuyasha frowned over at him. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, how _did_ that happen?"

"The previous Lord made the mistake of challenging me," he said, flatly. "It is a mistake he will not make again."

That was a thinly veiled warning, and everyone around the fire knew it. Shippo, who was curled up in Kagome's lap, with Kisho, stuck his tongue out at the hanyou.

"That means you have to leave Kagome alone, Inuyasha. 'Cause if you don't, your papa will kick your butt."

Sugimi chuckled as Kagome hushed the kit. "You are wise, young one." Looking up at Inuyasha, who was glaring at the kit, he said, "Leave him alone, Inuyasha. I do not want to fight with you, my son, but if you leave me no choice, I will. Enjoy the mate that you have... and leave mine alone."

"Feh. We'll see who she chooses in the end, old man." Kikyou yanked his forelock, and with a yelp, he subsided.

"I'm getting tired of this, Inuyasha. If you can't be civil, then don't open your trap."

With an embarrassed smile at Sugimi and Kagome, she apologized. "I'm sorry for the way he's acting - he always gets this way when he's told he can't have something he thinks he wants."

Sango laughed. "Yeah, you have no idea of the pain we all went through after you disappeared and the last of the ramen got eaten. You'd have thought the world had ended."

Kagome smiled sadly, her eyes going far away.

Sugimi, feeling her sudden sadness, pulled her tighter into his chest and wrapped his arms comfortingly around her. "What is it, my koi? What is this 'ramen', and why did its mention make you sad?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened back against his head. "You haven't been back, have you? he murmured.

She shook her head. "No." She took a deep breath and smiled, obviously trying to cheer back up. "Ramen is a type of noodles in broth from my time, love. Inuyasha is crazy about it..."

"But why did the thought of if make you sad? We've spoken a great deal about things from your time - and you've never reacted this way."

"It's not ramen, really it's just... I haven't been home in a year, Sugimi. My mother probably thinks I'm dead... I just miss my family, that's all." She sighed. "Maybe, after we've defeated Naraku, I can go home for a visit."

Sugimi nodded, but before he could speak, Miroku spoke up. "But, Kagome, what if the well closes, and traps you on the other side?"

To the surprise of everyone, it wasn't Kagome that answered.

"It will not happen. You speak of the Well of Souls, do you not?" At everyone's confused expression, he continued. "Maybe the name has changed, but it lies near Edo, correct? Near the Tree of Ages?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. But it's called the Bone-Eater's well now. Why do you call it the Well of Souls?"

"Because of the way that it came into existence. Midoriko knew about you, remember? She knew you were needed here, but that you wouldn't be safe if you were born here. You needed to be born in a time when you could grow safely to an age where you could begin to defend yourself before you could be allowed to come here." He smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear tenderly.

"The kami don't let anything stand in their way, love, when they plan something out, not even things like time and death. Anyway, the well was created using the souls of several powerful miko's - over a period of about thirty years, when one that was chosen neared her time of death, she was brought to the well, and when she passed, her soul was added to the matrix. Finally, Midoriko added a small piece of her own soul to it, the wood was added from the sacred tree, and the well was finished."

Everyone in the clearing had listened to that, obviously fascinated, since no one had known of the origins of the well.

Kagome frowned thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I can see why the well would 'eat' the bones of dead youkai then... they were just being purified. But if that's the case, then why can Inuyasha go through and_ not _get purified?"

"Because the well was created for you - and he had a connection to you. In a very real sense, you were letting him through. It's up to you who goes through, my dear, if we want to get technical about it, the well is your property. It belongs to you, just as the jewel does."

Kikyou looked at Kagome ruefully. "I guess I was wrong all those times - you really _do _belong here."

Kagome just smiled, as Sugimi nuzzled her hair, and everyone ended up lost in their own thoughts. They had learned a few things this day, and they were all rather tired. It didn't take long for the group to head to their beds.

There was still a lot of traveling to be done before this whole thing could be considered over, and everyone was getting very impatient for it to be done.


	16. West Meets North

**Chapter 15: West Meets North**

Myoga had spent four days searching for his Lord's oldest son, and trying to figure out how to come out of the meeting alive. Sesshoumaru had never been a kind or easy Master, and Myoga always stayed as far away from him as possible. Now, he was deliberately searching him out - and dreading it.

The first one he came upon was the strange human child that followed Sesshoumaru, followed quickly by his gami servant. Myoga had the crow drop him off on the little girl, knowing that for whatever reason, Sesshoumaru never let her get too far away from him, and knew that it was only a matter of time before he was noticed.

"Rin."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The young girl skipped to his side immediately, looking up trustingly into his face.

"Hold still." With a delicate claw, he reached out and grabbed Myoga from the girl's shoulder, holding him firmly by the head. "You may go play now, but stay close to Jaken."

She grinned at him and then spun away. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin will stay close to Master Jaken!"

Sesshoumaru's attention was already glued firmly to Myoga. "Tell me, flea, why I should not kill you for touching what belongs to me."

Myoga whimpered fearfully. "I didn't drink any of her blood, my Lord, honest! I am here to deliver a message, that's all, I swear!"

He raised a brow. "Well, what is this message, then? Do not waste my time, Myoga. Speak."

"My Lord, your father has returned! He told me to tell you that 'the sakura blossoms never fall at your mother's palace', and that you would know I spoke the truth."

Sesshoumaru was shocked. This was not something he had ever expected to hear again - but even still, he didn't lose his stoic expression. Squeezing the flea gently, he asked, "What, then, is the message?"

"He wants to meet you along the border between the Northern Lands and the Western Lands - near the place where he fought Ryuukotsusei. He said you would know of it."

"Hn. Why would he choose a place that was anywhere near that annoying fool of a Northern Lord? Ah, yes, he wouldn't know about him, since he was not around when this particular fool took over."

Myoga shook his head, and laughed nervously. "Well... that's not exactly true, my Lord. I'm pleased to inform you that your father already took care of that idiot - he made the mistake of challenging your father. The great and terrible Sugimi-sama is just as powerful now as he always was - and now he rules the Northern Lands."

At this Seshoumaru's brows both disappeared under his bangs. So his father wasn't wasting any time, was he? Things had just gotten very much more interesting.

"I assume father has sent for my idiot brother as well?"

"Y-yes, my Lord, actually, they are to meet you at the rendezvous in three days."

Sesshoumaru flicked the flea off his finger. "Jaken," he called.

"Yes, my Lord!"

"You and Rin will ride on Ah-Uhn. We will be moving quickly."

"Yes, my Lord. Rin, you annoying girl! Get over here - our Lord wants us to ride Ah-Uhn, so hurry it up. Don't keep us waiting, you foolish child!"

"Yes, Master Jaken," she carrolled, running up to Ah-Uhn and climbing up. "Rin is ready, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Good. We leave now."

Myoga groaned as he peeled himself off the ground, then with a frantic cry, realized they were leaving him behind. Calling his crow, he hopped up and took off after the group ahead of him, keeping a safe distance back.

Better safe than sorry, and anyone who got too close to Sesshoumaru usually found themselves sorry.

---zZz---

Sugimi paced, finding himself a tad bit on the annoyed side. First, his youngest pup was really pushing his buttons with his stubborn belief that Kagome would be his. He was pushing all the buttons he could, without coming right out and challenging him, and Sugimi was ready to take him out for a 'sparring session', or in other words, an ass-whipping.

Second, his oldest had still not arrived, although he was en-route, as Sugimi could feel his son's aura touching his own around the edges, as if trying to determine that it really was him. He chuckled. That was Sesshoumaru all over, boy's left side didn't trust his right side... he wouldn't fully believe it until he'd arrived and tested it in every way he could think of.

He glanced over towards the fire, and watched his sweet onna smile and laugh, talking happily to Sango and Kikyou, with the fox kit and Kisho once again curled into her lap. She would make an awesome mother to their pups, and he couldn't wait to get started on that, he really couldn't. Every move she made was provoking him, and if she wasn't careful, she'd find herself flat on her back being mated in front of the whole group.

Speaking of which, he turned away from everyone, and adjusted himself with a wince... _This is getting old, fast. There just isn't enough cold water to drown this..._

Inuyasha was sitting, leaned up against a tree behind where the women were, and while he'd been staring at Kagome and Kikyou, his thoughts had gotten a bit on the dirty side as well, so it wasn't all that surprising that both he and his father caught each others aroused scents at about the same time, and the rest of the camp was caught completely off-guard when both males suddenly ended up in each others faces, eyes flashing red, and growling.

Kagome moved the two happily snoozing small furries out of her lap, and side-by-side with Kikyou, ran to the two, pushing her way in between them. Sugimi stepped back at first, but then pushed right back in when Inuyasha attempted to grab both women and claim "Mine!"

Kagome and Kikyou both smacked the hell out of the hanyou, and as soon as he let go in his startlement, Sugimi grabbed Kagome and moved back, holding her tightly to him and growling demandingly at his pup.

Just as Inuyasha snarled back, Sesshoumaru's amused tones broke in.

"Well, little brother, still a fool, I see. Father is ordering you to back down - if you do not, you will be challenging him for his status as Alpha." A brow raised into his bangs as he stared at his brother in amusement. "I would be more than willing to sit and watch father wipe you out, if you are truly stupid enough to keep pushing."

Sugimi growled louder, and glanced over at Sesshoumaru. "That goes for you, too, pup," he snarled, "I don't need you making things worse with your brother right now. This isn't the time for your antagonistic ways, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stared at his father for a moment, no expression on his face, then bowed his head at him. "Very well, father, I will wait 'til later to antagonize the whelp." He faced him fully. "In the meantime, why did you call me here?"

Kagome tightened her arms around Sugimi for a moment, then let go and stepped back, turning to look at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I am glad to see you. Is Rin with you? I would like to see her, I've missed her this last year."

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman who'd detached herself from his father's embrace, stunned. It was the younger miko, Kagome. When he'd been told that she'd died, he'd been a tiny bit saddened, he would admit it. She had turned out to be an acceptable ningen, unlike most, she was clean, smelled good, was smart, never gave up, and had courage. Rin had also been very upset, so to see her now, here, was very surprising.

"Miko, I had been told you were dead." He tilted his head towards his father. "And he _was_ dead. This must be an interesting tale. I would hear it. And yes... Rin is with me. Jaken and she will appear in a moment."

At that, Sugimi groaned. "Not that obnoxious gami of yours, Sesshoumaru! Hasn't anyone in the two hundred years I've been dead managed to kill the stupid toad?" He had never liked Jaken, the bastard was a whiny ass-kisser.

Kagome kept her laughter internal as she smacked his hand. "Sugimi! Don't say things like that, Rin is somewhat attached to Jaken, and I won't have you upsetting her. Come, everyone sit down. This will be a long discussion - again." She rolled her eyes, thankful that this would be the last time they'd have to go through all this. It was getting old, having to keep re-telling the story.

When Ah-Uhn appeared with Jaken and Rin, Kagome ran out to meet them, and Rin squealed with joy when she realized who it was. After several minutes of joyous hugs and kisses, Kagome led her over to the fire, and introduced her to Sugimi.

"Rin, I want you to meet someone. This is Sugimi-sama. He is Sesshoumaru- sama's and Inuyasha-sama's father." She turned to Sugimi, who was staring with fascination at the tiny child, and said, "Sugimi, this is Rin. She's the little girl I was telling you about. Is she not adorable? If we have a daughter, I want her to be just like Rin."

Rin beamed shyly at the handsome Lord. "Rin is pleased to meet you, Sugimi-sama. Are you really my Sesshoumaru-sama's father?" She leaned closer as Sugimi, enchanted, nodded, then smiled even wider and said, "You are lucky to have Sesshoumaru-sama as a son, my Lord. He is very special."

Everyone smiled, except Sesshoumaru, of course, and Inuyasha, who just huffed sulkily. "Yeah, special. Hmmph. Whatever." He jumped when a sudden slash across his chest caught him, and he looked down to see the sizzle where his brother's whip had gotten him.

"No one asked you for your opinion, fool, and you will not speak derogatorily about me in Rin's presence, is that understood? I will not have her upset." He stared at his younger brother for a moment, then turned back to Sugimi.

"Now, father, is there a reason that you have been hanging all over the miko since I arrived?"

Trust Sesshoumaru to come up with a loaded question to start off the discussions.

Everyone got quiet at that. The world was well aware of Sesshoumaru's opinion of ningens, and he had hated the last one his father was involved with, so everyone was pretty sure things were going to get dicey over this one.

Sugimi just narrowed his eyes at his son and flared his aura warningly. "There is. She is my intended mate. Do you have something to say against it?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, then back to his father. "For the Miko's sake? No." The group was surprised, and Kagome not the least. "However, have you forgotten mother?"

A dead silence met that.

Kagome turned to look at Sugimi suspiciously. "What does he mean, his mother? Is his mother still alive?"

He growled irritatedly at his son. "His mother is still alive, yes, but he knows full well that we were never mated." He got that out before Kagome could really start to get upset. "What we had was based on an agreement that I would provide her with estates and title of her own, to get her away from her abusive father, and in exchange, she would give me an heir. We never mated. We were friends, that's all."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "This is true. However, you know mother. While I do not have a problem with you mating the Miko, she will. It is simple jealousy for her, nothing personal, miko," he addressed Kagome, "to her, it is a hit to her pride that while he would not mate her, he would mate ningens, who she sees as beneath her." He shrugged. "Most, of course, are, however, she does not understand that there are some few," here he glanced at Rin, who grinned at her Lord, "that are worthy."

Sugimi shook his head, shocked. He would never have believed it if he hadn't seen it himself. Sesshoumaru had finally learned that there were some ningens worthy of being protected, and apparently, he found Kagome as worthy, as well. He was pleased that he would not have to fight with this son about the matter, one was enough.

Kagome blushed, not sure what to make of this approbation from the stern daiyoukai. With a tentative smile in his direction, she sat down next to her Lord, and held out her arms to Rin and Shippo, who both promptly curled up together in her lap, leaving Kisho to hiss in irritation, then stalk off and curl up instead with his sister.

Looking up at Sesshoumaru after the children had settled themselves, she asked, "So you really don't have a problem with me... and your father?"

He shook his head. "No."

"But I thought that you hated hanyou, my Lord."

"No, I just despise Inuyasha. He acts like a spoiled child a great deal of the time, especially when he doesn't get what he wants."

Kikyou and Kagome's eyes met at that, and they both rolled them in agreement, while Sango and Miroku just laughed. Sugimi, however, growled at his youngest pup, who was glaring at his brother.

"Indeed, he does, and it is something, in this case at least, that he'd better get over. I will only continue to be understanding for a short time, Inuyasha, and if you continue to challenge me over Kagome, I_ will _fight you."

At that, Sesshoumaru turned and stared at his brother, visibly shocked. "Are you truly that foolish? You would never be able to defeat our father in a challenge, idiot. You are playing with your life, and that makes no sense. Why do you care who father mates? You have your own."

Inuyasha growled at his brother, but before he could say anything, Sugimi spoke.

"He thinks to take Kagome as second mate, even though I already have courtship claim, and she has agreed to be my mate, the boy will not back down. He does not seem to understand that he cannot have her."

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha. "I never thought you this dishonorable, half-breed. It appears that you have proven me wrong in that. If you have any brains in that head of yours, you will give up this insane idea, because father will never back away from an onna he wants - believe me. It doesn't matter to him what _anyone _else says."

Inuyasha stood and backed away from the group around the fire, head lowered, and bangs covering his eyes. Clenching his fists tightly, he said, "I would rather him kill me than live knowing he has Kagome - knowing that he puts his hands on her and takes her. I will not back down - and I will find a way to fight you if I have to, old man." He looked at Kikyou, and then the others. "Do not follow me. I'm going out on my own - and I will find a way." Looking longingly at Kikyou, then at Kagome, he finished his statement.

"I can't let you go, Kagome. I love you too much, and I know you loved me once, so somehow, I'll find a way to make you love me again."

With that, he turned and leaped off into the darkening evening, ignoring the calls of his friends and his mate, he disappeared into the distance, a bright spot of red that resembled nothing so much as blood to Kagome's teary eyes.

She looked up at Kikyou, sadness flowing through her aura, and cried harder. "I'm so sorry, Kikyou! I've tried to make him see, but he won't listen!" She broke down, hands covering her face, as she erupted into sobs... Rin and Shippo hugging her fiercely, trying to get her to calm down.

Kikyou, tears in her eyes as well, just shook her head. "It's not your fault, Kagome, so don't feel guilty. Inuyasha's causing this all on his own."

"Indeed, miko. Inuyasha's troubles in life have usually been brought on by his own actions - not those of others. You are not at fault in this." He glanced at his father. "Do you wish for me to bring him back?"

Kikyou interrupted that. "No, please. He will only sneak off the moment our attention is on something else. Maybe a few days away will get things into perspective for him."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at her, then glanced again at his father, who shook his head. "We will respect his mate's wishes, my son. Besides, she is correct. He would merely keep trying to get away - we cannot protect him from himself. However... Myoga." He waited for the squeaky voice of his retainer. "Follow Inuyasha. Do not approach him but stay near. If anything happens to him, find me."

Myoga nodded, then calling to his crow, disappeared into the cool evening air following his young charge.

Kagome had stopped sobbing, although tears still fell down her cheeks, and Sugimi stood and, asking the children to go sit with the others, he picked her up into his arms and said, "We need some time alone. We will be back later."

Not waiting for their acknowledgement, he turned and disappeared with his onna into the night.


	17. A Fool for Love

**Chapter 16: A Fool for Love**

Inuyasha ran, far into the night, before finally finding a tree to spend the rest of the night hidden in. It was odd, being alone again... he hadn't been alone since being woken from his fifty-year sleep by Kagome. It was... cold, being alone, and he didn't like it.

If only his father hadn't come back.

Much as he'd always wished that he could know his father, now that the older male was here, he wished he'd go back to being dead. Things had been much easier when he was.

The sad thing was, if it wasn't for the fight over Kagome, he knew he'd absolutely adore the youkai that had sired him. He was an amazing person, kind, caring, strong, with a firm sense of honor, and legendary strength that he, himself, wished he had.

If only it weren't for Kagome.

He really couldn't blame his father for falling in love with her - she was one of the most gorgeous people, inside, and had also become very beautiful, outside - to rival any of the most beautiful women of his time. But all that said, is also why he loved her - and even for his father, he was not willing to let go of her.

If he could go back in time and kick his own ass, he would. If he'd been thinking, he could have sat both onna's down and laid it all out, way back before any of this had happened - and then they could have avoided all of this mess. He had been stuck with thinking he could only have one or the other - having them both just hadn't occurred to him until it was too late.

He sighed as a vision of Kagome slid seductively through his mind, and he was instantly hard and wanting... and since there was no one around to bother him, he reached inside his hakama and wrapped his fist around his length, finding a rhythm that, along with the visual snaking through his mind, quickly had him releasing some tension, and afterwards, he felt finally calm enough to get some sleep.

Hopping from the tree, he jogged down to the tiny, trickling stream that ran alongside the road, and washed his hands, then jumped back into the tree and settled down to sleep.

Tomorrow would be soon enough to decide what he was going to do.

---zZz---

Sugimi took Kagome some distance from camp, and flaring his aura just a bit, made sure that any lower-level youkai in the area would vacate, quickly. He needed some time with his onna, she had been through a difficult last few weeks, and it was time for some bonding.

Settling himself down against a tree, he just held her for a while, nuzzling his face into her hair, and letting her cry it all out. He really wanted to smack the hell out of the boy - how could he claim to love her, when all he was doing was hurting her? He couldn't understand his son's thinking on this - and it wasn't even about youkai and their possessive streaks, either.

After all, the boy hadn't seen her in a year, he'd thought her dead, and he'd chosen to protect another... so it couldn't be his youkai half acting up. It was just simple, stubborn selfishness, and that's what made it so much more unacceptable. If it had honestly been love, he'd have behaved differently, and Sugimi would have been more willing to overlook some of his behaviors.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Kagome finally sniffled, and began trying to pull away a bit.

He looked down, only to melt at the sight of her sad, drowned blue eyes. Most onna's looked horrible after a crying jag, but not her. No, the red rimming her eyes only accentuated the ethereal blue, and made her pale skin look even smoother.

"Did that help you feel better, beloved?" he asked softly, wiping the tears from her cheek with a tender hand.

She sighed quietly, a sad, distant look in her eyes, before nodding. "A little, I guess. It's just... I loved him for so long - but he didn't return it, and I suffered through it all in silence - yet now that I've finally managed to get over what he did to my heart, and move on," she drew soft fingers across the blue crest on his cheek, "now, he wants me? It's like he just doesn't want me to be happy - and that makes it all worse. I still care for him, I want _him_ to be happy... so why can't he want the same for me? Does he get joy out of seeing me hurt?"

Sugimi set his jaw for a moment, upset because his onna was hurting, and there was nothing he could do about it. "No, koi, he doesn't actively get happiness from hurting you, and what's more, you know that. He's just unthinking, that's all. He is only seeing what _he _is feeling right now - and_ I _have the feeling that it's going to take a hell of a beating before he'll finally get the message."

Another tear made its way down her cheek. "I just don't want all this mess, Sugimi! I love _you_, and I don't want to look back and remember our courtship this way - it makes me angry that he's doing this to us. And then I feel bad for getting angry," she said, voice low and shamed.

"Do not. You have every right to be angry -_ I _am angry. He is affecting several people with his behavior, and there is no excuse for it." Tilting her head up with one finger under her chin, he slanted his lips over hers, softly, gently nibbling and tasting her, not really trying to deepen the kiss, this one spoke only of his love and devotion to her, not of his passion, and she responded in kind, letting all her love for him flow from her lips.

This went on for several minutes before he finally pulled away, beginning to pant a little. It was time to stop and head back to camp... much as he might want to take her now, it wasn't the time - and besides, he was the Lord of the North, and she would be his Lady - their first time together would not be on the forest floor, rolling around in the dirt. She deserved better than that, and he could give her better.

So, reluctantly, he sat back up, and smiling down at a flushed and smiling Kagome, he stood, and began the walk back to camp. It was a good thing that, as a youkai, he had many senses to count on, because the entire trip back, he spent staring lovingly into her eyes, giving her everything he could to show his love for her.

She needed it, and more than that, she deserved it.

---zZz---

The next morning dawned bright and clear, but in the confines of the camp, a pall hung over the inhabitants. Inuyasha's disappearance, and his stated reasons for it, were the cause of much apprehension. No one knew what he was going to do, nor what they could do about it.

After a quiet breakfast, Shippo, Rin, and the two neko were sent into the adjacent clearing to play while the adults sat down to discuss their next steps... especially as Inuyasha had decamped and that left them shy one warrior, and the one that had the most experience against their common enemy.

Kikyou was the one that brought up the inevitable question of how they were going to find Naraku, since he was so good at hiding.

Kagome spoke up to answer that. "I'll be your guide. Since he carries such a large part of my jewel, I can track him."

Kikyou frowned. "But how? You couldn't do that before, well, at least, not unless the jewel shards were relatively close."

"Sugimi taught me how to find them. They are, after all, a part of my soul."

Miroku nodded, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "Yes. That makes sense... you would be able to feel your own soul, especially when it's being tainted." He raised a brow and stared over at her consideringly. "In fact, it's probably painful, is it not, Kagome?"

Kagome started in surprise. She hadn't expected anyone to pick up on that.

"Well... yeah. Sorta. But it's okay - what doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

Sesshoumaru and Sugimi nodded in agreement.

"That saying, miko, carries truth that is sharp like a sword. I have never heard it before... is it from your time?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. There's a lot of little sayings like that - unfortunately, not many people listen to the wisdom of those little sayings, more's the pity."

Sango chuckled. "That's not a mistake that's left to your world, Kagome. There are plenty here that do not listen to the wise, either."

Everyone's minds snapped to the conspicuously absent hanyou, and a few snickers were heard as they all agreed on that one.

"So, the miko will be able to track the half-breed. Then what? Naraku has very powerful barriers, and the only one that has had any luck breaking them is Inuyasha, with the red Tessaiga. Since he is not with us..." he trailed off.

Sugimi grinned, and standing pulled his sword. Ketsuekiken immediately awoke, and began pulsing, the blood-red blade glinting angrily in the bright sunlight. As Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, his father met his gaze, and nodded.

"This is my new blade, Ketsuekiken. Do not worry about Naraku's barriers - I can deal with those quite, quite easily." He ran his eyes along the sword, allowing everyone to look their fill before sheathing the eager blade.

Sitting back down, he shook his head. "Once we get through his barriers, we will deal with whatever he throws at us - Kagome will be the one to take Naraku on."

At this, everyone began arguing. How could he expect her to take on Naraku alone?

Sesshoumaru, of course, simply said, "No. He is my prey."

His father glared over at him, a low growl tearing from his chest. "You will listen, son. He cannot be beaten by combat. Kagome, once inside the barrier, can completely purify the jewel, thereby purifying Naraku straight to hell. That is the only way."

Kikyou shook her head doubtfully as the others looked at each other uncertainly. "I don't think that's possible. He will have access to the power of the tainted shards, and she won't be able to purify it enough, or even fast enough, to take him out."

"That's where you are wrong, priestess. Kagome, take out the shards that you have and show them."

Kagome pulled out the little pouch she carried the shards in, and dumped them into her hands. Everyone gasped at the shards, so clear of any taint, that they looked like glass - and suddenly, they remembered what had happened the day she'd taken the shards that Kikyou had had. She'd purified them nigh instantly - even Naraku couldn't react that fast.

Kikyou frowned, obviously remembering something, then looked up at Kagome. "You said something, when you took the shards from me, about how the shards were still tainted enough that Naraku could track us easily. What did you mean?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. I never realized this before, but if there is the tiniest bit of taint in the shards, he can track them. That's how he always knew so much about all of us, you know, where we were, what we were doing. His saimyousho follow the taint."

Sugimi spoke up as the rest nodded that that made sense. "Ah, yes... the hell bugs. When we meet with Naraku, those are mine, understand? Ketsuekiken will learn a new trick as he feasts on the blood of those insects."

Kagome shuddered, but Miroku grinned appreciatively. "I would be happy for you to have them, my Lord... those stupid insects have made my life extremely difficult."

Sesshoumaru, who had been quiet since his father had told him that he couldn't fight Naraku, turned to his father and asked, "If the miko is going to kill Naraku, what use have I in this battle?"

"There will be more to fight than just Naraku, my son. Even I know that he does not fight alone - there will be much to do in that battle."

At that, the camp sobered. They all knew that was right. Naraku never fought alone - and somehow everyone knew that this time would be worse than anything they'd ever had to deal with.

It was a frightening thought.

---zZz---

Inuyasha woke early, as he always did, and watched the sun rise while lost in his glum thoughts. The more time he'd spent thinking about the whole thing, the more convinced he was that he'd have to fight his father to have any chance with Kagome. Sesshoumaru was right, he'd have to challenge as alpha. Only then would his father have to back down.

But there was no way that he was anywhere near powerful enough to do so. Even Sesshoumaru wasn't. So, he needed to get a lot more power - and fast. He didn't have time to worry about trotting around strengthening Tessaiga. He needed something he could gain _now_ - and there was only one way he could think of to gain anywhere near enough power to even come close to his father's strength.

Naraku, and the jewel.

Somehow, he had to find a way to get some shards of the jewel, without Kagome or Kikyou's ability to sense them. That wasn't going to be easy, but if Naraku could do it, then he would find a way, too. And if he managed to find some, Naraku would come looking... and that's all Inuyasha would need.

Because the only way to defeat his father in battle would be to not only have a majority of the jewel - but also more youki than what he currently had as a hanyou. And since Naraku was an expert at stealing youki from others - Inuyasha would merely turn the tables and steal it from _him. _

As he leapt from his perch in the tree he'd spent the night in, eager to get started, it never occurred to him that he was following the same path that Naraku had followed so many years before...

He was heading straight to hell, and all for love of a woman.

He had good intentions, unlike Naraku did in his time, but they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions...

For very good reason.


	18. Going Home

**Chapter 17: Going Home**

Kagome sat before the fire, lost in her thoughts as they all ate breakfast. Amazingly enough, even the children were quiet, as though they understood the severity of what had happened the night before... and maybe, they did.

Her thoughts turned away from thinking about Inuyasha - there was nothing she could do about that situation at this point except support Kikyou in this difficult time. Running her thoughts of Naraku through again, however, something caught her attention, and she glanced at Miroku, wondering.

"Miroku?"

Everyone looked up at the sound of her voice, caught off-guard at the noise, since it had been so quiet this morning.

Miroku looked up, startled from his own thoughts. "Yes, Kagome?"

"How is the kazaana? I mean, I know that the poison had spread a bit, even before I left - how much worse is it now?"

Miroku exchanged a glance with Sango, then reluctantly turned back to Kagome.

"It's a bit worse than it was when you left, I won't lie... why?"

She turned to Sugimi. "I'm sorry, love, but I refuse to go into battle with all those saimyousho without adequate protection for Miroku. I know you want them, but there are so many, I won't risk his life with the possibilty of even one getting to him. I am going to have to go home."

Miroku's eyes widened. "You mean the anti-venom, from your home - those shots."

She nodded. "Yes. I can get several." At Sugimi's interested look, she elaborated. "They are actually anti-allergen shots, called Epi-pens. If he accidentally sucks up some of those bugs, the shot can be administered immediately, and it will destroy the toxins before he can become ill."

Sugimi looked fascinated, and even Sesshoumaru had a curious look on his face. "What is a 'shot'?"

Kagome blinked. "Uh, well, its a very sharp, thin piece of metal, that is made to pierce the skin easily with little blood loss. Inside it is the medicine, and once it gets into the blood vessel, it releases the medicine right into the blood stream." She thought for a moment. "Kinda like Myoga, actually. You know - his beak. He pierces the skin with it, and gets blood. Same concept, but instead of _taking _something from the body, it places the medicine inside."

Sesshoumaru nodded at that. "That makes a certain sense, I suppose. Ningens in your time have become clever - I will give them that."

Kagome laughed. "You have no idea, Sesshoumaru-sama. You have no idea." She sobered, and looked over at Sugimi again, who still appeared lost in thought over some of the marvels that she'd told him of.

"But I meant what I said, love. We're going to have to take a bit of a detour. I know that nothing in a battle is certain, and there's no guarantee that we'll all live through it, but there's no sense in _not_ taking all the precautions we can - and this is one of them."

Sugimi nodded thoughtfully. "I agree, my dear." He glanced around at the group. "So, should we all go, or just Kagome and I, leaving everyone else here to rest up a bit?"

Sesshoumaru spoke up. "There is little point in all of us going, father. You and the miko should go, we will wait here."

"Very well, then." He looked at Kagome. "Can you be ready to go as soon as you finish eating?"

"Yes. It'll only take me a moment to get my things together."

_'Great Lord, should I go with you?'_

Sugimi frowned in thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No. I will carry Kagome with me."

_'Very well. Take care of my Kagome, Great Lord.'_

He nodded. "That goes without saying, Kisho." He turned and caught Seshoumaru's eye. "If Myoga returns, and Inuyasha is in trouble..."

"I will assist him, father. Do not be concerned."

"Good. Because I'm the one that's going to beat that boy's ass - no one else."

Seshoumaru smirked at the thought. "I will most definitely enjoy watching that, father."

Kikyou just stared between the two with horror, and Sugimi, catching the look, laughed. "Do not worry, mate of my son. I will not kill him - but I will definitely knock some sense into the boy."

She nodded, not sure she believed him, but then caught Kagome's eye, and relaxed. She wouldn't allow the her intended to really hurt Inuyasha - and truth be told, he _did_ need a good ass-kicking, even _she _could admit that.

Kagome smiled at Kikyou, then grabbed her leather satchel, and looked at her intended. "I'm ready, love. Let's go... the sooner we do, the sooner we return." Left unspoken was the reason she was so eager to return here and finish with her trip quickly, despite the fact that she hadn't seen her family in a year - but Sugimi merely nodded, and grasping her around the waist, formed his youki cloud beneath them and lifted quickly into the sky and disappeared.

Kikyou watched wistfully as the two disappeared, and when Sango caught her eye, she nodded in the direction the two had gone. "She loves him - I just hope that he loves her as well. I'd not like to see her go through what Inuyasha and I put her through - again."

Sango stared at her, surprised, but before she could speak, Sesshoumaru did - to everyone's surprise. "There is no cause for concern. My father has honor, unlike a certain half-breed. He has chosen to give himself to the miko - there is no question where his heart lies. I would hate to be in Inuyasha's shoes should he attempt to permanently separate them - if he is forced to choose, father _will _choose the miko, although it would cause him great grief if he had to kill his own son," he finished softly.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, then cast his glance after his father.

"I would hate to be in his place at this time... I do not know how I would react faced with having to fight and possibly kill my own pup."

Rin came up and put her hand in his as the rest of the group stared at him. Smiling up at him she said, "Do not worry, Sesshoumaru-sama. Kagome-sama will save Inuyasha-sama, and your father won't have to fight him. Kagome-sama would never allow those she loves to be hurt like that." As Sesshoumaru looked down at her, she grinned even wider. "And Sesshoumaru-sama would never have to fight with Rin about anything - Rin would never disobey Sesshoumaru-sama."

As he looked at the trust shining in her eyes, Sesshoumaru knew that he would never be able to fight with Rin...

About anything. She had him in the palm of her tiny hand - and woe to anyone who tried to hurt her, because he would not hesitate to destroy them.

Suddenly, he knew _exactly _what his father meant when he said 'something to protect'.

Rin was his, and protect her he would. Against everything.

---zZz---

Kagome pushed herself even closer into Sugimi's side as they flew through the air, shivering slightly at the cooler air so high off the ground. Glancing down, he tightened his arms around her, just enjoying the feel of her, held so tightly against himself. She felt so right... every curve and contour, perfectly matched to the lines and plains of his body - at least, she would if his damn armor wasn't in the way.

He chuckled at that, and she glanced up at him to see him looking down at her. "What? What's so funny?"

"I was just wishing my armor to perdition right now - you'd feel so much better against me if it wasn't in the way."

She blushed lightly, privately agreeing with him. In battle, she'd be glad he had it on, and she knew it, but times like now...

"You know, we'll just leave your armor in the well-house when we get to the other side - it isn't really needed in my birth era, and it would only surprise my family to see you in it. Inuyasha's the only one from this time they've ever seen, and of course, he doesn't wear armor."

He nodded. "I have no problem taking it off if you say it isn't necessary, beloved." He paused, looking ahead for a moment, then back down at her. "So, tell me - what is on the other side? As in, your family? You've never really spoken of them."

She smiled wistfully for a moment. "Well, there's my mother, and my little brother Sota, and my grandfather. We are shrinekeepers - the old well is a part of our shrine in my time... that's how I first fell through."

"What about your father?"

"He died when I was about eight in an accident. There are still many dangers in the world, even in the time I was born in - that will never change. I don't remember him that well, anymore - it's been almost ten years since he passed." She sounded sad as she said that.

He reached down and tilted her head up to his for a soft, short kiss, then smiled at her and raised his face to the horizon again, smiling wider when she let out a disappointed whimper. "If I'd let that kiss get any further, my love, we'd be crashing into the ground at high-speed... I can't pay attention to where we are going when I'm losing myself in you." He sounded just a tad amused.

Kagome sighed. "I suppose."

"However, we will not _always _be flying, tenchi..." he trailed off suggestively, and grinned wickedly as she blushed a beautiful rose color, and hid her face in his chest.

"You are so bad, Sugimi," he heard, muffled though it was.

At that, he let out a hearty laugh, golden eyes sparkling, lit with an inner fire. "You have no_ idea_, beloved, you really, _really_ have no idea."

Shaking her head, she looked down, awed at the sight below her. It was beautiful, the earth below looking like nothing so much as a patchwork quilt, light greens interspersed with dark greens, and browns, then broken up by mountain ranges wrinkling the fabric of the earth. Flying in her time was achieved through huge metal contraptions she'd always known instinctively that she'd fear setting foot in - but _this _was an entirely different matter. _This_ way, she knew she was just as safe as if she was walking on the ground... he would never let her fall, and she knew it. She was never safer than when he was holding her.

He glanced down at her again, enchanted with the peaceful, happy look on her face. "What are you thinking, my love?" he asked, softly.

She smiled sweetly up at him, heart in her eyes. "Just that I'm safest right here - in your arms - and that there is no safer place in the world... no matter where we are or what we're doing."

His heart melted again at the complete trust in her eyes - no one had ever looked at him that way - not even Izayoi had had that much faith in him, and he once again tightened his arms around her, wanting nothing more in that moment than to lay her down, strip them both, and spend the next several _years _making love to her in every way possible.

A slight frown touched her face. "How long will it take us to get to the well, Sugimi?"

He looked around, getting his bearings. "Actually, love, we'll be there in a few minutes - why?"

She grinned. "Well, it's fairly early in the day - we can spend the rest of it there, and maybe, if we're lucky, you will be able to see a few of the things in my time that you've been so fascinated with."

He smiled, excited at the thought, and she laughed at the look on his face.

"You look like an excited puppy, Sugimi!"

He smirked at that. "I can assure you, my dear, Inu I may be, but a puppy, I am not." He pushed his hips against her, giving her plenty of proof. No puppy had something like _that, _and her eyes widened comically.

"Uh, is that... I mean... well - is that, what I think it is?" she finally managed to choke out.

He broke out into laughter as they began to get lower, finally landing in the well clearing. He chucked her under the chin, still chuckling at her wide-eyed look.

"Come, my Kagome. You can worry about what _that _was - later. Right now, it's time to go see your family."

With that, he lifted her into his arms, and hopped into the well, not sure what would happen, but knowing that something would, and that it would deposit them in his love's birth era.

It was time to meet his soon-to-be mate's mother.

Oh, joy.

---zZz---

The first thing he noticed was the smell... it was horrendous. Then the noise hit him, and it was just as bad. He noticed that she winced as well, and he wasn't surprised - after being so long away from this, it would hit anyone hard, he was sure. With a pained frown, he lowered his sensitivity until he could tolerate things, then sighed as the discomfort eased.

"Well, that I could have done without."

She grimaced, glancing over at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'd forgotten how bad it was here." She moved over a bit, then gestured for him to turn, and began untying his armor.

As she got it loosened, he shifted, and removed all of it, slowly rotating his shoulders as the weight of it was taken from them. It felt good to get it off - sometimes he really hated the need for it. With a sigh, he took it and placed it neatly beside the well, out of sight of the door.

As soon as he finished, Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him up the steps, and listening carefully, slid the doors open just a tad, trying to make sure no one was about. Once assured that they were unseen, she pushed open the doors completely and pulled a fascinated daiyoukai out, before closing the doors again, and starting towards the house.

She huffed out a little laugh at his curious puppy look, (no matter what he said, she'd always think of it that way), and holding his hand tightly, guided him to the large dwelling that sat diagonally across an open courtyard from the well.

Entering through the rather strange door, she moved across the main room and headed for the kitchen, knowing that that was probably where her mother was. Sure enough, as she moved into the room, she saw her mother standing at the sink washing dishes, and tears filled her eyes at the sight of her mother doing something so mundane.

Letting go of Sugimi's hand, she took a tentative step forward, saying, "Mother?"

Her mother spun around, shock widening her eyes, before she dropped the dish she had in her hands, and held them out to her daughter. "Kagome! Is that really you? Oh, my dear one, you've come back to me," she sobbed out, flinging herself into her daughter's arm's... not even noticing the male behind her.

She held onto her daughter for endless minutes, sobbing out the fear and tension of a year with no word, before finally pulling away and wiping the tears from her cheeks. She was amazed at the changes that had taken place in her in just one year - she had left still a young girl, and returned a woman full grown, and a beautiful one at that.

It was then that she noticed the extremely handsome male smiling gently behind her daughter.

"Kagome, dear? Who is this handsome man?"

Kagome blushed, and with a gentle laugh, Sugimi spoke for her. "I am her, what ningens would call, betrothed. I am honored to meet you, Higurashi-san... I am known as Sugimi."

Her mother glanced at her, wide-eyed, then smiling a bit confusedly, invited the two to sit down at the table. "Please, call me Akina. I'm not one for formality much." Looking between the two, she had to admit they made a striking couple - he with his silver and gold coloring, against the midnight and blue of her daughter.

With a slight frown, she thought, _silver and gold? _"Tell me, Sugimi, are you by any chance related to Inuyasha?"

He smiled ruefully, and shook his head. "Yes. Inuyasha is my son."

Akina sat back with a stunned expression, and Kagome flinched. _Oh, boy, here come the questions._

"Okay, dear," she looked determinedly at her daughter, "I thought Inuyasha's father was dead. And I thought that you two were together. What happened there?" She looked at Sugimi. "No offense or anything, but aren't you a little old for my daughter?"

Kagome sighed as Sugimi grasped her hand and chuckled. "No offense taken. I will answer your questions. First, yes I was dead - and now I am not. I died two hundred years ago, on the night Inuyasha was born, defending he and his mother. I was brought back several months ago."

Akina sat, stunned. Apparently, things were very different in his time - she'd known, in an abstract way, that magic was real, since the well stood right there on their property, but to hear such things as _returning from the dead _after two hundred years so casually spoken of...!

Taking a deep breath, she nodded at him to continue.

"As for any kind of relationship between my son and Kagome-"

Kagome interrupted him there. "Inuyasha chose Kikyou, mama. We haven't even seen each other in a year until a few days ago - I haven't been traveling with the group... I was traveling alone. That's kind of how I met Sugimi."

"Oh, Kagome, honey, I'm so sorry." Akina pulled her daughter into a hug. "That must have hurt."

Kagome pulled away and smiled. "Yeah... it did - then. But it hasn't in a long time - and then I met Sugimi," she smiled over at him tenderly, and he smiled back, "so don't worry about me. I'm glad about what happened - I wouldn't trade him for anyone else."

Sugimi looked back over at her mother. "And as for being too old... some might think so, I suppose. I am well over fifteen hundred years old in youkai years," he grinned at her astonished look, "however, in equivalent human years I am about thirty."

Akina shook her head, stunned, but trying to deal with it. With a glance at her daughter, she finally sighed, then shrugged her shoulders.

"Age is only a number, I suppose... and it is obvious that my daughter is no longer a child - she has more poise and maturity than many three times her age. It is also obvious to me that she loves you deeply... so as long as you promise not to hurt her as your son did, I have no complaints."

Kagome grinned at that, and Sugimi nodded. "I can promise not to hurt your daughter, Akina-san." He bowed his head to her with respect. "Kagome is, after all, my foretold soul-mate, so there is no chance that I will ever let anything come between us."

She chuckled as her mother's eyes widened again. "Foretold soul-mate?"

"Yes. Before my death, I knew that someday I would return from the other side - and that I would meet Kagome. Of course, I didn't know her name, but I knew that she would have been born with the Tama inside her body, and that she would cross time to meet me."

Her mother sat back in her seat, stunned. Shaking her head, she said, "I always knew that you would have an amazing fate, my daughter, but this...?"

She smiled at her mother, happy that she approved. "I'm glad your not angry, mama," she frowned then, "and I'm so sorry I haven't been home in so long. I just couldn't come back until now."

Akina put her hand up, and shook her head at her daughter. "I understand, honey. You have a difficult fate... just promise me that you won't wait so long again, please?"

Sugimi spoke before she could. "I promise on my honor as Lord of the North that Kagome _will _be back to see you at least once a month."

Her mother blinked. "Lord?" Turning to her daughter, she asked, "You've gotten yourself a _Lord_? And a gorgeous one at that... you've done well, daughter," she said slyly, a genuine laugh bursting forth at Kagome's embarrassed flush.

Sugimi just grinned, and bowed slightly. "Thank you for the compliment, Akina."

She nodded, still smiling. "So, my dear, now that you are home, is there anything you need?" She tilted her head knowingly as her daughter flashed her a guilty glance.

"Well, yes," she said, voice low. "Not that I didn't want to come home and see you guys, but - I need several Epi-Pens, you know, for Miroku. We'll be coming up against Naraku for the final time - and I don't want to face him without those... Miroku would never make it."

Akina nodded. "I understand, dear. I can go do some shopping right now," she glanced at Sugimi, taking in his features, "and while it would be quite entertaining to take you two with me, I don't think he could pass too well as a human, so..."

Kagome looked at her intended thoughtfully, then nodded. "You're right, mama. We will stay here and wait... speaking of - is Sota at school? And where's gramps?"

"Oh! Right! I was so happy to see you I forgot about them," she said, with a sheepish laugh. "It's actually saturday, so Sota's at soccer practice, and your grandfather is having his usual chess day with his friends." Looking at her watch, she nodded. "In fact, I'll just have time to do the shopping, then it'll be time to pick them both up. You'll see them this evening."

Kagome grinned up at Sugimi. "Just a warning, love... gramps thinks he has spiritual powers, and as soon as he sees you, he'll be trying to plaster you with sutra." At his scowl, her and her mother both laughed. "Don't worry though, his sutra are worthless. We've just never told him that."

Akina stood, and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, after her purse. On her way back down she asked, "Will you two be staying for dinner?"

Sugimi nodded. "I would be honored," with a quick glance at Kagome, he chuckled, "and I think that my beloved would kill me if I said no, so..."

Her mother laughed lightly. "Well, then, I think I will make oden tonight," she mused, tapping her chin with her finger.

Kagome squealed, clapping her hands in delight. "Oden! I haven't had oden in _so_ long! Yummm..." she closed her eyes in bliss, and Sugimi grinned at her.

"I am interested in trying this dish if it makes Kagome glow like that, it must indeed be a great delicacy," he said, teasingly.

Akina nodded happily.

"Then oden it is."

Kagome waved happily at her mother as she left, then turned to a smiling Sugimi. "Well, you may as well come up to my room... I'll show you my computer, and we can look up anything you find interesting. How does that sound?"

Sugimi's eyes brightened suddenly at the thought of getting answers to all his questions, and Kagome had to smile.

"Curious puppy."

She giggled as he growled and chased her up the stairs and into her room, happy and at peace for the first time in days.


	19. Midnight at the Well of Souls

**Chapter 18: Midnight at the Well of Souls**

Late that evening, the two, along with her mother and grandfather, stood just outside the well-house. They had decided not to stay the night - Sugimi didn't really need the sleep, and Kagome could sleep during the flight. With everything that had been going on, he was eager to get back.

They quickly said their goodbyes, and with one last hug for her daughter and even Sugimi, they turned and went back into the house, leaving Kagome and her daiyoukai to enter the well-house alone. With the tiny flashlight her mother had gotten her, she illuminated the inside of it enough to get his armor back on, and then grabbing the bag of goodies that her mother had given them, she held out her arm, and let Sugimi grab her and leap over the edge of the well into the timestream.

They had no sooner landed on the other side, and leapt back up to the ground outside the well, than wind-blades landed at their feet, causing dirt to fly up around them. Sugimi instantly shoved Kagome behind him and had Ketsuekikan drawn - and pointed straight at Kagura.

The kaze youkai stared approvingly at Sugimi for a moment, then laughed lightly. "You can put away your sword, Northern Lord. I am not here to fight. If I were, I would not have missed."

Kagome stepped out from behind Sugimi, who had not lowered his sword, and looked at Kagura steadily. "Then why are you here, Kagura?" She frowned. "I thought Naraku had killed you for betraying him."

Kagura laughed at that, then moving closer, folded her fan and tucked it into her obi, before sitting down and gesturing for the two to sit as well. With a suspicious glance at her, Sugimi nodded, then sheathing his sword, sat down as well, and waited for Kagome to do the same.

"He thought he had killed me, too. But while he may have been my father, so to speak," she grimaced at that thought, "the _jewel _was my mother - it is what gave me life... and since we both know that the jewel is you... you could say that you are my mother."

Kagome blinked in astonishment, Kagura chuckled and continued. "Naraku destroyed my heart, sure enough, but he doesn't have the power that the jewel does, so, even though I became the wind for a while, one day I found that my corporeal body was beginning to regenerate - and now, that bastard has no control over me."

Sugimi glanced thoughtfully at Kagome, then back to Kagura. "So, then, why have you sought us out?"

Kagura shrugged. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, as the saying goes, and since you, _mother, _are not even really my enemy, I have come to join your group. I have as much reason to hate that bastard as any of you," a sad, pained look crossed her face, "maybe even more." A determined expression passed across her mobile features. "As Kagome can attest, I can be very useful in battle, I assure you, my Lord."

Sugimi looked over at Kagome, and she nodded. "I believe her, Sugimi. Back before she died, she tried to help us several times - she wanted her freedom, and the only way to get it was to help us and hope that we would kill Naraku." She frowned at Kagura then. "But now that you're free of him, you could have flown off and disappeared, to live out your life anywhere you wanted. Why come back to face him in a battle that could kill you?"

Kagura grimaced at that. "Because until that bastard is dead, _no one _onearth is safe. No matter where I went, sooner or later, he'd find me, and then he'd just kill me again. I'd sooner _stay_ dead than live in a world with him in it." She blushed slightly, and looked down. "Besides... I wanted to see Sesshoumaru again," she said, softly.

Kagome giggled then. "I knew it! I always wondered if you had a thing for him!"

Sugimi grinned at this. Oh, he was going to enjoy the hell out of_ this _little situation, and he could barely wait to see how his pup would react to their newest ally.

"Well, if that's the case, you'll be seeing quite a bit of him, because he is traveling with us, Kagura."

Kagura blushed even harder at that, then smiled at Kagome's happy expression.

"I don't suppose you have any information on where Naraku might be hiding, do you, Kagura?" Sugimi asked, hopeful that she'd at least have a starting point for them. He wasn't disappointed.

"I thought you'd never ask," she purred wickedly. "I most certainly do have an idea of where he is... unfortunately," she sighed, "it's in the opposite direction from where your group is waiting. I know where they are, yes," she said in response to Sugimi's inquiring look, "although I had no idea of who was there. I didn't stop to find out, merely pinpointed their location, then followed on along after you two."

Kagome nodded, not surprised. Kagura had always been good at sniffing out secrets - and she'd proved she could keep them, too, as she'd found out early on about Inuyasha's human night, and yet, Naraku _still _didn't know.

"What can you tell us about the tricks Naraku has up his sleeves, Kagura? I know it's been a while but... anything you can tell us would be helpful."

The kaze youkai looked thoughtfully at the miko, then smiled. "Well, I'm sure you know about the incarnations he has, so none of that's new to you but... I can tell you about his heart."

Sugimi frowned. "His heart?"

"Yes. He removed his heart from himself, and that is why no matter how much he is attacked and his body destroyed, he always regenerates. That is why no one's been able to kill him yet... but you knew that, ne, Kagome?" At her nod, she continued. "What I can tell you is this. You remember the infant, Akago, I am sure. Naraku has placed his heart inside the infant - and Kanna is his protector. You guys could never find her because she is void - she has no youki. But... I can. We were birthed at the same time, and as such, are much as ningen twins - I can always feel her presence."

Kagome sat back, excited. That would be a tremendous advantage. If they could gain Naraku's heart, and destroy it, they wouldn't even need to battle him.

Sugimi looked thoughtful, a slight frown creasing his brow. "So that is his trick, is it? Even were you to purify him using the jewel, he'd merely regenerate... I see. But if you purify his heart first... that would end it all."

He looked up at the kaze youkai and grinned evilly. "Welcome to the pack, Kagura."

Kagome laughed as Kagura smirked back.

Vengeance would be sweet, she just knew it.

---zZz---

By the time they had finished their discussion with Kagura, and begun their flight back to their camp, it was already quite late, or early, however you chose to look at it, and so, with Kagome held closely in his arms, he had her curl up and go to sleep as they flew - she would need the sleep.

They arrived just after dawn, and everyone save Sesshoumaru was still asleep. As they landed, Kagome woke, and couldn't resist watching the reunion of Kagura with the youkai Lord she had such a crush on.

Sesshoumaru's face actually showed his surprise this time, and Kagome was laughing hysterically inside as the normally imperturbable Lord was knocked so far off balance.

Sugimi was just as amused - to him, the fact that his normally icy, controlled pup had been so knocked off-kilter was hilarious - and _he_ let it show.

"Well, pup? What do you think of our newest pack member? She, also, has recently returned from death - and since it was at Naraku's hand that she died, I feel it is only just that she be allowed a hand in his destruction... don't you agree?"

Sesshoumaru finally managed to get his shock under control, and asked, "And just how did you manage that feat, Kagura? Coming back from death usually requires outside assistance - who helped you?"

Kagura laughed lightly at him. "Why, my mother did, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He absorbed that with a straight face. "Who is your mother?"

"Kagome is, of course. I thought you prided yourself on knowing everything, Sesshoumaru - do you mean to tell me that there _are_ some things you do not know?" she asked, mockingly, as his face twitched in annoyance.

Sugimi was avidly watching this, still holding onto Kagome, and was almost in tears watching his unflappable son being tied in knots. He liked Kagura already, damned if he didn't. His inner beast was rolling with laughter - he just couldn't wait to see this courtship - because by all the kami, he could already tell, that's where this was going to end up.

His son couldn't fool him, he could smell his attraction to the kaze youkai - and it was definitely returned.

"Kagura, you would do well not to mock me. How is Kagome your mother?"

"Because the Shikon jewel was used to birth me, Sesshoumaru - and everyone knows that Kagome _is_ the jewel." She said all that with just the right amount of condescension, and as Sesshoumaru growled, his father broke in.

"Now, now, pup, that's no way to treat a pack member, and Kagome's daughter." He snickered as Kagome growled at _him_ under her breath.

"Both of you, quit with that 'mother' stuff. I'm not old enough to have a full-grown daughter," she huffed.

Kagura laughed again. "But mother, if you think about it, I'm actually only just about two years old..." She put her hand over her mouth as Kagome glared, trying to keep the laughter in.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at their antics, then moved back towards the camp, obviously determined to ignore them, and sat down near Rin's sleeping roll.

Kagura followed, grinning lightly, and sat down near Kagome and Sugimi. "This, I can tell, is going to be an interesting group of people to hang around."

Kagome nodded, still sleepy, and yawned, trying to wake up. "Yeah, that it is..."

Kagura looked around, taking note of everyone within the boundaries of the camp, and then frowned. "Where's Inuyasha? I expected him to come screaming out of the trees at first sight of me, and why is the undead one here?"

Seshoumaru smirked at that, the visual, in his mind at least, highly amusing, but before he could make a weighted remark, Kagome spoke sadly.

"Inuyasha's having a difficult time dealing with reality right now... he mated Kikyou about a year ago, and I left the group. They all thought I was dead, but as you can see, I wasn't, I just traveled alone for a while, before meeting Sugimi." She sighed, then. Sesshoumaru was also listening closely - he hadn't been aware of how everything had come to pass, either.

"Anyway, for some reason, when he found out I was still alive, he decided he wanted _two _mates... in other words, Kikyou _and _me. I've tried telling him over and over that I'm not willing to do that - besides, I'm promised to Sugimi - and I love him, but Inuyasha just won't listen. So anyway, he took off yesterday on his own - he said he was going to try to find a way to win me back."

Kagura's brow had risen higher and higher into her bangs as she listened, and by the end, she was shaking her head. "What does he think he can do? As strong as he is, even I can tell he is no match for you, my Lord," she said, to Sugimi, "and besides, if Kagome doesn't want him, what good would challenging you do, anyway? It's not like he could force himself on her against her will, she'd just purify him."

Sugimi growled low in his chest at the image her words caused to go through his mind, and his eyes flashed to red for a moment. "If the whelp ever tried, I'd kill him before she got the chance to purify him. I will never allow him to touch her - ever. She belongs to _me_. Inuyasha will have to come to terms with that sooner or later."

Kagome put a soothing hand to his cheek and smiled up at him. "I don't believe it would ever come to that. Inuyasha may be stubborn as hell, and not know when to give up, but he isn't the type to assault a woman. He has too much honor for that."

Sesshoumaru blinked at her. "Only if he's in his normal hanyou mindset, miko. If his youkai ever got out, though, and desired you, it would be a different story altogether. He would be horrified once he'd come back to himself, I am sure, but if he'd marked you, it would be too late - you'd be mated to him, and there would be nothing anyone could do."

Sugimi snarled at the thought, then, taking a deep breath, shook his head. "There is one way, Sesshoumaru. The only way to break a mate bond is death... if one died, and then were resurrected by Tensaiga, it would break the bond."

They all got silent at that.

Kagome swallowed hard. "Well, then, we'll have to make sure that doesn't happen - maybe we should consummate the bond sooner than we planned, you know - I don't think I could handle that kind of mess."

Sugimi stared at her, for once unsure. "I will think on this, beloved. I do not want our mating shadowed by necessity, done because we had to, nor do I want to take you on the forest floor like an animal - I have a palace, and I intend to use it - but, if it looks like it might become necessary..." he trailed off for a minute, then continued.

"Then we may have to do so," he said, reluctantly. "I will not lose you to anyone, my beloved - not even my son."

---zZz---

Inuyasha sheathed his sword with a triumphant grin, and then moved to pick up the tiny little shard that he'd just acquired. Putting it into a little leather bag, he stuffed it into his kimono, and with one last glance around, he took off, looking for the next opportunity.

It was just after sunup, on the second day after leaving the pack, and he'd already gotten one shard - hopefully, he'd have more quite soon. And he hoped Naraku wasn't far behind - the sooner he got ahold of him and stole his youki, the sooner he could go back and challenge his father for Kagome.

He had no intentions of killing his father - he wanted to have a relationship with him, but he would not give up his miko in order to do so. The older inu could simply find himself another female - kami knew there were plenty out there.

He sighed to himself. What was it about Kagome that always brought the males out of the woodwork? Even Sesshoumaru respected her more than any other female he'd ever run across - and for Sesshoumaru, that was a miracle! Then there had been Kouga, that bastard ookami, and if he found out Kagome was still alive, he'd be all over her in a heartbeat, too.

_Come to think of it_, he mused, _that might be pretty funny - let Kouga go pick a fight with my father and get smeared all over Musashi - that'd be one less ass I'd have to deal with!_

He thought about that as he ran - all the males he'd had to scare off the silly onna - and she'd always been so oblivious. Practically everytime they'd entered a village, the men would start surrounding her and offering her everything they could think of to impress her - and he'd be left trying to intimidate them into leaving, while she'd smile and look around helplessly - not understanding at all why they were even talking to her.

It was frightening sometimes how innocent she was to her own beauty. Of course, a lot of that was probably his fault, and he knew it. He'd spent a lot of time insulting her, and he really felt guilty about that. Especially since none of the things he'd told her were true in any way. She was a very beautiful woman...

And he had every intention of letting her know that every day for the rest of their lives, just as he would Kikyou.

Once he had Kagome, he'd have the two most beautiful women around bound to him - and to hell with all those who'd scoffed and told him he'd grow old alone, and that he'd never find a mate.

Not only had he found one - but he'd found two. And he would have her... just as soon as he defeated his father.

With that thought in mind, he turned his attention to his surroundings, and continued his search for more shards.


	20. Cry Wolf

**Chapter 19: Cry Wolf**

After the rest of the group had awoken and readied for the day, Kagura had pointed them in the direction that the tiny void youkai was wandering with Naraku's heart, and they all agreed that the plan to destroy the hanyou without fighting him was definitely worth the effort of chasing down Kanna and Akago, no matter how far away they might be at this point.

So, within an hour of finishing breakfast, they'd broken camp, and gotten on their way. According to Kagura, Naraku had a nice little hiding place along the southernmost coasts, and Kanna and Akago were there.

That meant they would be traveling for some time - it would take about two weeks to arrive in the vicinity of the two - and so, the group had plenty of time to begin to merge their quite different fighting styles into a more coherent force.

They traveled steadily, but not in any way rushed, since Kagura could always tell where their prey was, there was no need to worry about Kanna disappearing again. As they neared the mountains containing Koga's clans, however, Kagome became a bit nervous, and pulling Sango aside, asked her a few questions.

"Hey, Sango - does Koga think I'm dead?"

Sango looked at her friend, understanding flaring in her gaze. "Yeah, he does - and if he catches your scent... there's going to be trouble if he blows into camp manhandling you and claiming you as 'his woman' like he always did before."

Kagome sighed. "I guess there's no hope that he's mated Ayame, is there?"

She shook her head. "Nope. He's claiming that once Naraku's dead, he'll follow you into the grave so he can be with 'his woman'. She rolled her eyes at that.

Kagome gave an exasperated snort. "What is it with him, anyway? I've spent years trying to tell him no... you know what?" She shook her head in irritation. "I never thought I'd say this, but the way Inuyasha's acting, he and Koga are a lot more alike than I'd have ever thought."

Sango laughed at this. _How true is that? _she thought.

Kisho, purring contentedly on her shoulder, snickered to himself. _'You just do not understand your own appeal, my Kagome. You are beautiful, and more importantly, you smell divine - and you have power. All these things are a natural draw to anyone with youkai blood... even human males are drawn to these things.'_

Kirara mewed agreeingly.

Kagome blushed, and said, "Beautiful I am most certainly not, and as for my scent, well, I wouldn't know about that. And power..." she trailed off for a moment sadly, then continued, "... that's not something I can help, nor is it something I asked for."

Kagura laughed. She'd been listening to the conversation, as had Kikyou, and when Kagome came out with that statement, she just had to jump in.

"Beauty is subjective, Kagome, wouldn't you say?" As Kagome flashed her a confused look, she continued. "It depends on who is looking at you. It isn't really your opinion on it that counts, but others, and I can assure you, others think you are gorgeous. Sugimi-sama for one... I bet he's secretly patting himself on the back for catching himself such a beautiful onna," she said, with a sly look in his direction. Neither he nor Sesshoumaru were paying attention to their conversation, lost in their own, but she was pretty sure he heard what was being said.

"Besides," she said lightly, grinning at a blushing Kagome, "I can guarantee you he finds you unbearably desirable - I don't think I've ever scented a male that was as turned on as he is around you _all the time_. I honestly don't know how he's even walking, it must hurt like hell!"

At Kagome's horrified look, she burst out laughing, while Kikyou and Sango just blushed deeply and refused to meet anyones eyes.

Miroku, of course, had to open his mouth. "Well, it is no wonder that he is affected that way - Kagome is, after all, an extremely attractive woman."

Sugimi growled lightly at him. "She is... I can't stop you from looking, monk, but your hands had better not wander," he flexed his claws warningly, "or else."

Sesshoumaru watched all of this with his usual stoic expression, then glanced at the kaze youkai. "I see, Kagura, that you still enjoy using words as weapons, and causing havoc with them."

Kagura smiled widely at the daiyoukai. "Of course, Sesshoumaru. I may hate Naraku with a passion, but I was around him for a long time - and he is a master at using words to hurt or cause embarrassment. Do you disapprove, then?" With a sly look at him, she continued. "I would not have thought so... after all, you are _also_ a master at using words to cause harm, are you not?" she asked, seeming innocence gushing from her words.

He raised a brow as his father chuckled. "She's got you there, my son. Your words always did drip poison, rather like your claws and fangs."

"Hn."

Kagome breathed deeply in relief when Kagura turned her attention to baiting Sesshoumaru, and managed to lose herself in her thoughts for a while.

She dismissed the claims of beauty right off - Sugimi aside, she was just average, and would always see herself that way. She knew she wasn't ugly - she was just unremarkable... the only draw she could see about herself was her personality. She knew she had what was considered an attractive one, and that, to her, was a far more acceptable reason to love someone - although she had to say, Sugimi was indeed gorgeous - and she wasn't complaining.

But that wasn't why she loved him. Sure, it was a nice bonus, but she could do without that kind of thing, and indeed, she would love him just as much if he were an average joe, so to speak. It was who he was _inside_ that grabbed ahold of her heart and melted it, not his looks. As far as she was concerned, he was far more beautiful inside, than he was outside. And, admittedly, that was saying a _hell _of a lot, and that thought had her giggling to herself, because there was no getting around the fact that he was indeed the most beautiful male she'd ever seen.

Even more than Sesshoumaru, really, and heaven knew, he was also a gorgeous male. Of course, in Kagura's eyes...

She giggled again. _Poor Kagura - she's so totally smitten, but then again, she manages to get under his skin more than anyone I've ever seen, so... maybe she's got a shot. She probably has a better one than anyone else, that's for sure._

She was pulled from her thoughts by the tugging on her soul that meant...

Her worst fears becoming realized, as she noted the proximity of two jewel shards, moving fast on an intercepting course, and she barely had time to get out a warning before the ookami prince himself appeared in the midst of the group.

Koga looked the same as he always had, just as cocky as the day she'd met him. He hadn't noticed her yet, looking instead at Miroku, and Sesshoumaru.

"Oi, monk, where's dog-turd? I see his undead bitch, but I don't smell him anywhere." Lifting his nose into the air, he again scented it, and then stiffened, shock running across his face. Spinning, his eyes alighted on an inwardly groaning Kagome, and he moved towards her, almost in a trance.

"K-kagome? What... how?" He took a deep breath and tried again. "They told me you were dead, my love... how...? And then his eyes brightened, and he didn't even seem to hear the growling behind him at the 'my love'... suddenly pouncing on her he crowed, "That stupid bastard mated the undead bitch, so now he can't say shit to me about you! I'm taking you with me now, my onna - it's time you became _my_ mate!"

Kagome tried desperately to pull away from the grip he had on her, shaking her head, she was beginning to panic as she said, "Dammit, Koga! _I am not your woman_! I never have been, and I'm not Inuyasha's woman, either! Neither of you have any say in who I take as a mate!"

Sugimi's eyes had bled completely red, and everyone backed up quickly as his aura flared, the immensity of it making even Sesshoumaru uneasy, and he stalked forward, intent on pulling that filthy ookami pelt away from his onna.

"If you value your life," he growled out, "I suggest you get your paws off of _my woman._"

Koga had stiffened at the feel of the very dangerous aura that had flared to life behind him, and dropping Kagome's hands, he turned and stared at the male standing there.

He was tall, taller even than Sesshoumaru, with the same silver hair, except it was worn in a top-knot, he wore heavy armor, had a youkino pelt that was longer than the Lord of the West's, and obviously expensive clothing. Turning his head a bit, he asked Kagome, "Uh, Kagome, love... who is this?"

Sugimi stalked closer to the idiot, and yanking him forward by his furs, pulled him into his face. "I am the Inu no Taisho, Sugimi, Lord of the North - and Kagome's intended. I have a rightful courtship claim on her, and if you wish to challenge me," he flexed his claws, "I would be more than willing to destroy you," he finished in a soft and dangerous voice.

Koga's eyes had gone wide, fear nearly dripping from him. Inuyasha was one thing - but there was _no way _he was stupid enough to challenge _this_ Inu. That would just be plain suicide. It didn't stop him from sulking angrily as he shook his head at the Inu Lord, declining to challenge.

"Dammit, why is everyone always determined to keep me from the woman I claimed years ago?"

Sugimi stared haughtily at him. "There was no claim on her when I placed mine, ookami, so you must not have done it right. Are you not bright enough to know how to place a courtship?"

Kagome choked at that. "Sugimi! You stop that right this instant! There was no courtship claim on me," she glared at Koga when he started to protest, "because I never allowed one. You're the only one I've accepted, but don't start getting all cocky about it."

Kagura burst into laughter, letting out the amusement that everyone in the group was feeling, even Kikyou laughing at the ookami that Inuyasha despised so much.

"You truly are a fool, prince of the ookami. You cannot just claim a woman by saying it - she has to agree - and Kagome never did." Kikyou shook her head and turned away, completely unconcerned with his irritated growl, smiling comfortingly down at a slightly frightened Rin. Shippo patted her hands, whispering to her that no one would let her be hurt.

"Fine! I came to find out what you all were doing in my territory - so why _are_ you all here?" he asked, sulkily.

Sesshoumaru spoke up then. "We are going after Naraku, what else?"

Koga's eyes narrowed at that hated name. "And why is the wind bitch traveling with you? I thought Naraku killed her, and besides, isn't she just one of his incarnations anyway?"

At that, Sesshoumaru growled. "You will not speak of her that way, ookami. She is an ally - Naraku no longer has any hold over her."

"Fine. If you hunt Naraku, then I'm coming with you - I still have to avenge my tribe."

Sugimi growled at that, but Sesshoumaru chuckled, and as everyone stared at him in astonishment, he waved his hand at the angry Inu. "Then you must speak to my father, ookami. It is his pack, he is alpha here."

Koga paled. "Wait -_ he's _your_ father_? I thought he died like two hundred years ago? What's he doing here?"

Sesshoumaru raised a regal brow, and stared arrogantly at the ookami. "Apparently, he's claiming the miko as his mate," and everyone burst out in laughter again at Koga's disgruntled expression.

Koga snarled angrily as Kagome blushed. "Look, I didn't come here to trade insults. If you're going after Naraku, you're gonna eventually need my shards - and I won't give them up if you deny me my right to join in his destruction."

Kikyou laughed then, as Kagome's eyes narrowed on him. "You truly are a fool, ookami. Inuyasha was right about that. Kagome will simply take the shards, and there is nothing you can say to stop her - so you may as well hand them over."

Koga spun to look at a now rather irritated Kagome, and with the rest of the group eagerly looking on, she pulled her little trick again, and both shards ripped themselves from his legs as she held out her hand for them, settling down quite harmlessly, purifying instantly. Koga choked, staggering suddenly as his power source was abruptly taken, and he stared at Kagome like he'd never seen her before.

Truth was, he never really had, or he'd have known that one with such power as her was not for him. After all, it did not do for the female to so outstrip the male in power - it was too much of an imbalance in a mating, and it would never last - the female would not be able to respect the male for very long. Bowing, he sighed forlornly.

"I understand," he said softly, looking at Kagome longingly, and with regret. "I could never have matched you - but obviously, he can. I will not interfere - but I still ask to be allowed to join you. I still need to see to the vengeance of my tribe."

Kagome glanced at Sugimi, who finally nodded, though grudgingly. "Fine, Koga, but try not to antagonize anyone." She glanced around at their surroundings, then squinted up into the sky. It was becoming late, and she turned her gaze back to him. "Is there someplace nearby to make camp?"

Koga nodded. "Follow me. I will show you a good place."

---zZz---

Evening of that same day, but miles to the east, Inuyasha settled for the evening in a small cave, content with how things were turning out. He'd already managed to get four shards - it was only a matter of time 'til Naraku came looking for him.

Sitting back with his arms above his head, he leaned against the cave wall, more determination than ever flooding through his system. He _would_ succeed - and soon - he missed his two onna. He sighed, a bit of melancholy flooding through him. Kikyou was bound to be hurt and angry at him for a long time, and it would take probably just as long for Kagome to forgive him and accept him again, but eventually, they would all learn to work together as a family, he was sure of it.

It was lonely this way, and he desperately wanted to be back with them - it was the only time he felt complete... when he was with them _both. _The only upside to this whole mess was that while he was gone, knowing Kagome, she and Kikyou would be slowly becoming friends - and that would only help his cause in the long run. If they could learn to get along...

He closed his eyes, sadness shafting through him as he thought back to the day Kagome had disappeared, and he'd thought she'd died. That's what his father and everyone else was wrong about. He wasn't trying to be selfish - sure, this was a far from ideal situation, but the truth was he really, truly loved Kagome, and the memories of that day hurt, unbearably. Just as badly as Kikyou's death had hurt.

Privately, he wished he _could _say he loved one more than the other, and get himself out of this confusion - but he couldn't, and so, this was the only way he saw to deal with it.

Inuyasha honestly wasn't trying to hurt either of the women... but for his own sanity's sake, he couldn't even entertain the thought that Kagome truly was beyond his reach. He feared the consequences if he did - and so, he held onto his blind hope, determined that he would win out in the end. He had no wish to see his father hurt, but he didn't see how the older male could really be as deeply in love with Kagome as he, himself was - after all, he'd known her for damn near three years, and his father only a couple of months.

It didn't occur to him that that one statement alone showed how seriously erring in judgement he was in this situation. Because thinking about it, if you had known a person that long, and hadn't realized any feelings for them, and someone else came in, and within months, knew _exactly _how they felt... well, that showed something wrong with your judgement - or that you just hadn't been meant as a couple in the first place.

But all realizations aside, Inuyasha wasn't going to give up, and Naraku was waiting and...

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough for the hanyou.

If he'd only realized the heartache and pain he was heading towards, he might have had second thoughts.

Then again, maybe not.


	21. Dangerous Liaisons

**Chapter 20: Dangerous Liaisons**

Leiko stared into her mirror, unsure of how to react. She had stumbled upon the fact that Sugimi, the father of her son, had somehow returned from the dead - and was currently courting _another_ ningen female.

_Doesn't he ever learn? Ningens are dirty, and beneath us! Why would he accept them as mates, and yet, not one such as I, who is actually worthy of him?_

She had never known anyone with more power than the now former Western Lord - although, it seemed he was now the Northern Lord, and she couldn't understand how one such as he, with so much power and prestige, could turn his back on it all just to mate a worthless ningen.

If asked, she could tell you honestly that she had no love for the daiyoukai - she was attracted to him, certainly, but the reason she was so angered by his seeking a ningen mate, was because she felt that only _she_ was truly worthy to be his mate, and carry the titles that went with that position.

Certainly, no mere ningen could ever be deemed worthy, and she was determined to be waiting in the Northern Palace once they returned there from their little quest. She would scare the little ningen away, and then Sugimi might finally recognize her suitability as his mate. She could even birth him another heir - after all, the Northern seat would now require one, and then, one day, it would be brother's that would rule half of Nippon... brother's carrying the illustrious blood of the Inu no Taisho, and his Lady - Leiko.

If she'd only known what she was getting herself into... Kagome was not now, and never had been, a simple ningen, and Leiko hadn't, in her arrogance and assurance of her own superiority, bothered to find anything out about the competition.

That was bound to be a big mistake. The first, no doubt, of many.

---zZz---

In the several days since Koga had joined the pack, Miroku had spent the most time with him, bringing him up to speed on everyone's stories, and what had been going on. He pretty much stayed away from everyone else, keeping to himself and watching, a bit bitterly, as Sugimi made it absolutely clear who Kagome belonged to.

He spent almost every minute with her anyway, and he kept his scent strongly on her, as well, knowing that would deter most males - and he was, of course, openly affectionate with the little miko, not timid about showing his devotion in the slightest.

Koga, and every other male around, got the message loud and clear... Kagome belonged, heart and soul, to Sugimi... and she made no effort to deny it or fight his possessiveness at all.

That rather irked Koga, seeing as how she'd always been annoyed at him for acting that way, and with Inuyasha as well, and yet, she lapped it up when it came to the daiyoukai. He had also caught Sesshoumaru watching him with amusement, and was pretty sure the younger daiyoukai knew just what he was thinking, and was finding it highly amusing.

The one thing that worried Koga, was what he had been told about Inuyasha's absence. He knew that the mutt was as stubborn as they make them - and he was pretty sure that whatever the hanyou was up to was going to come back to haunt them all sooner rather than later.

He was right.

---zZz---

Inuyasha now had a total of six shards, and he could feel that the time was near when Naraku would appear - the saimyousho had been buzzing around, and that was a sure sign that Naraku was nearby. Glancing at his surroundings, he settled himself in to wait for the bastard to show, completely sure of how to go about getting the youki he needed away from the dark hanyou.

He'd already figured out how to use the shards to pull the youki away from him, and filter it into his own aura... all he had to do was catch Naraku off-guard with it - and certainly, he wouldn't be expecting that kind of attack from him - he'd be looking for him to blindly rush in with the Tessaiga.

So, he had the advantage of surprise, and the power boost of six shards. That should be more than enough... and once he had the added strength of all that youki, he should be more than a match for his father. Once Naraku was finished, he'd head immediately back to his pack - and then, challenge for alpha.

Crazy as it was, he really didn't want the alpha status - he just wanted Kagome, and as soon as he had her, he, Kikyou and Kagome could leave, and his father could have his stupid alpha status back. Then maybe, in a few years, when the old dog had gotten over it, they could finally work on some kind of relationship.

Maybe. Though this might cut off all chances of that. He regretted that, but... he'd lived his whole life without a father, so it was no problem to continue doing so - but a whole lifetime without Kagome? He _knew_ he couldn't do that, so...

His thoughts were interrupted by a thickening aura - an aura filled with the blackest miasma, and Inuyasha grinned ferally as he stood, and for show, unsheathed Tessaiga, leaning it over his shoulder as he waited for the dark hanyou to appear. He knew that this was the real Naraku - not a puppet - because he could feel a large chunk of the jewel in the bastard's hands, meaning that he'd only have more power with which to face his father.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Naraku. Let me guess... since I'm out here alone, you decided to actually face me yourself, since you're such a coward that you won't take on more than one person at a time." Inuyasha taunted him, hoping to throw him off balance.

Naraku chuckled, though he was a bit angered, he didn't show it. "It isn't cowardice, Inuyasha, merely wisdom. He who fights smart, wins. It is as simple as that."

Inuyasha laughed as he brought up his hand - the hand that held the shards he'd collected, and suddenly, Naraku found himself held within the grasp of the jewel, unable to move.

"That's right, bastard... and he who has the element of surprise is fighting smart. Now I'm gonna turn the tables on you - you've spent all this time stealing other demon's youki - and now it's gonna be mine."

Naraku panicked, unable to move because of the swiftness of the attack, he couldn't even access his chunk of the jewel, and he could feel it beginning to suck his youki into it, and funnel it out through the shards in his opponent's hands. Unable to look away, he watched as the corrupted shards began to overtake Inuyasha's mind, and he finally quite even attempting to fight it... because all that was about to happen is that he would have a new body. Hanyou, still, yes, but powerful, nonetheless... not realizing that his mind wouldn't transfer in a whole state, but only in pieces.

Inuyasha began to scream as the foreign youki invaded his body, and suddenly, fear ran through him... he hadn't realized that Naraku's essence, his mind, would come along for the ride, he'd only been after the youki, and even though what was left of the hanyou's mind was mostly in fragments, still, with his own youkai side fighting to come out, and overwhelming his hanyou mind, it was enough - and suddenly, he found himself becoming something he hadn't planned on, as his eyes closed in agony and he fell forward, dropping his sword as he lost consciousness.

When he woke, he remembered everything, and why he'd done what he'd done, but he felt no corresponding emotions to that knowledge. He still intended to find and defeat the youkai that had taken what he considered his, and then take the onna for himself, forcefully if necessary, but it was only because she belonged to him.

He'd lost all touch with his human half - at this point, the tiny little bit of him screaming somewhere deep inside was easy to ignore - and so he staggered to his feet, and feeling like seeing what he now looked like, he grabbed his sword and moved off towards the scent of water, unconcerned with anything else.

The fragments of his mind that were the remnants of Naraku called to him, attempting to seduce his attention, and he fought them back with a snarl, interested only in the moment, and the gratification of the desires that filled him_ now,_ and not in the future.

He had become a creature swayed by his base desires - whatever they happened to be at the time - and right now, he wanted to see himself, then maybe he would want food... and then, then he would go find his women. Yes. His desires would soon come around to the pleasures of the flesh... and the two females that would satisfy them.

He finally came upon a small stream, and crouching over the embankment, he stared, fascinated, into the water. His eyes were still golden, but his hair, like Naraku's, was now dark, and he carried crimson markings along the lengths of his eyes... making the gold stand out even more. Beyond that, his body now closely resembled Naraku's, but without the eye in the center of his chest. He could feel another form lurking inside himself, not a spider, like Naraku, nor a silver-furred Inu, like his brother and father, but a dark Inu, with short fur and pointed ears - and venom, much like Sesshoumaru. And best of all, from his point of view? Those ridiculous puppy ears were now gone.

He grinned, pleased with his new appearance - all of him except that still screaming, tiny voice trapped somewhere deep inside. He brushed the annoying thing aside and ignored it. No longer would he be ridiculed or spoken down to by any youkai - they would die immediately if they did so, and he flexed his aura, pleased with the strength of it.

Turning his back on the stream, he tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, and then decided it was time for food.

In a flash, he had disappeared into the trees, deadly instincts coming to the fore...

It was time to hunt.

---zZz---

Kikyou shivered, a sudden fear sneaking through her as something cold slithered its way down her back, and paling, she scooted closer to the fire. Her heart pounded - something was _very, very _wrong... only she wasn't sure just what. Her mating mark burned, first hot, and then cold, and now, her whole neck felt like ice, and absently, not even realizing it, she began rubbing it. She'd been feeling odd most of the day but now...

Kagome was watching, and she frowned as she saw Kikyou's face become even more pallid than usual.

"Are you okay, Kikyou? What's wrong?"

She looked up, frowning, unsure of what to say. "I... don't know. Something's wrong, but I'm not sure what. I've been feeling odd all day, like something was walking over my grave - and now, my mating mark is freezing cold - it's like it's spreading ice through my body."

Sugimi's eyes widened, and he glanced over at Sesshoumaru, who met his gaze placidly. If something was happening with her mark, that meant that something had happened to Inuyasha.

Kikyou spoke again, a definite fear running through her voice this time. "I think - I am pretty sure something is wrong with Inuyasha - but I can't tell what."

Everyone looked at each other in concern, and Sugimi looked over at her. "Well, he's alive, at least there's that - if he were dead, you'd know." He sighed as she paled even more. "There's nothing we can do right this minute, we don't even know where he is. But if something happened to him, Myoga will be heading for us - so maybe we should wait until he gets here before we consider moving on."

The others all nodded quietly, unsure of what else to do. However, Sesshoumaru spoke up then, with a suggestion that garnered everyone's attention.

"I understand your concern, father, but are we really all needed for this? I would suggest that at least Kagura and I continue on - we both can travel quickly to Kanna's location, and be back with the heart in a few days."

Kagura was rather excited at that - several days alone with the handsome daiyoukai? She was game for that.

The others all looked at each other, and Sugimi caught Kagome's eye. When she nodded, he looked to his son and said, "Fine, but do not destroy the heart. We will take it back to the Northern Palace and destroy it there - and any allies of Naraku's that decide to show up, will be dealt with then, is that agreeable?"

Sesshoumaru considered that for a moment, then nodded. "However, how are we to contain the youkai and keep them from attempting to escape?"

Kagura laughed. "Don't worry about it, Sesshoumaru. Kanna listens to me - and she controls the infant. If I tell her to make it sleep, she will make it sleep, and Kanna herself will not argue with me. She, too, wishes for her freedom - and I will give it to her."

He looked at her calmly, then nodded once. "Let us go then." Glancing at his father, he said, "When we have procured the child, we will return. I will track your aura, so do not feel you need to remain here - if you feel you need to backtrack and find Inuyasha, do so."

Sugimi nodded, and then watched as his eldest summoned his cloud and the kaze her feather, and together, set out after the heart of their enemy.

Kagome didn't like what was going on - something bad was coming, and suddenly, she was pretty sure they needed walls around them. Standing, she moved over to Sugimi, and settling down next to him, she spoke in a low voice that the others wouldn't be able to hear.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Sugimi, and I think we need to make for the shiro as soon as Myoga gets here. I think... I think Inuyasha's done something, something with the shards, but I can't tell what, and I don't want to say anything in front of Kikyou - she's having a hard enough time with this as it is."

He nodded, thoughtfully - Kagome was the jewel, and if she felt that Inuyasha'd messed with them and set something loose that was dangerous, then he respected that and would do as she asked.

Clearing his throat, he waited until everyone was looking at him, and said, "We will wait here for Myoga to find us - he should do so sometime tonight. Once he has arrived, we will immediately head back the way we came. Hopefully, we will be able to find out what he's done."

They all nodded, but no one really spoke, all lost in their own thoughts. This was becoming much more complicated than it really needed to be...

And all because one stubborn hanyou couldn't stand to be told no.

---zZz---

Late that night, as Sugimi had predicted, Myoga did indeed find them, and as his horrendous story came out, the group reacted with shock and horror.

The little flea slumped wearily in his master's palm, obviously grief-stricken, and unable to believe even now, what he'd seen.

"I tried, my Lord - I tried to stop him, but I couldn't get to him fast enough when I realized what he was going to do. At first, he pulled Tessaiga, like he was just going to battle the hanyou like normally... and then he opened his hand and pulled the shards so fast that neither Naraku nor I could respond fast enough."

Kikyou had let out a painful wail - as far as she was concerned, her mate was dead, because as far as she was aware, to even attempt to separate him and Naraku now would kill him. She couldn't believe he would go so far over this situation... and was not even sure that if he could be saved, that she'd remain his mate. This was... just too much. He'd gone too far, and she didn't know if she'd ever forgive him for this.

Kagome just cried, and looked at Kikyou, heartbroken. She felt so guilty - maybe she should just have stayed 'dead'...

"Kikyou... I'm so, so sorry," she whispered, misery visible in her eyes. "If I'd known he was going to act like this, I'd have stayed away - I mean it."

Sugimi growled, enraged, as he pounded a fist into the nearest tree, splintering it. "It isn't your fault, Kagome. You have not led him on or encouraged this, you've told him several times in no uncertain terms that you were not amenable to his plans... this is strictly Inuyasha's fault. Damn him!"

Miroku made his way over to a weeping Kikyou and offered her a shoulder to cry on, letting her grief run its course, as Rin and Shippo made their way to an equally upset Kagome and began to hug her, trying to calm her tears.

Sango looked at all of them and then spoke. "Why is everyone acting like the world is over? Kagome, I know you - you aren't one to give up - so I trust you'll find a way to reverse what the baka has done... and then the rest of us can spend the next couple of years kicking his ass from here to kingdom come."

As the group all stared at her, startled, she turned to Kikyou and said, "And you. You have more reason to make him suffer than anyone here - instead of crying, you need to be thinking up ways of getting revenge. Believe me, it's much more satisfying."

She looked around at everyone. "So come on. I don't think anyone's really going to get much more sleep tonight, so why don't we figure out what we need to do and where we need to go, and then get busy doing instead of crying, alright? There's no use crying over spilt youkai guts, ne?"

Her speech was met with a profound silence, and then Sugimi laughed. "Spilt _youkai_ guts?" he asked, brow raised.

Sango blushed as she realized what she'd said. "Oh!" Looking sheepishly around, she smiled. "Well, uh, you know what I meant."

He chuckled. "Indeed. And the sentiment is correct. We should be planning, instead of grieving, agreed, Kikyou?"

She looked over at him an smiled tentatively. "I... suppose." Looking at Kagome, she asked hopefully, "Do you think you can find a way to save him, Kagome?"

Kagome met Sugimi's eyes and swallowed her grief. "I will do my best, Kikyou."

She closed her eyes, and whispered, "I will do my very best - I do not want to lose my friend like that."

Sugimi smiled. She would succeed.


	22. Mischief and Malice

**Chapter 21: Mischief and Malice**

Leiko walked into the main reception room of the Northern Palace, and smiled, pleased with her preparations. She was ready for the old dog to come home - soon, she'd officially be the Lady here, and not have to resort to threats to get her way. She frowned, she'd definitely be replacing that Suma creature as soon as things were finalized.

Most of those here had fought her when she'd first arrived, bringing her two most faithful soldiers with her, but after she'd killed a couple of the most forward of the servants, the others had grudgingly fallen into line, and followed her orders.

The biggest fight had come when she'd ordered her things placed in the rooms adjoining Sugimi's - it seemed the little ningen wench had been given those rooms, and her things were in them. Grudgingly, she'd left them alone, deciding to wait until Sugimi returned and she could convince him to mate her instead of the stupid ningen woman.

Now, she only had to wait. She knew that the group was on its way back to the palace, she'd seen in her mirror that something was going on, and they were coming here at a rapid pace - although, she hadn't seen Sesshoumaru, and wondered where he'd gone.

Settling herself down on one of the cushions thrown around the room, she considered the shiro, and all she'd seen. It was obvious that it had been completely redone recently, due to misuse by the previous occupant, but the results were beautiful - whoever had directed the redecorating certainly had style. She wondered idly, it rather looked as though Sugimi himself had done it - it was a good match for his tastes.

Smiling happily, she nodded. _Yes, this place will suit me just fine - and I'll still have my own estates to go to if I need a break._

From her point of view, things couldn't have been more perfect.

---zZz---

Kagome had spent what little time in the evenings she could meditating, trying to figure out an answer to the mess they'd found themselves in. Unsure of what, exactly, they would be facing, she could only guess just what Inuyasha had been aiming for - and what had actually happened, since he'd been using shards tainted with Naraku's malice and hatred.

It was causing a lot of frustration, as the others seemed to think she'd find the answers easily, and be able to assure them that everything would be okay. It was causing a bit of tension within the pack - and that wasn't really a good thing.

Sugimi himself seemed to be the only one besides the children that understood, and didn't pressure her, and she was enormously grateful for it, because she was just about ready to fly apart, if the truth be told, and finally, one evening as she sat near the fire, the comments and questions and complaints took their toll, and she snapped at them all

"That's_ enough_!" Jumping to her feet, her eyes spit sparks at the suddenly silenced people sitting around staring at her. "I said I would try my best to find a way to save him, but dammit! I am not a kami, and I'd really appreciate it if you all would stop _hounding_ me! I am _not_ the one that made this stupid-ass mistake, Inuyasha did, so blaming me because I'm _struggling_ to find a way out of this _for his sake _isn't helping!"

She closed her eyes, tears of exhaustion and stress, and even more, pain, slid down her face, and finally, she turned on her heel and walked away, saying over her shoulder, "Just leave me alone - I can't even look at any of you right now, I'm too exhausted to deal with it anymore tonight."

No one spoke as Kisho hissed at them all and took off after his mistress.

After a time, Sugimi spoke into the silence. "Kagome is right. Inuyasha made this mistake, and she is doing her best to find a way to save him from his stubbornness and idiocy - but hounding her about it is not going to accomplish anything, and is strictly counter-productive. This isn't something that even Midoriko could have just fixed - I wouldn't want to even attempt to figure it out."

He caught each person's gaze, noting the guilty looks they all sported, then spoke again.

"I will not allow any of you to continue bothering her about it. If she wants to speak of it, that is up to her, but otherwise, I don't want to hear anything on this topic unless you have something helpful to say, is that clear?" Everyone nodded. "Good, because I will not allow anyone to cause my Lady any more grief than what has already been thrust upon her - and I can promise great pain to those who do not heed my warning." He stood then and moved off after Kagome, disappearing like an apparition under the trees.

Miroku stared into the fire, and then looked up, frowning. "I'm afraid he's right. We have only been making things worse for her." Looking at Kikyou, he nodded at her. "I understand your worry and fear - but taking it out on Kagome won't change anything. Inuyasha really _did _bring this on himself."

Kikyou nodded, but looked away. "I know - but it's really hard. I keep getting so many horrible feelings coming through the mark... and I fear that the longer this takes, the more of his mind will be destroyed." Standing, she moved towards her bedding, then looked back over her shoulder at the rest of the group. "If this takes too long, there won't be anything left of him to save."

Miroku glanced at Sango, then at Koga, and sighed, before looking back into the fire.

_Damn you, Inuyasha! Why couldn't you be happy with the mate you have? Why couldn't you just leave well enough _alone?

_Now instead, you've left us with _this _mess!_

---zZz---

Sesshoumaru cast a quick glance at the kaze youkai, curious as to how she'd been brought back. He'd been well aware that she'd died - he chuckled internally - seems like death just wasn't all that binding lately, what with Kagome, whose death was fake, to his father and Kagura, who both really _had _died.

"Tell me, Kagura - how did you regain your life?" He ignored the presence of the child-youkai, and the sleeping infant, concentrating only on her.

Kagura looked over at the handsome youkai Lord she was currently flying near, and smiled. "You know I keep calling Kagome 'mother', correct?" At his nod, she grinned and continued. "While I've mostly been doing it, I will admit, to annoy her, in a literal sense, she really is."

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. "Explain."

"Kagome_ is _the shikon jewel, Sesshoumaru, and since Naraku used it to 'birth' both Kanna and I, she is, in a very real sense, our mother. Her soul is what gave us life."

He nodded. "Understood. However, that still doesn't explain how you are still alive, when you should be dead."

Kagura just laughed. "And why _should _I be dead? Because Naraku said so? But he wasn't powerful enough to naysay Kagome's soul, and it is _her _soul that kept me in my elemental form, until this form could be regenerated. It was not, apparently, my time to die, so my mother saved me."

Sesshoumaru shot her a considering look. "Hn."

Kagura's lips curved upward wistfully. "In a way, it's nice to be able to call someone 'mother'. Those of you born the normal way are lucky, you know. Kanna and I are... different."

Sesshoumaru nodded silently. After awhile, he said, "Different is not necessarily unacceptable... do not apologize for what you are." He met her eyes then, holding her gaze steadily until she blushed and dropped her own, before turning and gazing ahead again.

No further words were spoken.

---zZz---

Sugimi scowled. They'd had a long, frustrating week spent moving as quickly as possible to get back to his home, and now that he was nearing it, he was picking up on an aura that he could definitely have done without.

Leiko.

How the hell had she found out he was back - let alone what he was doing, and where he was living? And then he wanted to smack himself - her mirror. He really hadn't been thinking... he should have paid attention when Sesshoumaru had brought her up.

He growled, beginning to get vastly pissed. None of them needed this right now, but Kagome _really_ didn't, and he was going to gut the obsessive bitch if she upset his Lady - and with Leiko, it was a given. She always pissed people off, it's where Sesshoumaru had gotten his antagonistic side from.

Kagome maneuvered Kisho nearer to him when she caught his angered expression - she didn't understand why he'd gotten pissed so fast. After all, they were nearing the shiro, so he should, by all rights, be pleased.

"What's wrong?"

Sugimi shot her a rueful look. "Do you remember what Sesshoumaru said about his mother?"

Kagome nodded cautiously. "Yes... why?"

"Because it looks as though she's invaded the shiro, and if I know her, she's taken over."

Kagome closed her eyes wearily with a deep sigh. She felt like she was ready to just cry - what else was going to come down on her head?

Seeing her reaction made Sugimi even angrier, and he was ready to put the bitch firmly in her place. She'd pulled this kind of stunt before, with Izayoi, and damned if he'd let her do it this time.

Jaw clenching, he turned and looked ahead at the palace as it came up on the horizon. "Do not worry, my love. I will deal with her. She needs a good swift kick in the ass - and I'll give it to her. She may be the mother of one of my sons, but that doesn't give her the right to invade _our_ home this way."

Kagome just nodded at him, too tired to really argue about it. _I hope she doesn't try anything with me... as tired and grouchy as I am right now, I just might purify her ass - and then I'd have to explain it to Sesshoumaru. _She shuddered at that thought.

Seeing her shoulders slump, he moved closer to her, and with a thought to the fire neko, he slid her off his back, and into his arms, nuzzling his nose into her hair affectionately.

"It will be okay, beloved. I will always protect you, even from the little things - like Leiko. You need not be concerned - whatever she has pulled will be dealt with by me."

Kagome nodded, pressing her face into his chest, just beneath his armor, and inhaled deeply, needing his scent to calm down. She wrinkled her nose in irritation when the armor got in her way.

"I'll be glad when we get home and you can take that stuff off, you know. I hate having to fight with your armor to touch you."

He chuckled as he looked down at her. "I promise on my honor that I will take the armor off as soon as we land - _then _I'll go deal with Leiko."

She nodded again, and he smoothed her hair away from her face, smiling softly down at her.

Anyone looking at him in that moment would have seen the immense love he felt for the young woman whom the kami and fates had chosen for him - and despite the long journey that it had taken to get to her, he knew that he would have gone twice as far just to be with her. No matter what it took - it would be worth it to have her, and he silently thanked the kami that he'd been chosen to be the one to love her. And the best part of it was, that love was most _definitely_ returned.

Kagome had never been one to hide how she felt about anything, and she certainly felt no need to hide her adoration of the male currently holding her. He was just perfect, to her, and she couldn't ask for anything else in life. After she'd seen Inuyasha mark Kikyou, she'd felt so alone, wondering where she belonged... and now, she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt. She would live with him, and die with him, but they would never be apart, and that, she was adamant about. He was the heart of everything that she was.

He finally pulled his gaze away from her as they neared the shiro, and he growled angrily as Leiko came out of the formal entrance of the palace like she was the lady here... he was ready to kill her for her presumption. Landing softly, he looked down at his miko, and smiling at her, he set her on her feet and began stripping his armor, just as he'd promised, completely ignoring the youkai female standing impatiently before him.

Gesturing for one of the guards, he handed him the armor, and ordered that they open the gates for the rest of the group to enter, then turned and faced the female that was busily ruining his homecoming after a difficult few weeks.

"Well, Leiko? Is there a reason I find you invading the home of myself and my intended? What business do you have here?"

Leiko laughed lightly, looking disparagingly at the female standing near Sugimi. "Surely, my dear, you don't mean this ningen child? How could you, Sugimi?" She sighed. "I had hoped that your sojourn on the other side had given you time to consider your responsibilities. Your little ningen is not a fit Lady, nor can she give you a pureblood heir for the Northern seat."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at the woman, then, dismissing her as unimportant, she turned to Sugimi. "I think I'm going to find a bath and a nap. When you're done dealing with the company, come join me?"

He smiled and nodded. "Your rooms, or mine?"

She grinned. "Yours."

"I will see you in a little while then, beloved."

Leiko frowned at the intimate byplay between the two, fury surging through her as the wench walked away, after having so casually dismissed her as _unimportant._

Sugimi turned to her as she was staring maliciously after his onna, and he growled ferally at her, snapping her out of her rage, and replacing it with shock.

"Do not think," he said, teeth clenched with anger, "to play your nasty little games with Kagome as you did with Izayoi, Leiko. I will not tolerate it. Last time, I merely tried to keep the peace, for Sesshoumaru's sake, but this time, I will not."

She tried to say something, but her cut her off, eyes flickering red, he let her see his beast, and he grinned viciously at her. "Don't make me destroy you, Leiko, because if you push me, I will. This is _my_ home, and _Kagome's_ home, and believe me, Kagome is one onna you do not want to piss off, do you understand? Push her far enough, and not even Sesshoumaru will be able to save you."

She scoffed. "That pathetic ningen child? Harm me?"

Sugimi laughed then, motioning to the rest of the group as they came through the gates and headed towards him.

"Kagome is as far from pathetic as you can get, Leiko. She has _far_ more power than you. Remember, I warned you. If you try your games, you will lose. I will never mate you, not ever, not even were there no other females left on _earth _would you be able to persuade me down that path, so you may as well give it up."

Turning to the rest of the pack, he glanced at her over his shoulder. "I will allow you to stay until Sesshoumaru returns, so that you may see him, but if you anger my intended, and she kicks you out, then you'll _be_ out. Keep it in mind, and behave yourself."

As the rest of the pack joined him on the steps, he motioned for several servants, and began passing out instructions on assigning rooms to the various members of the group, completely ignoring Leiko - and she removed herself from the area with a huff. She would not give up so easily - the stupid ningen onna wouldn't last too long with her around. After all, she was known for her ability to make people uncomfortable - especially ningens, she intimidated the hell out of them, and this one would be no different.

With a smile, she took herself out into the gardens. She would start her little campaign this evening at dinner.

Sugimi might not want her, but at least she could see to it that he wouldn't have that little bitch, either. If he wouldn't take her, then he couldn't have the ningen.

Simple.


	23. A Grand Passion

**Chapter 22: A Grand Passion**

Inuyasha followed the prompting of his fragmented mind, and sought out his hiding place. He'd not realized that he wasn't finished changing - and so had been caught off-guard. He would have to wait to get his female... he had to be ready to fight the rival male.

He didn't remember why that thought bothered him - whether it was the fight, or the rival that caused him to be upset, but with a pained grunt, he pushed those thoughts away, and continued staggering towards his cave.

Groaning, he finally made it, and pushed a large rock into place before the opening, making it too small for most things to get through, and hiding this place fairly effectively as well. With that, he sank to the ground, letting his mind fade into the white noise in his head.

Deep inside, a part of Inuyasha was screaming - he hadn't wanted things to turn out like _this, _and he feared the only way to be freed from it... was to die.

If only he could find someone that _could _kill him.

---zZz---

Sugimi moved down the corridor towards his rooms, eager to join his onna, even if all they did was sleep, at least he could do it curled up around her. His beast purred happily at the thought, and he had to smile - at that moment, he really did resemble the puppy Kagome had such fun calling him.

Reaching the door to his chambers, he opened it softly, slipping through, not wanting to wake her if she was already sleeping. Closing it softly behind him, he looked in, and sure enough, there was his precious miko, curled up in the middle of the bed, wearing nothing but a _very _thin sleeping yukata... and his mind promptly went off-track.

Moving quietly over to her side, he looked down at her, desire, love and devotion surging through him in an almost uncontrollable tide, and the need to be with her, to be one with her, became, in that moment, an almost poignant pain. His heart beat painfully, staggering, trying desperately to match her heart's rhythm - and he groaned, overwhelmed - it was too much for him to handle, the need burning so brightly within him.

Stripping his armor and clothing, he moved quickly to his wardrobe and grabbed a pair of sleeping hakama, and pulling them on in a rush, he moved back over to his bed and slid in behind her, curling his body around her protectively.

At the first touch of her skin on his, he inhaled sharply, eyes widening, as his skin instantly felt inflamed, burning with need for the onna in his arms, and he moaned, pressing his face into her hair, he breathed in, deeply, taking in her scent and trying to calm himself down.

His body was already so sensitized, and his manhood so hard that it pained him, but he was not interested in getting up and finding more cold water - he had no intentions of moving and leaving his contact with her body, and so, he just curled tighter into her, and breathing in her scent, finally managed to drift off into sleep... and dream of all the things he so desperately wanted to do to his tenchi.

His last thought before sleep took him was that he couldn't last much longer - he knew he'd be mating her within days - if not sooner. He wanted her too badly to wait any longer.

Maybe tonight would be good.

---zZz---

Sango spent the evening during dinner watching the goings on between who she'd found out was Sesshoumaru's mother, and Sugimi and Kagome. Apparently, that Leiko bitch, (in her mind, the name was appropriate, since it meant arrogant, and the bitch certainly was) didn't like the fact that the two were together, and was being a blind idiot to boot.

It was openly apparent that Sugimi and Kagome were meant to be together. They fit, in ways she, personally had never seen before, the love between them easy to see - and the sexual tension between the two was enough to set the whole palace on edge - indeed, it had inspired Miroku to new heights of lechery.

But the woman was ignoring all of that, and desperately attempting to come between the two - and Sango could see Kagome's irritation, and Sugimi's barely controlled anger. So, after dinner, she made her way to them, and grabbing ahold of the woman, she pulled her off to the side, bluntly pulling hiraikotsu around and leaning on it, and waited for the youkai female to start screaming.

She looked down at her hand, idly thinking that her nails needed trimmed again, as Leiko tried to get over her shock.

"How dare you,_ you dirty ningen_, put your hands on me? I could kill you in an instant!"

Sango looked up from her hand, obviously bored, and merely looked blandly at her. "Actually, you could _try_... but I'm not so easy to kill. _ I _am a _youkai slayer_ - and _you_ are a _youkai. _What does that tell you?" she asked the stunned female.

"Now, if you think you can keep getting away with causing my best friend trouble, think again." Sango reached over and ran a hand down the woman's arm. "Hmm," she said, thoughtfully, inwardly laughing hysterically at the woman's out and out shock, "your skin is soft enough... I could get a good price for it."

Shaking her head, she looked back up at her. "Well anyway, you get the message. Don't play a game you can't win - and with this group, there_ is _no game that you can win, so it's just safest for you to play nice until your son gets here, visit with him, and then go home, got it? I'd really _hate_ to have to explain to Sesshoumaru why I have your skin hanging on the wall of my room."

With one last glance at the fuming woman, she sauntered off to join the others in the gardens, enjoying the crisp fall air. She cast a glance at Kagome, not surprised to see her sitting in her daiyoukai's lap, and grinned.

Wandering over to Miroku, she settled down next to him, just waiting for the first touch, and sure enough, he didn't disappoint, grabbing her rear within seconds, and she reached over and smacked the back of his head, hard.

Shaking her head, she called out, "You know, Kagome, you and Sugimi-sama just need to get yourselves mated already. The tension you're creating around here is driving some of us," she glared at Miroku, "to_ insane _levels of lechery."

Kagome glared over at her friend, red-faced, as Sugimi's eyes lit from within, and everyone else burst out laughing.

"You know, Sango," she said, pointedly, "maybe if Miroku was getting some action of his _own_ he wouldn't be so interested in everyone elses!"

Again, the laughter was loud, and this time, it was a red-faced Sango that sat, glaring at the group.

"Perhaps its a good thing the children aren't out here, beloved... I don't think they would appreciate this talk," Sugimi chuckled.

Miroku's eyes were bright as he said, "Ah, but the point is, they are _not_ out here, so this kind of talk may continue without harming anyone."

Once again, Sango smacked him in the head. She sighed. "I think you're wrong, Kagome. It wouldn't matter if he was 'getting some action of his own', he'd still be just as interested in everyone elses."

Koga laughed hard at that. "Then he'd have loved to be an ookami. Mating is not something that we are shy about, and is oftentimes done in front of everyone."

Kagome looked shocked and appalled as Miroku's face lit up. "Miroku, you're a _voyeur_!"

He grinned. "Ah, Kagome, it is just that love makes the world go around, wouldn't you agree? There is no finer thing than the expression of love between a couple."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't try to pretty it up, Miroku. That's lust, not love. And you're just a pervert."

Kagome looked over at Sango. "Did you _really _have to pick him, Sango? Wasn't there _anyone _else you could have chosen... like say, maybe that monk - what was his name again... oh yeah, Ungai? I mean, if you wanted a _monk_..." she trailed off into giggles at Miroku's offended look, as Sango made a face.

"He probably would have been a more _respectable _choice, I'll agree there," she said, dryly.

"But my dear Sango... would he have been able to pleasure you like I can? That is the important question, my love," smiling as she shook her head in mock despair. "Respectable only takes you so far, Sango, believe me."

Sugimi chuckled at their antics, privately agreeing with the hentai monk. Respectable was all well and good, but he had no intention of being respectable with _his_ female... he'd be enjoying the lechery himself, very,_ very _soon now. The thoughts were so pleasant, and the feeling of her wriggling around in his lap so good, that it was taking a heavy toll on him not to just jump her right there.

_If she keeps this up, Miroku might get quite an eyeful!_

He sighed, just waiting for Kagome to notice his body's reaction to her movements, knowing she'd turn ten different shades of red - and he wasn't disappointed.

As she felt his hardened manhood pressing insistently between her thighs, she inhaled sharply, eyes widening, and then blushed, before slumping slightly in his lap with a quiet moan - his flesh was rubbing her in a_ very _sensitive area, and it was making her feel weak.

Sugimi's nostrils flared as he caught the scent of her arousal, again, and he looked up, eyes flashing to red as the ookami's eyes widened as he caught her scent as well - and suddenly, Kagome found herself being hauled through the passageways of the shiro as a feral Sugimi fled with her towards his rooms, leaving behind a stunned group of people - at least until Koga told them what the matter was.

Then Miroku burst into laughter. "I wonder if he would mind if I followed them," he mused, before suddenly finding himself on the ground looking up at a red-faced Sango.

"_Pervert_!"

---zZz---

Sugimi made it back to his rooms in record time, and looked down at a rather confused Kagome. Eyes still red around the edges, he growled low, angry that yet another male had noticed her aroused scent and started to respond to it. This kind of thing would keep on happening until she was finally claimed, and at this point, he and his beast were fresh out of control.

Settling her down on her feet, he growled again, a demanding growl, and surprisingly enough, she seemed to understand what he wanted, baring her throat and submitting to him. He bent his head and accepted her submission, nuzzling, licking and kissing all along her neck, inhaling her scent deeply.

Finally, pulling away, he looked down at her, and with the last shreds of his control nearly gone, asked, "Must we wait any longer, beloved?" Taking a deep breath, meeting her stunned yet aroused gaze firmly, he said, "I don't know if I can keep myself from taking you and marking you, Kagome - so if you still aren't ready, you'd best leave now and go to your rooms... and put up a barrier. My beast is fighting me, wanting to take you now - even my more civilized side is fighting me."

She looked on, somewhat shocked at the sight of him, eyes flaring between red and gold, and a desperate look of love and longing on his face - and she had no thoughts of resisting, she loved him, she knew she did, and she wanted him just as deeply as he did her.

Reaching a hand up, she cupped his cheek and said, "There's no reason to wait any longer... I'm ready to be marked by you."

His eyes lit with triumph, and he growled as he swept her into his arms and strode towards the bed. With the last bit of sanity he had left, he threw up a barrier around the room - he would not tolerate any interruptions, he'd waited centuries for this woman, and the waiting was officially _over._

In some ways, Sugimi felt badly for it happening this way - because he had lost his control and could no longer keep himself from her. But he had just had too many things tearing at the edges of his control for too long - the fight with his own son over her, then the damn ookami, and now Leiko and her crap... it was just too much. All the threats to his onna would disappear once he had her all nice and marked - and he was damn sure going to do that this night.

Letting her down again gently, he pulled her to him, glowing eyes staring into hers, mesmerizing her, and he suddenly groaned heatedly, saying, "Kami, Kagome - I need you_ so, _like I need air, or water, or food - I need you to _live..." _swooping down, he took her mouth like the conquerer he was, fast and hard, tasting every part of her, and even though Kagome tried to fight his tongue for dominance, he stopped that quickly, forcing her into a sweet submission that would last an eternity.

The kiss was beyond hunger, beyond anything Kagome had ever experienced, it was a wildfire raging out of control, and every nerve in her body was screaming at her with a tension that could only be released one way - with his body answering the call of hers and taking her... hard.

Despite the fact that she was a virgin, Kagome didn't want soft and tender - not this time. She wasn't worried about her barrier and pain, she knew she'd lost it long ago with all the battles and things she'd fought here, so she was more than prepared for him to dominate her in every way, and she showed him that by responding like the little hellcat she was... wild and free, and unafraid.

With a growl, he pushed her back onto the bed, coming down over her, and as her back arched, her throat was thrown into high relief - and he couldn't resist that siren's call, attacking the succulent flesh that lay bare before him, sucking it into his mouth, _hard, _and biting down, leaving a livid bruise where he would soon be placing his mark.

She inhaled a shriek as he did that, the blood thundering through her veins, and almost saw stars at the force of her passion as it surged higher within her. Everything he was doing to her was perfect... and her mind was completely gone, all that was left was the primal female that she was under the layers of civilization.

Her back arched again, as she pressed her breasts against his chest, and she cried out in disappointment at the feel of the cloth coming between them - she wanted to feel his skin against hers.

Responding to that cry, and knowing it for what it was, Sugimi pulled back and slashed her clothing from her body, not even attempting to try to take it off, and then did the same to his own, throwing the remnants away across the room, and staring with hot, red eyes at the body of his beloved.

She was perfect, and a deep, approving rumble started deep in his chest as she stared up at him, just as entranced with him as he was with her. Moving his burning gaze down, from her sweet face, to her neck and shoulders, then further down, his eyes suddenly locked onto her breasts, bare and pouty before his gaze, and snarling, he bent down and almost viciously sucked one nipple into his mouth, while his clawed hand splayed across the other, kneading and shaping it to his desires.

She let out a choked scream and grabbed his head, holding it to her, hands fisting in his hair at the overwhelming sensations of having her lover suckling from her as he was, the rumbling in his chest just heightening the feelings, vibrating through her body as she sobbed out her pleasure with the broken syllables of his name. Tearing the leather tie from his hair, she sucked in a breath at the erotic feel of it as it fell down from its knot, covering both their bodies in a blanket of molten silver, and she buried her hands in it, moaning as it brushed sensually over her overly sensitive skin.

Eyes closed, she pushed upward into his mouth, silently begging for him to continue the erotic play of his mouth and hands against her taut flesh, and he obliged, tearing his mouth away from the one breast, and switching places with his hand, suckling the rosy peak of the other breast just as harshly as the first.

Once Kagome was almost in tears and begging for a release from the exquisite pleasure, he moved down, licking and suckling the skin along her flat belly, then dipping his tongue into her belly-button... before pulling away and blowing softly into it. When she arched upward and _screamed_, he lost every bit of sense he had and, parting her legs almost roughly, bent and pressed his face into her most private regions, inhaling the delicious, maddening scent of her arousal deeply, and snarled.

"_Mine! _No one elses, never anyone elses, only _mine!"_

She writhed beneath him, mind fogged and unclear, and body singed with the flames he was igniting within her as he clamped his mouth to her most intimate flesh and began to suckle. For a moment, as her eyes closed, she could see the blood vessels in negative against the blinding glare that lit her from within - and she thought that she would pass out - she couldn't breath, the intensity of his touch on her and his passionate words of claiming destroying any ability she had to draw air into her starved lungs.

Sugimi was completely gone, feral, the taste of his onna driving him past any sense and straight into the wildness of his youkai blood, snarling as she sobbed out his name and begged for a release from the pleasure that was a thin line away from pain. He pulled away and looked down at her - and pride flashed through him at the sight of her, so wild and wanton beneath him, the knowledge that only _he_ would ever see her this way finally breaking through. With a triumphant growl, he rubbed himself against her opening, sliding smoothly in when she responded immediately, pushing upwards to impale herself on him.

Eyes snapping open as he claimed her heated depths, she stared up at her lover in shock, never having known the touch of a man, and so not prepared for what it would feel like, and then her eyes flashed, and her aura swelled, inarticulate words of pleasure and pain welcoming him into her - and bending to her, he took her lips in a primal kiss, and began to _move._

_Mine, mine, mine,_ was the gleeful chant of his beast, and his rational side repeated it back to him until all that he was was chanting those words with every thrust and every retreat. He snarled at the feel of her frantic attempts to match his pace, pulling away from her lips, and grabbing her hips, he forcibly held her still as he pounded into her, determined to brand her for all time as his one and only. He purred at her as she ran her hands down his back, and over his ass, cupping and gripping, trying in her desperation to encourage him to move faster...

"Please... please - Sugimi... "

"Please what, my onna? Tell me what you want!" he ground out, voice barely recognizable.

"I don't... I don't know! Something..." she whimpered, then cried out as something deep inside began to wind up, tighter and tighter, her body stiffening - and then, suddenly it snapped, and white light exploded behind her eyelids, as she came, screaming and crying, almost panicked at the awesome intensity of it.

Sugimi's throat closed up for an instant as he felt her body tighten impossibly around his hardened flesh, almost forcing his orgasm, and fangs elongated, beast roaring triumphantly, he lunged forward and found that spot on her neck, plunging his fangs into her flesh as he slammed into her one final time... then released her neck and _roared _his pleasure and claim to the world as he released himself inside her for endless, awe-inspiring moments... and then he slowly collapsed against his now quietly crying new mate.

Slowly, he picked his head up from her shoulder where it had landed, and looked at her, worried that he'd hurt her. As his mind cleared, he realized that he'd been very rough - especially for her first time - and he feared he'd scarred her.

"Kagome... love, are you - are you alright? I didn't mean...dammit," he slumped forward, and then rolled, trying to take his weight off her and withdrawing himself from inside her carefully. Gathering her soft form to his side, he tilted her face up to his, regret plastered all over his expression.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, love... I'm so, so sorry I was so rough."

Kagome gasped, and shaking her head, said, "No! No, you didn't hurt me - I wanted it that way as much as you did. I suppose it was all the tension of the last weeks," she blushed and looked down, "you know, wanting you so much and trying to control it. I'm glad it happened like that," she said, suddenly fierce as she looked back up into his concerned eyes. "It was wonderful! I'm only crying because it was so good... and because I love you _so _very much_._ It just kinda overwhelmed me for a few minutes, that's all," she said, softly.

His eyes softened, and he wiped the tears with one gentle finger, bending and pressing a tender, aching kiss to her lips, then he pulled back and sighed.

"I love you, too, my tenchi, my mate. Now, no one can ever separate us - not even death." He smiled. "We will always be together."

"Always," she agreed.


	24. A Fragmented Mind

**Chapter 23: A Fragmented Mind**

Kanna looked up at Kagura, and said, "Naraku has changed."

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the tiny void youkai, and suppressed a bit of envy. She had what would be considered perfect control of her emotions, and he envied that, for a moment - but then he realized that the truth was not that she had control of them, she just didn't _have_ them - and that was sad. It was one thing to control your responses, but an entirely different one not to have any at all.

For that, he pitied her.

Curiously, Kagura frowned at the girl. "What do you mean, Kanna?"

"Naraku is no longer Naraku - he is different. There is another mind that is in control of his youki, and body, but it is a fragmented mind - and does not remember itself." Her voice was low, almost a whisper.

"What does this mean for us, child?" Sesshoumaru wondered where she was going with this.

She turned her head slowly to look at him, and seeing his reflection in her dead eyes, he shivered internally. _Naraku cursed you, young one..._

"The mind has control of everything that Naraku was, but it does not remember who it is - only _what_ it wants, and not _why_ it wants. It will be just as dangerous as Naraku, but in a different way." She looked away again, focusing her dead eyes on the infant once more.

Kagura frowned, deeply disturbed. Kanna, as a void child, could feel things around her that even the most powerful youkai couldn't, but she was also unafraid. She was unable to really feel fear - so for her to be warning them, it must be serious, indeed.

Looking up at Sesshoumaru, she tilted her head towards Kanna, and said, "If Kanna is seeing fit to warn us, it means it's bad. We need to get back to the others as soon as we can."

Sesshoumaru nodded, eyes going distant as he gazed into the horizon. "Father has returned to his shiro in the North - if we travel through the night, we can make it there by tomorrow afternoon. Are you able to do so?"

Kagura grinned at him, more than willing to meet the challenge. "I am as much youkai as you, and need as little sleep. I have no problem with continuing on."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, approval sparking there for just a moment.

"Good."

---zZz---

Inuyasha sat up, staring around himself at the cave he was in, and grinned, fangs openly displayed. There was only one thing on his mind as he looked around - food. He could feel the heat in his body, and knew that he still wasn't finished changing, but his body had temporarily stopped, needing food to fuel any more changes.

Pushing himself slowly to his feet, he growled in approval, already, the strength flooding through his body was so much greater than he ever remembered having - although, with a frown, he realized that he didn't remember much from _before_ - only two women, women that looked slightly similar, but that were not the same.

Yes! He remembered now. They were his. But one of them was also claimed by a rival - that's why he was still waiting here - he needed to finish changing before he went after her, so that he could defeat his rival and take his female. The other was already his... but he could not remember their names, or how he'd known them, nor could he remember who his rival was.

He shrugged after a minute... it didn't really matter. The only thing that mattered right now was finding food, so that he could finish changing. Then, he could go claim his females, and kill the rival.

Moving forward, he pushed aside the rock blocking the entrance, and stumbled outside, grateful that it was dark - his eyes were very sensitive, and he knew he needed time for them to adjust to light before he'd be ready to face the sunlight.

Half an hour later found him sitting in a small clearing, surrounded by the remains of the deer he'd taken down, and covered in blood. The meat tasted good, but the blood tasted better, and the newly becoming youkai revelled in the taste and the heat of the blood - it satisfied the primal being within him.

Once he'd had his fill, he moved off, heading for water - he needed to drink, and then it would be time to return to his nest and let his body take over again.

The thought of washing off the blood barely intruded into his mind, and then only because he didn't want to attract scavengers to his cave - not because before, it would have been something that horrified him.

That was before. Now, it attracted him.

_Now_ was a different matter altogether.

---zZz---

Kagome awoke with a shudder, disoriented and frightened - and it took her a few to realize where she was. Once the knowledge of her surroundings kicked in, though, she curled into her new mate's side, still shaken by the nightmare she'd just had.

But had it really been a nightmare? She pulled away from Sugimi and sat up, suddenly, wondering. It had felt so real... she could still taste blood, and it made her want to gag. She started when a hand clamped onto her shoulder.

"Kagome? Are you alright, beloved?"

Turning, she stared blankly at him for a moment, and then, shaking her head, she brought her gaze to his.

"I - I think so..." she trailed off, sounding uncertain, and concerned, he pulled her into his lap, nuzzling against her soothingly.

"Well, tell me what has you so shaken up, my mate - and maybe we can figure it out."

"I woke up from what I _thought_ was a bad dream - but I'm not so sure that's it. Something about it feels... I don't know - wrong. It's more like I was seeing something that was happening to someone... or something like that." She stopped, confused, and put a hand to her head. "It's fading now, though..."

Sugimi tightened his arms around her and growled low in his chest, the vibrations soothing and calming her, and finally, she slumped against him bonelessly - and that diverted his mind to other things.

"Maybe you would feel better after a soak in the hot springs - especially after earlier, love." He smiled. "You were quite the vixen, you know, but since you've never really used those muscles before..."

She blushed, and pressing her face into his shoulder, mumbled, "It's not _my _fault you're the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen - you sent my hormones straight into orbit."

He chuckled at that. "Not that I understood what you just said, but come, I will carry you."

Setting her down, he stood, then picked her up, and walked, naked and fully confident, through the door into his private bathing area, and straight into the hot water with her held closely to him.

As they sank into the water, Kagome hissed - she could certainly feel it hitting the sore muscles, but after the initial shock, she relaxed... she could tell it was drawing out the soreness and taking it away.

Sighing contentedly, she snuggled closer into his shoulder, breathing in his scent - a scent that was permanently imprinted into her psyche as belonging to her other half - and smiled, happy to be there with him. Glancing up at him through her lashes, she caught his eyes on her - and the tender, loving expression in them undid her, causing her to blush - and then her eyes widened.

"Oh! I just thought of it - what does my mark look like?"

He grinned at her, a satisfied look crossing his face, and she shook her head reprovingly. He ignored the look, and sat her up with her back against his chest, and leaned her forward, so she could see herself in the water.

"Look," he said, pointing to her neck.

There, joining her original jagged blue courtship mark on one side of her neck, was another, exactly like the original, only on the other side of her neck, in the exact same spot. She stared at them, then turning in his lap, she looked up at him and smiled softly, enchanted.

"I have your crests on me..." she breathed, running one slender finger across said mark on his cheek.

"Indeed, beloved. They also carry my scent - and now, I will not have to contend with others going after what's mine," he said, smugly.

She pouted. "Is that the only reason you mated me?"

He shot her a look. "You know better. I mated you because I wanted you - and I've waited centuries for you. Do you not think I waited long enough?"

"I'm just kidding, don't get bent out of shape." She turned to face forward again, laying happily back against his chest. After a little while, she asked, "Sugimi? Is the library here any good? I haven't actually seen it..."

His brow furrowed with confusion. "It's the only thing the former Lord appeared to have taken care of, and it actually has many fine, rare, and _old _works... why?"

"I need help with this whole thing with Inuyasha. I mean, at first, I thought if I just purified him, that would work - when that's happened before, like at Mt. Hakurei, he just became human for a while, until his youki recovered itself." She smiled as he hummed at her - that felt so good. "But I realized that with him being combined with Naraku now, and all that stolen youki, the level of purification that I would have to expose him to would kill him."

He sighed deeply, and nodded. "You are correct. He would not survive."

Kagome shook her head, pained at the thought. "I'm just hoping to find something somewhere that might help - because I'm working blind, here, and I don't want to make things worse. Kikyou's already suffering so badly over this... if you noticed, she wasn't even at dinner. When I asked one of the servants about it, he said she'd not left her room since arriving."

He nuzzled his head into her shoulder, inhaling and enjoying their combined scents, then rumbled affectionately at her. "You are worried about them both - and yet, they caused you so much pain over the years... there are not many like you, my love."

"Well, of course I'm worried! Inuyasha's my friend, and as for Kikyou... I never hated her, you know. Not even back then. I wanted to _be_ her. But now I can honestly say that I'm thankful that the Kami don't always answer every prayer - because I can say without a doubt that everything I went through to get here, every tear I cried over him, every fight we had about her, was worth it... just to get to this place. _You_ are worth it all, and I honestly wouldn't change it."

Sugimi closed his eyes, contentment seething through him. He had never, in his entire life, been happier than he was in that moment, holding her in his arms, and he smiled, laying a line of kisses down the back of her neck until she was shivering. Pulling away, he said, huskily, "Why don't we take this back to our bed? I find I need to be with you - again."

She nodded, eyes heavy-lidded and filled with desire.

"As if you have to ask."

---zZz---

"He is changing again."

The whispery soft voice of the void child caught Sesshoumaru's attention again, and he raised a brow at what she was saying.

"Changing?"

"Hai. He is becoming. This is not what he thought, nor is it what he wanted - but now, he is full youkai. And Naraku's mind is gone. So is the heart of the other."

Kagura shook her head impatiently. "What do you mean, other?"

Kanna raised her head and looked at Kagura, then folded the blanket covering the infant back so that they both could see him. As they looked, astonishment overwhelmed them both, and Kagura gasped.

The infant now had black hair - and violet eyes... much like a certain hanyou.

"It looks like a human Inuyasha!"

Sesshoumaru stared at the infant, and then looked ahead, jaw clenched.

"But what did you mean, Kanna? What about his mind?"

"His mind is different now, broken, and twisted together with fragments of Naraku's." She turned her gaze on Sesshoumaru for a moment, then looked back down at the once again sleeping infant.

"Akago was once Naraku's heart - but now he is Inuyasha's human heart - the only thing left to him is the youkai. The human part of him is here."

Sesshoumaru continued to stare straight ahead.

"Inuyasha is a fool."

---zZz---

The next morning, after another quick soak in the hot springs, Sugimi and Kagome left their rooms, and headed to breakfast. Everyone they passed smiled - anyone with a sense of smell could tell that she was full of his scent - apparently once or twice hadn't been enough for the passionate couple, and the occupants of the palace were well pleased with their new Lady.

There was one person, however, that was _not _pleased with the undeniable fact of what had happened in the Lord's rooms last night, and that person let it be known - loudly.

The moment she opened her mouth and started harping, however, Sugimi looked at her - and her mouth snapped shut immediately, fear of him overcoming her bruised pride.

"Listen to me, Leiko. I warned you. Leave well enough alone - if you bother my Lady, I will have you thrown out, and you won't be visiting Sesshoumaru anytime soon."

Gesturing to a servant, he spoke as soon as one approached. "Take the Lady Leiko and escort her to her room, and have a tray delivered to her. She will be breaking her fast there."

Leiko, fuming, was lead from the dining room, and as soon as she disappeared, Kagome burst out laughing. "She's _way_ too uptight. She needs to relax - badly."

Chuckling, Sugimi nodded. "You are correct, my love. But telling Leiko to relax is like telling Sesshoumaru that it's okay to laugh in public."

Kagome's face scrunched up almost comically as she tried to visualize that. "Nope... I see your point - that'll never happen."

Her attention was diverted as, one by one, the rest of the group, including Rin and Shippo, wandered in. She wasn't sure if anyone knew about her new status... until Miroku came in and saw them sitting there - and a lecherous smirk the size of Edo plastered itself across his face.

"So, Sugimi-sama, that was quite a roar last night, and this morning, and then again this morni--" he broke off as Sango entered, and just as red-faced as Kagome, knocked him on the back of the head so hard his eyes rolled up in his head for a moment. She drug him over into a corner and dropped him there... he'd be out of the way as he recovered his senses.

Sugimi just chuckled at the looks on the women's faces, and nodded at Sango's quietly spoken congratulations.

Shippo hopped over to her and sniffed, then looked at her marks, and grinned. "It's about time Kagome found someone to make her happy." He looked at Sugimi and sobered for a minute. "Don't you ever hurt her none like Inuyasha did, always two-timing her."

The Lord just smiled at the kit and nodded gently. "I swear that I will not ever willingly hurt her, little kit... you have my word."

Shippo grinned again. "Great! So what are we gonna do today?"

Kagome frowned and looked over at Sango, then at a still slightly dazed Miroku. "I am going to be looking through a library to look for anything that might help us figure out this situation with Inuyasha - and you three are gonna help me." She pointed at each of the adults firmly.

Rin piped up at that moment. "Kagome-sama, what should Rin do?"

She smiled at the adorable girl. "Rin should see if she can keep Shippo occupied. It would be a good day for you both to play in the gardens."

Rin nodded and smiled. "Okay. Rin will take Shippo out to the gardens."

Both children ran out of the room, heading for the great outdoors as soon as they finished and were dismissed, leaving behind the adults.

Kagome sighed as she looked at her new mate.

No rest for the wicked - they had work to do.


	25. The Desire for Domination

**Chapter 24: The Desire for Domination**

Kagome sighed, tired and beginning to wonder if she'd ever find what she needed. They'd spent nearly all day in the library, and while it was indeed a treasure house of old and rare scrolls, she hadn't found anything that would pertain to their situation.

Frankly, she was beginning to think that they wouldn't, either.

The problem came from Inuyasha's use of the jewel shards - and that was something that no one knew how to deal with, since usage of the jewel was not common. Most of the time it had been in existence, it had been cared for by miko who had not allowed it to be used, and thereby tainted, and the youkai who _had_ managed to get ahold of it and use it, weren't exactly talking.

Sugimi had led the search through the scrolls, but she knew that his heart wasn't really in it - it was his idea that they wouldn't find the answer anywhere but inside her... since she was the jewel. His belief was that she would be the only one that could figure out what the jewel had done, because it was her soul that had done it.

How do you ask someone else about what_ your _soul has done?

She knew he was right - but she was frightened. She didn't even know _what_ had been done, let alone how to fix it, and everything was riding on her. Inuyasha's _life _was dependant on her figuring it out... and she didn't know if she could. That scared her more than anything else ever had. Having someones life in your hands... and not just any life, but the son of your new mate, as well, was terrifying.

She sat down in one of the chairs scattered around through the room, and dropped her head into her hands, fear overcoming her for the first time since all this had begun, and just cried. She couldn't stop the tears - all the stress and tension, and her knowledge of how much Kikyou was hurting, locked in her rooms in the shiro and still refusing to come out, all of it hitting at once and simply overwhelming her.

Sugimi dropped the scrolls he had as soon as he felt the fluctuation in her aura, and moved with all his speed over to her side. He hated to see her like this, it hurt, and once again he cursed his stubborn son for the pain he'd dealt to everyone. Pulling her into his arms, he just held her as she cried, silently giving her comfort in the only way he could. As Sango and Miroku moved over to them he shook his head, quietly telling them to go ahead and go, and they nodded, knowing that Kagome needed him more than anything else right now.

After a while, once she'd finally stopped crying, he spoke. "Tell me, beloved - what is wrong? I know that you are worried about Inuyasha..."

Kagome pulled back a little and looked up at him with drowned blue eyes, sorrow and fear evident in her gaze.

"I just don't know how to do this, Sugimi! How am I supposed to figure out how to save him - I was never even trained as a miko, I've just made it up as I go along, and now, a person's life, _your _son's life, is in my hands and I don't have a clue what to do!"

She looked down, a pained sob catching in her throat, before she choked out, "Your son's going to die because of me, and I feel so guilty! You'll end up hating me because I failed..." she trailed off, barely whispering at the end, a hopeless sorrow in her voice that made him want to kill things because of her hurt.

At that, he took hold of her chin with his hand and held her there, a spark of anger in his eyes. "Never, ever, think something like that again, Kagome. I could not hate you, no matter what... I doubt I could hate you even if this_ was _your fault - it isn't in me to hate you. And this is _certainly_ not your fault. Inuyasha is the one that made these choices, my mate - not you. Only he can bear the blame for his own actions, they do not belong to you. It is simply not your place, do you understand?"

She nodded miserably, eyes fluttering closed as she tried to make his words sink in... but she just couldn't help but feel guilty - if she'd stayed away, this would never have happened. "I should have just stayed 'dead'... then none of this would have happened."

Sugimi shook his head adamantly. "Sooner or later, the boy's propensity for not taking no as an answer would have gotten him in trouble." He ran his hand through her hair soothingly. "I have no doubts in me that eventually, you will find the way... and then you can be sure that I will teach the whelp the value of understanding the word 'no'."

He sighed. "If anything, this mess can be ascribed to the fact that I was not there to raise my son - and he grew up wild, knowing no way to exist except to _take_ what he wanted, what he needed, and to never give up."

Kagome choked on a slight laugh at that. "Usually, never giving up is a good thing."

He chuckled, sadness and regret tangible in his voice. "Yes, but the problem is that he never learned that, while it is a good trait, it has limits - and that you need to respect those limits. That is just one of the things that, as his sire, I should have taught him." Nuzzling into her hair, he said, "It is one of the things, knowing what I do about us and our destiny, that keeps me at ease - I know that _our _pups will not be missing their father. I will be here for them... always."

Kagome looked up at him, enchanted at the thought of little half inu pups - _their_ little half-inu pups. The thought made her smile, and the look on her face enticed him into leaning down and kissing her, softly but heatedly - the desire to start _making _those pups running high in both of them.

Unfortunately for them, their timing was a bit off, and just as things started getting a little heated, Koga came in, and bowing, informed them that Sesshoumaru and Kagura had arrived - and Kagome's presence was _immediately_ required. Shooting a wide-eyed look at her mate, she turned and they both hurried from the room, following Koga to wherever the group awaited.

Maybe, they were going to finally get some answers.

But neither was expecting what they found - or who, exactly, would be giving them those answers.

---zZz---

When they made their way into the informal family gathering rooms, the first person they saw was Sesshoumaru, who motioned them over solemnly. As he moved aside, they saw what had been standing behind him... Kanna - and she was holding the infant. When Kagome saw that, she shivered, memories of Akago rooting around in her soul and trying to grasp it washing over her... but then, frowning, she realized the aura of the child was different, and walking over, she pulled back the blanket surrounding him.

And promptly fell back in horror.

At her choked cry, Sugimi grabbed onto her and frantically tried to get her attention as everyone in the room stopped and stared in shock at the absolute horror on her face. She felt as though she was drowning as everything around her faded away, and she almost blacked out as the child opened its eyes and looked into her own - she stopped breathing for a long, endless, pain-stricken moment...

_It has Inuyasha's human eyes..._

Because, looking at the infant, and what it had become, she suddenly had a pretty good idea of what Inuyasha had done - and she didn't think there was a way to reverse it.

She might be able to somehow help... but she didn't think that she could ever put Inuyasha back together the way he had been - and there was no telling just how much of Inuyasha would be left when it was over.

Sugimi pulled her down into his lap, trying to get her to respond to him, to _breathe_, and finally, she drew in a deep, shuddering breath, and looking up at him, she just shook her head, not even sure where to start, her mind whirling with thoughts and fears that she couldn't articulate.

Sesshoumaru had watched her reaction, and was pretty sure she knew what was going on, and just how bad the damage was, but it still needed to be said. Motioning for the other members of the group to sit, he looked around, before ordering a servant to go find Kikyou and bring her to the room. Once that was done, he sat down himself.

Kagura watched Kagome, and felt really bad for the young woman. It was obvious that she was now the Northern Lady - and that it had just come to pass - and instead of celebrating a joyous occasion, she was suffering... and it didn't look like it was going to ease anytime soon. She felt a surge of anger go through her at the thought of all the grief Inuyasha and his jealousy had caused - he had a lot to make up for, if he even ever could, and that was by no means certain.

The rest of the group just looked at each other, unsure of what was happening, but knowing, with Kagome's reaction, that it was bad, they all felt a bit of panic, and wished that Kikyou would hurry up - because no matter how bad it was, it was worse not knowing, and they just wanted to get it over with.

Kikyou entered the room at that moment, and as soon as she saw Kanna, she sat down, knowing that they were going to get some answers, but afraid of those same answers. She, better than anyone there, knew it was bad - she might know _what _had happened for sure, but she'd been _feeling _the effects of it through her bond - and it was bad.

That was why she'd stayed in her rooms... the things coming through the bond had frightened her to the point that she was becoming ill.

Now that they were all in the room, and before things could get off-track, Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"Miko, from your reaction, I believe you have an idea of what has happened. But for clarity's sake, I will tell everyone what Kanna has told us."

As Kagome nodded, he continued. "Several days ago, she spoke for the first time, telling us that Naraku no longer existed as Naraku - that he had changed, and that another mind was in control, but that it was fragmented, and in her words 'did not remember itself'. Then she told us that it would be just as dangerous as Naraku, but in a different way. That was her first warning."

Kikyou was shaking, almost afraid of what was coming next, and Kagome had her eyes closed, tears leaking from them as her worst fears were realized.

"The next time she spoke, she told us that he was still 'changing' - she called it 'becoming', and that Naraku's mind was now totally gone - but that so was the 'other's' mind - and that what he had become was youkai. Then," he sighed, "she showed us what you just saw, miko." Eyes closing, he spoke the final damning words...

"The infant is no longer Naraku's infant, Akago... he is Inuyasha's human heart."

Instantly, the room was filled with the babble of horrified voices, but over all that was the pained wail of a woman whose heart had just been stolen away. Kikyou reeled back, horror in her eyes, and collapsed into a heap on the floor, in too much pain to care what anyone thought.

Her whole world had gone wrong, and while she'd known since it happened that something was majorly wrong, she'd held out hope at least that it could be fixed, and that everything could eventually go back to the way it had been... but now she knew that it would never be, because no matter what, even if Kagome managed to help, Inuyasha would never be the same as he had been - and she didn't know if they, as a couple, would survive this.

She just may have lost her love - all over again.

She was so lost in agony, she didn't even notice when Kagome determinedly pulled away from her mate and moved over to her, taking her into her arms and holding her as she cried. Eyes fierce, she looked up at Sugimi and said, "I may not be able to ever get Inuyasha back the way he was - at the very least, he will remain youkai now, but I'll be damned if I don't bring his soul back... he'll be Inuyasha, just in a different body. And hopefully, more mature, this time around."

She continued rocking the sobbing Kikyou for several minutes, murmuring soothingly as everyone looked on, and finally, the elder miko fell into a deep, exhausted sleep, too tired from the trauma of the last few weeks to stay awake anymore.

Calling for a servant, she had them carry Kikyou back to her rooms, and ordered that the healer be sent for so that a sleeping draught could be prepared for her - she needed a good, long, healing sleep, or they'd lose her, too.

Once the priestess was gone, she looked at the void youkai, and clapping her hands together determinedly, sat down before her. In a hard voice, she said, "Let's talk, Kanna... I want to know everything that you know - and I want to know it now."

Sesshoumaru's brow raised into his bangs, surprised at the note of command in the miko's voice - he'd never heard it there before... and then he looked at his father, and noted what he'd been ignoring since he'd walked in. He'd mated her...

Maybe it was that she was now living up to the title of Lady of the North... but then he looked at her and thought...

Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was because she had a friend to save.

Knowing her, _that_ was the cause - because even _he_ knew that she would give everything to save a friend - even her own life. Looking at his father, he hoped it would not come to that.

Because his father would never allow her to go that far - but he didn't think that she could live with the guilt if she didn't manage to save Inuyasha - no matter the cost to herself.

It was a bad situation all around.

---zZz---

Inuyasha woke, slowly, and stretched, feeling every part of his body fall into sync, and grinned. He was finally finished - his body complete, and mind no longer fragmented, he was whole - and strong. Flexing his aura, he rejoiced in the strength of it, pleased beyond measure - it was surely a match for the rival that he had to defeat.

His father.

Oh, yes, he remembered. He remembered _everything_... including that he had inherited several servants from the pitiful hanyou that had been known as Naraku. The saimyousho - and others. Standing, stretching again, he sniffed the air, and deciding that it was time to move, he tossed the boulder covering the entrance away, and walked out, fully confident in his right to do whatever he felt like - including killing anyone that got in his way.

He had power, now, and that gave him the right to dominate and take what he wanted - no matter what he wanted, he would have it. That was the way of life - the strong took, and the weak gave. He watched his claws flex as he walked, lost in thoughts of domination and power, and smiled.

The only thing he needed to do now, was take command of his new servants - and then, it would be time to go take what he wanted... Kikyou - and Kagome.

He grinned to himself. Kagome. She would bend to his will - or he would break her to it, but either way, she would be his, and Kikyou would accept his will in all things, as well. They would do as he wanted - he was stronger than they were, and so his will would prevail. It was a simple concept, and one that they would quickly learn.

He could feel his mate, Kikyou, through the bond he already held with her, and scoffed at the thought that came through - that he had changed, and she may no longer accept him as a mate... as if she had any say. He would have to punish her for such disloyal thoughts when he got her back from his enemies. The thought of what he could do to her excited him, and lead to thoughts of what he could do to Kagome as well, and what he could make them do for him... and suddenly, he was hard.

Hopping into a tree, he opened his hakama, and began stroking himself, visuals of blood and sex running through his mind - and within minutes, he was crying out in release, his seed spilling over his hand as he almost passed out in the excitement of dreams of dominating his bitches - he could hardly wait.

He sat there for a while, just pleasuring himself, over and over, before finally feeling enough relief that he was ready to continue on - now that that was out of the way, it was time to go fetch his servants - the sooner he did so, the sooner he could have his bitches doing what he'd just done for himself.

It was time to go take what he wanted.

And anyone who got in his way, would die.

He smiled.

The more blood he had to spill to get what he wanted , the better he'd like it.


	26. Endless Night

**Chapter 25: Endless Night**

Kagome sat near the window in her and Sugimi's chambers, meditating on the things she had learned from the little void youkai. Sugimi was sleeping, unaware that she had moved from the bed... as much as he tried to be the rock for everyone, this mess had tired him out as well, and he needed the peace that he could get from a nice deep sleep.

She, on the other hand, knew that she wouldn't find any peace in sleep at this point - the only thing that would help her was to figure a way out of the mess that Inuyasha's brash actions had put them in.

And the first step, was to master the shards of her soul. She'd already made a good start on that back when things were still simple, and she was going to use them to purify Naraku straight to the seventh hell - but now the story had changed, and she needed full mastery - because what she was going to have to do could kill them both if she couldn't control her soul.

_My soul. It's odd to think of it that way, honestly, but that's really what it is - or at least, a part of my soul. It's a good thing, too, because I really need to figure out what Inuyasha's planning - and with his retention of the shards Naraku had, I can do that._

Sinking herself deeper into the trance, she cleared her mind, and began to reach deep inside - to the place where her subconscious mind merged with her soul. It was a place she was becoming more than familiar with, and as the landscape that her mind had chosen as the visual representation of that place appeared, she moved forward confidently, breaking through into the dreamscape.

It was, perhaps, the most apt representation she could imagine. She was standing on a rise above a low, flat plain, one that was featureless and dead, and pierced by only one thing - a long, high wall, dividing one side of the plain from the other, and directly in the center, a gateway... but not one that looked out onto the other side of the plain. No, this gateway looked out onto wherever you ordered it to - if you had the power and the knowledge to make it do so.

That wall was the line between mind and soul, and the gate piercing it, the way to access everything contained within the soul - she'd found it when Sugimi began teaching her how to use the sword. So now, standing finally before the gateway, she linked her conscious mind to it, and directed it to the one portion of her soul that wasn't aligned within her - that which existed within the jewel shards.

Immediately, her worldview shifted, and everything around her took on an almost crystalline awareness - things had much sharper edges, and shades of gray became stark black and white - it was obvious that the stone saw things in a much different light than humanity did.

It was an almost alien awareness, very much different than she was used to, but as she explored the consciousness of herself within the jewel, she had to admit that she agreed with that awareness in the insights that it carried within it... it was very logical, and emotion didn't control it - it only guided it.

As she became more aware within the jewel, she began to pick up the thoughts of the being that held that part of it, and she was appalled at what her friend had become. He had no soul - and at first she was confused - how could that be? But then, she realized that the infant that had become Inuyasha's human heart, _wasn't _just his heart - it carried his soul as well. The thing that was walking around was merely a body and mind - all that made Inuyasha what he was, was trapped within the body of the infant - the only part that was not there was his youkai blood.

In a very real sense, Inuyasha had been split in two. His youkai blood, and human blood were now seperate. The infant had his heart and soul, and the adult had his mind and body. Now, she had to find a way to combine them again - without killing him.

What made that so difficult, was the portions of him that had once been Naraku. From the awareness she held inside the portions of the jewel that he carried, she could tell that the parts of the dark hanyou that had merged with Inuyasha, were _completely_ merged - there was no way to separate them. Their very DNA had combined, and neither she, nor anyone save the kami themselves, could take a person apart all the way to the cellular level and rebuild them.

It just wasn't happening.

Sighing, she set all that aside to consider later, and began to focus on his thoughts - they still needed to know what he was planning, and while she couldn't read his exact thoughts, she could get flashes. Hopefully, that would give enough for them to work with, because she was sure that whatever he was planning, had bloodshed and combat written all over it - and she had no intentions of losing her new mate.

She especially didn't want Sugimi to fight Inuyasha - no parent should be placed into that position - ever, so it would be her that would take on Inuyasha, as much as she dreaded that thought.

She perked up as she began to catch wisps of his thoughts, and as some of the things came through, she had to fight the horror of them... she couldn't imagine what Kikyou was going through if even a tiny bit of this was seeping into her from their bond - it was horrible. Listening hard, she caught enough to know that he was traveling to Naraku's old hideout - he'd decided that Naraku's incarnations and the hellbugs were now his by default - and he was going to collect them.

That meant that he'd have the Saimyousho - and this made her happy as hell that she'd gone home and gotten those anti-allergen epi-pens - and Hakudoushi, as the boy was the only incarnation left in his control, now that they had Kanna and Kagura, when he finally made it here and attacked.

Because that's what he had planned, and she could see the glee that filled his mind at the thought of the coming fight - and the blood that would be shed.

Cringing, she began to pull her awareness back, bringing herself back to the point of the gateway, and then slowly pulling further back, waking herself from the trance. It was slow going - with as deep as she'd been, to wake too quickly was akin to a diver coming up too fast - it could give your mind the 'bends' as they were called.

Finally waking to the world around her, she opened her eyes, and almost flinched when she found herself looking directly into very worried golden ones. Moving stiffly, as she'd apparently sat there for most of the night, she smiled at him as he moved to pull her into his arms.

"Kami, Kagome! Don't _ever _do that to me again! There's a limit to how deep into a trance you should go - too far and you'll never wake, and you were pushing that, my mate." His voice carried fear, and her heart melted at the sound.

"It's okay, love - I wasn't toodeep. I was linked to the jewel, that's all. I needed to get an idea of what he's planning," her face paled slightly as the memories of what she'd found in his mind returned, "and I certainly found that out. Got a bit more than I bargained for - but also gained a more complete understanding of what he's done to himself."

Sugimi's eyebrow rose into his bangs as he realized what she'd done - he was impressed. She'd found her gateway. Not many people ever did, only the most powerful could manipulate their minds and souls that way.

"What did you find, my love?" he asked curiously.

"A world of endless night."

---zZz---

Sugimi sighed, finally breaking the lengthened silence they'd fallen into after she had told him everything she'd learned from the trance.

"So... he intends to gather his slaves and then come to us here. At least we know now - and you were right, we needed to be behind walls. I do not want you vulnerable to him."

"Except that I'm going to be anyway, love, since I'm going to have to face him to fix him." She thought about it for a minute. "It'll be no different in some ways than the final battle we had planned against Naraku, except that Inuyasha's goals are different. He's not really after the rest of the jewel - at least, at this point. Right now, he's only focused on Kikyou and I."

He growled low, displeased at the vocalization of his son's perverse desires towards _his_ mate, and his hands tightened on her. "I will not allow that, Kagome. I would sooner see both of us dead and in the afterlife together than to lose you to him... the only way for him to have you now would be if I were dead - and the next time I die, I won 't be alone. You will be with me, you know that right? We will live together, and die together. That's the way this works."

She smiled up at him. "I know, love, and I wouldn't want to be left behind anyway... if you went, I would fall on my sword and follow you. Without you, there is no life."

He looked down at her tenderly, his eyes darkening with pain at the thought of being without her for even a few moments. Reaching a tender hand up, she caressed his face, and leaning down, he kissed her, just edging her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, not moving fast, just content to taste and savor her slowly.

She moaned as heat began to pulse through her, his every touch a spark to the flame, and parted her lips for him, using _her _tongue to draw his into her mouth.

This time, his claiming was hot and slow, sweet like honey, and it fanned the flames to heights undreamed of by either of the participants. He laid her back against the fur covering the floor, and moved softly down her body, worshipping every inch of skin he uncovered, and all the while, hot tears ran down her cheeks, and she caressed every bit of flesh that she could reach. As he moved further down, away from her hands, she ran her fingers through his hair, unbound and sensual to her, the touch of it sending little electrical shocks through her.

Suddenly, she couldn't stand anymore, and just as he reached her nether regions, she grasped his head and tilted his face to hers.

"Please, not now. I don't need that - I need to feel you, within me... Foreplay can wait for another time. I just want you to love me now."

Eyes soft, he nodded at her, and moved back up her body. As he slipped inside, a fresh wave of tears hit her cheeks, and she smiled shakily at him, all her love shining in her eyes as he began to move. The sight of her, like that, so openly vulnerable to him, shook him to his core, and he leaned down with a groan, kissing her passionately, but still slowly, whispering, "I love you so, my beloved, my mate," against her lips.

Kagome's eyes finally fell closed, her senses and her heart just overwhelmed by the feelings of him inside her body, and inside her heart. It was simply... everything, and she had no words to describe any of it anymore - love just didn't even come close. The eroticism of him, and the feel of him, so strong, and so hard within her, moving, and his skin against hers, soon had her reaching her first climax.

But that wasn't the end, because Sugimi, despite the fact that the heat of her, gripping him like a burning vise had him releasing at the same time, was so stimulated by the emotional bond, that he remained hard, and continued moving within her, drawing out the heat within the both of them until time spun away, and climax blended with climax, 'til nothing existed but the two of them, loving and worshipping each others bodies and souls.

Finally, after hours of loving, they both fell apart, crying their satiation and satisfaction to the heavens, before falling asleep in each others arms, Sugimi still buried deep inside his love.

Time enough for the realities of life to hit them when they woke... for now, they were at peace lying locked together in sleep, and woe to the one that disturbed them first.

---zZz---

Later that day, Kagome went looking for Kikyou. She had to be told what Kagome had managed to find out - and what she would be able to do, and what she would _not _be able to do.

She found the priestess in a one of the little private gardens, sitting under a sakura tree, looking lost and frightened. Her heart clenched at the obvious pain the woman was going through, and she again felt guilty at the knowledge that it was her 'return' that had been the catalyst for the whole thing.

Sitting down near Kikyou, she said, "I'm sorry... I know that doesn't help anything but..."

Kikyou shook her head, with a small sob, she threw herself into the younger woman's arms. "No! It's me that should be sorry, Kagome. This is karma, you know?" As Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion, Kikyou pulled away, sniffling, then continued. "I'm getting my own medicine thrown at me. This is simple justice, really, for all the pain and grief I _knowingly_ caused you over Inuyasha. I was so wrong to do those things to you, and I feel so horrible now that I have an inkling of what, exactly I put you through."

She sighed heavily, still sniffling, as Kagome shook her head, but before she could speak, Kikyou spoke again. "Don't deny it, Kagome. I knew at the time I was hurting you. The thing was, I never hated you, I had nothing against you being happy - just not with_ my _Inuyasha. So when you made it clear you had feelings for him, I wanted to make it clear that he was mine and you'd never have him."

Another sob broke through her voice as she finished, "And now, _I _don't even have him! He's lost to either of us... and I deserve every bit of suffering I'm getting, even if I hate it."

Kagome shook her head. "I wish you'd stop thinking about it, Kikyou. It's done and over, and I forgave the both of you a long time ago. And besides," she blushed, "I'm glad you and Inuyasha got it together - even though it hurt at the time, I can't imagine what would have happened if you hadn't made sure he was with you and we'd gotten together, because, the minute I met Sugimi - all of us would have been miserable."

Smiling, she looked out at the horizon, gaze far away. "We really are soul-mates you know... imagine the pain we'd all have gone through had I been mated to another when we met. All three of us would have suffered... horribly."

Kikyou stared at her for a moment, a slight smile breaking across her face at that thought. "I guess you are right - although it still doesn't change the fact that my behavior was wrong..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, but you know... how many people do _you_ know that are perfect and don't have things that they look back and regret doing?" Clasping her arms around her knees, she finished, "I certainly don't know any."

"When did you gain so much wisdom?"

"Well, its the results of all that painful suffering, you know. Everything has a purpose, after all, right?" She giggled. "Just forget about it, Kikyou... we have other things to talk about now so..." she began talking her through everything she'd learned the night before.

"... and so, the infant is Inuyasha's heart and soul, and the adult is his body and mind." She was quiet for a moment as Kikyou digested all that, then said, "The problem is that, while I can save him, he will never be the hanyou we all knew again. At the very least, he will remain full youkai - and it will take him a while to adjust to that, I'd imagine. It's just that the parts of Naraku that were absorbed are too entwined with Inuyasha to take them apart, do you understand? I just can't do that - even the tama doesn't have the power for something of that magnitude."

Kikyou had more tears running down her face, but she nodded. "I'm not surprised, after everything I've been getting through the bond." She drew in a shuddering breath - then let it all out. "I don't know how I'm going to accept him back after all this, Kagome. I feel cheated, in a way... I mated Inuyasha, but that's not really who I'm going to be getting back - the person he'll be is not someone I know."

Kagome nodded, sorrow flowing through her at Kikyou's words. She understood perfectly how she felt - and it was the saddest thing she'd ever contemplated. Inuyasha might just wake from this nightmare to find himself totally alone - and all because of his own actions.

Talk about karma.


	27. Blood Like Wine

**Chapter 26: Blood Like Wine**

Inuyasha stood, staring at the Hakudoushi incarnation, and calmly, with no change in facial expression, gestured almost gently with his hand - and a wave of poison gas flowed over the boy, making him drop to the ground and scream as it ate through his hastily erected barrier with ease and enveloped him.

After a few minutes of screaming, when the noises coming from the child were mere whimpers, Inuyasha sent another pulse out, this one dispersing the poison, and looked down at the unfortunate that had refused to obey him. Most of his clothes were eaten away, as was a great deal of skin, and the boy's hair.

Still with no expression on his face, he asked softly, "Do you still refuse to acknowledge my authority, Hakudoushi? Think carefully, here, the answer you give is the line between life and death."

The boy hastily croaked out, "No, Master Inuyasha, I won't refuse your orders, I swear it." The boy moaned in continuing pain, and after letting him lay there for a few more moments, he nodded.

"Good. You may go cleanse the poison from your skin, and find fresh clothes... and then return to me here. I will have your instructions for you at that time."

Hakudoushi crawled to his feet slowly, painfully, and then nodded. "Yes, Master Inuyasha."

The hanyou turned youkai turned, and looked across the room that had once been Naraku's. Calling for a servant, he instructed that the spider hanyou's urns be brought to him - he was curious as to what lay within them. He had just learned that Naraku had been working on a new incarnation, and that it was merely finishing growing before it was ready for use.

Sitting down against the wall, he pulled one knee up and stared out the screened windows... the part of him that had once been Inuyasha would have been horrified to learn that he had just taken Naraku's favorite position and made it his own - he was even sitting in the same spot.

It left one wondering just how much of Naraku truly _did_ live inside Inuyasha now.

---zZz---

Kikyou shuddered at the complete apathy coming through the bond, and gasped.

The rest of the group, minus Sesshoumaru, who was dealing with his mother, were sitting in the family rooms again, idly talking over things, and everyone looked over in concern when she gasped.

"Kikyou, what's wrong?" Kagome was the first person to speak.

"It's Inuyasha. He's torturing someone..." her voice cracked.

Sugimi frowned. "Don't tell me he's enjoying it?"

She met his gaze, horror still writhing in hers. "No... it's worse. He feels _nothing_ - no remorse, and no enjoyment. On top of that, his way of thinking has changed... it's more upper-class, you know, Inu always had more of a crude manner of speaking, but now - he sounds like Naraku."

Everyone sat back at that, unsure of what to think or say. This had gone beyond anything any of them had ever had to deal with, even Sugimi in all his centuries had never come across something like this before.

"Beloved... is there some way to block the mating bond - at least a bit?" Kagome had a concerned look on her face as she looked at Kikyou. "She can't withstand much more of this torture."

Sesshoumaru actually answered that as he came through the doors. "This Sesshoumaru knows of a way to do so, but it is only temporary - however, miko," he said, a thoughtful frown crossing his face, "you might be able to extend the life of it with the shards that you have."

Kagome nodded. "Just tell me what to do." She looked at Kikyou again. "Unless you don't want me to. I won't force the issue but..." she trailed off - Kikyou knew her opinion on the matter.

The elder miko nodded wearily, obviously at her limit. "At this point, it will be a relief. Please, do what you have to do."

"You must slash diagonally across the mark, making it bleed. As soon as you do so, miko, you must place some of your blood on the mark and mix it. Your aura will block the mark for as long as it takes for the cut to heal - then it will need to be repeated. However, if you use the jewel shards to halt the healing at the level of a scratch, it will extend the life of the protection, as I stated."

Kagome frowned. "That's all?"

"That is all."

"Okay... does anyone have a small dagger or some other such thing? I want to do this now." Her brow furrowed as a something occurred to her. "Ummm, will Inuyasha be able to feel the blocking of it?"

"Yes."

Sugimi spoke up then. "It does not matter, what's important here is giving Kikyou the space she needs from his state of mind."

Miroku nodded as Sango shuddered. She couldn't imagine having to deal with that.

Koga just shook his head. He couldn't believe how the mutt-face had fucked everything up so badly.

Kagome smiled up at Sugimi as he came up to her and Kikyou. "I will make the cut, if that is alright with you, Kikyou? My claws are sharp, and will work better than a dagger."

She nodded, eyes closing on a sigh. She didn't even flinch as he slashed quickly through it, and then, taking Kagome's hand in his own, he poked one finger with a claw, and Kagome quickly had the bond blocked. Kikyou's expression lightened somewhat as the sensations coming through abruptly eased off.

"Thank you..." she breathed, relief echoing through her voice.

Kagome nodded, and went to put her finger in her mouth to soothe the bleeding, but before she could, Sugimi grabbed her finger and sucked it softly into his own mouth... and Kagome's knees promptly weakened.

Sesshoumaru's brows raised at the scent of arousal, and Koga laughed - and amazingly enough, even though Miroku was no youkai, and didn't have the nose of one, he still managed to pick up on what was going on, and a huge, lecherous grin made its way across his face as he said, "Ah, Sugimi-sama... I see you are keeping the Lady Kagome happy - see, Sango? Did I not say that respectable only takes you so far? Obviously, Sugimi-sama agrees with me!"

Sango sighed as Kagome reddened and pulled her finger from Sugimi's mouth, and he grinned at her. "Yes, Miroku... respectable only takes you so far."

Walking up to Miroku, Sango was about to smack him, when, to the astonishment of all, Kagura got there first and did the honors. She'd been so quiet throughout the discussion, they'd all forgotten that she was there 'til that moment.

"You know, bouzo, you really need to stop with the lecherous comments - especially when you've forgotten who's in the room and listening." She jerked her head towards the corner, and his wide-eyed gaze caught sight of a rather confused Rin and Shippo.

Sesshoumaru glowered at the monk. "Indeed, monk. I do not need you contaminating the mind of my ward."

Kagome looked sternly at the two children. "What did I tell you two about coming in here? I told you that we were dealing with some things I didn't want you to know about, did I not?"

The children nodded guiltily, glancing around at the group members. "We're sorry, Kagome-sama," Rin replied. "We were just wanting to know if we could go play in the gardens."

She nodded. "Just, next time? Knock, and let us know you're here." She glanced at a straight-faced Sesshoumaru. "Of course, that's if Sesshoumaru-sama says you can, Rin. You must ask him to be sure."

"You may go play with the kitsune in the gardens, Rin, but make sure you are warm enough first."

Rin smiled and grabbing Shippo's hand, ran out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sugimi chuckled as he shot a look at his son. "She really is the most adorable child."

"Hn."

"Well. Now that those things are taken care of, we need to decide what we're going to do about Inuyasha." Kagome was back on track, still concerned with the things she'd discovered about their friends' plans.

"There really isn't much for us to discuss, my dear. All of our allies are already gathered here with us - now, we wait. It is as simple as that."

Kagome stared at Sugimi incredulously.

"Wait? That's all?"

"Well, that and train... what else would you suggest?"

She blinked. "Well, uh..."

"Exactly."

---zZz---

Leiko sat in her room, irritation seething through her. Things had not gone at all as she had planned - and even her own son had refused to sympathize with her.

It seemed he _respected _the ningen bitch. She couldn't believe it. Her _own_ _son_. How could he defend such a creature? And that little ningen child that he called his _ward_. Where had she gone wrong? She'd tried so hard to inculcate her son with the proper disdain for ningens - but apparently, bad blood will tell, and Sugimi's had won out.

Damn that bastard anyway. He was supposed to have chosen her. What was it about these ningens that he found so fascinating? She just couldn't understand it - the thought of some nasty ningen male touching _her_ was enough to make her sick - so how could he stand it?

Perversion. That's what it had to be. He just had some kind of nasty kink. Even so, he could have mated her, and taken the ningen as a concubine - she'd have had no problem with that - at least, as long as he'd bathed after being near the ningen.

But no. He'd mated the dirty bitch.

She stood to her feet, suddenly determined. It was time to go back to her estates.

The ningen stench around here was far too strong, and she also hadn't forgotten what her son had told her about Sugimi's other son. She had no intentions of being around when the half-breed showed up, that was for sure. Grabbing her things, she quickly packed, and then notifying her guards, she led the way to the courtyard, and forming her cloud under her, lifted into the air, not even bothering to inform anyone of her departure.

Let them figure it out on their own.

---zZz---

"Master."

Inuyasha turned his head slightly, looking at the boy out of the corner of his eye. "Yes?"

"You instructed that I return to you after cleaning up for instructions. I am ready." Hakudoushi couldn't understand what had happened - this being was Inuyasha, but yet he wasn't. He was Naraku, too, and as much as he had always hated Naraku, he hated this hybrid even more - but he was also more afraid of him... so he was careful to show only deference. He didn't want to experience that poison again.

It had been excruciating.

"Hai, I did. Very well, Hakudoushi. Do you wonder why I am here, and why I look as I do?"

He waited, and then chuckled slightly. The child was afraid of him.

"There is no need to fear me, boy. Not as long as you obey me." He looked away again, and out the windows. "It is because Naraku and I are one - sort of. He is destroyed - mostly, there are only fragments of him left, but they are part of me. His plans... they mean nothing to me. What I want, is different."

Hakudoushi just stood and waited, not saying anything.

"Tell me, child... where are Kanna and Akago? I may no longer be Naraku, but the infant is still a liability to me and I want them brought here, to stand under my protection."

He began to shake. "Master, you returned too late... the youkai Lord Sesshoumaru came and took Kanna and Akago - and Kagura was with him. I don't know how - I know Naraku killed her but she was there - she fought me off while Sesshoumaru took the others."

Inuyasha growled, long and loud. "So... my half-brother would challenge me, too. Send me the saimyousho. It is time to send out some spies."

Hakudoushi bowed, then turned and searched out the hives - sending one into the Master, before returning himself. He waited while Inuyasha conversed with the bugs, and then the hive left, intent on their mission.

He looked back at the boy. "Be prepared. In five days, we leave for the North."

Hakudoushi nodded, then slipped from the room, glad to be away.

Inuyasha laughed inwardly. So, the pack thought to challenge his authority, and to keep him away from his bitches? He was well aware that they had somehow blocked out his bond with Kikyou - and that it was Kagome that had done it. They both would be punished when he caught up with them... after he'd taught the pack not to try to keep him from what was rightfully his.

And as for his father, and Sesshoumaru? He would make them regret stepping between him and what he wanted.

Kagome was his. And if his father had dared to mate her, he would kill him, and break the bond. Then he would take her.

He cracked his knuckles. If he couldn't take her first blood, her virgin's blood, then he would take his father's blood in it's place.

Either way, blood would flow like wine.

He was content with that thought.


	28. Shikyo

**Chapter 27: Shikyo**

It had been ten days since the day they'd blocked the bond between Kikyou and Inuyasha, and he was on his way. He'd be arriving, with all his little minions, around mid-afternoon tomorrow - and everyone was on edge, except Sesshoumaru, of course.

This wasn't like a normal battle, though, for the pack - they were fighting one of their own, sort of. And for Kikyou, it was even harder, because she had to face the remnants of her mate... she didn't know if she could handle it.

The worst part was, he was there to take Kagome, and Kikyou, and he didn't care who he killed to get what he wanted - and he also didn't care that Kagome didn't _want_ him to want her. He had decided_ he _wanted her, and what he had become was perfectly willing to force that issue - she'd seen it herself one of the times she'd gone to spy on him.

In fact, the thought of raping her had excited him, and had ended with him masturbating - that, more than anything else, had horrified her, making her fear the hanyou she'd once loved almost more than she'd feared Naraku.

She hadn't told Sugimi at first, not wanting to anger him, but then had decided that he needed to know - they needed to figure out a way to keep something like that from happening - because if it did, Sugimi _would_ kill him, and she didn't want him to end up killing his own son.

They had decided, because of that, that Kikyou and Kagome would stay behind a barrier, as the most vulnerable members of the group, being as they were what he was after. Kikyou was just as afraid of what he would do to her if he caught her outside the barrier, and so she would help Kagome by keeping the barrier intact while_ she _fought to restore Inuyasha's heart and soul to it's proper place. Kikyou was powerful enough to keep it up for days, if necessary... and Kagome wasn't entirely sure that it wouldn't be.

The weird thing about it all was that in the entire time that they'd had Kanna and the infant with them, he'd not spoken a word - and Kagome in particular knew that he was fully capable of doing so. The only thing the child had done was sleep - and stare at the women with sorrow in his gaze. It was entirely too creepy. It was like a newborn, human Inuyasha was pleading for forgiveness without a voice.

That evening found the pack rather subdued, and everyone ate their dinner, then left to their respective rooms - most just wanting to get the waiting over with. That was the hardest part of any planned battle, as Sugimi had told Kagome - the wait.

And they were all finding that a hard burden to bear.

---zZz---

Inuyasha looked around at his little army's encampment, satisfied. Things were working out well - and tomorrow, he would finally retrieve what was his and punish those that thought to keep them from him.

Some might have thought that he would seek to attack at night, or even, early in the morning, and while that was the most tactically sound time to do so, he was not going to take that route. For him, this was about vindication, and that would be hard to get in the dark. He wanted everyone to know he was coming, and see him with clear eyes - he refused to show up like a thief in the night.

He turned his head and looked at his newest toy - the last incarnation that Naraku had ever created - and smiled. Her name was Shikyo... and it was appropriate. It meant death, and that's what she was.

She could only be used once, but in case things went badly for him tomorrow, she was his weapon of last resort. If he couldn't win, and take his onna and escape, then he'd see them both dead, along with he himself. At least then, they'd be together in the afterlife.

Shikyo's very essence was a portal, or gateway, to hell - and it was a one-way trip. Not even Tenseiga could bring you back if she sent you, because Tenseiga worked by destroying the messengers of the afterlife as they came to take your soul. However, since Shikyo sent your soul straight to hell immediately, there were no messengers of the afterlife to destroy - leaving Tenseiga helpless to interfere.

She was basically his trump card.

He thought over what his little spies had found out for him. It wasn't much, because his enemies were all inside the Northern shiro, and it was hard to hide a giant wasp inside a house, even if it was a large one. They'd only been able to observe things from a distance. But at the least, he knew that Kanna, Kagura, and Akago were there, and that both his onna were, as well. It appeared that they knew he was coming, but he wasn't overly concerned with that, he found. It really didn't matter if they knew.

One way or another, both his onna would be by his side by this time tomorrow night...

Either alive, or dead - and at this point, he really didn't care which it ended up being.

---zZz---

Everyone rose early the next morning, and the mood as they all gathered was somber. Kisho watched his mistress with concerned eyes - she was very strung up, and he was really worried about her. The truth of all of this was that the rest of the group were there to divert the attention of Inuyasha's allies away from the real battle - the one that would take place between he and Kagome. Oh, sure, there would be the obligatory fight between Sugimi and Inuyasha, but the real battle would be won or lost by his young mistress... and she knew it.

_'Great Lord - can you not do anything to help calm the mistress down? She cannot last this way, she will panic herself straight out of the battle if this doesn't stop.'_

Even Kirara was worried about Kagome, and Sugimi could see the concern. They were all nervous, but she was taking it especially hard, and he decided that as soon as she had finished her meal, he would take her aside for a litle while and do his best to calm her down.

Just at that point, the only two members of the group that had not already joined them, came in, and suddenly, everyone's attention was grasped by the two.

Kagura blushed on noticing the group's rather pointed attention, but Sesshoumaru merely looked at them all blandly and asked, "Why does everyone stare so? Have you never seen a courtship mark before?"

At that, everyone started talking at once, and as Sesshoumaru took a seat near Kagura, Kagome broke through the babble to smile quietly and congratulate them. Sugimi added his to hers, and Kagura smiled gratefully back at them.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at his father. "So, I take it that you approve my choice, father?"

Sugimi tilted his head questioningly at his son. "Would it matter if I did not?"

At Sesshoumaru's quietly spoken "No," he nodded. "I did not think so. But, nonetheless, I approve. How could I not approve of my beloved mate's own daughter?" he asked, in a teasing voice, with a quick glance at his miko.

She scowled at him, and he laughed. "That's enough, Sugimi. Now you're making me feel old again. This is _soo_ not the time for that."

That got a bit of nervous laughter out of the group, and suddenly, something occurred to him.

With furrowed brow, he asked, "Has anyone seen that cowardly flea lately? I haven't noticed him since Sesshoumaru and Kagura returned..."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course you haven't, Sugimi, and you just answered your own question as to_ why _with the word 'coward'. He_ always _runs off as soon as he gets the chance whenever there's danger, you should know that."

There was a flurry of voices agreeing with that, and he sighed. "Yes, I know... he'll never change. Besides, he always was terrified of Sesshoumaru anyway, and tried to stay as far away as he possibly could from him."

Sesshoumaru merely shrugged elegantly. "Of course he does. I may be Inu, but that does not mean that I have to have dealings with fleas. That is a rather cliched circumstance, you know - that just because one is Inu, there are bound to be vermin associated with one. I, personally, have better taste than that."

Kagome stared at him for a moment, and then laughed, as Sugimi sighed.

What a _Sesshoumaru_ statement.

But it certainly lightened the atmosphere amongst the group a bit.

---zZz---

After breakfast, everyone gathered in the family room, and a final discussion on strategy took place, as they knew that Inuyasha would be arriving soon, they were planning on moving out within the hour.

As much as Sugimi had at first been against leaving the walls of the shiro with his precious mate, he had finally given in to the reasoning that she'd actually be safer behind Kikyou's barrier, and that there was no point in damaging his palace with a pointless battle fought over its walls.

Because of that, they had decided to take what soldiers they were planning on, and the pack itself, and move to an intercepting position about a mile away from the gates of the shiro. It was a nice and open area, and they would actually have the high ground position, which was good. No that it was a particularly steep incline, but still...

They were well aware that the force being brought against them was not overly large, but that it was, for all that, still very dangerous. Sugimi, and Kagome, would be focused on Inuyasha himself, and Kikyou on the barrier. It had also been decided that Kanna and the infant would be inside the barrier as well - Kagome would need his heart nearby to be able to fuse them again anyway, and this way, they wouldn't be vulnerable to being snatched by any of his allies.

Sesshoumaru would take on Hakudoushi, and whatever other youkai that decided to attack him, while Kagura would also fight at his side. Kouga would also take on a contingent of youkai, and planned on getting plenty of action in with any soldiers, as well. And Sango and Miroku would be doing the same... in fact, Miroku had come up with a daring plan to deal with the saimyousho once and for all...

At first, everyone had been against it. But when he explained his idea, they had to agree that it would work... as long as the medicine that Kagome had brought would work against that many wasps all at once. When she had assured them that he could have two shots back to back, he had been pleased, and Sango had immediately taken over the medicine detail. While he was using kazaana on the bugs, she would stick him with the shots, thus making sure he got them in a timely manner.

And that was mostly it. The largest unknown was going to be the battle between Kagome and Inuyasha - because even though Inuyasha had taken in Naraku and his youki, he still wasn't quite a match for his father. He was for Sesshoumaru, now, and that hadn't pleased his elder brother, but neither of them had the age or experience of their illustrious father, so it was already a foregone conclusion that he would not be able to best Sugimi in a fight.

Now, it just remained to be seen what his reaction would be when he finally realized that.

None of them had any knowledge about Shikyo, however.

And since_ she _would be his reaction to losing to his father...

That was a very severe blind-spot indeed.

---zZz---

The noonday sun found the Northern forces firmly in place, and it wasn't long before they began to see the first signs of what they would be facing. The clouds of saimyousho and lower-level youkai were the same as they had always been under Naraku, and there was even the same miasma - although this didn't seem to stem from Inuyasha himself so much as another being that hovered at his side.

The aura of that one made Sugimi extremely nervous - it was so well-hidden within the miasma that he couldn't catch a sight of what it was... only that it was vaguely female in nature, and nothing else. He exchanged glances with Sesshoumaru... he had a feeling that it was something akin to a doomsday weapon.

How right he was.

Kagome, Kikyou, and the youkai children were already under the barrier, and Sugimi was extremely glad at that point that he'd already mated her, because otherwise, he'd have quickly gone feral - Kikyou's barrier was extremely effective at cutting off all contact with those outside of it save for vision, and his sanity was only saved by the fact that as mates, they had a higher bond that couldn't be blocked by any type of barrier. Especially as soul-bonded. Nothing could break that - not even death - and the sense of her presence kept him calm as he finally caught sight of the reason for this whole fiasco.

Inuyasha.

His son looked different than he had before - but even more telling of the differences in him was his aura. It was_ wrong_. Sugimi could _feel _the traces of Naraku within his son's youki, and it was sickening. He cast a quick glance back at the barrier, and caught sight of Kikyou. She looked lost, forlorn, and he knew that she could feel the differences as well as he could.

Turning back to face forward, he waited, calm now, stoic, Sesshoumaru and he looking almost identical in that moment save for the difference in crests and hairstyles.

By now, the enemy forces had come to a halt across from them, and the three Inu youkai stood, staring across at each other for many long moments before Inuyasha finally moved closer. He stared nonchalantly at his father and half-brother, seemingly unconcerned with any of the others.

Finally, he spoke. "I have come here for two things. If you give them to me, I will leave. I have no further business with any of you, but I will not allow you to keep what is mine from me. Will you stand down and hand them over, or will you fight?"

Sugimi growled slightly at the impudence of this hybrid. "There is nothing here that is yours, pup. The mate that you have does not wish to return to you in this state - you are not the mate that she chose, you are something else. And as for Kagome... she was not, is not, _and never will be yours_, whelp, she is mine. _My _mate."

Inuyasha hissed, scenting the air, he felt rage flush through him at what news it brought. His father had, indeed, taken_ his _miko as a mate. Now, there was no choice. The male had to die - and he would relish in the blood. And then, even more, he would enjoy enforcing his will on Kagome after he had killed the male she had whored herself to.

They would both pay for denying him what he desired.

Raising his arm, he brought it down suddenly as the forces arrayed against him braced...

And the battle was joined as he raced to cross blades with his father.

---zZz---

Kagome and Kikyou, held safely behind the barrier, flinched at the primal scream that welled from Inuyasha's throat as he and Sugimi locked swords, watching with awe as Ketsuekiken was unsheathed in battle for the very first time. Kagome had wondered whether Inuyasha would still be able to use Tessaiga in the state he currently was in, and Sesshoumaru had answered that question quickly enough in the affirmative.

It seemed that, although it had originally been his father's fang, it was almost an entirely different sword now, since Inuyasha's own fang had been introduced into the matrix of the sword. That also took away the chance that the swords' barrier would reject a fully youkai Inuyasha as well... it couldn't very well block it's own master.

She could feel Sugimi's new sword pulsing, longing for the first taste of the blood of its enemy, and with the skill of its wielder, it didn't have to wait for long. With a rapid series of moves that Inuyasha couldn't even see, let alone stop, the daiyoukai drew first blood on his son... and the bloodblade pulsed even harder, as Inuyasha gasped, and leaped back, startled by what had just happened. It seemed that one of the attacks of his father's new sword was the ability to take the youki of its opponents along with their blood. It would have been a handy thing to have when he was after Naraku.

Staying back, he tried to figure out how to block that ability - he could not afford to lose too much of his youki to his father. Glancing quickly over, he caught sight of his bitches beneath the barrier... and his anger renewed itself. Kagome was his, and he would take her, and Kikyou, one way or another. He smiled, and looked around at the battle raging around them.

It seemed to be rather a tie at this moment...

"Well, whelp? Are you going to fight, or watch _others_ fight? Are you a coward, like Naraku was?" Sugimi stood, watching his son carefully, and deliberately baited him. A warrior that was off-balance was a warrior that was vulnerable.

Inuyasha stared at him, his youki beginning to pulse as anger became rage, and his mind began to fog - he never had handled insults well. He forgot about strategy, and keeping away from his father's sword in that moment, instincts screaming at him to kill the rival male.

"I am no coward, old man! Come, and test my blade again!"

Kagome watched carefully, noting his youki beginning to become unstable. This had been the whole purpose of the battle with Sugimi - to knock him as off-balance as possible. That was the only way that Kagome could get in. But it was not time yet - he was still far too aware of his surroundings to be vulnerable to her yet.

Glancing around, she kept an eye on the battle going on between the rest of the forces, and her friends, and was cautiously optomistic. While the servants that Inuyasha had brought with him were formidable fighters, so were the pack members - and they were slowly turning the tide against the hanyou turned youkai.

Turning her gaze back to her mate and his son, she frowned. There was another concern worrying at her - the other aura that had accompanied Inuyasha. As of yet, the presence had not entered the battle, merely hovering above it as though unconcerned, still wrapped in miasma and completely hidden from view.

She was very worried about that thing - it wasn't hard to figure out that it was another incarnation... and those had never been good news for any of the group - at least not at first. Of course, Kagura was now but...

Brow still furrowed, she wished she could go into a trance and search out her soul's knowledge of this latest incarnation - but she couldn't afford to take her attention off the battle before her for long enough to make any difference. Maybe Kikyou would have a sense of that thing...

"Kikyou?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Have you tried to sense that thing hovering over us? I'm not getting anything specific but... it's making me _very _uneasy."

Kikyou looked up, and frowning, sent her senses out towards it.

After a few moments, her frown deepened, and she sighed, frustrated.

"No. It's too well hidden, but I agree - it's dangerous."

At that moment, Kanna spoke up. The two women strained to hear the whispery voice of the void child. "She is death. When Inuyasha finds that he cannot win, he will unleash her. Only the light of the shikon miko can save us at that point."

Kagome sighed bitterly. "Great. More riddles. I just love that. Why can't people just come right out and say what they mean?" Turning back towards the battle between her mate and Inuyasha, she tried to sweep her irritation to the back of her mind.

Kikyou chuckled hollowly. "Indeed... it would make things so very much easier, would it not? But then, perhaps we would not learn so much from 'easy'. I am sure that is the view of the kami."

"I think I could deal with that. I'm pretty sure I've learned enough from all this crap. Bottom line, bad is bad, and good is good. Lesson learned," she snapped. "This is getting ridiculous - I don't take that long to learn, so the kami can stop with the damned 'lessons' already."

Inuyasha moved back from his father yet again. He was fast becoming beyond frustrated. Nothing he did seemed to break into the bastard's calm - he was beyond skilled, and as his rage increased, so did his reckless nature. He was finally getting to the point that he was admitting that he could not win - already, most of his forces had been destroyed... the saimyousho were mostly gone, Hakudoushi had been vanquished by his brother and Kagura, and his youkai slaves were pretty much down to remnants.

And his father wasn't really even breathing hard. That wasn't to say that he hadn't gotten his own blows in against the older youkai, because he had, but it wasn't enough, and the blasted sword he wielded just kept taking chunks of his strength. It wasn't a winning situation - but then he grinned.

So be it.

If he couldn't have the two in life, then he'd have them in death, and pulling back, he sheathed the Tessaiga for the last time, and signalled to his weapon of last resort.

It had come to this.

Sugimi tilted his head suspiciously, gaze narrowing. The boy was up to something, and that smile was raising his hackles... it was the smile of one who had nothing to lose.

"I see that your reputation as a warrior of the highest skill was earned fairly, _father_," he said, sarcasm writhing through his voice, "it is just too bad for_ you _that I do not fight fair. You should have just given them to me, you know. I hope you realize that their fate is on your head."

Calling down Shikyo, he watched with humor in his eyes and hatred on his face as the group before him braced, unsure of what was coming - and he chuckled gleefully, knowing that there was nothing any of them could do.

Catching everyone off-guard, he darted towards the barrier keeping the women from him, and stood before it as the incarnation opened herself...

And swept he and his onna straight to hell.


	29. Eight Minutes in Hell

**Chapter 28: Eight Minutes in Hell**

Kagome had felt the rising youki coming from the incarnation above them, and without even thinking, she swept Reikonken out of her sheathe, settling into a defensive stance just as Inuyasha dashed in front of them, and a wave of darkness encompassed all those within the barrier.

Kagome's own reiki reacted to the touch of the youki from the incarnation, reflecting back from the blade in her hand, lighting her with a soft glow that was the last thing those outside the barrier saw - before everyone inside it, and Inuyasha, all vanished.

She could feel the spirits of everyone within the barrier, and as it fell, she realized with horror exactly where they were...

Hell.

She reacted instantly as the barrier dropped, setting a glowing dome over them, and making sure she pulled Inuyasha's body within its protective confines as well. Kikyou, and Inuyasha were both dead, and only Kanna and she were still alive. Taking her sword, she reversed it and sank it into the ground at her feet, using it to anchor the barrier. Slumping slightly, she looked around.

Now what the hell was she supposed to do?

She could feel the spirits of the two still within her barrier, and trying her best to stop the beginnings of blind panic on her part, set her mind on what she could do. Reaching out with hands of reiki, she took ahold of Kikyou's soul orb, cupping it gently. It had darkened quite a bit from its normal more pure state, and that was due to all the pain the elder miko had suffered over the last weeks, and so, Kagome being who she was, she began to purify it of the darkness, taking away as much of the pain as possible, before finally placing it softly into the priestess' chest - and waited, to see if Kikyou would choose to accept her life back.

She was pleased when her chest began to move as she resumed breathing. It would take a few minutes, but she would wake. Satisfied, she turned to her next task: waking Inuyasha.

Approaching his body, she realized that the only part of his soul that was left was the human half - the youkai side had dissipated as soon as they reached hell because it had been outside of the barrier, and she didn't know how that was going to change things for him. He still had his youkai appearance but...

She breathed deeply, smoothing out the lines of fear that were once again wrinkling the fabric of her mind, and concentrated on him, and restoring what she could of him. In some ways, she had to admit, this had made things easier on her - now, she wouldn't have to fight his youkai side, she'd only have to restore his soul to his body... and then figure some way out of this mess. But that was for later, right now...

She took his soul, just as she had Kikyou's, and healed it of the sadness and pain as much as she could - but his carried far more than Kikyou's had, and some of it was far too ingrained into who he was to be cleansed.

She did what she could, though, and once she'd healed as much as possible, she moved forward, and placed his soul back into his chest... and waited to see whether he would choose life, as well.

Just then, she heard Kikyou beginning to wake, and turned with a tentative smile, hoping the other miko would have some ideas as to how to help them get out of this. Going over and crouching by her side, she helped the older woman sit up, and waited for her to speak.

"I was dead, wasn't I? Again?"

"Yeah," she said, softly, "and we all still might be soon, because somehow, we've been thrust into hell, and if we can't figure out how to get out of here..." she trailed off. Kikyou would get the message, and she turned away suddenly as Inuyasha inhaled on a gasp, and started breathing again.

Just as he did so, Kanna, who no longer carried the infant that had died as they'd entered hell, took her mirror out of her kimono and trained it on Inuyasha - and Kagome watched as a trail of darkness was sucked into it, and she could see, by looking at him, that the last remnants of Naraku's filthy, tainted mind had been taken from him, reversing the mess he had made as much as it was possible to do so. What he would be when he woke remained to be seen.

With a start, she realized that Inuyasha carried a huge chunk of her jewel, and pulsing her aura, she called it to her. Once she held it in her hands, with Kikyou looking on, she opened her own little bag of shards and, cupping them protectively, she fused them all together... just as Kikyou had taught her to do so long ago in the priestess-sealer cave.

She realized at that moment that only Kohaku's shard was still missing - which meant he was still alive somewhere. That was good - it gave hope that Sango's brother could still be saved... if she could get them out of this mess, first, of course.

Looking up once more at the body of the hanyou that had ultimately caused all the grief, she let the tears fall - he'd caused so much pain and grief with his actions. She shook her head, in that moment almost amused by the irony. Two males, Inuyasha, and Naraku, both brought down by their obsessions over women they couldn't have - and this was the result.

Them, stuck in hell, and her with no clue how to get them out. Forlornly, she reached out to her link with Sugimi, trying to calm the fear, and felt him return the touch through the bond, sending love and strength to her.

That was her first four minutes in hell.

---zZz---

When the group inside the barrier had disappeared, everyone still standing on the battlefield had stopped, shock stilling everything but the ability to draw air... and then the panic had kicked in.

Sugimi barely held on, the only thing keeping him sane at the moment was the feel of the bond between he and his mate - but fear was eating at him, because he could also tell from what was coming from the bond that she was in a place he would never have wanted her to see...

Hell.

The whelp had drug Sugimi's mate, and his own, with him into hell, and if Kagome didn't prevail, none of them would return.

Inuyasha hadn't yet realized that he could not win - even on this battlefield. He would never have Kagome. It was as simple as that. The moment she had been born, it had been too late for his son - she had belonged to Sugimi even from well before her birth.

The funny thing was that Kagome was too pure to remain in hell. Hell was about despair, and pain, even suffering, but it wasn't a place that could withstand her light - and so, if she didn't make it, and died, he would be joining her - but it wouldn't be in hell. Inuyasha would be stranded in that place of suffering, and he would still lose Kagome.

It was ironic. Because if he had been in his right mind, Inuyasha would have known that. It was only in his desperation that he had forgotten that... his desperation to keep her.

Sugimi sighed, and his fears calmed. At this point, there was naught to do but wait. He felt her reach out at that moment through the bond, fear and despair flooding her, and he reached back and soothed her, letting her know that, no matter what, they would remain together... if she couldn't find a way back to _him_, he would be joining _her_ there.

So, with his fears pushed to the back of his mind, he turned to the rest of the group, and noticed that, in their panic, they'd all broken off their fights... and the opposing warriors were regrouping.

Moving towards the members of the pack nearest his own position, he roared out, "Fools! Do not turn your backs on your enemies! Let Kagome fight her battle - you all still have yours!"

Once again facing the battlefield, he reversed his sword and held it before him for one moment, letting his youki channel into the blade, as a red aura began pulsing from it, and then he thrust it into the ground before him...

... And red lightening erupted from the ground, stalking across the field and burning away every enemy that rose before him with the immensity of his youki. It was loud, it was long, and it was powerful, leaving even his pack members staring in awe, and his own son's hackles standing on edge. Even he had never seen the likes of the wave of power that had broken outward from the sword his father held.

When it was over, he turned and stared at a shocked group of people, and said, "_That_ is why it does not do to anger me."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he sheathed his own sword, and watched as his father did so as well. "Where are the miko and the half-breed, father?"

He put his head down for a moment, then turned to the group that was rapidly surrounding him. He couldn't offer them comfort. Only the truth.

"Inuyasha has swept them to hell," he told them, as they gathered around him.

There was a moment of profound silence, and then Kouga spoke up, bitterness in his voice. "And you stand here, and say that so calmly? You, who claim to _love_ her?"

Sugimi growled at him, eyes flashing red for a moment, and then said, "Yes. Because I have _faith_ in her, ookami. She is not dead, and even now is fighting to return."

He looked at them all, enough wrath in his eyes to keep them all silent.

"She will succeed - and even if she does not, I will still be with her."

Sango looked at him, nodding, knowing that truly, the daiyoukai's fate was also being decided, not just her friends. "So, what do we do?"

"The only thing that we can. We wait."

---zZz---

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's chest contiued to rise and fall, and waited, knowing that he would wake soon.

She had calmed greatly when she'd felt Sugimi's touch through the bond, and the knowledge that they would be together, no matter what, helped to _keep _her calm, and funny enough, to make her more determined to get them out of the place they were in... more determined to return to him.

Her focus returned to Inuyasha as she heard his breathing change, and she watched as his eyes fluttered open, and he looked around in confusion, his gaze landing on her - and then on Kikyou, and he tried to reach out to his mate... but felt nothing.

His eyes widened with shock, and he sat up, asking, "What are we doing here," he looked around blankly, "and where the hell is here... and why can't I feel you through our mate bond?"

At that, Kagome couldn't help but chuckle. "Hell... well, that was an appropriate word, Inuyasha, since that's where we are." She heard Kikyou sigh, and she answered the rest of Inuyasha's query for her. "And as for your mate bond? Isn't a mate bond typically 'til death?" At his nod, she continued. "That would explain that, then. You both died, Inuyasha, at your instigation. That broke your bond - you are no longer mates."

Inuyasha stared at her in horror, and then looked over at Kikyou, and they could both see the knowledge of what had happened, of what he had done, flash though his eyes, and he closed them in shame.

"I did this - I tried to gain strength to defeat my father, to win you from him, Kagome. But I never expected it to turn out this way, I swear." He clenched his fist in pain, tears running down his cheeks, then opened his eyes and stared hard at the woman he'd let go on that day a year before. "I still want you, Kagome - as much as I want her. Can't you understand that?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Inuyasha." Taking the now purified chunk of jewel, she clasped it in her hand, and then crouching near him, took his hand and held it within hers. "Close your eyes, and reach out with your youki towards the jewel. I'm going to show you something."

He stared at her, glancing over at Kikyou, he could see that she was frowning, wondering what Kagome was doing as well. He shrugged. He would do as she asked - he knew that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

What he saw was beautiful beyond compare, and it warmed him... for a few moments. Her soul was light, and love, and nothing could mar that, ever - but as he looked closer, he began to see one part of her soul that was... different, for lack of a better word. Focusing harder on that one part, he suddenly realized that it was different because it wasn't her - it was a small portion of his father's soul, and it existed within her own. And the small part of her soul that would have been there, was instead....

Finally, he understood what they had all been trying to tell him, and bitter pain went through him with the knowledge. His father and Kagome really _were_ soul-mates. They literally lived within each other's souls, and there was nothing he could ever do to change that. He pulled back from the link in rejection, not wanting to accept what he was seeing, but knowing that the fight was over - and he would never win.

For just an instant, in his jealousy and bitterness, he thought of forcing their hands - of making them all stay in hell, together... but then, he realized that even if she didn't love him, he would always love her - and he couldn't be responsible for her death, or the other onna he loved.

He had to set them both free.

It was the only way to atone for his actions, and for the pain and grief he'd caused his friends - and his father, as well. He'd felt the pain at the separation from his mate in the portion of his soul that lived within Kagome's.

He bowed his head, unable to bear looking into her eyes, and said the words he'd sworn not to say... "I give up, I will fight no more. I accept that you're mate to my father - I won't hold us here."

At that, she smiled and felt relief go through her, and watched as Kikyou and Inuyasha looked at each other. Her smile left her, though, as she realized that for these two, there was much to make up - and it was highly possible that they would never again be together. There had just been so much pain between them that it may not be possible to work past that to anything meaningful again. A melancholy sigh passed her lips and tears pressed against her eyelids for a moment... and then she put it away.

There was something else to think about right now.

Such as, how to get out of this place of darkness. Looking around, her eyes lit on Kanna - and suddenly, she remembered the words the child had spoken earlier.

Crouching down near the girl, she looked her in the eye, gasping when she saw, for the first time, some evidence of emotion, and asked, "Kanna, what did you mean earlier about my light saving us?"

Kanna looked back at her, and slowly, a tiny, tentative smile stretched her pale cheeks, and she turned and pointed upward. "Your light - the light of your soul will release us. It is too pure, too beautiful to be trapped in hell. This place cannot contain it. You must take the jewel, and pour your light into it, and let it magnify it - and then use it to illuminate this darkness. That is all - the rest will come."

Kagome's eyes had widened just a bit at the smile, and the words she'd spoken - that was the most the child had ever spoken, but then she smiled back at the little girl, and nodded. "Okay. Thanks for telling me, Kanna. I'll try it."

Following the little void child's words, she took the jewel, and holding it up, poured everything of herself into it, all her light, and love, letting the power build until everyone had to close their eyes and turn away, and then, at the same time as she grabbed Reikonken, she poured the power forth, letting it light up the eternal darkness of hell, and waited for what would happen next.

With a cry of pain and anger, the Master of that realm drew back from that light, opening the portal back to the mortal world. Light such as hers, after all, could not exist in his kingdom.

As the portal opened, Kagome could feel the pulse of Tenseiga, and using it to guide her, poured out the last of her strength to get them through the portal, and they emerged just as it closed. As her eyes opened on the battlefield they'd left behind earlier, she began to fall, her mind shutting down as her body gave out, exhaustion finally claiming her.

Her mind was already asleep as she landed in the arms of her beloved mate...

That was the _last_ four minutes she would ever spend in hell.

---zZz---

Sugimi and the group had all sat down in the vicinity of the place that their friends had disappeared, settling in for what could possibly be a long wait. He had already explained to them that if Kagome didn't manage to get through to Inuyasha, then he, himself would also pass - going back into the afterlife to join his mate... and so, at least they would know what it meant if he disappeared from among them.

After that, there was no further talk, as everyone sat silently, as though at a vigil for the tiny miko that had, in one way or another, brought them all together. Some of the group merely pondered on the things she had wrought in her time with them, and some prayed to their gods for her safe return... and one used his link with her to send all his love and need to her - so that she would know what she was fighting for, and not lose hope.

He could feel her determination through the bond, and the portion of her soul within his own, and he grasped onto that, letting her know that he had no intentions of letting her go.

It was enough.

He could feel an upsurge of power through her soul the likes of which he'd never felt before, and he knew that she'd won, and was coming back - bringing them all through, so he moved forward, and just as the group returned through another portal, the same as the one that had swallowed them, he reached out and caught his mate in his arms as she finally let her exhaustion take hold of her, and fell into a healing sleep.

Before the eyes of everyone left standing on the field, the ones that had gone to hell returned...

Alive.


	30. Aftermath

**Chapter 29: Aftermath**

Sugimi held the warm, _living _body of his mate in his arms, and lowering his head, eyes closing in bliss, he just drank her in - her presence, her scent, the _feel_ of her.

Now that she was back, he knew that their future was assured, this had been the only thing standing between them and happiness above the measure of any other. Now, the minute she entered her fertile cycle, he would pup her - they would finally begin the life that he had longed for for so many years.

As her scent passed peace through his soul, he calmed, and finally looked up at the others that had been returned through the power of his mate. Kanna, the void child, still so stoic, and yet, a small hint of joy shining in her eyes. Kikyou, the priestess that had for so long caused his beautiful tenchi so much pain, and yet, Kagome had still found her worthy of saving.

And finally, his gaze moved to the other... the cause of all of this...

Inuyasha.

His son, the child of his love with a beautiful hime of so long ago - and his most recent rival for the love of the purest soul that had ever been born into this world. He had cast her away more than once, and she had stayed by his side, until the last and final betrayal - and then, she had taken her destiny into her own hands and moved on.

And then... _then, _he had decided that he did want her, and refused to let go - even to the point of killing them all.

Yet, he was still his son, and he held out a hand to him, and waited to see what he would do.

Inuyasha had not looked up the entire time since they had made it back into the world of the living, unable to stand the sight of one of the women he so loved in his father's arms - and now, when his father held out a hand to him, he shook his head, and turned away.

"I can't... don't ask me to. I love her too much to be around her - and _you_, like that," he gestured, bitterly. "I've seen the bond between you both, and while I've accepted it because I have no choice, I can't be happy about it... there's too much pain in me for that. I don't know if I'll ever be able to be around you - I never knew you as a father, all I know you as is the person who stole half my heart away."

Sugimi dropped his hand, and nodded, not really surprised. Perhaps too much water had, indeed, passed under the bridge to ever really be turned back. He turned his head up and looked at the sky, idly thinking that for all that had happened, not much actual time had passed... it wasn't even dusk yet.

"What will you do now?" he asked quietly.

He looked at Kikyou, who hadn't spoken, and sighed, the other half of his heart now battered and bruised, as well. "I don't know. Wander, probably. Like I always did. The bond between Kikyou and I was broken at death, and maybe... maybe it's for the best that that happened. At the very least, we need time apart. Too much has happened between us..." he trailed off, painfully, watching as Kikyou nodded. He was pretty sure that they would never be a couple again - and he didn't know if he would be able to heal from the loss of_ both _the women he loved.

But he knew it was his own fault.

Shaking his head, he turned and gazed into the distance, and said, "I think I'll head to the south. It doesn't have any memories to pain me." He looked back at his friends, Sango, and Miroku, both of who looked saddened. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused everyone, and you guys - I hope you find your happiness. Maybe someday I'll see you again." Miroku nodded quietly, and Inuyasha moved off, leaving with less then he'd come with...

And no hope for finding any more than what he now held.

---zZz---

Sesshoumaru watched his brother leave, and looked over at his father, who had a saddened look on his face. "Inuyasha has begun to regain his honor. It will be a difficult path for him to walk, but he will find it, and himself, again someday. Until then, you have other things to worry about, father," with a speaking glance at the woman he held so closely.

Sugimi nodded, and turned away from the path his son had taken, glancing over at his oldest. He stood tall, and seemingly imperturbable, and Kagura fit well at his side. She was, indeed, as she'd once claimed, a formidable warrior, and would, he was almost gleefully positive, lead his somewhat uptight son a merry dance. He smiled at her, and she grinned back, perfectly aware of what he was thinking.

Shaking his head in amusement, he settled his beloved mate against him more securely, and turning, led the way back to the palace. They all needed to recover, and decide what they would do with their lives from here - because now, everything was different. The battles, the search for shards, all of it was finally done.

The palace was not far, and as they walked, the group was pretty much silent, content to enjoy the peace they'd fought so long and so hard for.

Sugimi looked down as Kisho suddenly appeared at his side. He frowned, wondering where the neko had popped up from... he hadn't really noticed him during the battle.

_'Will she be okay, Great Lord?'_

"Yes, Kisho, she is just resting. But where were you, pray tell, during all that?"

Kisho gave him a flat stare. _'Doing her bidding, Great Lord. I was not pleased that she asked me to leave her during battle, but as you know well, it is difficult to say no to her.'_

Sugimi laughed wryly. "She is very adept at getting her way, is she not? So, what was it she needed you to do so badly?"

_'You will find out when we reach the shiro, Great Lord. It is a surprise for one of your group - but I will not say who. Wait and see.'_

He nodded, not really worried about it. If it was from Kagome, it wasn't dangerous. As they reached the gates, he flared his aura, letting those inside know to open them, and they walked through, everyone glad to just be there, safe and sound.

As they came into the main courtyard, they found a large contingent of people standing on the steps waiting, all led by Suma. When she saw Kagome being carried by Sugimi, she moved forward worriedly, coming to him and bowing.

"Sugimi-sama... is Kagome-sama alright?"

"She is fine, Suma. She just exhausted herself - it isn't everyday that you have to return two dead people to life, and then bring them and yourself back from hell."

Eyes wide, Suma looked from him, to Kagome and back. "Truly, she has great power, my Lord. She is most worthy of you."

Sugimi smiled, then began moving forward again, determined to get his beloved to their rooms - she needed the rest, and he had no desire to be anywhere else but at her side. As they walked however, he found that he had a question.

"Suma, tell me, what was it that Kisho delivered to the palace?"

She glanced over at him. "A young human, my Lord, with instructions to put him in a room and keep him away from your group until she calls for him."

He frowned thoughtfully, and looked down at the sweet-faced onna in his arms.

_What are you up to, my beloved mate?_

Looking back up at the woman, he said, "Have food sent to our rooms, Suma, and make sure everyone knows to leave us alone until tomorrow. She needs to rest, everything else can wait."

Suma nodded at him. She had known what was going on, and knew that the victory was theirs... but also knew that some unexpected things had happened, and she could tell quite well on her own that her mistress needed the sleep.

She turned back to her duties as the Lord and Lady disappeared into their private chambers, and as she looked back, she saw that all the others of the group had also gone seeking their own rest.

It would be a quiet evening, she was sure.

---zZz---

Sugimi smiled at the sight of his beloved laying so sweetly on their futon, long, curling lashes lying darkly against her porcelein skin. She was so beautiful to him, and he sent thanks to every kami he could remember that she had returned to him.

While he knew that, even if she had passed, he would have joined her and they would have still been together in the afterlife, there were dreams he had that couldn't be fulfilled if they had both died this day. Dreams of living, and light... dreams of happiness - and family.

Dreams that could now come true, and he could hardly wait to get started on making them reality.

He looked up, his thoughts interrupted by a knock on the door, and getting up from his spot at the end of the futon, he moved to open the door, knowing it was the servants with food. Letting them come in, he watched as they silently set up trays of food, and then bowed themselves out, all without making a sound... concerned for their mistress and her need for sleep. He was well pleased with the care they were taking of her needs.

As they left, he closed and barred his doors, not having any intentions of re-opening them til the next day, and walked back to the futon. Sitting down near her head this time, he gently pulled her into his lap after pulling the trays of food close, and set about waking his tenchi up, kissing her, and nuzzling his mark... knowing that that would certainly get a reaction from her. She needed to sleep, yes, but she also needed food - none of them had eaten since this morning, and they had all used a lot of energy.

"Kagome," he whispered, breath flowing softly over his mark, "come, love, you need to wake up. You need to eat."

She reacted almost instantly to the stimulation of her mating mark, eyes groggily opening to look up at him as he pulled back and stared into the depths of them. Confused, she looked around, and it took a minute for her surroundings to sink in, but then she struggled into a sitting position as he pulled away.

"How long...?"

He knew immediately what she was asking, and said, "A couple of hours only, love. The only reason I woke you so soon was so you could eat." He gestured at the tray sitting at his side.

She nodded, her hand going to her stomach as she realized that she was, indeed, hungry. "Okay."

She waited patiently as he prepared her a plate, and dug in hungrily when he handed it to her. As he began filling his own plate, he remembered the human that Kisho had been sent to find, and decided to ask her about it.

"Kagome, who is the young human boy you had brought here?"

She looked up, surprise registering on her face, and then the memory kicked in and she smiled. "Oh! I forgot about that. Kisho managed to find him, huh? I'm glad." She caught his slightly confused gaze and chuckled. "Do you remember me telling you about Sango's brother, the one Naraku had control of? It's Kohaku. He has the last shard of the jewel. I can take it from him, and finish the thing... and he can have his life back."

Sugimi thought about that. "I see. So, you can take the shard from him, and he will still live?"

"Of course, why wouldn't he?" She look confused at his question.

"Well, I thought that the shard was what was keeping him alive."

She laughed. "At one time... but that wound has long since healed. The shard is just there, now, in his back. He doesn't need it."

"Hm. Well, in that case, Sango will have a most pleasant surprise."

Kagome's eyes darkened slightly at that. "It won't be easy, you know. He has a far more serious wound than the one that killed him to begin with... the injuries to his mind are much worse. Only time will be able to help heal them."

He thought back to his youngest son's face as he'd walked away, and nodded. "He isn't the only one."

She stared at him, and somehow, she knew what he was speaking of. She looked down sadly at her hands, now curled in her lap, and shook her head.

"He's gone, isn't he?" She sighed, not even waiting for him to reply. "I... I'm not surprised. It will be a long road of recovery for him - and it's one I don't think Kikyou will walk with him... I think their time is done."

Sugimi watched her for a moment, a bit startled at her insight... she was much wiser than her youth would suggest - but then again, hers was an old soul...

"You are right. I only pray that someday he will find healing - even with everything he has done, he is still my son, and I would like to know him."

Kagome caught his eye, and smiling, reached over and grabbed his hand.

"You will, love. Someday. After all, there is a very long life ahead of the both of you... so the time for you to get to know Inuyasha as a son will come." Her smile turned wry. "All you have to do is have patience - and wait."

He rolled his eyes and laughed at her. "It seems I have spent a great deal of my life waiting, beloved. You would think I would be used to it by now, but..." he trailed off, the humor in his eyes making them sparkle. "But at least the journey that I took to get to you is over now, and I no longer have to wait for certain... other things."

His voice had turned heated and his eyes became liquid gold as he spoke those last words, and an answering heat flushed through her as his body called to hers. As he pulled her to him, her last thought was that she was glad the wait was over...

Finally, their paths had merged, and they had earned the destiny that the kami had promised them.

Life was theirs, now. For always.

---zZz---

Morning came early, and with it, a more somber Kagome emerged from their rooms. There would be happiness on this day, but there would also be sadness, as well, and she hated that fact. It wasn't as if this particular group of people hadn't suffered enough already... she hated to see more come their way.

As soon as breakfast was over, the group moved into the family room again, and once everyone was seated, Kagome looked around, meeting everyone's eyes, and then spoke.

"First, before anything else, I think that it is time to finish the jewel. It needs to return to me - I need the rest of my soul." She looked at her sister and best friend. "Sango, I have a little surprise for you."

She called out for Suma to enter the room, and as she did, Sango's hungry gaze landed on the person that followed her into the room...

With a wailing cry, she jumped up, and slowly, almost afraid to frighten him, she approached the wide-eyed boy.

"Kohaku?"

"Anue-ue," he whispered.

At that, she opened her arms, and he moved slowly forward into them, as though just a bit unsure of his welcome, until he felt her arms close around him, and then he cried, and clutched to her. They stood that way for a time, letting out much of the pain residing inside them both, before, with a sigh, Sango looked up, and met Kagome's eyes beeseechingly.

"Please, Kagome, don't take the shard... I can't bear to lose him again."

Kagome smiled at her. "I have to take the shard, Sango, he can't let go of the past until I do. But he won't die when it's taken out. He'll just lose the last part of the horror of his past - so that he can begin to heal."

Her eyes filled with hope. "You mean, he doesn't need the shard to stay alive anymore?"

"Nope."

At that, both Sango and Kohaku relaxed, and so did Miroku. He had dreaded this moment for so long... having to watch his beloved Sango lose the last of her family, and know that there was nothing he could do about it. And now thanks to Kagome, that wasn't necessary, and he smiled gratefully at her as the boy moved over to her and presented his back.

It took less than a second to pull the shard from him, and the young boy realized that he actually felt better once it was gone... he felt cleaner.

Kohaku looked around as Sango grabbed his hand and pulled him over to sit near her and Miroku, and it was then that he saw Kanna, and Kagura. The two were sitting next to each other, with a silent Sesshoumaru at Kagura's side. His eyes lit up, and everyone could tell that he would want to visit with the two youkai that had been the only two to show him any kindness in all the time he had been held captive.

Kagome watched them for a moment or two as she placed the last shard in the pouch with the rest of the jewel, and then she sobered again, and her gaze turned to Kikyou. The older miko gazed back at her steadily, and Kagome finally asked softly, "What are you going to do, Kikyou?"

Kikyou turned her head and looked down, eyes going far away. "I... I think that I will go home... to be with my sister. I will take over from her as miko when she passes." She chuckled, though there was little real humor in the sound. "Isn't it ironic that the elder sister has now become the younger?"

Kagome sighed, and smiled, her eyes also far away. "You know, I need to stop and see Kaede - I didn't have time when I went home the last time. I've missed her," she finished softly. Sugimi reached over and took her hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Well, we do need to go visit your mother within the next few days, you know. I did promise her that you would come at least once a month... and that time is upon us." He rubbed his thumb over her hand lovingly. "We can take several days and go visit with those you miss."

Kagome looked up at him, eyes soft with love, then back at Kikyou. "You don't mind me coming to visit, do you?"

Kikyou shook her head. "No, not at all."

Kagome grinned then. "If you want to wait a few days, then you can travel with us - Sugimi will carry me, and Kisho can take you... it will be quicker, and safer that way," she finished, as Kikyou nodded.

"That sounds good. I can wait."

At that point, Sesshoumaru stood, and pulling Kagura up with him, said, "It is time for me to return to the West, father. I have been away long enough." He looked at his intended. "Gather your things, and Kanna's, and send for Rin - we will leave immediately."

Kagura looked at him with a raised brow, amusement dancing in her eyes. "I see that you are already trying to boss me around, Sesshoumaru - please try to remember, I already spent most of my life with someone who always commanded - and I am_ not _fond of the idea of being treated the same way by a mate."

She turned away then, and sashayed her way out the door, leaving behind a rather bewildered daiyoukai... and a group of friends that were all laughing hysterically - inside. They all knew better than to show their amusement - the only exception being his father. Sugimi laughed out loud at the look on his son's face.

"I knew I liked her for some reason - she will keep you on your toes, my son."

Sesshoumaru stared at his father for a moment, then turned on his heel and left the room, not being able to find anything to say.

Sugimi smiled at his mate, then turned and followed his son from the room, intent on seeing them off. Kagome and the others all laughed as soon as the stoic daiyoukai was out of earshot... that was sure to be one interesting mating.

The Lady of the house finally caught her breath after the laughter died down, and catching Sango's eye, asked wistfully, "And what about you and Miroku? Are you going back to the slayer's village - or Kaede's?"

At that, Miroku and Sango glanced at each other, and then Miroku turned and caught her gaze. "Actually, Kagome - Sango and I discussed this last night and... we missed you dearly when you were gone from us, and we would not like to be apart from you again - we would rather stay here... if there is an area that Sugimi-sama would allow us to, we would build our home as near as possible to you."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she nodded happily. "I would love to have you stay... that relieves my heart, to tell you the truth. I dreaded the thought of saying goodbye, but... are you sure?" She looked at Sango. "I know that you had thought to move back to your village..." she trailed off as Sango shook her head.

"It is too much a place of the dead now, Kagome, and we are not dead. I want a place for living, now that we have the chance to do so without Naraku interfering. I will keep the village up... but only as a memorial to those we lost."

Kagome nodded at that. They had all lost something in the years spent pursuing Naraku, but now, they could bury those dreams along with the dead, and move on...

To new dreams, and new lives.

It was a beautiful beginning - and one that would never really have an end.


	31. Epilogue: What Dreams May Come

**Epilogue: What Dreams May come**

"Come on, Shippo, say goodbye to Kaede, it's time to go. You _do_ want to go with us to meet my mom and family, don't you?" she asked, as the kit sent a pouty look her way. As he heard the last part, however, his eyes lit up and he grinned.

Kaede hugged the kit as she caught the eye of the girl she'd never thought to see again. She had grieved terribly when she had been told Kagome had died, and her heart was mended by watching the obviously ecstatically happy young woman.

It had been a shock, not only to find she was still alive, but mated to Inuyasha's once dead and now resurrected father. A most handsome male, she had to say... and absolutely devoted to Kagome.

She had been told of all that had happened, and while saddened for Inuyasha's suffering, she was not surprised to find that he and Kikyou were now apart. The truth was, she hadn't thought that those two were a good match at all, and figured that sooner or later, something would happen to separate them.

Naraku's end, and Inuyasha's part in it, had been a bit shocking, though. But at least it was all over, and everyone had lived to enjoy Naraku's demise.

She watched, smiling, as the little family moved off, heading towards the well and Kagome's time, until they moved out of sight, and then turned, and looked at her sister.

A new day had come - for the both of them.

---zZz---

Shippo stared down into the well nervously. "Are you sure it'll let me through and I just won't hit the bottom?"

Kagome grinned at him. "I'm sure, Shippo. Don't you trust me?"

He gaped at her, then crossed his arms over his little chest. "Yes! How could you even ask me that?" He glanced down into the well again, eyeing it, and then uncrossed his arms and grabbed onto her tightly. "What do I have to do?"

Sugimi chuckled. "Just hold on." He scooped the both of them up and hopped over the rim of the well, smoothly entering the timestream, and both he and Kagome laughed at the kit's awed expression.

"Wow! It's kinda pretty, Kagome."

As they landed on her side, though, the noises and smells once again hit them, and Shippo's little face contorted. "Ewwww! What's that smell?"

Kagome laughed, even while her own nose wrinkled. "Things are very different here, my little Shippo, so it doesn't smell anything like it does back home." She climbed out of the well, and grinned as Shippo's wide eyes took in everything on the short trek to her mother's house.

_Funny... I already think of the Shiro as home, and this place as my family's home, but not mine anymore. Of course, that's because anywhere Sugimi is, is where home is. And that's as it should be._

There were many loud greetings and excited yells between her brother and Shippo as they ran off to play, leaving Kagome and Sugimi to follow her mother into the kitchen and sit down, her grandfather content to sit in the front room and watch tv.

They told her mother everything, all about how Naraku had been defeated, and Inuyasha's part in things. She was very saddened to hear of his fate... being alone once again after spending so much of his life that way already, but she knew that if he ever decided he was ready to rejoin his family, Kagome would never turn him away.

She knew that her daughter would be spending her life in the past, and was concerned with how things would work. When she asked, the answers she received relieved her somewhat.

It seemed that for everyday that passed there, one passed in equivalence here, so what she and Sugimi had decided was that they would continue to travel through the well for the next five years... and then seal it. That way, their future selves could at that time make contact, and spend the rest of the years that her family had with them there in their own timeline. It would be a long haul for Kagome not to see her family for so long, but she would make it, since it wouldn't be forever.

Her mother agreed with their thoughts on the matter, and that settled that.

Next, she was told of her daughter's 'marriage' - by youkai custom, and was thrilled to know that her daughter was taken care of. Sugimi once again reiterated his promise that Kagome would visit at least once a month for the next five years, and holidays as well... of course, as permitted. It was understood that things could, and probably would, happen over time to sometimes mess up their visitation schedule, but that everything that could be done, would be done to keep to it.

They even set up a way that messages could be sent to her family if something needed to be conveyed between the eras. Kagome could infuse a bit of her aura into an object, and then have it delivered and thrown into the well on their side... and it could then be found on this side. Since infusing her aura into said object would make it glow a little, all the family would have to do is check every few days and see if anything at the bottom of the well was glowing.

Easy. Kinda like mail.

Kagome and Sugimi both enjoyed the days that they spent with her family, and Shippo and Sota had become fast friends, spending pretty much every minute together, playing games and running outside. But finally, it came time to go, so, gathering all their things, they made their promises to return in a month, and left, heading home... after all, they still had to get Sango, Miroku and Kohaku settled, and finish the work on the shiro itself.

And Sugimi himself had a lot to do to get matters back to his standards as a Cardinal Lord. It went without saying that he was allied with his son, as Lord of the West, and that left the North and West as the most powerful of the lands... as the South and East did not get along too well and stayed away from each other as much as possible.

They would not be happy, however, to find that Sugimi and his blood now ruled half of Nippon.

Oh, well. Can't please everybody, as Kagome would say.

---zZz---

The years passed, as they always do, and Kagome gave her mate his heir, and several besides. By the time the well closed, they already had two pups, and Sesshoumaru and Kagura had also produced an heir for the west.

That mating, had, indeed, been quite interesting, and Kagura really did keep her mate on his toes, to his father's everlasting amusement. Sesshoumaru had considered, rather bitterly on more than one occasion, that Sugimi would still be laughing at him on the day he died.

He was probably right.

Sango and Miroku married and had many children, just as the lecherous monk had wanted... and Kohaku grew up, and healed, although he was never the same. He ended up being mated to a youkai female... and one that nobody but Kagura would ever have believed. He ended up with Kanna.

The fates are strange beings... and no one would deny that, least of all Sugimi and Kagome.

Shippo grew up, as all children do, and funny enough, he and Rin had decided they were inseparable, and so, with Sugimi's blessing, and Sesshoumaru's grudging blessing, the two mated, and were soon making lots of little kits.

As for Inuyasha? He wandered for years, occasionally sending word to Miroku and Sango - at which times they would go and visit with him. It was just accepted that he still wasn't ready to see his father and Kagome, and no one ever pressed.

He and Kikyou had never met again, after being brought back from hell, Kikyou herself staying on as village miko after Kaede died, and lived out her life there as she would have originally had her and Inuyasha never met.

Eventually, the fate's, with their odd senses of humor, struck again, and Inuyasha ran across a young woman that reminded him, in many ways, of Kikyou... and yet, in many other ways, she was completely different, and finally, about a hundred and fifty years after Kikyou passed, he mated that young woman.

Turned out she was Kikyou's reincarnation - her real one, not just assumed, as they all had with Kagome.

Her name was, funny enough, Kaede... and after about ten years of being mated, Inuyasha finally came to see his father... and Kagome.

It had taken a long time, but eventually, he had healed enough to move on, although he never got over his love for Kagome, he never showed it by word or by deed, and the years passed peacefully, all of them surrounded by family, including his elder brother, and his mate and children.

The day, however, that they finally reunited with Kagome's family in the future, was the final healing for him, as he'd always had a soft spot for her mother - she reminded him of his own mother, lost so many centuries ago.

Things had really come full-circle, and the journeys they had all undertaken had finally come to an end...

It had begun with Kagome's family, in that future era, and it ended in the same place and time.

Now, everything was as it was meant to be, and all the dreams that Sugimi had reflected on so long ago had come to pass - they had ceased being dreams, and had become reality.

The fates were well pleased.

_Owari_

_---_oOo---

A/N: Well! And there's the wrap up on that one... hope everyone had fun with the torturous turns and hairpin curves in the story. I feel relieved - this story took two and a half weeks to write, and like my Fuyu trilogy, was a new step for me, pairing wise, since I am a rabid Inu/Kag fan, writing other pairings was, in some ways, difficult. But I enjoyed myself, stretching my brain in other directions was good, and I hope that people enjoyed the different direction that brought about this story. As always, thanks to all the readers, and even more, to the reviewers... that you took the time to let me know what you all thought is greatly appreciated. Until the next journey...

Ja Ne

Amber

05/21/10 Editing completed


End file.
